Sanctuary
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Inspired by Xenosaga 3 and Kingdom Hearts 2. Giftfic for Sayuri. Shuichi Shindou defies the laws of an angel realm to spend eternity with a mortal named Eiri Uesugi. Are angel and mortal meant to be? COMPLETE!
1. Exorsus

_Welcome to Infragilis Fatalis, my latest Gravitation project! I welcome all readers, old and new, to my newest project. Thank you for coming, all of you! I extend the warmest of embraces to my old friends, who have followed me through thick and thin. My friends are very near and dear to my heart; throughout the creation of 'Eien' (which was previously known as 'Forevermore'), they supported me with numerous emotional matters and engraved themselves deep within my heart. They know who they are; thank you, each and every one of you._

_This project follows my last two projects, 'An Angel's Dream' and 'Eien'. It's a direct sequel to 'An Angel's Dream', and follows a certain couple after their blissful wedding (which occurred within 'Eien').For those of you that didn't read 'An Angel's Dream', I will provide a small summation. _

_That project sent a certain couple through trials of self discovery and revelations; Yuki threw off his false name and became 'Eiri', and grew stronger as he learned of a certain songbird's status. Shuichi was revealed to be an angel within the heavens, and was targeted by a demon named Deus (who ravaged our beloved vocalist). Note; this project was inspired by 'Kingdom Hearts 2', a masterpiece made by the masters at Square Enix._

'_Eien' depicts the couple's wedding, which occurred at Tokyo Disneyland (and was put on by Eiri after a week). At one point, Eiri failed to believe that he deserved Shuichi, and disappeared from the scene. After a certain priest healed him through brotherly love, the couple finally found themselves within the altar...and both of them pledged their everlasting love to each other._

'_Eien' isn't a strict prerequisite, but 'An Angel's Dream' is recommended for an understanding to this project. The characters will be making a return to a world that was introduced within 'Dream', but I'll make it so everyone can enjoy without being completely lost. I wish to leave no one out of the picture._

_Before we begin, I would like to make a warning. I specialize in Gravitation fluff (and lemony fluff). To the ones that aren't yet familiar with me; if you aren't a believer in EirixShu fluff, then go no further. I received a review for 'Dream' which came from a discontented reader, who didn't enjoy the fluffiness of the fic. I repeat; if you aren't into any kind of fluff, go no further._

_Aside from that, all reviews are welcome (good and bad). **I don't appreciate flames.**_ _However, I am open to all reviews, good and bad ones. I am also open to suggestions and questions. Thank you very much for stopping by!

* * *

_

_**Theme of 'Exorsus': **World on Fire (Junkie XL Club/GM Edit) from Sarah Mclaughlan, 'Sanctuary' of Utada Hikaru_

_  
Special inspiration: Kingdom Hearts 2 intro movie

* * *

_

_DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF GRAVITATION DOES NOT BELONG TO LADY YUNA. IF IT DID, SHE WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ON THE PLANET. THANK YOU.

* * *

_

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up; yours...and mine. –Sora of Kingdom Hearts 2_

_In you and I...there's a new land...-Utada Hikaru, 'Sanctuary'

* * *

__Three months have passed since Tokyo's greatest commemoration._

_The joyous celebration created a surge of light, which instilled itself into the heavens. It filled Tokyo's inhabitants with pure, new dreams and wishes, passing by their everyday routines in the form of an everlasting zephyr. The smallest of children were transformed into the most energetic, spirited individuals, and even the oldest of Tokyo's inhabitants took on blissful qualities. Families grew closer to each other under the clear skies, holding hands and forming dreams for the future. Lovers drew themselves closer to each other, making their own plans for eternity's embrace. Business individuals carried themselves with spirited steps and high hearts, going about their routines with the brightest of smiles._

_One could have said that a fairy had waved her magic wand throughout the skies, but the truth was...an angel was responsible for the endless celebration. An angel's dreams had flown to the surface of reality, which created an acre of never ending happiness throughout his beloved world, Tokyo. They had burrowed through his heart for an immense amount of time, but within a second, all of them were torn from their prisons and etched into the ether above. The young angel had pledged his life to his mate three months ago; that was the celebration that had bloomed within Tokyo._

_Their marriage had carved itself into the history of Tokyo, for it had produced a wide range of reactions. The matrimony itself was beauteous, one that shattered all expectations (especially since it was planned within a week; no small feat) and brought all of Tokyo to tears. After the departure of the ceremony, couples of all kinds formed critical decisions. Families carried out hidden, buried secrets and dealt with them, wanting to bring everything their relationships held out in the open._

_Couples within the realm of romance faced vital decisions as well. Marriage proposals blossomed in the manner of waterfalls, rushing throughout Tokyo's streets at an alarming rate. Individuals that had secretly wielded love for another brought their feelings to the surface, wanting to spend the rest of their lives with their desired mate. Others simply began their journey of love, entering the field as lovers. Unfortunately, the rate of divorce increased with the surge of newborn relationships; many couples saw that they were unfit for love, and decided to break off whatever connection they held between each other._

_Tokyo's beloved couple instantly submerged themselves in a new journey, one radiant with undying passion. After a celebration with their family in Tokyo Disneyland, the two lovers embarked on a seven day cruise upon a Disney cruise ship, and every minute of their honeymoon brought them further and further into the bliss known as love. Several situations turned out to be 'awkward', due to the songbird's outbursts of shyness. Shuichi Shindou, the vocalist of Bad Luck, was painfully shy around his husband several times (due to his husband's overwhelming 'hotness')._

_However, even those situations led to the deepest passion. The lovers constantly found themselves buried within each other, happy and content. The songbird's prince, Eiri Uesugi, playfully teased his other half at times, and the other had returned each of his 'attacks' in his own way, purring within his arms like a loving kitten. Within the first rocky phases of their relationship, Eiri (who had been referred to as 'Yuki') had mistreated the hyperactive songbird with the worst imaginable insults. Insults and remarks were still present within their relationship, but they were harmful and playful...sometimes even sensuous and tantalizing._

_The end of their honeymoon brought about a joyful family reunion; Claude K.Winchester, Tatsuha Uesugi, Mika Seguchi, Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki, Tohma Seguchi, Shiri Seguchi, Judy Winchester and Ryuichi Sakuma had met the newborn couple at the airport. Both Shuichi and Eiri were immediately immersed in kisses, hugs and tears, which were all radiant with profound love. Every one of their family members brightened the world's skies with their smiles, for they were beyond happy at the return of their beloved friends._

_The angel and his prince returned to their home, shortly after the rapturous family reunion. Their utopia was drenched with a golden degree of radiance, one they had never encountered before...but that was simply because it was ready to greet its newborn couple. It had never looked more beautiful to either one of them...and they were ready to begin their new journey within their precious haven._

_Both of them spent most of their time in silence, bearing no need for words. The light they shared surpassed the need for human vocabulary, and left both of them completely breathless at times. Throughout the day they carried themselves through normal routines, such as the art of breakfast and laundry...bearing the most sacred light within their eyes. The prince, who was none other than Tokyo's greatest novelist, formed a masterpiece from his fingers within seven days...and refused to share any of it with his husband (who playfully pouted at times due to the constant refusals). The vocalist formed his own masterpieces, which were destined for performances upon radiant stages. After the tribute he received within their wedding ceremony, he was determined to create the greatest pieces of his life._

_The days were peaceful and golden, while the nights were passionate and fierce. The angel and his prince immersed themselves in deep lovemaking within the tides of every night, blissfully caressing every bit of each other's bodies. Even though the days were silent, their kisses and caresses spoke a thousand words...coupled with their moans of undying pleasure. Cheeks flushed as tongues consumed hot, fiery and liquefied skin...tears removed themselves from shining portals as hands squeezed the most desired places...and hearts struck their cells as cries wrenched themselves from burning throats, pleading for the greatest splendor. The muscular, firm body of the prince melted into the smaller, graceful and delicate frame of the angel...and throughout every night, the two of them rose higher into the night skies...and upon the doorstep of daybreak._

_The days were painful for the angel, and they were actually painful for his prince as well. As they went about their usual activities, both of them tried their hardest to keep their thoughts from even higher lovemaking (which was incredibly, intolerably hard). A part of their hearts told them that they couldn't possibly spend the entire day in sheer passion, but all of their efforts to hold back failed miserably. Simple smiles led to heavy kisses...and at times, the mere sounds of their voices drove the other crazy. After two days of restraint, both of them silently agreed to give into their heart's desires; there was no holding back when it came to either one of them._

_The passage of time brought about several celebrations. Eiri Uesugi's latest masterpiece was published, and its release brought a flood of ecstasy into all of Tokyo. It had been given the title 'Aeturnitas', which stood as a Latin word for 'eternity', and it stirred up a massive amount of enthusiastic responses. Many of his admirers hailed it as his greatest work. It depicted the passionate, blossoming relationship a prince shared with an angel...who was none other than the novelist's beloved husband, Shuichi Shindou. Neither character received a name throughout the course of the novel, but it only the first page to figure out who the book centered on. The angel went into a blushing fit of rapture as soon as he found his copy (he was always first at the bookstore, whenever his husband's books were released). The prince's brother, Tatsuha Uesugi, and the prince's caretaker Tohma Seguchi, happily shared the pages of the tale with the blushing angel...who fell deeper and deeper into love with his husband due to the creation of the book._

_The songbird completed his latest pieces, just in time for more of his band's performances. Since his prince had refused to spill any secrets before the publication of his book, the songbird refused to share any of his songs with the prince, asking him to wait until their Tokyo concert (with a maddening fit of purring, which drove both of them into a pit of ferocious lust)._

_Three months had passed since the wedding of Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi._

_The world seemed to drenched in everlasting light...pure, warm and clear..._

_...but the heavens knew...that its light wasn't going to last throughout eternity._


	2. Anima

_Welcome to 'Anima'. the next chapter of Infragilis Fatalis. This entry will mark the beginning of the adventure, so prepare yourselves for one heck of a ride! Before we begin, however, I'd like to take this time to make several shout outs. I've read several stories that have inspired me to no end, including masterpieces from the great 'Lady Rikku' of Lady Rikku studios. Speaking of my dear friend, she's got two ideas for one shots up her sleeve, and her next epic 'Infragilis Votum' is right around the corner._

_The other shout out belongs to the one I named Lady Paine, who is responsible for the masterpiece known as 'Beyond'. All of her works never fail to be deep and spiritual, so they come to possess their own brand of magic. I would also like to extend deep appreciation towards the author of the 'Le Petit Prince' adaptation, who has made a bold decision within the Gravitation world. I'd like to give a nice, warm 'congratulations' to all writers out there!_

_Thank you very much for reading my newest project!

* * *

_

_Themes of 'Anima': The Chronicles of Narnia score, created by Harry Gregson Williams, 'Sweet Song' of Xenosaga Ep.2

* * *

_

_I remember the days of summer_

_We were so close together_

_You were humming the songs of silence_

_Sweetly plucking the harp of wind_

_Every moment was sacred and mystic_

_We were near to the shore of eternity_

_The days are gone, and will never come back...

* * *

_

_Lives of many sorts were crossing at the intersections of Tokyo's greatest airport. Businessmen, families and solo individuals were hurriedly making their rounds throughout the establishment, smiling as they purchased their tickets and met with their loved ones. The employees of the airport were having the time of their lives, which wasn't anything new, for they too had fallen into Tokyo's grand scheme of things. There wasn't a cranky heart that could be found within the land known as Tokyo, for it was amusing itself by soaring through the skies of childlike bliss._

_Computer systems were clicking with their own spirited steps, executing the desires of their users willingly. The light had even affected Tokyo's machinery; things seemed to be a lot brighter now, including the spotlights that carried vehicles of all kinds across the streets. Contented individuals walked through their paths as they began their day within the airport, searching for the start to their beloved dreams._

_Several individuals were on their way to a delivery; several deliveries, to be exact. However, they weren't the deliveries of newborn beings. The individuals were going to witness the deliveries of songs, all of which had been created by their precious songbird. Their songbird, who blessed the world with his own golden light, was going to be responsible for the execution of the deliveries, and his friends were going to support him. The individuals were in a group known as 'Bad Luck', which had soared to the top of Tokyo's charts after the completion of the newest album._

_The band was in the presence of Tokyo's greatest novelist (who was lovingly referred to as the songbird's cling on). All of them were enjoying their company within a café, which offered the splendor of a sunlit beach upon sunrise. Like every other piece of the airport, the café was a place of sheer happiness. The walls were a soft, gentle shade of brown, which presented a sublime compliment to the humble yet vibrant décor. The place was fashioned after a beach, and it performed its duties well. Whenever a visitor placed themselves at a golden brown table, they always left feeling as if they had withdrawn themselves from a tiny beach café._

_Claude K. Winchester, the manager of Bad Luck, sighed into his last portion of black coffee. After the last drop made its entrance into his mouth, he scanned the bright environment with the eyes of a peaceful, sly feline. His luxuriant golden hair glimmered with its own light as he scanned the pleasant atmosphere, and his ears absorbed the jubilant jazz music of the background. Every since the wedding between two dear family members of his, Tokyo had taken an enormous liking to a wide variety of music; jazz had never really been in the picture before, and many were even falling into the realm of hip hop music._

_Children happily embraced their parents, asking about the times of their flights. At a table that wasn't too far from theirs, a small girl with green pigtails hopped into her mother's arms, excitedly asking about the family trip to Hokkaido. Businessmen dashed from their seats, leaving behind tips for the café's employees. The outside world seemed to have its fair share of happiness, and there seemed to be no end to it in sight._

_After a minute of one examination, K began the examination of his own family. A small smile spread across his clever, endearing features as he looked upon the faces of his beloved friends, who were involved in their own conversations. Hiroshi Nakano, the band's guitarist (who had taken a liking to piano within the last couple of weeks), was conversing with the band's other musician, Suguru Fujisaki. It didn't take half a mind to realize that the two of them had taken a great liking to each other; Suguru (who had been painfully shy within the past) seemed to light up whenever Hiroshi was around...for a reason that was unknown to him but known to Claude._

_The manager's smile became even warmer when his eyes fell upon Tokyo's beloved couple. Whenever he looked upon them, the pride of an eternally mirthful father bloomed within his heart and blessed him enough for a thousand eons. The two lovers were no more than a few inches away from him, sitting side by side...and immersed in the breeze known as pure love. As they had done so many times in the past, the two of them were teasing each other, but their remarks were far from harmful; they were all executed in the name of fun._

_Shuichi Shindou, the band's precious vocalist, was sitting at his husband's side. The songbird's long hair, which was an ethereal shade of pink, was a flawless accompaniment to his pair of violet purple eyes. His eyes weren't like the eyes of any average human; they glimmered with an inexplicable light, and were constantly alive with the purity of emotion. His curvaceous physique was compliment by his favorite 'hoodie', which stood at a vibrant shade of orange._

_His husband, Eiri Uesugi, had a style that was miles away from his lover's...but somehow...it managed to unite itself wondrously with the songbird's attire preferences. As usual, the prince had elegant, captivating (and dangerously sensuous, when it came to the songbird) attire which never failed to bring out the full flavor of his muscular physique (which also complimented Shuichi's smaller, svelte frame). His outfit was a sleek, polished black, but there was an orange undershirt to it...which was labeled as an instinctive reaction to a certain attachment._

"_Well, if you had gone a little **FASTER **I wouldn't have eaten your strawberry!"_

_Tiny laughter withdrew itself from Claude's mouth. The 'newlyweds' (they were still referred to as newlyweds, even after three months of marriage) were involved in a 'heated' quarrel that concerned the novelist's parfait, which had featured the café's own strawberries. He had shared it with his lover (along with a few kisses), but now the two of them were fighting over the 'death' of the last strawberry. Such a pity, really. Other couples spent their time quarreling over deep relationship problems, like incompatibility._

_**Eiri Uesugi and Shuichi Shindou were fighting over a piece of fruit.**_

"_I had every right to it." the novelist said calmly, bearing the look of a duteous professor about his strong features. Wisps of his golden brown hair, accompanied by the sheen of his caramel brown eyes, supported that appearance perfectly (along with his folded arms). He wasn't one to immerse himself in name calling (unless his 'Kitten' started it, but it quickly led to...other things), but he never failed to assume the attributes of a frustrated yet calm scholar. "You should have known better. The whole thing was mine, damn it. I **ordered **it."_

"_But you wanted to share it with me!"_

"_I shouldn't have. Now I see you for what you are; a selfish, inconsiderate-"_

_The last word was executed **perfectly.** It had a grand mixture of elements; serenity, cleverness, passion and warm love._

"_-brat."_

_So much for not starting any name calling._

"**_You're mean! Don't call me that!" was the songbird's response, which led to a playful fit of punches. Within a second he was pulled into the novelist's muscular arms, which led to a bout of playful wrestling: the vocalist struggled to release himself from his husband's grasp (with the biggest smile on his face), and the novelist performed two missions at once. He blocked off his lover's 'attacks' and bathed him in kisses, which sent streams of melodious laughter from the vocalist's heart._**

"_**Leave me alone! I'm not sharing anything else with you!"**_

"_**In case you've already forgotten, that parfait was **mine. Sorry about that small detail, baby."_

_That last word left to an explosion of red fire (which occurred within Shuichi's cheeks), and that explosion led to a kiss that was heavy enough to send the world into its own explosion. The two of them held each other with their deepest kiss yet, savoring each other as if they would never look upon each other for a million ages. Hands coursed down their backs as their mouths devoured each other, consuming every piece of light._

_A minute elapsed before they withdrew themselves from the kiss, feeling as if they had taken a million dives into the element known as 'love'. They brushed their foreheads against each other, both of them beaming with their own light. The blushing songbird, who felt as if he were in the middle of a romance film, happily kept his eyes closed against his prince's fervent touch. The one on the receiving end of the songbird's beauty was the prince himself, who was also blushing. In his days as a beast, blushing would have been considered a crime worthy of capital punishment; now it was a natural occurrence, which usually happened after his body came into intimate contact with its other half, Shuichi. Both of their bodies never failed to glow after intimate contact, and it wasn't simply because of 'afterglow'. The angel and his prince melted into each other perfectly, bearing bodies that made them feel as if they had been born upon the very same date, the very same time and within the very same place._

"_Want another one?" the songbird asked after their moment of silence, holding his husband's face in between his soft hands. His question was met with a soft lick, which led to the creation of an intense smile. "No." was the firm yet playful answer, followed by several heavy kisses. "I don't think we have enough time for another one. I don 't need another one anyway."_

_Shuichi's face fell into a childlike frown, which was formed upon his soft skin. His violet eyes, beaming with their iridescent, rich light, melted into the caramel brown eyes of his husband. "Why not?" he whimpered, and then sent a small wave of kisses along his husband's neck. The answer he received sent a shockwave of rapture through him; the novelist slowly wrapped his arms around him, brushing him as if he were the world's last treasure, and then they squeezed him. They were no more than a centimeter away from each other, beaming with love's true pursuit._

_The prince's lips brushed against the cherished lips of his songbird, piercing them with delicate fervor. The vocalist trembled within his husband's arms, but the trembling was far from fearful. His heart brought its beating to a calm, tantalizing halt as his prince drew him into a deep, profound kiss. To the outside world, the kiss was no longer than a few seconds, but to the two lovers it was an eternal caress...one that failed to satisfy either one of them, even though it had transcended eternity's reach._

_The blushing vocalist of Bad Luck continued to tremble within his husband's arms, piercing those caramel brown gems with his own oceans. His voice withdrew itself from his mouth, but it came in the form of a trembling whisper, one that carried a resemblance to the meows of a hungry, timid kitten. "Eiri..." he began, blissfully melting within his husband's arms. The prince carried a regal fragrance about him; it was his newest cologne, which featured a combination between amber roses, cherry blossoms and honey-_

"_What is it?"_

"_I...I...l-love-"_

_Failing to surprise their three onlookers (and creating smiles upon individuals within the outside world), the two of them plunged into another profound, powerful kiss. Unfortunately, their tenth thousandth venture into the ocean of rapture was interrupted by an impatient chieftain. "Come on, you two." the one known as 'K' groaned playfully, giving the couple his warmest smile. "Finish your make out session already. We've got a flight to catch."_

_Throughout the last three months, Claude had taken on the attributes of Eiri's beloved brother, the priest known as Tatsuha Uesugi. Perhaps it had stemmed from the family's frequent conversations; all of them had drawn themselves closer together, and the couple's family members were quite happy for their newborn union (which led to the occasional remark about their sex drives). In the past, Claude had never spent his voice on such remarks but now he found them quite amusing, in the same fashion as Tatsuha. It was because they both loved the couple dearly, and 'envied' their ability to make love several times a day. Tatsuha had made a remark on how many couples only had made love two or three times a week, and then compared that amount to and Eiri and Shuichi's amount which formed an enormous difference; the priest confidently claimed that the couple made love four times a day, which led to twenty eight times a week...and earned not a shred of opposition from either lover._

_Which explained the new interest in 'vulgar' remarks._

_The manager of Bad Luck was struck by his songbird's napkin, which was immediately followed by the wail of an offended schoolchild. **"Daaaad!" **his 'son' cried out beyond blushing cheeks, bearing the attributes of an embarrassed schoolgirl. **"Don't do that!"**_

_The novelist sent out his response in his usual voice tone, a tone that flawlessly pushed out nonchalance, dignity and breathtaking power. "You know," he began, playing with the straw that had been buried within his mistreated parfait. "you're no better than my brother, **Dad.** And you two; wipe those grins off your faces. All of you have turned yourselves into degenerates."_

_Hiroshi, who had the lifelong position of Shuichi's dearest friend, released a playful sigh that crept into the calm, honeyed air. His exuberant, spirited eyes focused themselves on the collected sovereign, who had become a 'big brother' to him throughout the last three months. His long brown hair fell over his shoulders as he smiled the precious couple, bearing the light of a smaller sibling about his face. "The two of you have nothing to hide, so don't worry about the chief." he said warmly, his voice flowing into the warm atmosphere._

_Suguru, who had never taken out time for playful remarks in the past, merrily executed one through a clever smile (which was a new creation for him, for he had never taken time for those either). "That's true." the youngest member of the band said proudly, speaking in the manner of a confident scientist. "Indulging yourselves in intimacy isn't a crime, even when you perform intimacy thirty times a week-"_

"_Twenty eight!" came from the incensed, embarrassed vocalist. Eiri, on the other hand, kept up a perfectly cool exterior...one that was tinged by the presence of unending happiness. One could have easily assumed that the novelist was bored by the banter, but closer inspection would have revealed a much deeper result. He released a soft sigh as Hiroshi continued the light banter, flowing through time with the merriment of a newborn bird.  
_

"_Twenty eight, thirty; it's all the same anyway. Who cares, right?"_

"_Do you think it's possible, Nakano?" Suguru asked the guitarist, placing his chin in the palm of his left hand, looking like a scholar that had just discovered a scroll written by ancient Greeks. "Do you think it's possible for a couple to submerge themselves in such a high amount of intimacy? I mean, thirty is quite a large number. Many couples only perform sexual intercourse three times a week, at the most."_

_Hiroshi took on the role of his enthusiastic assistant, speaking as if they were analyzing a new discovery but bearing the playful affection of a little brother about his voice. The guitarist enjoyed banter amongst his loved ones, especially when it concerned the beloved couple. "I think it's entirely possible!" he said happily, beaming like a small child that had uncovered the shiniest seashell. "What I don't get is how they could possibly stand after so much-OW!"_

_The departure of that cry led to the massaging of his newborn injury, which would soon transform itself into a small bruise. Hiroshi cradled the newborn injury with the wounded spirit of a puppy, looking as if he had done nothing to deserve such a blow from an individual. Eiri (secretly bearing a smile of rapture) yawned gently, looking as if nothing had occurred between him and his husband's dearest friend. It was a custom to attack anyone that carried out an extensive remark about their intimacy, but in the past that custom had only managed to fall upon Tatsuha. Now Hiroshi was a new recipient of the honored custom._

_Without another word, the novelist swept his husband into his arms, treating him as if he were the world's most precious diamond. At first the songbird was struck by shock, which caused him to submit to a fit of intense blushing, but then the blushing quickly led to snuggling. As his lover carried him out of the café, he snuggled against the chest that held the gentle fragrance of cherry blossoms and honey. Their three friends weren't too far behind; as soon as Eiri swept Shuichi into his arms, Suguru placed the amount of their ticket upon their table and left, followed by his two friends._

_Silence made its way into the small group, but no one had any complaints against it. To them, silence was as powerful as any word, and sometimes even more powerful. The songbird and his prince were firm believers of the power within silence, for they had spent most of their days at home within silence. Observing the merry chaos of the outside world, they placed themselves within chairs and calmly waited for the desired flight to make its appearance. Hiroshi took a seat in between his manager and Suguru, while the two lovers kept themselves near each other. Shuichi had been reluctant to leave his husband's warm arms, but he was quickly soothed by his slow placement within a chair. Eiri posted himself at his side, looking like a discontented feline but bearing the warmth of a thousand sunrises about him._

_Two minutes passed before the songbird placed his head upon his husband's arm, blushing with incandescent bliss. Wisps of his long pink hair fell upon the novelist as he nuzzled his lover's arm, each of them shimmering with their own inexplicable, ethereal light. Before his violet eyes were closed behind dark curtains, he took a glance at his wedding ring and released a sigh of eternal contentment...which instantly led to a fit of purring. A soft, warm hand fell upon his wedding ring's haven after a single moment, and a deep kiss fell into his pink tresses._

"_What are you, my cat or my husband?"_

_He didn't receive a verbal answer, but he received an answer nonetheless. The look on Shuichi's face spoke a thousand eternities, led to a thousand dreams and filled the novelist with unending sunlight. It would have sent someone straight into insanity, for his facial expression was just too cute. He was silently pleading with Eiri to stay quiet, for he simply wanted to enjoy his husband's presence in the full bloom of serenity. At times, silent rapture was far more powerful than any other form of pleasure...which said quite a lot for both of them, since their lovemaking was powerful enough to shatter a thousand galaxies._

_Fearful, sorrowful looks passed between the band's remaining members. Claude, who had taken his place as Shuichi's 'father' (and Eiri's father-in-law), didn't enjoy the thought of separating the two lovers, and neither did the two musicians. In the past, embarking on a tour had been nothing more than a simple exercise. Now it was a trip riddled with guilt and pain, one that made the trio feel as if they were snatching the angel from his husband. It was going to be their first tour since the wedding ceremony, which made things even worse for the small group._

_Ten long minutes drew themselves out of time's grand scheme, and brought about the arrival of their desired flight number. Suguru, Hiroshi and Claude rose from their places, feeling as if they were about to witness a scene out of a classic romance film, one that held the name Casablanca. All three of them held a different set of emotions; Hiroshi had the face of a saddened puppy, one that was being forced to walk away from its owners. Suguru had the facial qualities of a reluctant, saddened father, and Claude had the reluctance of a sorrowful tribe chieftain, one that was responsible for executing his tribe's hardest mission._

_The angel and his prince didn't rise from their seats instantly. Holding each other by the hands, they kept themselves within their seats, brushing their foreheads against each other in transcendent happiness. A minute elapsed before the prince assisted the angel in rising to his feet, which was a small yet infinitely beautiful movement. As soon as the two of them gained their ground, they fell into another golden embrace...one that was meant to last forever. Hiroshi, Claude and K felt as if they were witnessing the separation of a penguin couple; penguins found their mates and **stuck by them, **without question or interference. Separating a penguin from his mate only executed the force of disaster, which loomed over the two precious lovers._

_Their attachment to each other was so deep that it was as natural as breathing. Their bodies responded to each other perfectly, falling into each other as if they had been woven from the very same thread. Whenever one took a breath, the other fell into an acre of resplendent happiness. Whenever one smiled, the other smiled as well. Both of them were linked to each other by their hearts, souls and minds...which formed an attachment that didn't deserve to be interrupted by a meager tour._

_The two of them held each other, squeezed each other and caressed each other with profound light, savoring everything they could about the other. For what felt like an eternity they held each other in silence, brushing their foreheads against each other and nuzzling in the manner of affectionate lions. Nuzzling quickly led to soft kisses, which were replaced by much slower, deeper kisses. The songbird released small whimpers within his husband's kisses, but aside from those whimpers not a single sound left either one of them._

_Two minutes elapsed before they drew their lips away from each other, trying their hardest to ignore insatiable, ferocious hunger. Their bodies cried out for a venture that went far beyond a kiss, but unfortunately, neither one of them had a sufficient amount of time. The songbird's plane wasn't going to wait within the gate forever; it had to leave at some point, regardless of goodbyes. However, the force of time had no significance to either one of them. They held each other, ignoring the forces of humanity and falling into their own world, a world of radiant light._

_Shuichi's fingers brushed his husband's face lovingly, each one touching his skin as if they were touching delicate, vulnerable threads of crystal. Empyrean violets melted into caramel brown portals as the angel fell into his husband, blushing for what felt like the tenth millionth time. "I'm going to miss you." he said, his small voice drifting at the level of a whisper._

_Eiri pulled him into an even deeper embrace, placing his hands on the back of the smaller one's head. His soft voice entered the vocalist's ears as a honeyed elixir, filling him in a way nothing else could. "I'm already missing you, Kitten." were his gentle words, coupled with tender caresses of the songbird's head. The vocalist sniffed within the firm yet delicate embrace, which led to the realization of a single fact; tears were coming from his eyes._

"_I love you, Eiri...I don't want to let you go..."_

"_Look." the prince said happily, kissing his husband on the nose. "You'll see me again. I'll find you here, just like I promised. I may find you sooner than you think."_

_Shuichi's voice fell into the form of a whisper as he trembled within his husband's loving arms, feeling himself fall into the mold of his mate perfectly. Eiri's hands took on lives of their own and placed themselves upon the angel's cheeks, then brought his blushing songbird's face close to his. "When will you find me?" the vocalist whispered, falling deeper and deeper into his husband's warm eyes._

"_At night, Kitten. Whenever you dream...I'll be **right **next to you. I promise."_

I promise.

"_M'kay..."_

"_Shuichi?"_

"_Yes?" was the passionate, soft response._

"_I love you."_

Now and forever, forever and always.

_In the midst of Tokyo's hustle and bustle, in the midst of a million voices, desires and dreams..._

_Eiri Uesugi brought his mate into their deepest kiss...one that would forever carry them through the course of their immortality. Tears drew themselves from the angel's closed eyes as warm lips pierced his soul, filled him to the rims with a maddening combination of happiness and sorrow. The ending of that kiss brought about several occurrences; silent vows between the prince and his knights took place, coupled with the silent departure of the songbird (who couldn't take another look at his prince)._

_Claude K. Winchester, Suguru Fujisaki and Hiroshi Nakano playfully saluted their prince, assuring him that they would look after the prince's most precious treasure. Sadly, the tribe chieftain also added their guilt into the vows; none of them were too happy about separating their vocalist from his husband, who had dashed onto the plane in tears...without taking a look back. Earning gentle appreciation from their prince, the three of them sadly departed from their beloved friend's presence and began their newest journey, falling into the line that was meant to embark on their flight._

_Hiroshi placed himself behind his dearest friend, who looked as if his heart had been torn into a million shreds of glass. At the same time he was indescribably happy, embarrassed yet rapturous about the kiss he had received from his mate. His flushed cheeks brought out his heart's combination of sadness and rapture, which broke the guitarist's heart. Shuichi looked as though he wanted to bolt from the line, but was torn between their looming arrival of their flight. Life threw too many options at times._

_Five minutes elapsed before things became too painful. Hiroshi placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder, which earned him a puppyish, doe eyed look of sorrow. As usual, the guitarist was ready to offer his undying warmth and devotion...which was always accompanied by a warm smile. He crept into his dearest friend's ear and whispered a single word, one that held immense power._

"_Run."_

"_What?"_

"_There's still time. Run."_

_The songbird took a second to digest his friend's instructions, but then a joyous smile lit up his soft features. He gave his friend silent appreciation in the form of a nod, which was met by an affectionate pat on the head. As soon as he dashed from the flight's line, the guitarist called out at him through cupped hands._

"_You've still got time! Hurry!"_

"_No need to rush him." Claude assured him nonchalantly, smiling with the affection of a doting father. "If the pilot threatens to take off without him, I'll gladly persuade him to do otherwise."_

_The manager of the band earned a golden smile from Suguru, but earned a heavy sigh from the guitarist's end. "Chief," Hiroshi said in light frustration, slumping over in embarrassment. "Not everything can be solved with your 'babies'."_

_Claude K. Winchester smiled at his guitarist lovingly and delivered a wink. He then placed his eyes on his son, who was on his way to vanishing into the hustle and bustle of the airport. "They haven't failed me yet, Nakano." he said happily, his eyes gleaming with the sincere guile of a feline. Several words left his mouth in the forms of whispers, and all of them were met for the vocalist._

"_Go get 'em."

* * *

_

_Shuichi quickly learned how busy the airport could become. Searching for a single face was no different from searching for a needle within an ocean. Hundreds, possibly thousands of individuals were streaming through the airlines, carrying out their chosen activities and purchasing tickets at desks; there was far too much activity for someone to locate a single loved one, and the vocalist's flight was due to take off within a painfully short amount of time-_

I have to see you! I _need_ to see you...one more time...

_Frantically, the vocalist continued his search for a certain face through the cloudy sea of the airline, fearfully believing that his husband had either left the station already, or he wouldn't be able to locate him in time. As soon as he made the decision to surrender to helplessness, a familiar sea of golden brown hair found his violet eyes and lifted his spirit into the transcending skies._

_The sea of the outside world faded into a serene oblivion as he rushed towards his desired destination, tears rushing from his violet eyes and threatening to blind him. Unmeasured time withdrew itself out of his grasp before his arms found the waist of his mate, who was thoroughly surprised by the arrival of tearful warmth. Eiri looked upon his husband's face in sheer confusion, cradling him within tender arms._

"_Baby, if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be on your flight right now! What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm sorry, it's just that...I had to see you again...one more time...had to tell you something..."_

_Eiri delivered a tiny kiss to Shuichi's forehead. "What's on your mind?"_

"_I...I-I love you too...and thank you..."_

"_For what?" was the soft, tender question._

"_...for...marrying me...I love you...so much..."_

_He placed his hands upon the novelist's cheeks and brought him into a trembling, profound kiss._

_**It was going to be the kiss that would lead them straight into eternity.**_


	3. Periculum

_Welcome to 'Periculum', the newest chapter of 'Fatalis'._

_This chapter was inspired by a special bond, one that soars between Kairi and Sora. The promise between Rinoa and Squall also brought its special light to this chapter; actually, that was the main source of inspiration for this chapter. Please feel free to enjoy yourselves, and thank you for reading my work!_

_I have other projects in the works, two oneshots that were inspired by separate sources. 'Cantus', a fluffy piece of romance, will be brought to life through the Disney film, 'Beauty and the Beast'. 'Endgame', which was requested by a very dear friend of mine, was inspired by the Linkin Park song 'In the End'. Thank you all so much for reading my work!_

_Theme of 'Periculum': 'A Prelude to the Tragedy' by Yuki Kajiura (angsty piece), from the Xenosaga Ep.3 soundtrack

* * *

_

_It's been far too long._

_I feel as though you've been gone for years_

_But it's only been hours._

_I feel as though you've taken my heart with you_

_But you've only been gone for a few seconds._

_When you've formed a deep attachment to someone_

_It's hard to break it off, even for a few days..._

_...even for a few weeks._

_Whenever I think of you, my heart aches..._

_...and it's not out of happiness anymore._

_I miss you, want you and need you near me._

_I can barely even breathe without you near me..._

_...but I regret nothing._

_I love you, want you, need you..._

_...madly, desperately, deeply.

* * *

_

_Life, at times, could throw quite a few surprises at unsuspecting victims. It could render a participant senseless with its curveballs, which were thrown without any kind of warning. The balls could either be thrown with a fiery hand, or they could be thrown with the steady nonchalance of a spring morning; the speed of the delivery didn't hinder the result of the delivery._

_The participants of life came in a wide variety, from human beings to inanimate objects. At the moment, the land of Hokkaido was trying its hardest to avoid an onslaught of curveballs, but its urgent attempts weren't producing any success. The city was being pulled through its blackest rainstorm, which almost brought a certain flight to inevitable disaster. The skies were overflowing with raindrops, which were falling from the angered clouds of the darkened heavens. One could have easily said that a brokenhearted force had taken over the once blissful skies, for the ether certainly had not been exposed to such power before._

_The weathermen had not predicted such an onslaught. They managed to fall off guard at times, but they had never missed a storm of great magnitude before. Most of their careers had been pretty steady up until this point, and now most of them felt as if they had failed the residents of Hokkaido, not to mention its visitors. The skies were raging with such a power that managed to break even the most rigid of expectations. The ground was trembling beneath the darkened heavens, shivering as if there were a million children under its depths, freezing from the cold presence of blackened fear._

_The airport of Hokkaido was filled with chaos, but it wasn't the kind of chaos that had made itself known within Tokyo's grand airport. It was a heart rending type of tribulation, the kind that send many of its victims in turmoil. Individuals were rushing off of their flights while others struggled to reach theirs, worrying over the weather that was booming within their skies. Children were whimpering at the sides of their parents, worried about the roaring thunder that was looming outside. Mothers held onto their babies as fathers took a hold on family fears, leading their beloved ones through the storm within the airport._

_A small group had managed to make its way off of their flight, but their spirits weren't much higher than the other spirits. The spirit of a certain angel had been quite low throughout the entire flight, for he had spent the duration of the flight thinking of the one he had left behind. He had formed an intense attachment to his beloved mate, and his absence brought forth staggering pain. Breathing without Eiri was no different from suffocating, in the songbird's eyes. A tiny part of him wished that things could go back to the way they were, before he gave his heart to his husband, but that small part was instantly dominated by love. As soon as he stepped off of his flight, unfortunately, his spirit sank even lower._

_People were streaming through the airport, running as if there were demons haunting them. Cries of fear and anxiety were filling the air and bouncing off the walls, each one frantic with its own aura. The day, which had been beautiful within Tokyo, had managed to transform itself into something dark and menacing. His three loyal friends were at his side, and their opinion of the day wasn't much different from his._

_They kept themselves near each other, holding strong vigils over each other. The eyes of Claude K. Winchester, who was the band's manager, held themselves over his charges with the supreme ferocity of a lion. In times of trouble, he always managed to bring out the strong, fatherly side of himself; he was perfect for the role of a father, for he carried the benevolence, strength and wisdom of a tribe chieftain. His eyes kept an intense vigil over the angel, who was radiating a combination of fear and sadness._

_Five minutes elapsed after their departure from their flight, and enormous chaos bloomed through the airport. Thunder struck at every windowpane and shattered them, which caused an eruption of fierce cries to break out through the walls. Waves of rain poured into the airport, filling the vicinity with icy cold water. Bolts of yellow light streamed through the walls, each one screaming with its own vicious power. Families huddled together for comfort as they received aid from employees and other individuals. Couples rushed to help each other before they were consumed by the horrific tides of the storm, and solo individuals dove into help others as well._

_K brought his three friends closer to him, not wanting to lose any of them through the storm. His eyes scanned the current environment, which left no current opportunity for a safe escape. It was as if they were filming a horror film inside of the airport, for every possible route had been blocked off. The electricity had been knocked useless; the entire area was completely dark, which created even more chaos._

_Hiroshi Nakano, who had his arms about his dearest friend, looked into the face of their chieftain worriedly. Glass continued to erupt through the airport as he spoke to his friend, his voice radiant with the quintessence of fear. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest; not a pleasant feeling, especially since it was screaming at the top of its lungs. "What in the hell is going on?" he cried out over the thunderous storm, and received no relief in return._

"_Don't know! Can't say for sure!"_

"_What should we do?" the angel asked the chieftain, his violets shimmering with a high amount of fear. A pang shot through K's heart as he thought of a similarity the angel shared with his son; his vocalist had the look of his timid, shy son. Fear filled the gentle one's heart and devoured it, unwilling to give it any time to breathe. Screams filled the air as thunder continued to roar, devouring the world it had come to inhabit._

_Shuichi Shindou wrapped his arms around K's waist and squeezed, his face filled with the pain of a frightened child. That small movement strengthened the chieftain's desire to protect the 'cub'; whenever a family member released the desire for comfort, or even a display of distress, that member always brought out of his vigilant side. K peered into his vocalist's face and sawa a combination of things; fear, yearning and confusion. The poor thing looked no different from a puppy, one that was about to be carried off to death. The angel evidently wanted his hero near him, but the one he wanted to see was nowhere to be found._

"_Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."_

_The chieftain's soft words managed to soften a small level of his fear, but at least it had managed to do something. Something was better than nothing. _

_Suguru Fujisaki valiantly placed himself in front of his three friends, searching the situation with his own eyes. Hiroshi joined the search as the other two held each other, neither one of them able to comprehend the current events. The two musicians exchanged confused glances with each other as rain continued to increase itself, roaring even louder than the thunder. Glass continued to shatter as lighting consumed the world of reality, erasing all comprehensible definitions of reality._

_Time flashed by them, and eventually brought about the expiration of ten minutes. Lightning struck several objects within the airport, which created a massive eruption of chaos. The members of Bad Luck scattered as individuals went under waves of fear, wanting to lend their assistance to troubled victims of overwhelming fear. K tore himself from his cub's side in order to shield a mother that had fallen, Hiroshi bolted off to assist an employee that was in danger of being buried by falling rubble, and Suguru had darted off to assist a frozen family of four. The angel, Shuichi Shindou, mustered up his fragile courage in order to protect a lost child, one that had been torn from her mother due to the loss of electricity._

_Thunder, rain and lightning continued to ravage the airport as fear rose to an all new high. It caught the vocalist's heart and tore it to shreds, leaving behind nothing but profound pain. Before he knew it, he found himself against the cold marble floor, protecting a small girl from the oncoming eruptions of glass and icy rainwater. He was no stronger than the small female himself; his small, svelte frame didn't give him the opportunity to fight against a turbulent storm. However, his determination to protect the small one gave him the fire he needed._

_She was a small soul, one that carried a head of short pink hair. Bad Luck attire was about her tiny body, which made one thing clear; the angel that had come to her rescue was **her **hero. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but a small smile had managed to make its way onto her face, and that brought a small wave of relief to the hero himself. He tightened his arms around her, wanting to deliver her to her parents but had no idea on their location. His heart fervently hoped for the safety of his beloved friends, who were even closer than sworn brothers to him._

_Time continued to flash right in front of his eyes, which brought an eruption of tears from his delicate violets. Thoughts of his mate rose to his mind, each one burning with intolerable desires. He rose from the cold ground, sheltering the small cub within his arms, and began to search for her parents. Determination blossomed on his gentle features as he searched for her, learning that her parents both carried a head of pink hair. The little one was on the lookout, standing as his sentry._

_His friends rose to his mind once again, filling his eyes with even more tears. The little girl within his arms looked into her hero's face worriedly, silently fearing for her new friend's wellbeing. Her rescuer carried her at top speed, wanting to deliver her safely...and the expiration of five minutes brought about a beautiful, blissful reunion. However, the expiration of ten minutes also brought about something else; a cry from his dearest friend Hiroshi bloomed throughout the darkened air._

"_**Shuichi! Watch out!"**_

_The vocalist of Bad Luck turned around in a flash...and was instantly met by an unbearable degree of horror. Cries of even higher split through the air as a black entity rose into the cold, black skies, hovering with a pair of vampire wings. The atmosphere of a horror film rose into the airport; unfortunately, not a single soul believed in the truth of the current situation._

_The ground trembled beneath the angel's feet as his violet eyes glued themselves to the hovering entity, who was excruciatingly familiar. Their eyes held themselves against each other with severity; the angel's eyes were filled with unfathomable fear, while the other's eyes were filled with indescribable lust. Nothing seemed real anymore..._

_The girl, who was one of the angel's admirer's, cried out for her hero's safety. Her mother buried her within her arms, shielding her from the horrific nightmare taking place. Hiroshi Nakano bolted out to his best friend's side and buried him within his own arms, closely followed by the other loyal companions K and Suguru. The angel shivered within his best friend's arms, who could have killed an average human being with the look on his face. His voice split through the thunderous air passionately, which would have killed any other._

"_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS, AREN'T YOU?"**_

_The normally timid Suguru stepped forward, his eyes roaring with the resplendence of a lion's roar. **"REMOVE YOURSELF FROM OUR PRESENCE, FOUL CRETIN!"** he cried out at the top of his spirit, his heart screaming within his throat. K kept his eyes on the dark entity silently, his own jewels filled with the glowing fire of a silent predator._

_The angel looked into his dearest friend's face fearfully, squeezing him for dear life. Fear erupted in the form of excruciating, intolerable pain as his violets buried themselves in Hiroshi's face, as the world continued to fall beneath the blade of unending thunder. The dark entity before them laughed softly, looking as if he had done nothing to deserve any hostility._

"_That's no way to greet an old friend, is it? I've only come for what's mine."_

_None of them had any chance to react. In a flash, the ground beneath their feet roared with icy cold pain, Trembling waves of water poured upon them, threatening to sweep them away into an unknown world of black pain. Thunder roared within their ears as they were swept through watery time, floating amongst unexplored pain. As soon as the water vanished and returned them to the cold grounds, however, relief failed to greet them._

"_**Nooooooooo! LET ME GO!"**_

_Hiroshi's heart **snapped.**_

"_Dammit! **Shuichi! SHUICHI! WHERE ARE YOU?"**_

"_**I said let me go! LET ME GOOOOOOO!"**_

_Hiroshi and Suguru, ignoring the fact that they had nearly drowned under three stories of icy water, rushed out to search for their crying friend. K stood rooted within his place and found Shuichi easily; he was in the arms of the black demon, who was responsible for the chaos that had exploded. Suguru and Hiroshi found the core of his attention quickly, and instantly gasped. Hiroshi's face filled itself with cold, indescribable fear._

"**_Drop him! NOW, YOU COLD BLOODED PRICK!"_**

"_Sorry." the entity said, stroking the whimpering songbird within his arms. The look on Shuichi's face strengthened the musician's anger._

"_**I SAID DROP HIM OR ELSE, FUCKING BASTARD!"**_

"_Or else what? There's not a thing you can do to me. And I've got no time to waste here. Arim's needed somewhere else."_

_Confusion filled the chieftain's mind as he placed his arms around the trembling guitarist, who was about to explode from wrath. _Arim?

"_We need to be off now. Sorry about creating such a mess. I'm sure it'll be cleaned up soon."_

_A loud, heart rending cry shattered the earth's barriers before the entity and his 'prize' vanished._

"_**Eiriiiiiiiiii!"**_


	4. The End's Beginning

_High Lady Yuna here. For those of you that have already become familiar with me, I know it's been a thousand years since my last visit, but only one thing has changed. I've fallen even deeper into love with the world known as Gravitation! While I was away, I embarked my own little journey that enabled me to eat up even more yaoi and shounen ai. I've been madly obsessed with the world of delicious boy romance ever since, and that'll never change!  
_

_To the ones that have never set eyes on me before, I welcome you. If you're completely new to this, you might want to check out my tale 'An Angel's Dream'. It's not a strict pre-requisite, merely a recommendation. The tale 'Eien' is also a recommendation, since our beloved couple shared their wedding vows right before all of this tale's chaos occurred. Oh, and before we begin, allow me to share one little note with the newcomers. I focus a lot on fluff. I've received reviews stating that my stories have been a little too sweet. **Well, if fluff doesn't turn you on then I suggest you look elsewhere, and I thank you for your time**. Once again, if fluff isn't your thing then look away. Don't believe in it? **Then don't read it**._

_I dedicate the rebirth of this tale to a very special rose petal. One that first won me over with her own stories, but then won me over through her own heart. She should know who she is, and should also know that my heart's feelings will never change. Hopefully she'll be revitalizing her own masterpiece soon, but in the meantime I hope this will inspire her to do so.

* * *

_

_Theme of 'The End's Beginning': Sacrifice by tATu_

_**That song is also the theme song of this entire tale. Listen to it and you'll find out why. It's the perfect song for this tale.**

* * *

_

_Something's wrong._

_I'm feeling uneasy...because you aren't near me._

_It's not merely out of loneliness, though._

_I can feel your heart beating...and it's frightened._

_I also feel as though it has drifted away from mine..._

_...and it's calling out to me._

_Where are you?_

_Are you safe?_

_When can I see you again...?_

_Are you there?

* * *

_

_Rain battered his windows as hammers. Thunder roared within the blackened heavens as he peered into them, his heart fearfully pounding against the drum that dwelled within his chest. Tension seared his insides as he sat at his desk, desperately wishing for the sun to remove itself from the dark slumber it had been forced into. The abrupt advent of darkness was not welcome within his home, let alone any of the other homes, for several reasons. The world had been so peaceful prior to the current day, so warm and blissful. The current storm was the perfect piece of evidence to prove that something had gone horribly wrong...but what?_

_His eyes glistened with apprehension as he thought upon a certain someone. Whenever the two of them were apart, his heart could hardly function in the way he wanted it to. Breathing became a mechanical exercise, while sleeping was merely a period of restoration. In the presence of his soul mate, even the smallest exercises were the most sacred activities. His soul mate's departure had caused everything to become robotic, bearing no soul or magic within its stitches. Even his writing had become mechanical, not a single word bearing the magic that soared through it...whenever the other was near him. To make matters worse, the raging thunderstorm refused to improve his situation. As a matter of fact, it was quite hellbent on telling him that something had gone wrong...horribly wrong. He could hardly sit still, far too immersed in worrying about his special someone...far too absorbed in the cold clouds known as 'fear' to even breathe._

_Seconds were no different from eons. Lightning split through his bedroom and cracked his heart, causing him to slam down his pencil in aggravation. The skies roared with turbulence as he released a heavy sigh, feeling his heartbeat reach his ears. He looked upon the sacred band that had been lovingly placed on his finger...the very symbol of the bond he shared with his special someone. Images of his husband danced throughout his mind as soft rose petals would grace the surface of an ocean, each image bestowing upon him rich, ever flowing wonder. Unfortunately, the current reel of images did nothing to eliminate the tension flowing throughout their home. The heavens refused to halt their storm, for they had to get their message across. Something had gone horribly wrong...but what?_

_Unmeasured time passed by in flashes of lightning. A familiar ring tone began to pierce his ears, and he swept his small cell phone into his hands. Flipping it open, he examined the identification of the caller and answered it hopefully, wishing for a certain answer. His beloved husband had taken a flight to begin a tour with his band-they must've have arrived in their desired destination. Unfortunately, the answer he wished for didn't come. Another set of words came in its place, and they were words that broke his heart into a million pieces. "He's gone! Eiri, he's gone!" the caller cried out, sorrow ringing throughout his voice. Lightning pierced the author's home once again as he found himself unable to comprehend the other's words, let alone digest them. "Who's gone?" he asked the caller, his soft voice pouring out tension. "Hiro, what in the hell is going on?"_

"_Dammit Eiri, he's gone! He's gone! And there wasn't anything we could do! That bastard took him!"_

"_Let me guess. You're talking about my husband, aren't you?" the author asked, mouth suddenly becoming excruciatingly dry-despite the moisture the world had been drenched in. "Yeah, you're right." Hiroshi Nakano replied, lowering the pitch of his trembling voice...realizing that he had begun the conversation with screams. "He's...Shuichi's gone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I didn't...we couldn't do anything..."_

"_Wait a minute." Eiri Uesugi cut in softly, the soft tone of his voice betraying inner turmoil. "Where are you? Where in the hell could he have gone?"_

_Black torrents split through the skies as the loud roars of lion split through their pride. Lightning quickened its pace, filling the entire city with a light that was to be feared. The heavens knew of the situation all too well, and they were creating the perfect atmosphere for the situation. Unfortunately, their intentions weren't playful. They weren't merely forming a stage for the next play. They were setting the foundation for winds that were about to change the course of an entire world. "He's with Deus, Eiri." Bad Luck's guitarist said, voice trembling through sorrow. "That son of a bitch took him."_

"_I don't understand..." the author said, his voice barely above a whisper...speaking to himself rather than his dear friend. "Wait a minute. That can't be right." he added, eyes widening with a fusion of reluctance and confusion. "That can't be right. What are you saying? Didn't I..."_

"_Apparently...not well enough." his friend cut in sadly, voice drooping from overwhelming sadness. "Our best friend's come back from the dead. I don't know how it happened, Eiri. Damn it, I'm really sorry. There was nothing we could do."_

_The author opened his mouth to speak, but the advent of another voice cut through that attempt to console his husband's dearest friend. It was the voice of another dear friend, one that had earned a very special place in his heart. "I suggest you gather the rest of the gang and make your way down here, Eiri." Claude K. Winchester stated, his voice soft but urgent. "I think we've got another vacation on our hands...and it's not going to be what we expected."_

_The phone conversation came to an end. Sorrowfully, the author peered out of the window...suddenly feeling very lonely and troubled. Placing both of his hands upon a trembling window, bearing the face of a lonely canine waiting to be adopted, he peered out into the blackened skies for a glimmer of light...but none could be found. "Are you all right?" he whispered, voice trembling...receiving no answer._

_He took one last look upon his ring..._

_...and dashed out of his home...**their** home.

* * *

_

_Thank you for enjoying my tale. Please note, I do love to read all kinds of reviews...unless they're flames, that is. If you'd like to submit a review, PLEASE don't state the obvious or leave me a flame. **They're not appreciated.**_

_Following this will be a wide amount of suspense, allow me to promise you. A major event will befall Tatsuha Uesugi, who's about to become closer to his brother than ever before. A certain marriage will be brought into question, and the very symbol that binds the two lovers together will become endangered. The last two sentences of this chapter will give you a good hint on that symbol that's about to become endangered._

_**Dedicated to a very special someone.**_


	5. Rush

_Welcome to the next chapter, 'Rush'. I'm glad to have you with me!_

_Prepare yourselves for the tale that is about to come. The roller coaster ride has merely begun! And after returning from a several month long vacation, I'm ready to push this coaster as far as it can go. Thank you for joining me!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Rush': 'Hurry' and 'Challenge' of Final Fantasy X soundtrack. **The lyrics used within this song come from the epic 'Liberi Fatali', which I do not take responsibility for. That song was created by the geniuses at Square-Enix for Final Fantasy 8. The quote from the chapter's end was also not mine, for it belongs to Sora of Kingdom Hearts 2.**

* * *

_

_An urgent call for a gathering had been issued. Several individuals had been called to action, and all of them replied to the frantic call immediately. Dashing from their houses as Eiri Uesugi had done, all of them withdrew themselves from the safety of their homes and uncovered a way to arrive at their desired destination. Every soul that had been summoned caught a flight to the required location, each heart just as fearful and anxious as the other. The skies roared with thunder, echoing the shrill sound of tension piercing their hearts as knives. The news they had received didn't do too much to lighten the confusion that had come about due to the abrupt storm, and the speed required to meet the urgency of their situation failed to do much either. Silently all of them floundered within the murky depths of crushing fear, wondering about how the current situation had come about…how their last enemy had been able to escape from slumber._

_An hour elapsed, carrying all of them into the airport of Hokkaido. Tension grabbed every single one of them and choked them, strangling them to death as an irritated bartender would have strangled an uncontrollable patron. Eyes darted throughout the airport, searching for familiar faces and brightening whenever they fell upon one. In mere seconds the required group had been gathered, each member immediately voicing their fears about the situation that had risen. Mingling with the voices of other frantic individuals within the airport, all of their voices clashed against one another in a flurry. Thankfully, the one that had summoned the group calmed every single one of them down. He was a vigilant leader, one that had been born with an immaculate sense of leadership. A leader that could guide an entire army through their worst nightmare, with just a smile._

_He was an officer of the highest order, able to keep himself calm even in the worst of situations. Calmly he held up his arms, bringing the silence of his group about in a flash. His eyes, although filled with firm determination, were gentle and fatherly. His voice was no different, and it rose to the chaotic air in stark contrast of the other voice tones. "Quiet down, all of you!" he began, noting the looks of his friends…including Eiri Uesugi, who was worried sick about a certain missing 'Kitten'. As soon as the officer realized he had full control over the small assembly, he folded his arms and continued. "Now, I know that none of us are too thrilled with having Deus back. I know I'm not. But we've got to keep calm. Otherwise we'll fail to accomplish anything."_

_Tatsuha Uesugi, the sole Priest of their family's temple, kept himself near his worried brother faithfully. The officer noted this. The young Priest, although bearing a nonchalant and playful tone about his eyes, was as strong as the officer was. Not a single word had to leave his lips: the young Priest only required a smile to get his message across. His brother, on the other hand, was the very picture of fear. His gentle eyes, which were normally just as nonchalant as the young eyes of his brother, were basking in a mournful eclipse of apprehension and hope. "How in the hell did this happen?" were his soft words, proving that he felt as though he had been smacked in the head far too many times. It was as though 'down' had become 'up', and the world had turned itself inside-out. "How?" he repeated, speaking to himself rather than to his family…noting the darkness of the outside world. Confused, frightened voices rang throughout the terminals as the heavens continued to roar, every stitch of them opening with fiery rage. Just a few moments ago, he had been in a café with his certain someone, eating breakfast. Everything had been so peaceful…so beautiful and peaceful…_

…_now everything was broken, acting as though it only had several seconds left to live. Everything just felt so cold and unstable…the mere exercise of breathing had become far too difficult to even withstand. How could one even think of living without the presence of their beloved mate? That mere question presented quite a puzzle. The young Priest as the author's side placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, uncomfortable with the degree of fear posted upon his brother's face. "Don't know." he said simply, speaking as though he were presenting an unknown answer to a math equation. "But it happened, so let's just focus on the 'here and now'. No use puzzling over how spilled milk fell on the floor."_

_A kind, gentle voice rang into the air a moment later, drawing the attention of the other group members. It was the voice that belonged to a long-time friend of the author, one that could have calmed an entire nation's pain. The voice's owner was near the airport's windows, peering out into the heavens as a child would have peered into an aquatic display. "All of you, come look at what's happened!" he cried out fearfully, his voice ringing with the piercing thunder. Immediately his fellow companions rushed to the window, anxious to see what had drawn his attention. As soon as the author caught what his friend had seen, his brother tightened his grip upon the writer's shoulder. The two of them had formed an incredibly tight bond…one that would only become even tighter through the course of time._

"_Well, what do you know." Claude K. Winchester chuckled, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Our friends are putting on a show for us, and they're inviting us to take front-row seats." he added, his words instantly met by the anxious words of Mika Uesugi-Seguchi. "Yeah, but which friends?" she asked, squeezing the hand of the one that had drawn them to the storm. It was none other than her husband, a loyal friend of her brother's. She was a butterfly flying amongst the wrong flock, lost in the deep tides of rigid familiarity. She had not been present during their last excursion, but she had merely been exposed to the details of their adventure through the first participants._

"_I don't think the tides of darkness are calling us, Mika." K assured her gently, eyes becoming darker with curtains of stronger determination. "But they certainly are screwing around somewhere. Take a deep look into the skies and see what I mean. Someone causing some ruckus somewhere…and it must have something to do with Eiri's 'Kitten'." he said sadly, placing his eyes upon the silent, worried author. "Which reminds me. Eiri, I'm really sorry about asking this, but…right before Deus whisked Shuichi away, he called your Kitten 'Arim'. Would you happen to have any clue on that?"_

"_How in the hell would I know?" was the soft yet frustrated response. Eiri's eyes were focused upon the outside world, searching for the light of a certain someone…searching for something that wouldn't be arriving anytime soon. "Damned bastard…I don't know why he'd call Shuichi something like that." he said sadly, voice drooping from the heavy burden of fear. "One thing's for sure, though. Once I catch up with him, I'll be making damned sure that he doesn't get out of his cage again."_

"_The poor thing." Tohma Seguchi said softly, his voice a mere whimper. "Oh, I do hope nothing goes horribly wrong. What a terrible day this has turned out to be. Oh, poor Shuichi. I do hope we can get to him in time." he said sorrowfully, lowering his head as a canine did whenever a horrid fate befall its master. Noting the look upon his dearest friend's face, he felt his heart sink into the deepest chasm of darkness. "Dear Eiri, I'm terribly sorry."_

"_All apologies aside…" a certain young Priest said firmly, now highly uncomfortable with the look upon his brother's face. "…let's get back to thinking. How do we make our return to Anuryn? We certainly can't go through with our original method. Just look at the sky. It would be suicide to even think of flying such a long distance."_

"_I don't think we'll have to fly, Tat." Hiroshi Nakano offered, taking a closer look at the skies above them. Gasps rose from the mouths of the group as they followed their friend's gaze, noticing the large opening within the heavens…and the rays of light circling around it. "I think…the only thing we have to do is…follow the yellow brick road. Or in this case, the dark road."_

_Indeed, it was rather dark. Invincible hands had torn open a wound in the heavens, and black rays of light had encircled as the opening as though they were forming an eclipse…speaking to the members of the group silently, silently urging them to come towards the newly born opening. A moment later, all of them were able to detect a small melody…one streaming through the skies as though it were being carried upon an invincible banner, one that heralded the arrival of fate._

Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.

Cunae non sunt.

Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.

Somnus non eat…

_A flash of white pierced the air as a harpoon, carrying the melody to a higher volume. It was translucent, but as clear as a morning bell…and clear enough to whisk them all outside. The world around them fell silent as they dashed towards the source of the light, which carried them to the opening within the heavens. Aside from the melody, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their breathing and pounding hearts…all of which had come together as its own melody, tying them all together. The closer they became to the opening, the closer became to each other…and didn't even realize it._

_Their eyes rose to the brightened heavens, searching for answers that wouldn't come. Tatsuha squeezed the hand of his brother while their sister took the author's other hand, and the Priest tossed a loving nod towards his fiancée, a musician that had earned a special place in the missing 'Kitten's heart quite some time ago. Claude K. Winchester, bearing a nonchalant smile about his face, looked into the face of his dear friend Hiroshi and nodded._

"_I think it's about time for us to walk down that yellow brick road of yours."

* * *

_

_His body was thrown against a cold wall, which belonged to a world he had only seen before during the silenced pieces of his life. Tears wrenched themselves from his violet eyes as he fearfully searched for a way out, unable to silence his heart's excessive pounding. His heart was pounding loud enough to disturb the heavens, and as far as he knew, he could have been whisked off to the ends of the earth. Nothing he did could stop his heart from howling, and so his tormentor would eventually find him._

_Damn it. His throat was dry, heart was pounding against his chest in screams…tears were tearing themselves from his puppyish eyes, accompanied by the whimpers that aroused his tormentor's adventurous spirit. His feet automatically carried him into the unknown depths of captivity, searching for a way to return to the peaceful reality he had come to love so dearly. Wisps of his long pink hair trapped itself against his forehead as he dashed throughout the dark area frantically, screaming at the top of his lungs for assistance…but unable to receive any. One name was tearing itself from his lips as he ran through the unholy area, desperately trying to escape…and it was the name that belonged to his one and only._

_Minutes passed as seconds. A loud whimper tore itself from his mouth as he was pulled to the ground by violent, throbbing hands…hands that immediately went on a search through his body, searching for treasures he knew he would eventually find. "Get your hands off of me!" his prey cried out, violet eyes screaming with pain. "Get your filthy hands off of me! LET ME GOOOO! NOW!! PLEASE!"_

_The predator licked his prey's face slowly, enjoying the whimpers coming from his target's mouth. The one within his grasp shivered as his predator continued to lick him, igniting even more desperation within the 'Kitten's heart. "Let me go!! Please!" he repeated, exerting every last bit of strength to keep himself from the other's hunger…but found that he was unable to do so. He twisted and turned within the other's grasp frantically, trying his hardest to prevent the predator from locking his lips onto his…but the expiration of five seconds brought about failure. The predator drew him into a long, ravenous kiss…one that was accompanied by whimpers and tears…ravenous strokes and shivers…_

"_Let me go…please…"_

"_I do apologize, Arim." the predator cooed softly, rubbing his hands upon the other's thighs. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving anytime soon. You'll have to make yourself rather comfortable here…with the two of us."_

_Two? One was bad enough! With a shriek of even greater fear and sorrow, the angelic lyricist tore himself from his tormentor's grasp and resumed his flight through the dark cell he had been thrown into. Ignoring the usage of the name 'Arim', he ran through out unmeasured time in sobs…quickly running into the second hunter the predator had mention. With a sharp, painful gasp, the lyricist peered into the newcomer's face…his heart failing to perform several beats. It was another male, one with long silver locks and a set of vehement, elusive red eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't much better than the first predator, still hellbent on tormenting the angel they referred to as 'Arim'._

"_Hello there, O Exalted One." the newcomer said mockingly, greeting his partner with a nod. Before he could make a move, the victim of the entire situation gasped as the first predator brought his hungry hands upon him once again, groping and squeezing…_

"_We've been waiting for you. Please, calm yourself and enjoy our company. We'll make sure you're rather comfortable here…Arim. Or should I say…Shuichi?"_

_Confusion shot through the other's heart as an arrow. "What?! My name's Shuichi! Stop calling me that!" he shot out tearfully, still wrestling within his first captor's hands. The newcomer laughed at him as though he had made the worst joke in existence, red eyes gleaming with catlike demeanor. "So you say." he said softly, brushing a finger across his victim's tear-soaked face. "That's what you believe. But Deus and I know the truth. We know you've been living in that cold, despicable mortal realm…with that lowly scum you call a 'husband'."_

_**Eiri.**_

_That was the straw that broke the fragile camel's back. With a loud cry of sorrow, he pushed himself to exert even more strength within his captor's arms, desperately trying to escape from the nightmare he had been thrown into. Rivers wrenched themselves from his shivering heart as he cried out against his tormentors, screaming: **"How dare you?! Don't you talk about my Eiri like that! LET ME GO!"**_

"_Oh, calm him down already." the newcomer instructed his partner, who willingly knocked his prey unconscious with a single swipe to the back of his head. "What a pain he is, although exquisitely beautiful. We shall have to keep him tied down, won't we?" he asked the other jovially…noting the waterfalls flowing from the unconscious angel's eyes.

* * *

_

_Eiri…_

_Where are you?

* * *

_

_I'm coming._

_Wherever you are…I'm coming._

_I'll find you…don't worry.

* * *

_

_-A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…_

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I wanna line the pieces up-yours…_

…_and mine._

_-Sora_


	6. Advent of Symphony's Loneliness

_Welcome to my newest chapter, 'Advent of Symphony's Loneliness'. This chapter is definitely dedicated to my special someone, someone that's become even closer than I dreamt she'd become. Throughout the last couple of days, I've been absorbing inspiration for this project like a sponge. Xenosaga 3 has helped me out considerably, standing as the greatest drive behind this project. Accompanied by the epic soundtrack of this masterpiece, I shall begin 'Advent'._

_Thank you all for reading. I especially want to thank all of you for staying with me, even after a long period of time.

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Advent': 'Forgotten Sanctuary', 'When The Grief Lets You Go' from Xenosaga III OST, 'Sanctuary' of Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

_

_Darkness had set over the holy land of Anuryn, destroying the magic that had made the land so pure. Not a single shred of light could be detected in a single piece of the realm, for everything had been drawn into an inescapable vortex. Black clouds had infiltrated the once peaceful skies, silently laughing over the denizens that were far from comfortable with the newest eruption of darkness. Cold winds swept through every home, chilling every object they could find with merciless savagery. Not a single being, inanimate or breathing, was safe from the harsh hand of obscurity. Not a single being could find a way to escape from it, for it had grown far too large to even measure. It haunted the vision of Anuryn's children, preventing them from basking in the activities they loved to immerse themselves in throughout the day. It prevented their parents from smiling, holding their children away from the darkness that threatened to tear them apart. Every piece of the land had been covered in black tides, no longer bearing any light upon their surfaces._

_The cause of the darkness was currently being investigated. The Priests and Seers of Anuryn's kingdom were hard at work, striving to uncover the facts behind the recent outbreak of darkness. Holding up a shield over their beloved kingdom, both congregations combined their knowledge and discovered the causes of the horrid outbreak. Even as the Seers spoke in a language that was all their own, using words as though every breath had to be drawn in the form of a riddle, both gatherings united their souls and brought forth small glimmers of hope that dangled over the mysteries yet to come. Working within their radiant chambers, which glimmered with inscriptions of Anuryn's past, all minds focused upon one matter: the deletion of the darkness that had swept over their kingdom._

_One of their kingdom's sovereigns stood within their presence, silently observing their work with her face drowning in anticipation. Minutes passed as eons, slowly tormenting her as a slave master would torment his smallest victim. Her sapphire blue and emerald green eyes glistened with the passion of a cautious yet determined feline as she watched over her companions, her heart drumming against its cage in anticipation of the results. Waves threatened to tear down the divinity of their sacred chambers, but they proudly retained their golden warmth with the help of those that had inscribed protection spells into their walls. Happy to know that at least some of her beloved home was temporarily safe, she silently waited for her friends to deliver results…and those results soon came, after a seemingly long amount of time. The Head Priest turned to their dear Princess and spoke, her motherly voice radiant with both affection and sorrowful tension. She spoke in the native language of Anuryn, each of her words ripe with impenetrable worry. Her heart fell further and further into the darkest despair as she spoke, unpleased with the news she had to deliver…and the look upon her Princess's face. As she spoke, the horror upon their sovereign's face increased at an immense rate. An outsider would have assumed that the Princess was about to be exposed to a longtime enemy, one that had vanished without a trace and suddenly reappeared._

_Five minutes elapsed, and the Head Priest bowed in respect towards her sovereign. Bright light filled the chamber as the chamber's portal opened, revealing an anxious servant that had news to deliver. The beautiful sovereign looked upon the shivering newcomer with a combination of curiosity and fear, wondering if unholy beasts had finally infiltrated her kingdom's barriers. The words he delivered softened those fears but caused her curiosity to run sky high-she dashed out of the chambers and rushed towards the throne room, her eyes glowing with both excitement and hope. She came upon what she had sought moments later, a smile blossoming over her face in the manner of a newborn flower._

_Before her eyes sat a group of individuals, ones that were evidently from the outside world. Accompanied by two guardsmen, the handful of individuals untangled themselves from each other and composed themselves, only two of them using the ability to speak. A familiar Priest and a female assisted an individual that was incredibly dear to the Princess, while the others dusted themselves off and softly complained about how uncomfortable their entrance had been. Chuckling with her usual warmth, despite the darkness seeping over her palace, the Princess winked at the group with twinkling eyes. She held out a hand in greeting, her svelte figure glowing with a light that had managed to keep itself within her palace walls._

"_My dear friends, welcome back to Anuryn. I do hope you remember me, ana'ryns. Well, at least the ones that were introduced to me last time."_

_Suguru Fujisaki, taking a place near the doting Tohma Seguchi, smiled at her weakly. "Of course we do, milady." he assured her gently, afraid to shatter the delicate condition of the kingdom with a high volume. "How could we have forgotten you? We went through so much together."_

"_Yeah, and now it looks as though we're about to head off on another ride." the female of the group said warmly, shaking the Princess's hand. "Hi. The name's Mika. I'm the sister of those two morons…one of which I'm horribly worried about." she explained, indicating her two siblings with a nod of her head. The Princess smiled at her with the warmth of a mother, eyes twinkling with their usual splendor. "Welcome to Anuryn, ane'sha." she said softly, bowing to the newcomer. "I wish I could welcome you here under more pleasant circumstances, but I'm afraid that's not possible."_

_With a heavy heart, she acknowledged the absence of a certain pink-haired 'Kitten' and noticed the heavy degree of sadness upon a certain friend's face. The air became inexplicably, unbearably thick with heartache as she looked upon that friend's face, bringing herself closer to the one she had become so close to before. "Dear peita," she began softly, laying a gentle hand upon the silent one's shoulder. "Please forgive me for what has happened. I am horribly, horribly sorry."_

"_What exactly has happened?" Claude K. Winchester asked the princess worriedly, his soft eyes glimmering with urgency. Placing a hand over his heart, as he normally did whenever speaking upon an urgent matter, he locked his eyes upon the eyes of the Princess and spoke without wavering. "How was Deus able to rise again? We assumed that he had been put down, considering the beating he received from our Eiri last time. What in the hell happened?"_

_A soft, sorrowful sigh withdrew itself from the sovereign's lips. She lowered her head as though she were responsible for the chaos that had erupted, hatred and anger combining with sadness. "He wasn't alone in his awakening." she began, alarming the one named 'Eiri'. "Deus received assistance for his recovery from an Elysurian Priest named 'Xen'. Someone that slept in the shadows for eons…and has made a decision to rise…in order to steal away the kingdom we have so lovingly protected. He also wishes to gain control over the Sacred Fields…where your angel was born, peita."_

_At those words, the one the Princess referred to wince as though she had stabbed him with a cattle prod. "Xen had been sealed away after the First Collision, dear friend," the princess continued, her voice soft and warm. "but his soul sensed that our angel had finally found what he had been looking for, and so he rose from that seal and emerged in full form. He had been sealed away in the Shadow Realm, where all demons and unholy souls go to rest…but the barriers of that realm apparently weren't strong enough to hold him. He awakened Deus after he learned of his previous fate, wanting someone to witness his success while giving that beast another chance."_

"_So both of them want Shuichi for themselves." K assessed, folding his arms as though he were in the middle of a conference. His soft eyes fell upon the faces of his remaining band members, who were both exuding great fear. Hiroshi, who had been Shuichi's dearest friend for so many years, looked as though he were afraid to even breathe through his fragile heart. Suguru had the face of a worried child, one that had just lost their most precious friend. "You're absolutely right, chata." the Princess confirmed, eyes twinkling with a combination of sorrow and motherly warmth. "The situation is far more serious than our previous one, though. Due to the awakening of Xen, who is far more powerful than Deus can ever hope to be, darkness has broken out over our beloved kingdom. Our Priests and Seers have formed shields around our land, but they will not hold for long. No power can truly hold its own against these shields…save for the power of our 'chosen one'."_

_K, Ryuichi and Tatsuha turned to face Eiri, who looked as if he either wanted to explode from rage or break down in tears. "I take it you're referring to Eiri-kun…" the childlike Ryuichi said softly, puppyish eyes glowing in apprehension. "You're right." the Princess confirmed with a chuckle, her heart warmed by the other's innocent tone. "Unfortunately, that power hasn't been awakened yet. And it won't be…until we've taken his destined road. Mind you, the road won't be as easy as the previous one. The road we need to take will be a horrible one…one with many calamities."_

"_I'm afraid Xen has extensive knowledge of the Shadow Realm, and will do whatever he can to manipulate it." the Princess continued in a tone that shot fear into the veins of her friends. "Ana'chas, allow me to tell you that the Shadow Realm is not a place you'd ever want to step into. If we're going to bring an end to Xen's plans, we're going to have to brace ourselves for a long ride."_

"_I can pretty much guess what that bastard Deus wants with Shuichi," Tatsuha put in, increasing his grip upon his brother's shoulder. "but what about our new friend, Xen? What exactly is he after? It's not like it'll matter, because I'll tear off my arms in order to keep it from happening." he assured his friends, his voice strong and surprisingly powerful. "But what does that son of a bitch want?"_

_Without wasting a second, the Princess Niha turned to the two male Uesugis and delivered an answer. "He wants to undo the Prophecy." were her instant, deadly words. Eiri's face became painfully pale, losing every inch of its color. The eyes of his loyal brother, Tatsuha, became radiant with anger. Both of them, all of them, remembered the ancient Prophecy. All of them remembered how Shuichi and Eiri had been destined for each other before Eiri had even been born, how the angel had promised his heart to the author even before he knew the other's name. Now that Prophecy appeared to be in danger…but how could something so precious, something so holy and pure, be undone by the hands of any beast? It was almost too hard to fathom, too hard to swallow. Suguru, looking as though he had accidentally swallowed a burning stone, exchanged glances with the horrified Hiro. Mika and Tohma exchanged mournful glances, while Ryuichi fearfully tugged upon the sleeve of his fiancée._

"_He can't 'undo' a damn thing!" Tatsuha shouted with a ferocity that not only surprised his brother, but everyone else as well. His eyes glistened with passionate vehemence, giving him the aura of an outraged warrior. It was as though his relationship with Ryuichi had been violated. "Not anything like that! That's impossible!"_

"_Nothing's impossible, ana'cha." was Niha's response, sad and rueful. That only served to increase Tatsuha's anger. "That is!" he retaliated, youthful eyes glowing with impenetrable, unbelievably strong flames. Looking upon his brother's face, Eiri felt as though he had somehow stumbled upon an ancient deity…one that had taken the form of his brother. Tatsuha had taken on a warm, comforting glow…one that emitted the power of a lion but the tenderness of a kitten simultaneously. Through his sibling's fierce glares and voice, the author became closer to his brother…and neither of them exchanged a word. A tiny smile fell upon the writer's face as he watched his brother overflow with anger, happy to know that Tatsuha was on his side. Happy to know that Tatsuha was his brother. Well, Eiri had been his role model for years on end, after all._

"_That's ridiculous! How in the hell can anyone violate something so strong? I've never heard such bullshit in all of my life!"_

_Being the sole Priest of his family's temple, Tatsuha wasn't a strong friend of cursing. Now that he was outside of the temple, and placed in the middle of a situation he couldn't smile at, he found himself standing as a close friend of profanity. Niha was in awe of his strength, but his words broke her heart. "As your friend said, anything is possible." she said sadly, wishing she could offer an alternative response. "I am horribly sorry. It can be undone…through the worst of measures."_

"_He's trying to break Eiri-kun and Shu-chan up?" Ryuichi asked to no one in particular, his puppyish eyes frowning. He lowered his head slowly, long brown tresses falling over his shoulders. "That's…that's awful. How cruel!"_

"_Yeah, well, that's what you call 'jealousy'." K snapped, not directing his anger at Ryuichi but at another source. His eyes were no longer soft but just as angry as Tatsuha's, glowing with the ferocity of a dauntless beast. "Lady Niha, I've got a question for you. Deus called Shuichi by the name 'Arim'. Why?" he asked in a tone that demanded an instant answer. The answer he received caused Eiri's heart to skip a thousand beats._

"_It's because that's your angel's true name. It's who he truly is. Arim."_

_Hiroshi's voice spilled from his mouth in a stream of shock. "Huh?! Arim?! If that's-what are you trying to say? He's not 'Shuichi'?"_

"_I'm afraid not." Niha explained in a tone that held a pinch of reluctance…a pinch of mockery. It was as though she were mocking some ageless rule, a time-honored prophecy that had interfered with many matters. "You must remember…he **was** born as an angel. He's not a full-blooded human, chaia'tas. And Xen's just trying to get him to go 'home'."_

_**Home.**_

_Mika caught Eiri before he could fall to his knees, her brother white from a painful amount of sorrow and disbelief. "Xen's expanding on what Deus tried to do last time." she said softly, her vibrant voice radiant with anger. "If I remember correctly, my husband informed me of Deus' desire to have Shuichi all too himself. Xen wants the same thing, only on a higher scale."_

"_On a much higher scale." the Princess added, placing herself in front of the grief-stricken Eiri. Extending her hand as she had done during the prelude to his previous endeavor, she smiled and tilted her head with the warmth of an eternal guardian. "Allow me to remind you, peita, that this will be far worse than your last journey. The bond you share with your angel has been placed in grave danger once again, but this time…more will be at stake. A lot more. Xen not only wants to undo the Prophecy, but wants to bring about the end of light as well. You're that angel's savior-he wants to eradicate you and take your place at that pure one's side. If he succeeds, all of the world will be covered in perpetual darkness. I have spoken with the Priests, and they have me to seek out the hidden fire of Anuryn's Liberator. Our Liberator will be able to crush this darkness…if his fire can awaken within him."_

_Her words were not lies. The fire within her eyes spoke with truth._

_Eiri's heart sank like a rock._

"_I shall ask you this. Are you willing to walk down this new road?"_

_Without a word, the author answered her._

_Without a word, he took her hand…and she smiled._

"_I do believe our 'Chosen One' has arrived."

* * *

_

_-Thinking of you wherever you are…_

_We pray for our sorrows to end…_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard…_

_Or maybe it has already begun.

* * *

_

_That poem was spoken between Sora and Kairi, in the well-known masterpiece 'Kingdom Hearts 2'. The Shadow Realm, for the lack of a better name, was drawn from the Yu-Gi-Oh series, but I do not take responsibility over that series. The new character Xen was inspired by 'Xemnas' of Kingdom Hearts 2, who is sure to be one of the many bastards our heroes will face. Along with the return of a certain ex-lover, the death of a dear friend and emotional breakdowns, this is going to be one heck of a ride. Stay tuned!_


	7. Obsession

_Welcome to 'Obsession', the next stage of this tale. I dearly hope that you're enjoying yourselves, especially since I'm having quite an adventure creating this project. Even as I write this I'm gaining inspiration-right now it's from the opening theme to the .hack//sign anime, 'Obsession'-so I hope all of you are prepared for what's yet to come. As of right now I'm planning the entrance of a certain ex, whose entrance is going to be inspired by the epic clash between KOSMOS and T-elos of Xenosaga III. As for the ex's intentions, I'm not sure if I should transform him into a low brow crook or a pure-hearted soldier...decisions, decisions. While I'm in the process of inspiration-eating, suggestions are always welcome!_

_I want to wish all of the happiest Valentine's Day. Thank you for reading my little project!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Obsession': 'Obsession' of .hack//sign OST, Xenosaga III OST. **Please note that I don't own the lyrics within this entry.**

* * *

_

_How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know_

_Where the passion hides its feeling?

* * *

_

_Pain. In the worst way imaginable, it coursed through him. It tormented him as a monster would torment an infant, wreaking havoc with every opportunity he received. Bashing at the child's windows, shattering the walls with ear-piercing screams...everything a monster could have done was the equivalent to what pain was causing him. In the form of a snake, it crept through his shivering body even though he cried out for release, wanting to return to the light he had come to love so well...wanting to escape from the nightmare his monster had found him in. There was no escape, however. There was no light, no warmth or comforting faces. There was only pain, pain and more pain to follow that._

_His body twisted and turned as he ran through dark, tormented slumber. Small whimpers rose from his quivering lips as he sought relief, searching for a particular voice that had enough power to brighten the rest of eternity. Small, heart-rending whimpers escaped his lips as he searched for a certain face, craving the warmth of a certain body. He twisted and turned, pain locking him against the cold hard floor of his dungeon as he sought that particular face, his heart crying for even a glimpse of the other. His cries fell into the cold air, air that was painfully inhospitable towards any being of purity. They didn't fall on deaf ears, but that would have been preferable to know over knowing the recipient of his cries._

_One of his tormentors adored the cries as though they were the tiny barks of a puppy. Lust danced within his obsidian black eyes as he looked over the tormented figure, fingers twitching with ugly desires as the other slept in a vortex of nightmares. His tongue slivered over his lips as he kept his ravenous eyes upon the other, enjoying the sight of that twisting, twitching body before him. He felt as though it were calling out to him, summoning him to taste its skin...calling him to its silken, smooth skin...just urging his tongue to creep into the delicious, juiciest pieces of the moaning figure..._

_Unfortunately, his lusty desires had to put on hold for a minute. Another figure called out his name, striking the match of annoyance within his heart. As soon as he registered the owner of the voice, however, his enthusiasm lifted. Turning to the other within the room, he returned his tongue to his mouth and sighed happily. "Must you ruin my watch, my friend?" he asked the other gently, eyes brimming with a high amount of anticipation. He was a lion being kept away from a piece of steak, and didn't like it-although he was happy to answer to his master. "I'm quite busy here. I can hardly contain myself, you know. Our friend Arim is rather beautiful-far too beautiful for me too handle. Especially when he whimpers. Ooo." he added, shaking as though someone had sent cold winds up his spine. "I love how he cries. Makes me want to eat him, from head to toe. Oh, how I adore our little guest."_

"_Yes." his master put in, keeping himself focused on the outside skies. His elegant hands had themselves placed upon the window, following the gaze of his amber brown eyes. "It's too bad though, how his little husband isn't here. I do wish he could have joined the party. We could have had a little picnic, don't you agree?" he asked his friend in a tone that would have sent an average male crumbling, in a tone that evidently made one thing clear: he had no desire to hold any type of picnic. "I don't think he would have liked our little get-together." the younger one replied to the previous question, rubbing his hands together. "I think it might have been a bit of a turn off, considering we did kidnap his precious little 'Shuichi'."_

_Xen released a heavy sigh, lowering his hands and placing his forehead against the glass windows of his home. Standing in the form of a submissive criminal against a wall, he shook his head as though the world were about to come to an end. "A rather dull name, that." he said wearily, speaking as though he had been given the name 'Shuichi'. "Oh, how I despise mortals. They do as they wish, destroying everything that belongs to us higher beings. Why couldn't those puny insects left everything the way it was meant to be? It's rather boring to think of how corruptive they've been, especially towards our guest. The husband in particular angers me. How, in the name of the heavens, can he possibly justify his existence with the one he so lovingly calls 'Shuichi'? The lowest of the low." he added, shaking his head once more._

_Deus, the one had that had 'befriended' Eiri before, grinned in agreement. Eyes still gleaming with devilish anticipation, the corners of them eyeing the one shivering upon the floor, he nodded towards his friend with a laugh. "That problem will be eradicated momentarily, though." he assured the other casually. "Without a Prophecy, there won't be any mortal interference. After we've awakened Elysun, the time of the Prophecy will have to come to an end. Those two can't possibly link themselves together after we've undone everything. The heavens will have fallen by then."_

_Keeping his eyes posted outside, the one named Xen returned to his natural, dignified posture. Long, creamy brown tresses fell over his black robes as he surveyed the outside scene, eyes gleaming with their own form of anticipation. "This is only a fraction of what is yet to come, my friend." he explained happily, elegant voice ringing with savage destruction. "Look at everything before you. I've dwelled within this land for many eons, sleeping within my own cocoon. This is my sacred Shadow Realm, and I am its master. I am the Ruler, the Creator of all things that walk here, that breathe here. I am the One, the Only Sovereign that can even grasp the nature of that angel's power. And once that power becomes mine, I'll be sure to awaken Elysun with it. Then, and only then, will everything become mine. And do not forget, once you've helped me wipe out the lowly mortal, I'll share the spoils with you."_

"_We have a deal, O Mighty One." Deus confirmed merrily, speaking in the true fashion of a loyal henchman. Rubbing his hands in even greater delight, he slowly edged towards his beloved 'victim'. "Now," he began, licking his bottom lip excitedly...returning his hungry black eyes to their whimpering guest. "while you plan our next course of action, I shall see to our guest. It's my job to make sure he's comfortable." he affirmed happily, then dashed back over to the one upon the floor. Tossing himself upon the cold floor as though he were an animal, he crept over the whimpering one's body with a grin...catching a smile from his master. "Do as you wish with our new 'friend'." Xen told his friend softly as Deus gripped their guest's back, squeezing as hard as he could. "I shall be in a conference with a few dear friends of mine. I shall return momentarily. Try not to make mess of things, will you?"_

_His master's exit transformed him into a child that was happy to see their parents leave on vacation. Still squeezing his victim's back, he slowly moved his hands over inch of the other's skin, increasing the intensity of the whimpers he enjoyed so much. As soon as his ravenous hands fell over the other's backside, his victim's violet eyes snapped open in an instant and immediately initiated a barricade of slaps and punches. Unfortunately for the victim, none of those attacks were even able to cause a dent. Grinning with even greater pleasure, Deus squeezed the other harder and harder, lips coursing over the other's soft skin as he cried, screamed and sobbed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the vocalist cried, tears wrenching themselves from his violet eyes as the other's hands began to course up his thighs. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO ONE OTHER THAN MY HUSBAND IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME! GO AWAY!" he screamed, but to no avail. Everything he did just made matters worse._

_Squeezing the core of the angel's thighs, the predator slowly began to press against a place that sent a thunderbolt of alarm through his victim's heart. "NO!" he cried out tearfully, trying his hardest to wrench the predator off. "DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE! GET OFF OF ME!" he sobbed, heart pounding against his chest as the fingers ignored him...slowly edging towards the buttons that kept his pants upon him...slowly undoing each and every button, slowly edging the pants off of him...

* * *

_

No...no...this isn't right...

You're supposed to be the only one...that touches me...

...like this...

...I'm trapped in a nightmare...and I can't hear you...

Where are you, Eiri...?

Please...please help me...

* * *

"_You don't belong with him, pet." his tormentor whispered, hands slowly removing the garment upon his lower half. His hands fell upon his exposed, shivering skin, dancing across every inch...squeezing while their conductor grinned with hunger. "You never really have. By all rights, you should be mine-considering we're both above humans."_

"_What...are you...talking about?" his prey asked, his voice a husky whisper...no longer bearing any strength to fight back...succumbing to the will of his predator's fingers...shivering at each and every horrific touch. "I don't...understand..." he continued, wincing as his predator gripped a precious piece of him...edging himself deeper and deeper. "...what you're saying..."_

"_You must have forgotten." Deus said softly, tongue licking the other's fragile, delicate skin...fingers moving beneath the other's shirt. "Oh well, no matter. I shall take the time to explain to you...that you're not what you appear to be. You're not who you think you are, or even who your precious husband thinks you are. Just ask the Court. They'll tell you."_

_Tears tumbling from his weary violet eyes, the angel lowered his defense...unable to fight, hardly able to breathe. Sadly he allowed the other to continue...allow the other to squeeze, pinch and lick upon his shivering, cold frame. For several long, excruciating minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were the deep moans of his predator, pressing against his prey in shrill enjoyment...the kisses, the licks-_

"_Your name's not really 'Shuichi', as we've already told you. Pet, I'm afraid you've been lied to."_

"_Huh?" his victim asked him, almost convulsive from sorrow. His violet eyes blinked in confusion as the other laughed at him, looking as though everything should have been obvious. "The Court. You know, the place you spent so much time in. The High Order, pet." he explained, sending his fingers into the worst place imaginable. Shuichi winced as those fingers inched their way into him, trembling. "The place that kept you on a leash for so long. That same, bitchy High Order." the other went on, gripping the insides of that particular place even harder._

"_You're hurting me...please, stop..."_

"_Aww, my poor precious." his predator said grinningly, pressing his fingers down even harder. "My my my, don't you like it when that **thing** of yours does it? I imagine you must rather enjoy it!"_

"_D-d-don't...t-talk about m-m-my Eiri...like that..."

* * *

_

It hurts...it hurts...so much...

Where are you?

* * *

_Without warning, Deus yanked out his fingers in a fashion that caused his victim to scream. A sound he rather enjoyed. And also without warning, the predator yanked his prey from the floor and practically dragged him towards the window...his lower half completely exposed to the inhospitable cold while his upper half shivered from its latest violation. "Take a good look outside, pet." his captor instructed, wrapping his arms around the other's exposed waist. Shivering, whimpering, his prey did as he was told-and found a sight that horrified him. The environment that awaited his presence was horrifically like no environment on Earth-something that confirmed one horrific fact; he was faaaar away from his precious husband, far away from his beloved family...far away away from the home he wanted to return to. His current prison was a swamp of monsters, a collection of dark, poisonous auras that threatened to creep into his soul and torment him for the rest of his days._

_The skies were dark, but he could feel them. He could see the monsters, the demons that lurked outside, beyond the windows that held him tight. They were out there, glowing with red flames and hungry for bloodshed...almost sending him to his knees with fear. To make matters worse, something else made itself quite clear-the place was strangely familiar. Almost...too familiar..._

"_Recognize it?" his captor asked, fingers returning to the place they had just crept into. "It's rather beautiful, don't you think? We could hold our own little wedding here-well, after you take that stupid ring off of your finger, anyway." he said happily, his chest rubbing against the other's back. Realizing that Deus was referring to his precious wedding ring, the angel froze and crumbled up that particular hand. "What...is this...place?" he whispered, now convulsive from both cold and sorrow. His heart, which was once dancing amongst joyful skies, was now trapped in an icy realm just as he was. It died within his chest, leaving him cold and empty...utterly forlorn and lonely..._

"_It's the Shadow Realm, where all happy souls come to rest. Where you placed many souls yourselves, love. You once ruled over this place, long ago...long before you decided to skip out and follow that blasted dream of yours. Is nothing left in that pretty skull of yours? The memory of your parents, Elysium, the Light of the High Order-nothing?"_

_The blank, lifeless expression upon the angel's face gave him the answer he needed. "Well, I guess not. Let me refresh your memory." the predator said happily, giving a certain place an extra tug. "I'll give you the short version. You were born within the High Order. You were once promised to some guy named Elysium. Your parents weren't too happy with your gawking at the mortal world, for they could see how loneeeely you were. Elysium gave you his heart and soul, but you were hellbent on finding that cockroach you call your 'husband'. You're an angel, 'Eiri's a mortal. Something's out of place here...something that's saying...you're not mean to be with him."_

**You're not meant to be with him.**

_Those words captured Shuichi Shindou._

_They captured him...and initiated an unseen set of events that would surely crush the ones searching for him._

_They captured him...and poisoned him...transforming him into the putty Deus wanted._


	8. Shadows of Doubt

_Welcome to 'Shadows of Doubt'! First off I'd love to welcome my new reader, because it's always fun to gain new readers into a project I love so well. Please feel free to enjoy the rest of my beloved project, and thank you so much for reading it! I shall continue to put forth my greatest efforts for you and my other readers. Thanks again!_

_In a short amount of time, I've gained quite a lot of inspiration. One source is a very close flower of mine, who sent a spark off for several wonderful ideas. The course of the story has shifted in ways you won't even imagine-but you'll find out just by staying with me. I promise that this adventure will be worth your time. If you'd like to find out more information about this project of mine, feel free to take a peek at my updated profile. I would appreciate it dearly! I'd like to thank you all for your time, very much, and brace yourselves for events yet to come!

* * *

_

_**Small warning. Due to the upcoming content of my fic, I may have to increase the rating one level. If this will come at the expense of reader satisfaction, please let me know as soon as possible. I do not wish to upset anyone with the battles that are about to arise. Thank you very much for your consideration.**_

_Theme of 'Shadows': 'Sanctuary' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'How Much is the Fish?' by Scooter

* * *

_

_The High Court of the Angels had also fallen victim to the predator known as 'Envy'. Cold and cruel, it crept through the dark halls of the haven in the form of an elusive beast, sharing its poison with anyone that desired its presence. Almost all were affected by the horrendous plague, and none of its recipients possessed the drive to shake it off. Even in the midst of heavenly beauty its participants were willing to shelter the horrid ailment known as 'envy', cradling it as though they had been responsible for giving birth to it. Even the youngest members of the Court were lost amongst the snake's teeth, trapped between both sets of vicious fangs without a single complaint against their captor. Unwittingly bearing the same plague of their enemies, they wandered through their darkened haven as though they had been transformed into malicious demons…demons that cradled hatred against a certain bond._

_Once blessed by the warm melody of serenity, their haven was now tainted with an incurable emptiness. The reason for that emptiness was misunderstood by the haven's denizens-they assumed that a certain Seraph's disappearance had caused their haven's light to die out, and were quite adamant about that belief. Once blessed with golden light, their walls were dark, icy and lifeless. Once blessed with the warmth of a newborn sunrise, their air was cold and unfit for any being to consume. Invincible waves of frost shook their clammy atmosphere as the denizens took it in, mechanically walking about with the same ice within their eyes. Hatred glimmered within the hearts of the angels, shining with a light that was equal to the icy light burning the divinity of their sanctuary. What was once warm was now cold and bleak, not bearing a single shred of light._

_Voices fluttered throughout the large sanctuary. Dark, soulless and empty, they drifted from the mouths of their owners and into the cold air. Bitter hatred burned within each voice as it struck the crystal blue walls, each syllable releasing an invincible flame of greed. The reason for their haven's darkness was quite misunderstood by its inhabitants, but none of them were willing to look upon the truth-their hearts had been tainted far beyond liberation. They were lost, trapped within an abyss they had doomed themselves to-an abyss none of them would ever be able to escape from. One angel had been affected by the largest amount of the plague, eyes gleaming with a degree of hatred that was almost demonic. He was a being that had been betrayed in the past, one that refused to look beyond that betrayal and move on to the future._

_Long amber locks transcended over his slender frame. Azure blue eyes glistened with beastly hatred as they peered into the outside sky, a velvety blanket filled with glimmering stars. A hand was placed on his hip, highlighting the anger that burned within his once beautiful eyes. Memories, swift but just as clear as the present, streamed through his head and increased his anger, each one just as potent as the last. There was a companion at his side, one that was two years his junior but equal to him in regards to their anger levels. It was another male angel, one with short black hair and radiant black eyes. From a glance one could tell that they were both close, if beastly creatures could even carry affectionate bonds. Within the past they had evidently been close, and their bond transcended their transition into anger. Even similar facial expressions placed themselves on their faces, causing both of them to glow with the light of family._

_The younger one turned to the older angel and spoke, his youthful voice filled with enthusiastic, passionate spite. "It's been too cold here lately." he began. "Far too cold for my taste. I've become rather irritated by this ice hole we've been doomed to spend eternity in."_

"_Well, it wouldn't be cold if a certain someone hadn't abandoned us." his companion said darkly, ignoring a small gleam that arrived in the corner of his eye. Someone was listening to their conversation in the background-someone that had become a bit of a nuisance in the last couple of days. The High Order had not been too happy with the fulfillment of a certain Prophecy, and so the air had been quite tense with anger, confusion and even infiltration. Only one visible member of the Court had the audacity to fight against the prominent members of their Society, and she needed to be eradicated as quickly as possible. Insects were never too pleasant to deal with. "I've found that I can't stop thinking of my betrothed. Erudice, I'd give anything to have him back…absolutely anything. Curse that wretched mortal for stealing him away from me. By all rights, he should be here…at my side." he continued angrily, turning his back against the window his eyes had peered out of. Surveying the empty seats of the conference room, where a gathering had just taken place to discuss the recent outbreak of darkness, he shook his head in frustration._

"_Those fools shouldn't have allowed that to happen. That Prophecy of theirs was a rather large mistake." he snapped viciously, fingers digging into his hip. "If I had the chance, I'd undo their precious Prophecy and take that angel back for myself. Curse those old fools for believing a mortal could truly earn the heart of such a creature. I should show them a thing or two."_

"_That's not a nice tone to take, considering those 'old fools' are Arim's parents."_

_Elysium Aradeius' response was instant. "Well, the heavens should have granted him a smarter set of **parents**. And don't get me started on that sibling of his. She's been pestering us ever since the matter of their Prophecy has risen back to the surface of conversation. I'm rather tired of her pestering the entire Court. One ant should not wield the power of a million workers. She can't possibly believe that she can accomplish something on her own."_

_The younger angel, a male named Erudice Tetsaiyus, noticed that his companion was edging towards the exit of the Conference Room. His heart skipped several beats in anticipation, causing his black eyes to light up with excitement. "Where do you think you're going, teita?" he asked his dear friend, a part of him already knowing the answer. Elysium whirled around on him angrily, eyes still gleaming with unbreakable hatred. Amber brown tresses swept over his frame as he turned to face the other, time freezing itself for the angel's every movement. "I believe I have some business with the members of the Counsel." he confirmed with the other. "If you'd like to assist me, feel free to do so. I would appreciate the support, my friend."

* * *

_

_Cold, clammy footsteps drifted out of the conference room…brightening a violet set of eyes with anger. Hands gripped the wall a back had slumped against, accompanying the rapid beating of a young heart. Wisps of long, flowing pink hair rose upon a heaving bosom as tension swept through blood, trapping a young body in the black ice of despair. She was momentarily frozen, though, and as soon as she regained her ability to move about she too dashed from the area…in secret. Not wanting to have her intentions discovered by the two males.

* * *

_

Without you, I feel empty.

Without you, I feel lost and lonely.

Without you…there is no life. Only death.

It's only been a few hours…but I feel as though I've been torn away from you…

…for eons.

Where are you, my beloved husband?

When…where will I be able to find you?

How will I be able to find…the one that keeps my heart breathing?

* * *

_Led by his steadfast brother and childhood friend, the greatest romance novelist of Tokyo found himself walking through the palace halls as though he had been transformed into a mechanical machine. Simple movements had become painful, rigid and automatic executions, no longer giving him the light he had enjoyed in the presence of a certain someone. His feet mechanically moved in synch with the feet of his young sibling, his heart pounding against his chest in the same manner. Cold winds crept through him as he followed his small fellowship, eyes bearing tears but mouth bearing no words. Pain swept through him repeatedly, crushing him as though it were a hammer crushing glass windows. He could hardly even breathe through such pain, but surprisingly found himself able to still operate with the capabilities of a human. Despite that surprising fact, though, he found that his chest was burning-and not with the anguish of a heartburn. The insides of his chest were burning, his reddened eyes were burning, everything seemed to be burning-_

_Time elapsed, but he failed to measure it. Somehow he returned to reality, eyes fluttering and registering the place his brother had led him into. It was the chamber of the Holy Anurynian Priests, a seemingly small realm of ancient luminosity. Ancient inscriptions, radiating golden light, had been carved throughout every inch of the chamber's walls, highlighting the melody of the spirits drifting throughout the cold air. The small fellowship examined the chambers their guide had led them into, and quickly realized they had been transported to a place none of them would soon forget. It was a place of the kingdom's history, a place of bygone memories and immortal legends…a place of beloved times and events. The Priests themselves were drenched in everlasting light, glowing with radiance that would inevitably transcend the reach of time._

_A small group of them greeted Princess Niha's companions with respectful bows, adhering to the customs of their people. They, in return, received bows from their new friends in the same manner. Unfortunately, pleasant introductions and warm embraces could not follow the usual manner of Anurynian greetings. The Priests were rather grave about their current findings, and Niha's fellowship wasn't faring too much better. Not a single smile could be found on a single face. At least one thing was for certain-throughout their small trip, the members of the fellowship had become closer to one another. Silence was just as powerful as words, and would continue to be just as powerful as any word. Tatsuha, Tohma, Hiroshi, Suguru, Mika, Ryuichi and K were all deeply concerned about their dear Eiri, who had fallen into the first stage of 'separation' anxiety'-their beloved friend could hardly even stand, let alone breathe. This wasn't a normal case of separation anxiety, though. K had playfully made a reference to 'separation anxiety' several weeks ago, saying that if the precious couple were ever to separate themselves from one another, even for a few minutes, both of them would suffer from a breakdown. K now found that his words, which had only meant to serve a harmless purpose, were now ringing in reality._

_Reading Suguru and Niha's thoughts, the Head Priestess executed another bow and began to speak. She emitted a warm, motherly radiance as all Priestess did, but this current aura was tainted by sadness. "Please allow me to explain the predicament that has risen, dear friends." she began gently. "I am heartbroken to report that our Arim, the Guardian of the High Order-" she went on, her words alarming the grief-stricken Eiri. "-has been taken deep into the Shadow Realm."_

_Glancing at Eiri's colorless face, Hiro stepped forward. "Excuse me, milady, but kindly explain your use of the name 'Arim'. Last time we checked, the missing victim's name was 'Shuichi'."_

"_That's the name he bears within your world, yes. But to the world he was born in, he is none other than 'Arim'-the name he was meant to keep, the name he was destined to bear." the Priestess went on, sending pain through Eiri's eyes. He released the hand of his brother Tatsuha, no longer able to hold it. "So what are you trying to tell me?" the novelist asked, voice hoarse and faint from tears. "That everything was a mistake? One large, **fucking** mistake? Was he **not** supposed to come and find me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"_

"_The Court meant for him to take a different course of action, dear spirit." the Head Priestess explained sadly, lowering her head in the desire for an alternative answer. "They didn't mean for their most beloved anchor to fall away from them. Through his actions he broke the laws of his land…giving his heart to a mortal he should not have sought."_

Giving his heart to a mortal he should not have sought.

"_But…but why-"_

_Taking his brother by the arm, Tatsuha Uesugi challenged the Priestess with a fiery glare. "What 'Shuichi' does is none of their damned business." the young Priest snapped, his voice cracking against the air in the form of a whip. The Anurynian Priests cringed in awe at his voice's power, wondering how a mortal could hold such fire within his voice. "Tell us how to find that 'Shadow Realm' he's been dragged into." the young one continued, taking his brother Eiri into his arms. "We don't need any extra information."_

_He gathered Eiri before he could fall to his knees, noticing that his brother barely had any strength left in him. Sadness struck his soft blue eyes as he supported his heartbroken brother, silently wondering what his sibling could possibly be going through. Unbeknownst to him, unfortunately, was the fact that his brother was due for a lot more pain. The present could not compare to what was yet to come. "Finding the doors to the Shadow Realm won't be easy, young Priest of the mortal realm." the Priestess replied, still in awe of her counterpart's strength. "I'm afraid they're hidden…trapped within the days of long-ago memories. Two doors, one to the past and one to the future, need to be unlocked-but the path to both doors will not be an easy one. As for how to reach them…I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Destiny shall take its course. We shall not interfere."_

"_Hearken to this, Hidden Liberator." another Priestess, a rather young female with long, silvery blue locks, spoke to the pale novelist within Tatsuha's arms. "Animosity lingers within the air, in regards to your marriage. Acrimony is brewing, not only within the world of darkness…but within the world of light as well. We cannot ensure the safety of your bond…for more darkness is yet to come."

* * *

_

_What is the most delicate thing in this world?_

_Even so, it is there to protect us_

_Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice_

_So tell me it's love_

_Tell me that's love_

_Even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_To fall in love_

_To be so strong_

_Because I want you to feel the same thing too_

_This tiny fleeting love_

_Suppose it's time to change the future_

_I want to laugh by your side and change it too…_

_-Namo Shirenu Hana of 'Ai Yori Aoshi'_


	9. Entrance

Welcome to 'Entrance', the newest chapter of 'Sanctuary'. Developments were born like crazy during the last couple of days, and one of them brought about the change in title. I am excited to announce that the entire project has received quite a makeover, due to the suggestions of a certain person, but all I shall say is this: all of you are in for a ride that won't be an expected one, even for me. I've been so excited about this that I've given myself headaches just coming up with ideas...

I've found a new theme song for this-the Future Mix of 'Sanctuary'. The music video of this beautiful song can be found, and it's highly recommended. Like to know where? Just drop a line. I promise I won't bite. Have fun reading!

**_Side note: Gravitation EX has been released. Long live Lady Maki and our favorite couple!_**

Theme of 'Entrance': Sanctuary (Future Mix) of Utada Hikaru. **Please note that the first few bits of this chapter will be written in standard font. Within this tale, memories will not be written in _italics-_for that's the way the present events are typed. This first memory came from Eiri and Shuichi's honeymoon. Also note that I don't own the lyrics of Sanctuary, or even the title. I take no credit for the masterpieces that have inspired me.**

* * *

_'In you and I..._

_There's a new land...'_

* * *

Waves struck the starlit shores. A youthful, healthy moon shimmered in the heavens above, smiling with the charm of a playful yet seductive melody. Millions of crystal shards danced throughout the dark velvet ether, silently observing the happiness of two lovers. Although each of the ether's stars was incredibly beautiful, none of them could quite match up to the one standing in front of a certain novelist. He was only a few feet away, his delicate frame bundled up in a sliver of moonlight.

Dressed in incomparable radiance, he stood underneath the heavens with one of his usual smiles. It was a blissful, light smile, one that belonged to a heart that was as light as a feather. Childlike innocence bestowed golden warmth over his silken features, uniting with passion that was almost excruciating to describe. Crisp but invigorating winds swept over his fragile frame, not causing him to shiver but bringing soft, silvery light to his already beautiful features. If he had emerged from the center of the ocean, his husband wouldn't have been surprised.

The beauteous creature, one that was far too radiant to even consider himself a human, held out a seashell. The smile on his face was adorable even to cause a dragon's heart to melt, glistening underneath the serene, translucent field of velvet as a beacon to eternity. Passion, warm and abundant, danced throughout his violet orbs as he happily displayed a tiny seashell to the other, looking as though the most precious star had fallen straight into those hands of his. But as far as the author knew, the most precious star had already fallen-straight into _his _hands.

"Here."

Soft waves brushed against white silk, leaving behind trails of glimmering, moonlit dust. Neither the mortal nor the angel said anything for what felt like an eternity. To an outside eye, their silence would have only been several seconds, but in their eyes every second that passed between them was nothing short of a heavenly age. To top it all off, neither one of them had barely spoken a word to each other-all because they had spent the entire day wrapped up in each other's arms, wrapped up in their own moonlight. After a day of silent kisses, the mere sound of the angel's voice was an aphrodisiac to the novelist-one that would soon consume him.

After the expiration of their current age, the novelist gently removed the seashell from the other's hands and examined it, bearing the facial expression of a confused feline. Seeing that the other was slightly confused about the concept of the seashell, the angel chuckled. "It's a seashell." he began, placing his hands upon his hips. "You put it to your ear...and _listen_."

The mortal did as he was told, unable to breathe in the midst of the creature's beauty. He hardly felt himself blinking-how was he supposed to blink when he was frozen by the angel's immaculate radiance? He had the honor of staring at a miracle all day and night-it was almost too much to believe. Several seconds of melodious silence elapsed between them, which only brought about two blinks from the stunned novelist, and then a playful scowl fell over the mortal's face. "Um..._what_ am I listening to?" he asked the other, his cheeks taking on a soft red sheet of light.

The angel's explanation almost knocked him senseless. "The ocean, silly." he began, violet eyes glowing with indescribable light. "I know...I know we're standing right next to it, but...if you listen closely...you'll be able to hear what its saying. Although there are thousands of stars in the sky, there are also stars that live beneath those crystal clear waves. They're singing with smiles upon their faces and happy, glimmering eyes, blessing two stars that have-"

The only words that followed were the words of the ocean's melody.

The only words that followed were the words only kisses could bring.

* * *

_He had been confused just a few minutes ago, but now he was pissed. The quick return of that memory struck a match within his lonely heart's chamber and sent raging flames into his eyes. Just a few moments ago he had been confused, stunned by the words of the Priestess, but now wrath had taken over. Uniting with sorrow, wildfire blossomed through his passionate eyes and brought him from his knees. He hardly knew what was going on, but how could they? How could anyone despise what he and his husband had built? How could anyone be that cruel? They hadn't done anything wrong!_

_Tatsuha gasped in surprise as his brother took his hand and squeezed it, looking fit to burst despite the weariness that had seeped into his e yes. "Listen." he began, soft voice filled with vehement valiance. "I know I'm still in the dark about most of this, but one thing's clear. I'm not about to sit around and allow a bunch of bastards to degrade what...what the two of us built together. My brother was right-what 'Shuichi' does is no one else's business. What I do is no one else's business. I don't know who 'they' are, but if they've got a problem with that then screw them. Just tell us about what that damned Shadow Realm is, and how I can actually put Deus to sleep-for good."_

_The young Priestess that had warned Eiri of the rising animosity smiled, clearly in awe of their future Liberator's strength. With a childlike wink she wished him the greatest of luck, happy to know that he was ready and willing to place so much on the line...for a being he actually didn't deserve. "As your Princess has already told you," she began warmly, soft blue eyes radiating with warmth. Despite her youth, she cut a rather strong figure. "the Shadow Realm is not a place for decent beings to wander into-angel or mortal. It's the most unholy of places, bearing the restless souls of demons that are unable to close their eyes. The beasts living there are from our kingdom's past-the beasts that were responsible for the First Collision." she explained, her words striking a thousand matches in Eiri's heart. Tatsuha Uesugi, still surprised by his brother's decision to take his hand, looked at the novelist with wide eyes. The author looked as though he were about to explode, digesting the young Priestess's words. "That bastard..." the young Priest heard his sibling whisper, catching the flicker of a fatal light within the author's eyes. One thing made itself clear-Eiri was referring to Deus._

"_If a mortal walks into that unholy realm," the Priestess continued, eyes twinkling with admiration. "their lifeforce will slowly be drained by the poison that lingers within the air."_

"_And what about an angel's life force?" Claude K. Winchester asked instantly, suddenly alarmed by the Priestess's recent explanation. A tiny frown fell upon her face, threatening to wipe out the warm smile that had just blossomed. "Any angel can withstand the poison longer than a mortal can..." she began gently. "...but angels fare just as poorly as humans. If Deus and Xen wish to extract that angel's power and awaken Elysun, Guardian of Perpetual Shadows, then they'll need to act quickly. If you wish to rescue that same angel, then you'll also need to make haste."_

"_What kind of time limit are we talking about here?" Hiroshi Nakano asked her, his soft voice radiant with worry. The guitarist of Bad Luck glanced upon the face of Shuichi's husband and felt his heart skip a thousand beats-he almost wanted to cry in the midst of such determination, such devotion. Eiri looked as though he were ready to break down a million mountains to protect...everything his wedding ring stood for. "I mean, let's not forget about the information we've discovered in regards to Anuryn's future Liberator. How much time do we have to awaken the Liberator and open the doors to the Shadow Realm? And please don't say hours."_

_The Priestess' ethereal voice danced throughout the chamber. "Considering that the angel has been torn away from his chosen mate, and the pain he'll endure in the 'care' of his new hosts, I shall give an estimate of forty-eight hours." she explained, her words allowing Hiro to exhale with just a little bit of relief. Two days-not a lot of time. At least that time limit was a lot better than what it could have been, though. "Please remember that the Liberator's fire can only begin to rise after he's seen everything about the past." the Priestess continued, voice growing dim. "It can only begin to rise...after he's walked the steps his mate took as the angel named 'Arim'."_

_Arim._

_Not a single member of the fellowship liked that name, and not a single member looked forward to the journey they were about to take._

_The kindly Tohma Seguchi looked as though he were about to be whisked off for his own execution-an execution without a reason. Hiro, the time limit no longer pleasing him, felt the color flush out of his face. The young Suguru Fujisaki felt his heart crash into the pits of his stomach, actually feeling every shattered piece strike his insides. It was as though they were about to take a field trip into a slaughterhouse, and none of them wanted to even step into the establishment. "I have a feeling we're not going to like this." K said firmly, taking the hand of the fearful Mika Uesugi-Seguchi. "I mean, is it just me, or do we all look like we're about to be taken into a cemetery?"_

"_Your words are not too far from the truth." Namine Valdey'kun, the young Priestess, assured him sadly. "I am not able to reveal all, but the spirits of this chamber are telling me...that Arim didn't live a happy, pleasant life."_

_None of them were in love with her tone. All of their faces became white, including the face of the dauntless Liberator. Not a single beam of fear could be found within his eyes...but he was uneasy, horribly uneasy about witnessing his husband's past. His angel was such a warm, happy creature-and had been quite the bouncy, energetic and hyperactive creature prior to their first venture into Anuryn. To hear that 'Arim' didn't lead a happy life was to know a horrible fact. How awful had his life been? Was 'Arim' the direct opposite of 'Shuichi', the reflection he couldn't have dreamt of through a mirror?_

_Snapping Eiri and the others out of their thoughts, the svelte Princess Niha spoke. Her vibrant voice, although tainted by a touch of apprehension, was radiant with the promise of hope. "Ana'chas," she began warmly, topaz blue eyes glistening within the chamber's dim light. "I'm afraid I must leave you momentarily. I must speak with my father in regards to these events and examine the remnants of our kingdom." Noting the look of horror on Eiri's face, she quickly brought a reassuring smile to her face. "Have no fear, peita. I shall return to all of you soon, but in the meantime all of you shall rest. I'm not asking you to sleep for hours on end!" she said playfully, throwing her hands in the air...her personality standing in stark contrast to the current demeanor of the desperate, incensed novelist. "All of you shall require fresh minds for this journey. There must be time for all of this to sink in, even if only for a few seconds."_

_Namine rose to the upcoming occasion with an excited smile. "If you don't mind, Princess Niha..." she began timidly, rubbing her hands together. "...I'd like to escort our guests to their chambers. Summoning an attendant won't be necessary." she assured her sovereign warmly, earning a nod from her dear Princess. Without another word, the unpredictable Niha dashed out of the Priest's Chamber and ran throughout the halls of her palace with catlike, radiant grace. The young Priestess merely shook her head in playful acknowledgement of the Princess' antics, and made her way towards the exit of her chamber. Silently she asked the fellowship to follow suit, blue eyes twinkling with a comforting combination of motherly affection and tension._

_Not a single member of her small group said a word. All of them had lost the capability to produce speech, feeling as though their hearts had been zapped into thunderous oblivion. Loyally Suguru and Tatsuha held the future Liberator's hands, squeezing them every time they sensed an eruption of tears within their friend's eyes. Although Eiri looked as though he were ready to break all of Hell apart for his beloved husband, he also looked as though he were about to break down. Existing with only half a heart must be unbearable, the young Fujisaki thought as the Priestess led them in a hall of empty rooms-havens that were known as 'chambers' within the world of Anuryn._

_To several members of the group, the journey had been a thousand years long. To the remnants of the group, including Eiri, it felt as though they had merely taken a step to their desired location. Before he could make sense of what had elapsed, the novelist released that Namine had placed him and his family within the translucent, crystallized hall of serene chambers-rooms that would make futile efforts to calm them. Their guide bowed respectfully towards them, her voice bearing the same futile effort. "Please allow yourselves to rest." she urged them gently, eyes glowing with sadness. "The Princess shall retrieve you shortly."_

"_Thank you." K said wearily, slumping over in a fusion of fear and sadness-a combination he rarely allowed himself to experience. To make matters worse, he noticed that his voice was rather small amidst the large, crystal blue halls of the palace. Being a prominent officer of Tokyo, and quite an accomplished 'pack leader', he wasn't happy with the way his tiny voice drifted into the air. A soft sigh withdrew itself from his lips as a dart rose to the surface of his skull, stabbing the insides of his mind with no mercy. However, his chance to share that dart's poison was temporarily seized by the words of Ryuichi Sakuma. The childlike singer had taken the arm of his fiancée, his loving eyes glimmering with fear. "I wish Kuga were here." he began, speaking of his 'longtime, childhood friend'. "I'm scared...and I've never been so cold in my entire life."_

"_Me neither." the young Priest said warmly, soft voice brimming with sadness. Refraining from public affection, he merely sent a warm, doting smile towards his lover. "I think we're all pretty scared right now, Ryu-chan." he added, squeezing his brother's hand. He noticed that sorrow was threatening to become dominant within Eiri's eyes-the novelist realized that his brother was keeping himself from bounding into Ryuichi's arms for _his _sake. "Once again, we've all been placed into the pages of a book. And it's all thanks to our...special little Shuichi."_

_Right then and there, tears entered the eyes of the stalwart Priest. He wiped the first dewdrops away, only to realize that he couldn't control the waterfalls that had been born within his heart. "I have a feeling that we've only seen the tip of the iceberg." he said with a sniff, trying his hardest to keep sorrow from dominating him. "This little ride of ours is about to become a lot colder."_

_K looked nauseated with fear. "Speaking of cold rides..." he began, catching a warning glance from Mika. "...let's not forgot about how much our friend Deus loves Shuichi-or, in this case, Arim. I know..." he continued, knowing full well how he was treading into dangerous territory. "...Shuichi made it out unscathed by Deus's doings last time, but there can be no guarantees this time. Who knows what will happen once...we find him?"_

_Eiri gave a response to that, short, crisp and instant. "It won't matter. Not a bit. Whatever happens, happens. It won't matter to me."_

I'll hold you...and never let you go...

...even if only for a few seconds.

_Silence fluttered by the group on silver wings, tying all of them closer. Temporarily smiles fell upon the faces of Eiri's family, each one brimming with profound pride and affection. The inevitable fall of happiness came about after a minute, though, and Hiro was the one to break it. "I like the way you talk, pal..." the guitarist began softly, folding his arms. "...but you're not walking the walk. You're keeping something out of the picture."_

"_What are you trying to say?" Mika and Tohma asked simulatenously, both tilting their heads in confusion. "What I'm trying to say is that our Eiri's hiding something." Hiro explained firmly. "I'm looking over the picture of 'Prince Charming' and there's a piece that doesn't fit the image. I know what that piece has all over it, and it goes by the name of 'guilt'."_

Guilt?

"_That's right." the musician continued, noting the looks upon his friend's face. "Guilt. Eiri, you're feeling guilty about stealing an angel away. You're a penny holding onto a diamond, right? Well, I suggest you toss off your brown coating and shine the way you're supposed to be shining." he said sternly, earning a loving smile from the novelist's end. "I speak for everyone here when I say that Shuichi couldn't have made a better choice. So get rid of that 'guilt' and stand on your two feet. Don't doubt the choice our Shuichi made."_

_His last words were executed perfectly._

Don't doubt.

_Tears of affection entered Eiri's eyes, but before he had a chance to express them, Hiroshi threw his arms around him. Screams broke out within the palace as the cries of demons were issued forth, windows shattered, the floor began to tremble...and Ryuichi Sakuma cried out the guitarist's name, watching him take the attacks of a demon that had appeared out of the thin, cold air-a demon that had meant to attack Eiri._

_The demon was a towering creature, accompanied by several members of its pack. The remnants of the fellowship were forced to step several feet away from their two friends, watching as the guitarist buried Eiri within his arms and shielded him from all harm...despite the fear that had erupted within his heart at an excruciating speed. The beast that had initiated the attack was storming around the pair, growling in anticipation of a feast-evidently wanting to eat a certain novelist but irritated at the interference. Suguru Fujisaki was horrified by the possibility of seeing his future boyfriend and friend torn apart by a demon, not to mention that he was highly uncomfortable with thick bloodshed. "Hiro! Eiri!" he cried out tearfully, eyes ringing with fear._

_Ryuichi placed himself in front of Suguru loyally, shielding him from any potential harm as a scene unfolded in front of the group's remnants. Despite his overwhelming fear, Hiroshi Nakano was hellbent on protecting someone that had become so close to him. Glaring at the towering demons with fiery, passionate eyes, he kept his body over the body of his friend...ignoring the fear of being torn apart, ignoring the possibility of being killed right before the eyes of his friends._

What in the hell am I doing?! I'm scared shitless!

_Despite that shivering voice, he found himself screaming-_

"_**You're not getting him, you bastards! If you want something to eat, it's right here! Come and get me! You're not getting my friend!"**_

_Suguru sobbed out his name, the deafening roars of demons threatened to split his ears apart, seconds flashed in front of his eyes, glistening, bloody-red fangs towered above him-_

"_HIRO! EIRI!"_

_**The cry of Mika Uesugi-Seguchi was followed by a tremendous blast of white light.**_


	10. Summoning

.Welcome to 'Summoning'. I am happy to embrace all of my new readers, and will always be faithful to the ones that have always been with me. I appreciate all support and enthusiasm, so feel free to enter 'Sanctuary' whenever you please. Thank you all very much!

I've been working at an incredible rate on story developments. I just created the cutest line for 'Arim' to say towards his relationship with Eiri, but revealing it would undo the web of grand surprises I have planned. That's not the only detail I've been working on, mind you. Brace yourselves for one heck of a fluffy ride-we're only getting started. Last chapter's cliffhanger won't be the last cliffy. Thanks again to all of you!

Theme of 'Summoning': 'Sanctuary (Future Mix)' of Utada Hikaru, **'Nothing Can Stop Us' by t.A.T.u

* * *

**

_Angels in flight…_

_(I need more affection than you know…)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary...

* * *

_

_Horror swept through the fellowship as a tsunami, filling the hearts of each member at a breathtaking rate. In an instant the worst possibilities were brought under a glassy surface of predictions, each remnant of the fellowship fearing for the lives of their two companions. In an instant, the chaos of the outside world brought itself to an icy halt, leaving the remaining members in the midst of overwhelming chills. Seconds flashed by their eyes as the bright beam continued to consume them, shaking their hearts as it caused the ground beneath their feet to tremble. The expiration of ten seconds brought about the fusion of relief and shock, though, which was quite a welcome fusion but just as overwhelming._

_Mika clasped her hands to her mouth, eyes widened in a combination of disbelief and elation. Relief blossomed throughout the hearts of her family as they looked up the scene that had just unfolded, right before their very eyes. The light had vanished as quickly as it had come, revealing a rather miraculous sight. Hiroshi Nakano, still standing over Eiri as a shield, was no longer the musician he had returned to Anuryn as. Instead of the black attire he had begun the journey in, he was bathed in the clothing of an Anurynian Summoner-garments he had been introduced to before. He hardly had anytime to reacquaint himself with the attire, though. Time was still flashing by in beams of lightning, carrying screams and beast roars with it._

_The one he had chosen to protect was beneath him, looking into his shocked face with puppyish eyes-eyes that were surprisingly similar to a certain pair of violets. The author, moved by his friend's stalwart protection, sent his rescuer a small smile of silent appreciation. The guitarist, however, was far too stunned to even nod in return. He had transformed into a frozen athlete, one that had been shoved underneath a spotlight and hardly knew where to turn next. Standing as his urgent crowd of supporters, Mika and the others formed attempts to galvanize him into action._

"_Don't just stand there, you idiot! Do something-anything!"_

"_Hiro! Please, you remember what to do!"_

"_Fight, Hiro, fight!"_

_That small statement, spoken by the unfaltering Claude K. Winchester, drove fire into his heart. Memories of their preceding battles rushed into his heart, causing him to remember the stance he had taken as a Summoner. He began to remember what it had been like during their prior adventure, what it had been like to fight for everything he loved. Fight for everything he believed in…**fight for the couple that sought eternity**. His close friend's words, as usual, pierced his soul with vigorous fortitude and revived his previously buried memories, creating a fire that would never be broken. Flames swept through him, almost creating a new person, a brand-new soul, as they worked their magic. The fire within him had been awakened due to a simple purpose: his desire to protect his friend, Eiri._

_Lightning lit up the Summoner's eyes. Time came to a complete stop, even as it continued in the eyes of his friends. Feeling as though he had been transformed into a hero he had only encountered through dreams, he formed a barrier around his dear friend and peered into the eyes of the towering demons-beasts that no longer sent his heart crashing into the pits of his stomach. Relief continued to sweep through the hearts of his friends as he began to utilize everything that had been given to him, remembering the purpose he was meant to serve: a guardian of his precious friends. The shield he formed around himself and the author propelled him down the beginning of his new journey, one that would inevitably carry his role to new heights._

_The formation of the shield was quickly followed by the rejuvenation of a familiar friend. The intensity of the battle rose as he clasped his hands together, still within his own tornado of frozen time. The eyes, heart, destiny and soul of an ancient Summoner propelled him further down the road of a newborn destiny, bringing themselves into his soul. He truly felt as though someone had united their soul with his, which explained why he now felt as though he could move and break mountains. Someone had taken over his previous self-someone that was intent on guiding him._

_Taking a glance upon the silent, fearful author, realizing that his friend's eyes resembled the eyes of his missing husband, the Summoner revived an old friend. Winds, taking the form of cold but crystal blue melodies, rose around him as his heart began to sing a time-honored melody…summoning an old friend he had met only months ago. The remnants of the fellowship, including the author, watched in awe as a familiar face rose from slumber. It was the face of Axion, one of Anuryn's most treasured eons…a beast that had served ancient Summoners in the past, and also served Hiro well during his last venture. With his newborn determination rushing through him, the rejuvenated Summoner urged his awakened friend to clash against the demons…orders ringing from his mouth with the love, devotion and faith of a true Summoner._

_Seconds elapsed, making one thing clear. Hiro's friends removed themselves from the sidelines, also wanting to execute the same purpose that had driven the musician onto the battlefield. They too wanted to protect a certain someone, and so they dashed out of safety's way in order to reach the line of fire. Their fierce loyalty towards their friend made one fact clear: in order to awaken hidden fire, the wielder's purpose had to be immaculately strong. So strong that it would cause the wielder's previous limits, previous stages of life, to break. The second they rushed to the field ignited their own flames, causing their hidden fire to begin its flight…iving them the power they needed to defend their beloved friend._

_Intensity rose to a feverish pitch. The expiration of ten seconds brought the level of bloodshed down, but adrenaline rose beyond the heavens. Battle cries rang out as flames rushed by Hiroshi's eon, coming from the childlike Sakuma's chakrams. He too had been transformed into a new soul-outside of the battlefield, Ryuichi had been a playful, sweet being with the mannerisms of a timid puppy. Within the battle, life presented a different story. He retained his natural enthusiasm but was endowed with a high degree of strength, not only physical but mental. Suguru had not only been given one role, but two roles as well-his previous role of 'Mage' had returned, allowing him to unleash torrents of flames against the devilish army, but he had also been assigned the role of a Bladewielder. A duet of blades kept themselves within their hands, as Eiri's previous blades had kept themselves at his sides, and glimmered as their own whipped them through the air. _

_Claude K. Winchester was joyously reunited with his pair of 'special friends' (as he called them). Grinning, shouting battle cries as though he were the Chieftain of a tribe, he delivered barricades of bullets that struck their targets with black ice. Listening to his friend's merry battle cries and self-promotion-K loved to cry out things that fell along the lines of 'You've messed with the wrong guy'-Suguru and Hiroshi could hardly hold back laughter, even in the midst of fiery danger. _

_Mika had been given the agility, grace and dexterity of an archer. As if they were bullets within a gun, she sent floods of fire arrows into the eyes and hearts of demons. Tohma had been given the same role (which was met with a swift kiss and embrace), firing the same degree of arrows alongside his beloved wife. Several minutes elapsed before Princess Niha was able to join the fight-with catlike grace, she flew onto the scene and executed her own set of moves. Happy to see that almost all of her friends had awakened their fire, she smiled inwardly as she assisted in their mission to eradicate the abrupt flow of darkness._

_The mournful cries of Anurynian soldiers were soon replaced by the cries of falling demons, beasts that struck the floor and vanished in dark streams of translucent, black starlight. According to the ways of Anuryn, the physical form of any being, demon or human, departed from its existence in a wave of light. The demons were embraced by the black lights of the darkest hellholes, carried away as their blood fell to the cold floors of the palace. A mere fifteen minutes elapsed before the end of the battle arrived, due to a stunning display of strength from Suguru and Ryuichi's end. The two of them had formed a dynamic duo, eradicating the last two demons with a wildfire._

_Following the advent of the end, the ones responsible for the end congratulated each other with a high-five. Smiles twinkled within their eyes, glimmering in the midst of restored serenity. The members of the fellowship congratulated each other happily, embracing each other as though they were a part of a victorious football team…happy to know that they had emerged from their battle victorious. Two members of the fellowship had kept themselves from the battlefield, even though hidden flames had stirred within one of them. Tatsuha Uesugi had been endowed with a brand-new role, one that came with breathtaking blue attire, but kept himself out of the fray. Protecting his brother Eiri had been his first priority, even though his heart burned with the desire to extract revenge upon the demons that had awakened. Silently he had kept his eyes upon his friends, dearly hoping that the battle would end in their favor-happy to see that it had._

_Congratulatory messages brewed within the ones that had taken flight to the battleground. K ruffled the hair of both Hiroshi and Suguru, treating them as though they had merely completed one of their rehearsals. Mika and Tohma embraced each other, happily crying as peasants that had received an eternal fortune. Ryuichi worriedly noticed that something was wrong on Tatsuha's end, but was quickly swept into the arms of Anuryn's beloved Princess. He couldn't take his mind off of Tatsuha's facial expression, though. Something was bothering his lover, and it most definitely had something to do with Eiri._

_Minutes elapsed. Hiro fell to the floor, clearly exhausted by what had taken place. The flames that had consumed him took a temporary leave, restoring his natural persona but keeping him in the role of a Summoner. Feeling as though he had just won a war against an entire nation, he looked upon the faces of his friends in awe. "I don't know where all of that came fro m…" he began, breathing heavily. His swift manner of speech made something clear: he had been temporary transformed into another person, a soul with undying courage, and was quite stunned by the temporary change. "…but one thing's for certain. I was scared shitless! I don't know where any of that came from!"_

_As his other friends fell into serene silence, their eyes glowing with love, he looked upon the silent author's face with a loving but rueful smile. "I love Shuichi, yes." he began, shame covering his soft features. "But I don't know if I could do what you're about to do. I could hardly protect you from that pack of bastards. I'm too much of a coward!"_

_Laughter had left his lips, but he was clearly ashamed of what he had said-clearly ashamed of the truth. Earning deep sadness from the eyes of his future lover, Suguru, Hiroshi slowly hung his head with a drifting stream of laughter…laughter that slowly died away into small, tiny chuckles of exhaustion. That misery wasn't given too much of a lifespan, though. A moment later, the warm words of a certain author entered his heart. "You're not a coward, Hiro." the novelist began, warmth melting his eyes. "That's not true."_

_Shock temporarily caused Hiro's eyes to widen, but that shock was instantly replaced with sorrow. "Yeah I am." he said softly, feeling a certain pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist…blushing at the contact. His friend, however, was not about to end the 'argument' there. "No you're not." Eiri said sternly, speaking as though he were addressing a despondent child. "What you did back there proves that you aren't. You just don't know it."_

You just don't know it.

"_You were…what you're meant to be." the author continued, soft voice filled with brotherly affection. "It's as easy as that. You're not a 'coward', Hiro. You're actually someone very special. Someone I'm proud to have…as a friend."_

I love you, Hiro…and thank you.

_Hiro caught those words within the author's eyes and smiled. Warmth flooded his heart as their eyes held each other, both pairs filled with undying devotion towards the other. "You're welcome, Eiri." he said to the other lovingly, taking the hands of Suguru Fujisaki-who had placed his arms around the musician. Squeezing the hands of his future lover, also refraining from public affection as Tatsuha had decided to do, he looked upon the face of Ryuichi Sakuma-whose eyes were focused upon the worried Priest. The strength of the fellowship's bond came through in a matter of seconds-Hiro instantly sensed that Ryuichi was troubled about Tatsuha, and instantly realized that Tatsuha was curious about Eiri's inability to participate in their recent battle. "I wonder why you weren't able to awaken, though…" he stated to the author, no longer seized by 'cowardly' behavior…rubbing his chin._

_The Anurynian Princess appeared at his side in a flash, seemingly appearing out of nowhere in particular. One wouldn't have been surprised if she had fallen from the ceiling. "I can tell you that, ana'cha." she said grimly, speaking as though she were about to reveal a buried secret. Her heavenly emerald green and sapphire blue eyes were darkened by tension. "His heart wasn't in it."_

"_In what?" the musician asked, almost outraged. Eiri looked at his friend in confusion, bearing the facial expression of a puppy that had been tossed into a new home. "In his soul." the Princess explained, her soft voice wanting to make her words obvious. "You see…" she continued, her hand gestures highlighting the energy behind her heart. "…in order for hidden flames to take flight, their wielders have to be ready for them to fly. How can I explain this? Ah…none of your skies were cloudy with pain, so, therefore, you were able to push forth your flames and fly. All of you have begun the journey to your true selves…but our peita hasn't."_

"_Because he's worried sick, right?" K asked firmly, returning to the persona of a mature, duteous father. He exchanged concerned glances with the nearby Tohma Seguchi, who looked as though he were about to cry. "I understand what you're saying. In order for a plane to fly, not a single challenge can interfere with its flight. Or else it'll crash."_

_Niha's eyes brightened as stars within the heavens. "Exactly, ana'ryn." she said warmly, then placed a gentle hand upon Eiri's shoulder. "Peita…I know. I know you're upset over the disappearance of your beloved mate, but in order for you to fly…you've got to unlock the shackles that bind you."_

Unlock the shackles that bind you.

_A moment of silence elapsed, allowing the author to digest his precious friend's words. His companions observed his silent train of thought, hands over their hearts…each one of them hoping for a good outcome to this silence. Tokyo's greatest novelist rose his head after a tortuous amount of silence, but his words brought about _anything _but relief. "You're asking me to ignore something that's eating me." he said to Niha softly, eyes pouring out sadness…hand over his heart. He knew he had to do it, knew he had to unshackle, had to unlock himself from the pain he had been thrown into…_

…_knew he had to do it, in order to fly…_

…_but found that merely breathing was almost too painful, too difficult to do._

_Tears filled the eyes of Tohma, Mika and Suguru. The kindhearted Seguchi clasped his hands to his mouth, looking into the eyes that held so much pain. Although he was a few inches away from Eiri, standing at K's side, he could feel Eiri's pain as though it were his own. Could feel it clearly…as clearly as he had…during that one, fateful day…

* * *

_

Let's make a promise…

You and me…

Let's just be honest…

We're gonna run…

Nothing can stop us…

Even the night…

That falls all around us…

Soon there will be…

Laughter and voices…

Over the clouds…over the mountains…

* * *

"_I can hardly breathe, but I have to ignore my pain…in order to fly?"_

_He thought. Thought of the promises he made. Thought of the kisses he had shared…with a certain Kitten. Thought of their first time…making love…thought of…how Shuichi cherished his image of 'Prince Eiri', riding upon a stalwart steed…thought of how much he loved Shuichi's smile…_

_Tears flew from his eyes, bold and strong…beautiful and undying, holding pain but determination, holding anguish but valiance._

"_I'll do it."

* * *

_

During the second half of this chapter, I just happened to stumble upon a rather beautiful song-'Nothing Can Stop Us' by the great t.A.T.u. The lyrics within the last half of that chapter are from that beautiful song, a song I believe reflects the strength of Shuichi's love for his Prince Charming. It'll be an important song during Eiri's confrontation with the High Angel Court, which is just around the corner! **Once again, I take no credit for any lyrics that don't belong to me**. Please adhere to that disclaimer.


	11. A Soul's Message

Welcome to 'A Soul's Message'.

Even as I write this, I'm absorbing more and more ideas for this project. I've made myself cry several times during the planning process! 'Not Gonna Get Us' by t.A.T.u has proven to be quite a beautiful song, especially when it comes to this beloved project of mine. Other masterpieces, such as the time-honored Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy X-2, have increased the intensity of the fluff that's about to take place. So hold onto your seats!

Thank you very much for reading my tale! **_May the beautiful creation of Lady Maki live long and prosper!_**

Theme of 'A Soul's Message': **'Not Gonna Get Us' by t.A.T.u,** 'Fly-Small Circle of Friends' from the _Samurai Champloo_ anime, 'Sanctuary (Future Mix)' of Utada Hikaru. Please note that lyrics of 'Not Gonna Get Us' are used within this chapter. **THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**

**Notes: Please note that the memory of this chapter will not be in _italics. _All memories will be typed in standard form. The 'Shuichi' within the memory is a bubbly, playful and endlessly energetic 'Shuichi'-one we're all quite familiar with. If you're not familiar with 'An Angel's Dream', Shuichi was endlessly hyper before our heroes' first trip to Anuryn-now he's a dazzingly beautiful (but still pure and hyper) vocalist. Also note that the song I wrote for Shuichi is not any song within the manga.

* * *

**

_She had taken that trip many times, but her current round had exhausted her. Perhaps it had been because of her emotions, running through her as swift as thunder. Perhaps it had been because of her burning purpose, a flame that constantly caused her chest to heave with small beads of sweat. She had taken that trip many times within the past, but her latest execution of that particular route almost brought her to her knees. Breathing heavily, she kept her hand upon the nearest wall and allowed herself a few seconds to recover, feeling as though she had dragged herself throughout the entire universe. Strange, how powerful emotions could be._

_The only sounds within her current location were the sounds of her heaving heart. Strands of her glimmering pink hair rose in time with the beating of her heart, reflecting the beauty that could be found within her passionate violet eyes. Determination coursed through her, swift and true, almost pushing her to a limit she currently felt she could not take. At the moment, she felt as though her heart wanted to tear itself out of her chest and run away from her body. It had a mind all its own, and a mission to carry out. She was out to do one thing, something no one else within her realm wished to do. Of course her heart wanted to fly out of her body. Unfortunately, her body had to prevent that flight from happening._

_Several seconds passed before she was able to compose herself. The energetic soul gathered her spirit, feeling the flames of determination burn within her ears. Her heart had finally instructed her body to ignore the trivial distress of physical exertion, urgently telling it to follow her latest mission. With the spirit of a young child, she wiped off her brow and cautiously edged her way into an assembly hall…the place that held the most important beings of her realm. If anyone would listen to her, if anyone would bring the current chaos to a halt, it would be the members of the high assembly. Of course, they had played a major role in beginning the chaos. She knew they had the power to end it, though, and the only way to find out…was to try._

_She was spotted as soon as she stepped into the assembly hall. The gasp of a frightened child rose from her lips, and her violet eyes immediately fell upon the members of the hall-who were within the shadows. Lately, she had been the only source of light within the Angel Court-why she had been so surprised to see the assembly members in darkness, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the spirit of a young child burning within her, a spirit that caused young ones to shiver at the sight of a fairy tale monster. She was quite a brave soul, but a valiant goddess with the heart of a kitten-which made her vulnerable to even the smallest of events. The sight of the assembly members frightened a part of her, for her soft side would never be comfortable with the sight of darkness, but she only took a few seconds to gather herself once again._

_Only a handful of members were within the hall-the others had left to conduct their usual business. All of them had gathered within the hall to discuss a certain couple, and the meeting had ended on a sour note-in their eyes. She had returned to bring the subject back to their surface, even though several of the assembly members were not present. Although a part of her was shivering with the tenderness of a fearful kitten, she stood before the remnants of the assembly with unwavering eyes-the eyes of a lioness. "Eurydice!" she cried out, bypassing all formal introductions. Her voice was radiant, filled with the valiance that coursed through her blood._

"_Please, listen to me! All of you, listen to me, please!"_

_The angel Eurydice, a tall female with blonde locks, looked upon the younger angel as though she had abruptly emerged from dirt. The other remnants of the hall followed her gaze, giving the young angel a similar look. Nonetheless, she continued down the path she had chosen to take. "Don't all you realize this is nonsense?! You can't tarnish what they've built! You can't taint what my brother has built with his husband! That's horrible!" she cried out against their darkness, eyes overflowing with tears._

_Despite her power, her emotion and sincerity, they continued to look upon her as though she were an insect. "What they've built is blasphemous." the one named Eurydice snapped, her eyes blazing with hatred. It was as though every angel, with the exception of the young maiden, had been consumed with the black beast 'Hatred'. The young maiden, clasping her hands to her cheeks, looked upon the remnants of the hall in sheer horror…unable to believe that her realm, which had once been a beautiful utopia, was now drenched in darkness._

_What could have caused such destruction?_

_What…what **happened?**_

_Horrified, the young maiden continued to listen as hatred coursed throughout the hall…shocking her, almost bringing her to her knees. "How can you support such an abomination?" one angel, an older male with brown tresses, asked. "As far as we're concerned, that putrid mortal should spend the rest of his life in the deepest pits of the fiery abyss! It's disgusting to think that he's attached to our Seraph!"_

"_**He's not your property, damn it! MY BROTHER DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE! NOT TO ANY OF YOU, ANYWAY!"

* * *

**_

How can they be so cruel?! How?! If anyone has the right to hate _anyone, _it's _me! _And I hate _them!

* * *

_

"_The sooner Elysium reaches Arim, the better. We'll all be a lot happier once Arim ties himself to that young one." another female, one with sharp black eyes, stated vehemently. The young maiden before them gasped once again, unable to believe what she had heard. So, Elysium had been sent off to retrieve her brother. That's what his plan was-that's why he had run off with his sidekick! That lackey of his was going to assist that bastard in retrieving her brother! A part of her preferred to keep her brother in the clutches of darkness-she would have died rather than see her Arim in the arms of another, someone he didn't love!_

_How could they be so cruel?_

_Her mind clicked and sent itself through the recent past. She remembered Elysium speaking of a chamber-a chamber that held the past spirits of warriors. And his friend had the abilities of a Summoner-they were most certainly hatching something, and both of them had to be stopped! She couldn't allow either one of them to reach her brother! _

_But how? How to stop them? Where had her brother been taken?_

_She had become an isolated member of the Angel Court. She knew that her brother had been snatched away from his husband, but to where? Where could he have possibly been taken? **Where could Elysium be running off to?**_

_Ignoring the curse she had emitted seconds ago, the remnants of the assembly continued to spill their black aura. It was as though they were completely deaf to pleas. At least Eurydice's next words answered one of her questions. "Hopefully that lad makes it through the Shadow Realm." she said, placing a hand about her hip. **The maiden's violet eyes lit up like stars at those words. **"It's not the place for an angel to be. I do hope that he's able to rescue our Guardian. We need him back as quickly as possible."_

_The pink haired angel fell to her knees, hardly able to digest what she had just heard. She wouldn't have felt any different if someone had run her though. "The Shadow Realm?!" she cried out, no longer speaking to any one within the hall. Her words had fallen upon deaf ears-she now knew that her attempt to reach the Angel Court was futile. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands. "The Shadow Realm…" she whispered, feeling as though she were about to be dragged there herself._

"_So…that's where they've taken you…"

* * *

_

If that's where you are, then that's where I'll find you.

* * *

_Without another word, the young angel took off running…her feet slamming into the cold ground, her heart releasing small…but powerful…beams of light.

* * *

_

We're gonna run…

Nothing can stop us…

Even the night…

That falls all around us…

* * *

Night had fallen within Tokyo.

Fireflies were dancing around small orbs of light, each one bearing a smile upon its tiny face. The night field, which was an endless ocean of dreams, glimmered with luminous shards of jewels as thousands walked beneath it. Smiles, gentle laughter and embraces were abundant within the world of Tokyo, while dreams were firmly rooted within the hearts of hundreds. Children and adults alike formed their own dreams, smiling as they walked alongside their loved ones.

A special dream, that would forever change the course of Tokyo's destiny, was about to find its wings. After being sheltered within cold, lonely darkness, it was finally ready to take flight. That dream belonged to a certain vocalist, one that had just begun his journey to stardom. He was a young individual, one of immaculate beauty (and even greater energy). Although he was completely unaware of what was about to happen, his heart was on its way…to discovering what it sought for eons on end.

The night's weather brought about a small cause for alarm-it wasn't exactly warm. Swift winds were brushing the park's proud trees, which were the havens for future cherry blossoms. The winds were strong enough to keep him out of the park, thank goodness. Anyways, he needed a place to blow off some frustration. He had spent so many nights, so many days walking amongst tears…walking amongst loneliness and despondency. The words of his dearest friend, Hiroshi, had managed to comfort him…but they were unable to change one small fact: he was still alone, still without the prince he had dreamt of so many times.

Paper fluttered within his fragile hands, bearing words that were presenting even more frustration to him. He had just come from a rehearsal, which made him able to relate to the paper within his hands-both of them had been put through their own battles, and neither one of them were happy with the end result. Anger, sadness and frustration consumed his childlike, innocent features as he mechanically strolled through the park…wishing that at least some of the park would give him so relief, but able to find none.

Bearing the facial expression of an irritated child, he crumbled the paper within his hands as though that would make sense of the words written on it. No matter how many times he disfigured it, though, the words remained the same. The words were meant to speak of his desire for his special Prince Charming, but they were all out of place. Just thinking of that stupid song he had written made him sick. Nothing was right.

"_Empty clouds, where are you?_

_Striving for breath, I search for you_

_But you're nowhere to be found_

_Where are you?"

* * *

_

Where are you, Eiri?

* * *

Hmph. It was always the same. He sang until his heart dropped, but not a single answer came. His Prince never answered him, never even whispered to him…but he had spent so many nights crying, wishing for his Prince to appear. Was he even real?

"_Where are you, I wonder?_

_Will I ever see you beyond those clouds?_

_Empty loneliness escapes me-"_

As if it had finally taken enough abuse, the paper whipped itself out of his hands and flew into the skies. Horror erupted upon the vocalist's face as his violet eyes took in its flight, his heart screaming within his chest. "No! Come back!" he cried out anxiously, violet eyes shimmering with incandescent beauty. "Don't go! Come back, please! I need you!"

With his eyes in the night sky, he took flight. Grabbing at the elusive document, he made several attempts to retrieve it-all of which fell short. A moment elapsed before he ran right into what felt like the trunk of a tree-and fell right onto his back. Whimpering softly, he rubbed at the injured area through closed eyes…fearing the worst. His chase had come to an end, simply because he had closed his eyes, and now he had to pay for his blindness.

His angelic voice, which was in the form of a tiny whimper, drifted into the cold night air.

"Waaah…."

"Is this what you want?"

* * *

You were there…right there in front of me.

After so many years…

My dream came true.

* * *

Violet eyes snapped open. A heart stopped, trapped within the spell the night had cast. A soul stopped its rhythm, frozen by the wings that had spread within darkness. Two pairs of eyes met and held each other, one pair bearing shock while the other pair held the absence of emotion. The vocalist trembled before the one he had ran into, heart shivering from disbelief…hardly able to breathe.

The one before him extended his hand-the hand that held his song. The document was no longer important-not to the vocalist, anyway.

"This is _yours, _right?"

"…"

"…what are you, brain dead? Do you want it or _not?"_

"…um…"

Violet eyes glistened with the night. Glistened with a fusion of pure bliss and shock.

"…yeah…it's mine. I wrote it…um…"

The one before the vocalist thought for a second, and then unfolded the crumpled document. With the eyes of a hopeful puppy, Shuichi Shindou observed the other nervously…looking like a student being observed by a strict teacher. Beautiful and adorable-those two words described the vocalist perfectly. Unfortunately, the one before him completely ignored all beauty-

**-and wouldn't acknowledge it until later.**

Seconds passed. The other shoved the paper back into its owner's hands, his eyes still devoid of emotion. "_You _wrote _that?" _he asked, earning an eager set of nods from the adorable puppy.

"Uh huh. It's mine."

"I'll tell you what it is. It's _crap. _Next time, keep your words to yourself. I'm sure the human race wouldn't want to hear such _trash."

* * *

_

The first time I set my eyes on you…

I knew.

* * *

Wide violet eyes stared after the retreating figure…as it slowly disappeared into the starlit park. A shivering, hopeful heart struggled to breathe…as his violet eyes kept themselves upon the figure that slowly drifted away.

**Tokyo had gotten its first glimpse of a new destiny.

* * *

**

_Memories._

_Memories had suddenly taken flight within his mind, even as he spoke to his family. Even as he kept his eyes focused upon the world around him, memories streamed through his lonely heart…as though they were **comforting** him. Warm and beautiful they were, filling him as though he were living them for the first time. Instead of him breaking him down, they empowered him.

* * *

_

I'll find you.

I don't give a damn about what anyone says.

I'll find you…no matter what.

* * *

_Even as his past self threatened to return, he was determined to keep his role as 'hero'._

_He was determined to stay strong…despite the ones that tainted what he had built…with a certain…_

…_angel.

* * *

_

How can they say you don't belong with me?

How can they be so cruel?

I love you…

…_with all of my heart._

_The Shadow Realm was no longer as cold as it had been. The angel waited within the highest reaches of his dungeon, no longer trembling within the cold heart of his captors. Determined to keep a certain predator away from him, he adamantly waited for his prince to rescue him…waited for the one he loved…_

…_to smile at him._

"_I know you'll find me."_

_His voice was a small whisper…a whisper that held…_

…_the magic of two hearts…locked in eternity._

"_I know I'll see you again. Soon. I believe in you, Eiri."

* * *

_

I believe in **_us._**


	12. Into My Eyes Pt1

Welcome to 'Into My Eyes', the descent into the past.

After a refreshing Sunday, I have returned. Please, enjoy this piece I have to offer while I celebrate life and all of its yaoi goodness! I'm large and in charge, yeah! May Gravitation live on forever and ever, in all of its glory!

I've still been hard at work on story developments, so you're still in for one heck of a ride. I guarantee it! Thank you so much for reading my work! None of you can truly fathom how much that means to me! I love you all...especially the one I've dedicated this entire project too! My heart, mind and soul cannot express my love thoroughly enough.

The second half of this segment was inspired by the Sailor Scouts' descent into the past of Princess Serenity. This story will now hold the Sailor Moon anime as one of its strongest sources of inspiration, ranging from the transformations due to take place from the bond between the team.

Speaking of love, let's get this fluffy show on the road!

_Theme of 'Into My Eyes Pt.1': Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u, Breath on Me by Harold Barefoot Sanders III (Project Runaway OST)

* * *

_

You and me...

Let's just be honest...

* * *

_Princess Niha had instructed one of her companions to alert her father of the recent developments. In order to guide her friends toward the past, she had to keep everything secure within the present-even if only for a few moments. With her heart pleading for her kingdom's safety, she silently led her friends towards her desired destination...her face devoid of its usual, bright energy. Normally one would find her bouncing off the walls, but for a reason she refused to explain at the moment, she was quiet and appeared to be uneasy-as though she were leading her friends to an execution sight._

_The fellowship could feel her uneasiness bouncing off the walls of the palace. What had once been beautiful was now drenched in cold, blue darkness...a darkness that seemed to run on forever. Ryuichi shivered at his fiancée's side, wrapping his arms around himself as his eyes scanned their current environment. Tiny whimpers escaped his mouth as his feet formed marks within the floors below, causing him to realize the reason behind the abnormal frost. The entire palace had been transformed into a glacier not only because of the rampant forces...but because of the emotions coursing through it. A gasp tore itself from his lips as he thought on this, looking upon the faces of his beloved friends. All of Anuryn was stone-cold frozen because of the silence that had fallen over the cloak of happiness-not a single smile could be found, therefore warmth could not thrive._

_Not even Niha supplied any smiles. She had been bouncy and energetic during their first venture into Anuryn, but even she was in anguish. Ryuichi's frown took on a childlike, sweet aura of deep sadness as his heart wished for at least one smile, but was unable to receive none. He wasn't too happy with the condition of his friend or family members-and to make matters worse, Shuichi was still missing. His first and most passionate fan, who later became a close friend, was still lost to them. Out there, somewhere, waiting for his beloved husband. He sneezed as he thought of the beautiful songbird, wishing that he could have given his left arm to ensure Shuichi's safe return._

_Sensing Ryuichi's thoughts, Eiri Uesugi snapped out of his own mournful thoughts and turned to his friend. Although sadness was running throughout his eyes as though it were a desperate animal trying to escape a hunter, he bore a smile that could have warmed the entire planet. "No need for worries." Tokyo's novelist said softly, removing his black jacket-his Kitten's favorite jacket. Ryuichi gasped in horror and immediately held up his hands, eyes widened with concern._

"_No no, I don't need-"_

"_Here." the author said, shoving it into his friend's arms. "And like I said, don't worry. I'll get him back. Soon. I promise."

* * *

_

Soon.

I promise.

* * *

_Tears holding dewdrops, Ryuichi looked upon the jacket as though Eiri had just given his life for him. Seeing his lover's distress, the young Priest of the fellowship took the item and placed it about the musician, bearing his own tiny smile. "You heard my bro. Quit worrying." the charming Priest told the whimpering singer, punching him in the shoulder fondly. "If anything happens to Eiri, we'll take care of him. Right?" he asked, his eyes shining with eagerness as he looked towards Mika. Surprised, remembering how Tatsuha had been the one to protect Eiri during the adventure she had been left out of, she looked upon her two siblings with tearful eyes...and then nodded, happy to be included with the protection of their brother. Sensing his sister's happiness, Tatsuha chuckled as starlight fell through his eyes. He took his fiancee's hand and squeezed it, happy to know that he could offer at least a little comfort during such a horrid time._

_The golden happiness was not meant to last, unfortunately. As quickly as it had come, the happiness fled and was replaced by overwhelming sorrow. Niha brought her steps to a halt, which caused the hearts of the fellowship to drop like boulders in quicksand. Perhaps they could all feel what **she **was feeling, they weren't too sure. All they knew was this: the tension flowing through them made them excruciatingly uncomfortable. Suguru, shyly holding Hiro by the arm, felt as though he were about to become viciously sick from the nauseating atmosphere. K, normally the calm and composed one, was dangerously close to losing his position as vigilant, steadfast Chief. The only one that appeared to be calm was, of course, Tatsuha...but even he found himself unable to hide apprehension._

_Their current destination had been Niha's desired destination. The fellowship found themselves within a cold, dimly lit chamber...another chamber filled with inscriptions of the past. Images that resembled Egyptian hieroglyphics were sprinkled over the dark blue walls, each image glowing with a light that almost caused Niha to become sick. Her heart became heavier and heavier with each passing second-she could hear the words of the past spirits, and wasn't too happy about any of them. _

_Nervously the group waited for her to speak. Mika and Tohma took Eiri's hands and squeezed them comfortingly, their hearts beating as one. "Not too warm in here either, is it?" the beautiful Mika asked, desperately trying to ignore the nauseating fear in her._

"_I would have to say 'no' to that one." K replied, observing Niha's slow movements. The young sovereign was communicating with the spirits that had been carved into the walls, whispering to them in the native language of Anuryn. Either giving them her respect or inquiring about their present predicament-he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both. "I'm surprised we're still standing. It's not fit for human life in here."_

"_No...it's not." Ryuichi put in sadly, snuggling against the Priest. For a second their eyes met, gleaming with everlasting love...but then sadness rushed right back into the cockpit of Ryuichi's pools. "It's only fit for **demon **life, and I know why. Our emotions are making it this cold. The entire kingdom's sad...really sad. But the one that's responsible for the most frost is..."_

_Tearful, puppyish eyes fell onto the novelist. "...you, Eiri." he finished, shivering not only from the ice but emotion as well. "I'm sorry...but that's what I feel. I can't establish direct contact with the spirits like Niha can, but...that's what I'm hearing. It's really cold in here...because Eiri's really sad. And it hurts, knowing he's that sad. All I want to do is cry...because...he's..."_

_Earning gasps from his family members, the musician fell to his knees in tears. Rubbing at his eyes, almost weeping, he forced his words through a crackly, shivering voice. "I don't like this. I don't like this. Not at all." he sobbed, the volume of his voice almost transforming his words into a shout. "All I want to do is cry...because he's crying. And I can't **stand **it anymore!"_

_Suguru, the Black Mage of the team, bit his bottom lip._

_Claude K. Winchester felt his heart sink into an icy slump. His own eyes filling themselves with tears, he listened to the soft weeping of their dear friend...happy to see that Hiroshi had taken the opportunity to comfort Ryuichi. Always the optimistic one, the guitarist of the group happily slapped the sobbing Ryuichi on the back. "Hey." he said softly, eyes sparkling...and without a single tear. "You're not the only one that hates this. We're all in the same boat, together. But as long as we're breathing, Eiri's got a chance to stop this. And we're going to help him stop **all of this. **There's nothing that can beat Shuichi's Prince Charming when we're around, right?"_

_Mika, her own eyes filled with tears, squeezed her silent brother's hand once again. The novelist, moved by his friend's deep concern, wiped away a river of tears-only to have that river replaced by another. She was pleased to see that Hiroshi's words worked, even if their effect would only be temporary. "Now put a smile on. I'm sure Tatsuha doesn't like it when you cry, and neither does Mr.Kuga."_

"_...Mr.Kuga's not here..."_

"_So what? He's still with you, isn't he?" the warm Hiroshi asked, extending his hand towards the crestfallen musician. Right then and there, with the sight of Hiro's warm smile, a bright stream of starlight split through Ryuichi's eyes. "So come on. Stand up and put on a stiff upper lip. Can't go charging into the black castle with those eyes! Where's that spirit we all know so well?"_

_Those eyes. They were warm, infinite and majestic in their scope. Delicate and filled with the sunlight of youthful, childhood dreams, but filled with the unbreakable devotion of a sage at the same time. Temporarily lost in those eyes, Ryuichi looked upon the guitarist as though he had fallen from the heavens...his wide eyes bearing the inquisitive magic of a child's eyes._

_A moment passed before he abruptly gave the other a tight hug, smiling through a flow of tears. "I'm glad you're Shuichi-kun's best friend, Hiro." he said happily, beaming. "You're a really good friend. Thank you."_

"_Yeah. Superb." the group's Priest added appreciatively, wrapping his arms around Ryuichi's waist lovingly. "Thanks for the pep talk. You're about to become quite a valuable asset in a minute. I can feel it. Not even I will be able to make it through this."_

"_My thought exactly, Tatsuha." the softhearted Tohma Seguchi put in gently, soft eyes shining in the dark. "Lady Niha, I'm terribly sorry, but what's about to happen? What are the spirits of the past telling you?"_

_Slowly, as though she were a surgeon bearing the worst news, the sovereign turned to face her friends. Silver locks streaming in the chamber's cold winds, she spoke with a voice that trembled underneath heavy sorrow. "I cannot go into detail," she began, causing a bag of boulders to fall onto Eiri's heart. "but what we are about to experience won't be pleasant, ana'chas. A part of my heart wishes that we could bypass this process, but this is a vital step towards the awakening of our Eiri's inner heart. All I can say...is that I'm terribly, **terribly **sorry for what you're about to see."

* * *

_

Especially to you, Eiri.

I'm sorry.

* * *

_Sadness and guilt flooded her heart, bringing her dangerously close to a fit of nausea. It threatened to break out in her empyrean eyes, but determination shoved those dewdrops back. Trying her hardest to ignore the looks upon her friend's faces, she placed her hands over the walls before her...and began to speak._

"_Kurenai kotsana'chu'neita_

_Suchana atsawa suranai_

_Meituwei..."_

_She took a deep breath, pondering. Wondering if she should finish the rest of the commands. Her decision to look upon Eiri's face not only broke her heart, but compelled her to finish._

"_Meituwei anatah_

_Meicata suchana!"_

_Time struck them in flashes. Crystal blue light flooded the entire chamber, consuming not only its inhabitants but the core of existence as well. The images within the chamber released savagely bright beams of white light, carrying the words of Niha's heart throughout their walls as the blue light swallowed the chamber's visitors...carrying them into a world they'd never forget.

* * *

_

You're not going to like what you see.

My friends, your hearts are about to become even heavier.

The vocalist you know and love...is not the one you're about to see.

How I wish...how I wish...

His past could have been different, could have been happier.

* * *

_His feet fell upon a starlit floor. Surprise united itself with adrenaline and rushed through his heart as a race car, freezing his bloodstream. Unable to see his own hand in front of his face, feeling as though he had just stepped off the world's fastest roller coaster, he scanned the ocean he had been placed in-but was unable to find even one familiar face. He cupped his hands to his mouth, his heart racing upon a wild track of thunder._

"_Guys?! Eiri?! Mika?! Ryu-chan?! Anyone out there?!"_

_A flock of doves broke into the starlit wind. Pure white feathers fluttered about him as they soared into the unknown, causing his tension to soar beyond _even _the unknown. His mouth became painfully dry as the ground beneath him lit up, bearing crystal blue images of clouds, blossoms and stars. It was as if he were actually underneath an ocean's surface._

"_Over here, Tatsuha!" a familiar female voice replied, its owner waving her hands in the air. It was a dearly beloved face, one that belonged to a beautiful enchantress in the green attire of an archer. A grin of relief blossomed across the Priest's face as he raced towards his sister, feeling as though he hadn't seen her in years. "Sis! Thank the heavens!" he said happily, taking his sister into his arms. "Where are we? I feel like I've stepped into a dream!"_

"_You're not alone on that." another voice said, and the Priest's remaining family members came into view-from different directions. That made him realize he wasn't at his brother's side, but fortunately Hiro had taken on the chance to watch over Eiri. He threw the Summoner a casual wink, and it was quickly returned with another. The one that had spoken was none other than K, who looked as though he had just taken a ride in a tornado. "Is everyone all right? We didn't lose anyone, did we?"_

"_Still alive. Just a little confused about where we are." Suguru answered, holding onto the shivering Ryuichi. "Where's the Lady Niha?" the Sword Mage asked softly, eyes shining with concern. The answered he received caused his heart to take a million-mile long drop._

"_I'm here, ana'chas. And we're here...in the Arinniana Gardens."_

_Her words, deep in resounding sadness, took flight. Drifting through the air as pure white feathers, they carried the hearts of her friends along with them...deep into a world they had never experienced before. The surrounding darkness slowly transformed into soft, warm blue light...a light that could have only been found amongst a world of glimmering angels. The petals that had been beneath Tatsuha's feet took flight as well, soaring from their slumber and rising into the empyrean air. Around them, doves continued to fly...as though they could go on forever._

_The sacred Arinniana Gardens were immaculate, endless and powerful. Dreams flowed through each branch, each flower petal and drop of dew. Light danced throughout its eternal acres, carrying stars that would shine on forever. Unfortunately, the beauty of the Gardens was lost upon the small group, who felt as though their closest friend's life had come to an end._

_Overwhelming, crushing sadness fell into the fellowship's hearts. Eiri's heart received the strongest degree of sadness, falling deeper and deeper into pain as quickly as the doves soared. The novelist's throat became painfully dry as the ground beneath his feet transformed into a white sheet of snow...soft, puffy and fragile. Tatsuha and Mika, cementing their roles as loving siblings, firmly took their brother by his hands and squeezed them...exchanging fierce nods of determination as Eiri's eyes filled with unmeasured tears._

Somehow...I can hear you.

"_I can hear him."_

"_What?" Tatsuha asked his brother, who had caught a small, glowing feather. "I can hear him." he repeated, smiling at the Priest through tears. "You know, Shuichi. I can hear him...right here." he finished, pointing to a location that almost caused Mika to break out in sobs._

_**His heart.**_

_Suguru sadly took the novelist's hand, his eyes overflowing with tears. "Eiri." he said, his soft voice barely above a whisper. The weak smile upon the writer's face fell and became a childlike, sweet expression of fear-an expression Shuichi would have worn months ago. "Look before you. Shuichi's voice is about to become even louder."_

_Slowly the novelist removed his eyes from his tearful friend...his heart dragged into immeasurable, indescribable emotion._

_Hearts stopped, no longer able to breathe._

_All of the fellowship followed Suguru's words, looking beyond the point of previous reality..._

_...and into the face of the past._

_Mouths became dry. Tears, pure and radiant, froze within the Gardens. Souls froze themselves, no longer able to transcend unstoppable emotion._

_Right before their eyes...was the most beautiful sight...any of them had ever looked upon._


	13. Into My Eyes Pt2

_Theme of 'Into My Eyes Pt.2': Breath on Me by Harold Barefoot Sanders III (Project Runway Original Soundtrack)_

This chapter, especially, is dedicated to the one that fills my heart with light.

_

* * *

_

_None of them dared to take a breath._

_No mortal heart dared to strike a chord in the presence of such beauty._

_Mouths dropped and kept themselves wide open. Tears streamed from the eyes of the distant present, their owners frozen within the crystallized snow._

_Shock coursed through them as a tsunami, bringing their hearts a depth of emotion they had **never **experienced before._

_Tears filled their eyes in delicate beauty, accompanying heavy hearts, but the most beautiful dewdrops belonged to the novelist. Sobs threatened to break out amongst his family as they looked upon his eyes, seeing a lonely child falling into the sight of a much-needed miracle. Pain almost brought Suguru and K to their knees when they caught the novelist's attempt to run out to the miracle, but then realized that...the one before him...was within the past._

_Nothing...but a distant dream._

_Hiroshi, no longer bearing one of his optimistic smiles, turned away from the sight. He couldn't stand the sight of his heartbroken friend wanting to embrace his husband...who was so close...but so far away at the same time. A massive lump developed in Tohma's throat, causing him to sigh and release an ocean of dewdrops. His doting wife placed her arms around his waist, sniffing as teardrops trickled down her cheeks._

_There he was...right in front of them...but excruciatingly distant. He was the personification of beauty, the true meaning of sunlight and miracles. Immaculate, warm splendor draped itself over his svelte frame as soft starlight, giving his fragile violets an endless light of perpetuity. Those eyes, the eyes Eiri had come to cherish so dearly, were strong and indescribably beautiful-far too beautiful for mortals to fathom. Crystal white wings were upon the treasure's back, accompanying the soft glimmer of his long, pink tresses. Standing within an ocean of stars, he held something close to his heart...his beautiful violets bearing a celestial, unbreakable fusion of determination and endless love. _

_He was a child holding onto a cherished dream, at the same time standing as a warrior that would fight to the death to protect that solitary item. Warm, everlasting love flooded through Eiri's heart as he looked upon the miracle, who was singing a song to the object of his hands...a song that was intolerably familiar. A small gasp of pain tore itself from the novelist's lips as he listened to the angel's soft, serene melody...a melody covered in a translucent blanket of rich, wondrous love._

"_Forever my love shall last_

_Forever my love shall be_

_For you my love will thrive_

_Now and forever, as my eyes see only you_

_Now and together, I shall hold you..."_

_The past united with the present. The last line was whispered from the heart of Eiri Uesugi, while the angel continued to sing in his delicate voice._

"_...until the end of time."_

_Tears threatened to consume his brother. Mika clasped her hands to her mouth, unable to stop oceans from breaking out of her eyes. "Bro..." the young Priest said softly, almost wanting to break down himself. "...what's up? You know that song?"_

"_How could I not know it?_

_Eiri's voice was soft and calm-two attributes that betrayed the true nature of his words. Despite the warmth within his voice, he was **dangerously **close to breaking down-his brother could feel him wanting to. They all could feel it, and hated it. "That was the present he gave me." the smiling Uesugi continued, still holding onto his feather. "You know, at our reception. He sang that song for me...after our breakfast. So of course I know it."_

_Tatsuha wanted to drop on the spot. Before he had the chance to, fortunately, K caught him by the arm. "What's that he's holding, Your Highness?" he asked the silent, mournful Princess. The sovereign, who had placed herself at the head of the group, turned to face him with a weak and tearful smile. As his golden locks streamed within the air, he held onto the Priest as he took in her answer...unable to bear the sight of Tatsuha's face. "It's a star." were the sovereign's only words for a moment, and then she continued. "We're in the Field of Stars, ana'chas. Here is where all souls are born, and where all souls rush off to their destinies. Your stars are within this garden, not yet born but about to take flight. You see, all mortal beings...begin their journeys **here."**_

"_You mean..." Hiroshi began, holding a blushing but tearful Suguru close. "...this is where..."_

"_Arim!"_

_Bad Luck's guitarist gasped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Instantly the group removed their eyes from the miraculous angel and placed them onto a newcomer-an older male angel with silver tresses. Dressed in flowing white robes, the older one brought himself closer to the one that defied the boundaries of beauty...bearing a benevolent, fatherly smile about his gentle features. The one named 'Arim' instantly brought his precious object closer, bearing the face of a softhearted child refusing to surrender a beloved friend. The angel knew what was coming-he could **sense **it._

"_I'm terribly sorry, little one, but it's time for you to part. I'm afraid your presence is being asked for."_

_The mere sound of the angel's voice broke Eiri's heart. "I've waited hours to return here." the luminous being said firmly, soft eyes bearing sweet resilience. "I'm not leaving just yet. I want to be near this star just a little longer."_

_The older angel, the Guardian of the Gardens, chuckled at the adamant angel affectionately. "Your heart becomes more beautiful with each passing day, sur'caya." he said to the other softly, gently wrapping his hands around the younger one's hands. "You may stay a little longer...to look upon the one you've given your heart to."_

_Appreciation broke out upon Arim's face in the most beautiful, softest smile imaginable. "I thank you." he said softly, eyes brimming with tears. Suguru gasped as he realized something-the angel looked as though he had spent endless days and nights sobbing his eyes out. Tightening his grip upon Hiro's arm, he felt his heart skip a few beats when the angel kissed the hidden, glowing object in his hands. "Young child..." the Guardian spoke after a moment of silence, increasing Suguru's pain. "...you've made your way out here for days on end, gazing upon this one star. Tell me why, when it's destined to fall into such **horrific **darkness."_

_Arim's answer was instant. "Despite the darkness that surrounds it..." he began, speaking as though he were delivering a hymn to the heavens. "...there's a light, a beautiful and powerful light that won't ever go out. I'll find that light and nourish it. I'll care for this star...and hold it against my own heart...no matter what. I love...I love the song that resounds deep within this beautiful treasure."_

_Pain, bold and immoderate, shot through Eiri as an arrow.

* * *

_

"I'll always love you Yuki, no matter what!"

"I love you, Yuki!"

* * *

_Clutching his heart, the novelist almost fell to his knees-but was instantly swept into the protective arms of Tohma Seguchi. "I'm not letting go." the angel continued, bringing even more tears to Eiri's eyes. "No matter what."_

"_There are so many angels that would love to take your hand, and yet you gave your heart to a mortal-a mortal you know very little about."_

_The angel shook his head, giving an answer that almost broke the entire fellowship. "I may not know the star's name yet..." he began, tears rising in his voice against the snowy acres. "I may not even know what this mortal looks like. But one thing's certain: I love him...with all of my heart. With everything I am."_

With everything I am.

"_I'm not about let such a beautiful star die. I'll find him, at any cost...and let him know...that I...that I...love him."_

_Silence returned as a painfully harsh **slap. **Ryuichi, voice soft and shivering, turned to Niha. "So...Shuichi...I mean, Arim...doesn't even know...Eiri's name?"_

"_I don't think...he's even been born yet." Mika put in, her voice barely above a whisper. "He just...well, knows. He just knows." she continued, no longer able to speak through the boulder in her throat._

"_But...but how?" Tatsuha asked softly, his voice hoarse and soft. Watching Tohma bring Eiri into his loving arms, the Priest placed a hand over his own heart. "How can you possibly love someone...**that **much...without even...taking a **glance **at them?"_

_Mika fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands._

_Suguru followed suit._

_Ryuichi gripped his arms as though he were restraining his body from exploding._

"_So...even as Elysium continues to pursue you...you're going to keep your promise to that mortal."_

_Another arrow split through Eiri's eyes._

Elysium?

"_Yep." the beauteous angel replied...with the sweet innocence **all **of them were familiar with. "I sure am. I bear no ill will towards Elysium. I cherish him as a friend...but not as a lover, as a soul mate. I love my unnamed star...not **him."**_

_An arrow struck **K's **heart. "The darkness." the officer brought up, feeling icy cold sorrow course through his frozen veins. "Niha, the older angel said there's darkness around...Eiri's star." Speaking was excruciatingly hard. "What does that darkness represent?"_

_Niha refused to face any of them. "Loneliness."_

"_Loneliness?" Suguru asked softly, heart skipping a million beats._

"_That's right. All other stars have the light of completion about them. The light that speaks of their mate's love, their mate's everlasting embraces. From birth, every star is attached to another within your mortal realm. Every star becomes destined to find its mate. The light around each star represents that love, that discovery of eternal completion."_

"_...and..." Hiroshi began, sobs threatening to break him apart. "...Eiri didn't have any light...because...?"_

"_I was meant to be alone."_

_Those words weren't delivered from Niha...but from none other than...Eiri._

_And they set into the hearts of his family...**like bricks.**_

"_I was meant to be alone." the novelist replied, not looking into any face...his eyes filled with millions of tears. "Right?"_

_Tatsuha brought his tearful lover closer. Tohma held onto Eiri with his life, heart and soul. "You're absolutely right, peita." the Princess said, her voice a gentle whisper upon the icy winds of the Garden. "If Arim had never attached his heart to your star, then you would have drifted throughout your life...without a mate. The encounter with Yuki Kitazawa...would have led your spirit...straight into **death."**_

_Those words fell onto Eiri's family as rocks of **steel.**_

_Mika placed her hands over her heart, hardly able to breathe. "Oh my god..."_

_Hiroshi fell to his knees, eyes widened in shock...heart no longer pounding._

_Tears broke out amongst the novelist's family, hard and heavy...as sobs began to wrack their bodies. Silence tormented them for what felt like an eon, allowing them to digest the Princess's words...and then reality finally set in. The Priest spoke first._

"_You mean...what you just said was...if 'Shuichi' hadn't fallen in love with Eiri, then...our brother wouldn't be here right now?"_

"_Absolutely correct, ana'ryn."_

_That was the straw that broke their backs._

_Tatsuha gripped his hands, seeing an important fact. His brother Eiri would have either committed suicide or died of loneliness...after the tragedy with Yuki Kitazawa._

_K released a heavy, painful sigh, realizing that he wanted to see his wife and son **dearly.**_

_Tohma began to weep, clinging to Eiri as though he were afraid of losing him forever._

_Ryuichi began to sob right along with him, bundling himself up into a small ball._

_Hiroshi's heart poured and poured out tears, thinking of what life could have been like...if a certain couple hadn't been born._

_Their hearts had never been so heavy..._

_None of them had ever experienced such a hard, vicious slap of reality._

_Silence continued to drift by them, allowing each of them to shed their own tears, allowing each of them to wander throughout their own thoughts and images. Soft sobs pierced the air, streaming from the hearts of Mika, Ryuichi and Suguru as silent tears poured from other eyes...falling into the snow beneath them._

If you hadn't found me...then I wouldn't be breathing...right now.

"_Ayah...I knew this was going to be bad..." the Anurynian Princess whispered, shaking her head._

And...we've only just begun.


	14. My Sanctuary

Welcome to 'My Sanctuary'.

I'm pretty quick, aren't I? This usually happens whenever I'm enthusiastic about a project. This particular chapter has been inspired by not only Sailor Moon, but the Saiyuki anime and Kingdom Hearts.

Here's a little note: the centered lines within the chapters are meant to resemble the lines spoken in the introductions of both Kingdom Hearts 1 and Kingdom Hearts 2.

This chapter is not only dedicated to the one my heart loves, but to the creators of other Gravitation tales. Several tales have pulled my heart right out of its chest. I've seen a lot of tear-jerkers.

By the way, writing the last chapter was a tear-jerking experience for me. I almost made myself cry.

One reader told me that my emotions can be felt through my words. I hope that's true for the rest of you. Please enjoy!

**Theme of 'My Sanctuary': Sanctuary (Future Mix) by Utada Hikaru, Passion (Drive aura 192 Mix)

* * *

**

_Just looking upon him was excruciating._

_Eiri Uesugi's companions could hardly stomach the look upon their friend's face. Not only were they unable to comprehend the weight of reality themselves, but they weren't comfortable with the novelist's eyes. Their dear friend was no different from an animal that had been torn away from its mate, and yet its mate was standing right in front of him. Both were calling out to each other, seeking solace in each other's arms…and yet they were so far away from each other, spread throughout time._

_Just looking upon Eiri Uesugi's face was excruciating._

_Several members of the fellowship felt as though they had been stricken by a plague. K, Suguru and Mika found themselves nauseated by the pain flowing through them. It was swift and potent, wreaking havoc within their souls the way a snake would devour helpless animals. Mika had placed her hands upon the side of her head in an attempt to eliminate the resounding pain, but found that her newest enemy was indestructible. Suguru, no longer able to stand, found himself sobbing within the arms of his future lover. The young Sword Mage was never comfortable with seeing anyone in pain, especially not when it came to family members, and the pain of his dearest ones would have been intolerable to describe._

_The pain within their own hearts was hard to deal with, but the author's pain just increased their own pain tenfold. Ryuichi almost found himself weeping again, but the assistance of Tatsuha's arms calmed any potential opportunity for sobbing. Tohma had been swept into the small trio, which formed a small circle between the three. Tying their hearts closer to each other, the members of the fellowship shed their tears as they wandered throughout their own sorrow…walking through their own memories of a certain someone as the past continued to unfold._

_Princess Niha, someone that was usually spry and comical, found herself in an almost foreign mood. Only able to share weak, consoling smiles with her friends, she too found herself overflowing with tears as she looked upon the novelist's face. Unfortunately, the journey through the angel's past had not come to an end. As a matter of fact, it had only just begun…which made her wish that Shuichi had never even had a past. Silly wish, but she wanted it badly. Seeing Eiri in pain broke her heart into a million pieces._

I'm sorry.

_Silence coursed through the group for what felt like an eternity. Throughout that silence the entire group had their heads bowed, all of them bringing themselves closer through their tears. The passage of several seconds brought about an alteration in the environment, removing them from the perpetual Garden of mortal stars._

_Shock, once again, coursed through Suguru's innocent eyes as he looked upon their new location. Awe appeared in his eyes in a flash, giving him the look of a surprised child. The gasp he delivered caused his friends to follow his gaze, which brought about an instant realization. The winds of time had placed them into a place not too far from the Gardens. Time had placed them into a palace they could have only dreamt of, a palace that could have only been found within the most magical of fairy tales._

_It was an endlessly glorious sight, one streaming with noble colors and auras. Suguru and Ryuichi felt even smaller than microscopic neutrons as they looked upon their new vicinity, their eyes widened with a look that brought the two of them closer to each other. Too shocked to even speak, the members of the fellowship spoke to each other with their eyes…all of their eyes filled with apprehension and surprise. They had been placed in the center of a grand throne room, one that would have caused an average human to keel over and die from shock._

_Niha snapped them all out of their silent inquisition. "Seita!" she said urgently, her voice as soft as a feather. Like a desperate child she pointed to a sight that would bring her friends even more pain. As soon as Eiri placed his eyes upon the source of her urgency, his heart made a **violent **attempt to lunge right out of his chest. Tatsuha and Mika wrapped their arms around their brother protectively, both of their faces bearing savage flames of resilience._

_The angel had made a return, storming into the throne room with the accompaniment of six guardsmen. K's heart took a violent jump as he observed the guardsmen's faces-not one of them carried a single emotion upon their faces, looking as though they had been programmed to protect the beautiful treasure. The young Sword Mage caught the look upon his Chieftain's face, surprised to see that they were both thinking upon the same thing. The angel _did _have a lot of guardsmen behind him…_

"_Arim, why must you spend so much time looking upon the stars of the mortal realm? We need you here, not out in that infernal garden!"_

_The harsh tone of a royal official caused K's and Suguru's attention to snap right back to the throne room's center. The voice belonged to an obviously prominent figure-it was an older male angel, dressed in a silken cerulean robe that accompanied wrathful black eyes. Three others were at his side…including angels that looked remarkably like the miracle himself. Hiro and Ryuichi exchanged glances and gasps, silently speaking to each other through their eyes. The other two must have been-_

"_Your duties are to this kingdom, not to some soul that has been promised death. It's quite inappropriate for an angel to hold the star of a mortal so close-especially when it's destined to die!"_

_Looking upon Arim's face almost broke the fellowship all over again. As Suguru had noticed just moments before, all of them saw that the angel had spent so many days and nights sobbing his heart out-he looked exhausted, both physically and mentally. His empyrean beauty was tainted by the tears he had shed…and would shed in the near future. "It won't die!" the beautiful one cried out adamantly, holding his hands to his heart. Tatsuha, still holding onto the silent Eiri, gasped as he realized something-the star was no longer within Arim's hands, but the angel was hellbent on keeping his hands close to his heart…as though he had placed the star there._

"_I won't let it die!" the angel continued, the intensity of his voice rising. His voice was filled with the same beautiful passion that had made 'Shuichi' into a young star-and that caused K's eyes to fill with more tears. "And there's nothing you can do to keep me away from it!"_

_The battle between the angels continued. "Listen to reason, young Arim." the older angel continued, folding his arms. He was thoroughly angry, evidently not too happy with dealing with a young rebel. "You belong here, amongst the world you were born in. You don't possibly believe that you'll be able to find that doomed mortal and rescue him, do you?"_

"_Of course I do!" was the angel's instant, fiery response. His melodious voice shook with brilliant, resounding emotion…shook with resounding beauty and passion. "I'll find him, no matter what! And when I do…" he continued, still holding his hands over his heart. "…I'll tell him! Everything! There's nothing you can do to keep me away from the one I love!"_

_One of the angels that bore a scintillating resemblance to Arim spoke. It was a female angel, one with long pink tresses and radiant violet pools for eyes. Her voice stood in stark contrast against the previous speaker's voice-it was soft and gentle, but just as urgent. "My dear child," she began softly, wanting to embrace her beloved son. "we're worried about you. We no longer wish for you to spend all of your nights in tears. We wish for your **happiness, **sweet aya'kin. Why can you not stay here, amongst the ones that love you…and take the hand of someone that's so willing to give his heart to you?"_

_Never before had any of them witnessed such passion. Never before had they even attempted to measure the power of passion. Now they were all in the midst of its true power, witnessing the words of an immaculate being. Witnessing the devotion one was willing to give to another…even though they were worlds apart. The angel before them kept his hands over his heart, body shivering from the tears that threatened to fall…shivering from the anger and frustration that coursed through it. Mika brought herself closer to the shivering Eiri, who looked as though he were about to suffocate from the same powerful emotions. The passion within the angel's voice was enough to break his soul, increasing his desire to rush out and embrace someone that was merely within a dream._

"_I don't believe this. I don't believe any of this! All of you want me to give my heart to someone other than the one I've chosen to love?! I won't! I'd rather die!"_

_And he meant it. No doubt about it._

_Hiroshi and K were compelled to call out to their beloved friend as he dashed from the throne room, but instantly remembered that they were miles away from the angel. Seconds elapsed before the beautiful being ran smack into another angel, another male with long tresses and a pair of delicately warm eyes. The mere sight of the newcomer took the form of a hammer and smashed Eiri's heart into a million pieces. "Here here now." the newcomer cooed, swiftly bringing the tearful Arim into his arms. "What's all this? What's going on? Did another petal fall from the Chrysins? I know how much you love those flowers."_

_Something powerful shot into Eiri's heart, followed by even more pain and sorrow. That something was commonly known as…_

_**Jealousy.**_

_Although no being could match Arim's resplendence, angel or mortal, the other male was quite beautiful himself. Bearing a head of silvery brown tresses and gentle topaz eyes, he kept the other within comforting arms. His voice, which carried an accent of elegance to it, struck the icy air with the warmth of a sunlit day. "Oh, I know what's bothering you." he continued, hoping to bring a smile to the other's face. "Another butterfly died. Well, don't worry. Its spirit will live on forever and ever. Don't you know that?"_

_Remembering how Shuichi had cried over a dead fly once, K smiled. "I guess some things never change." the officer said to himself, his face brimming with warmth._

_All was not well, though. Arim pulled out of the other's arms angrily…his violet eyes still overflowing with tears. "Ke'chara." he snapped irritably, gently wiping at falling streams. "You wouldn't understand. No one here understands, with the exception of Gelryn. He seems to be my only friend here." he said angrily, bearing a tone that made one thing clear. He was **far**_ _from happy with the world he lived in. As a matter of fact, he **hated **it. With a severe passion. "Just leave me alone, pei'na."_

_Shock fluttered across the other's face as dove feathers brushed the surface of a nearby lake. Temporarily harmed by the beautiful one's words, the other angel looked upon his face as though he were searching for an apology. Not receiving any, he made another attempt at conversation. "You've been in the Garden again, haven't you?" he asked Arim sadly, causing the other angel to freeze. "Why must you spend so much time there? I hardly see you any more, ana'ya."_

_The pain that struck Arim's face made Eiri want to do at least one of two things. Strangle the other angel to death or whisk Arim out of sight._

"_**Don't you DARE care me that. Not ever again."**_

"_Why?" the other angel asked, now bearing the face of an irritated parent. He now carried an expression that was quite similar to the expression of the prominent angel. "Haven't I made myself clear? I-"_

"_**Don't say it! I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

**_

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"All I ever do is make you angry! You'll never love me!"

"I want to be with you, Yuki…I really do…but you don't love me…"

* * *

_Eiri found it extraordinarily difficult to restrain himself._

_What made his anger even worse is the event that came next. Tatsuha, Suguru and Tohma released sharp gasps as something horrific took place-the other angel had swept Arim into his arms and forced him into a deep kiss. Tossing off her initial fondness for the other angel, Mika made the decision to curse the other angel to the deepest pits of darkness. Flames of perpetual hatred infiltrated Tatsuha's calm eyes, transforming them into the eyes of a wrathful deity. _

_Hiro took on the same expression, wanting to chop the other angel's head off with an axe. "That must be Elysium." the guitarist said darkly, exchanging nods with a livid Mika. "He's lucky we're not around." the young Priest said, his voice bearing deceitful serenity about it. "I'd throttle him if we were."_

_A long minute passed before Arim found the strength to push the other away. Without saying another word, the vehement angel began to storm away from the other…face burning with indescribable anger as he began his return to a certain Garden…but found that he'd be unable to. As quickly as he had turned away from the intrusive Elysium, he was 'greeted' by an even larger pack of guardsmen and an even larger group of soldiers. Unable to get out a single word of opposition, the young angel was immediately pulled into their thick crowd amidst a whirlpool of urgent orders…causing Suguru's heart to sink a million more miles. Neither he nor K were comfortable with the high amount of security surrounding Arim…_

"_Your services have been requested. We need you to eradicate the forces that have penetrated our allies!"_

"_You're coming with us, whether you like it or not young one!"_

_The voices of the intruders were anything but gentle. Harsh and unyielding, they practically dragged the angel away…keeping him from the one he loved more than anything. The softhearted Tohma placed a hand over his shivering heart, feeling a dagger carve it into a million pieces. "That's horrible." he said softly, voice trembling. "How can they be so cruel? All he wants to do is…"_

"…_see Eiri." Mika finished, lowering her head…biting her lower lip, balling her hands into fists. Hiroshi noticed a flow of blood coming from her bottom lip-she had bitten a tiny hole right through it. "Those bastards." she snapped viciously, eyes ringing with hatred. Hatred instantly transformed into sorrow as the winds of time began to sweep them through a series of images…images of a certain, tearful angel upon a battlefield…and images of a certain angel in tears. The fellowship's attention instantly fell upon the most beautiful voice they had ever heard-a voice that belonged to a certain someone, a voice filled with immaculate sadness.

* * *

_

As the days pass by…

I continue to think of you.

As minutes draw themselves by…

I think of you…and _only _you.

Even though they threaten to keep me away from you…

My heart still clings to its dream.

At night I dream of you…even though I know very little of the one I love.

At night, through all of my tears, I wish for your smile.

I wish for your arms to wrap themselves around me…telling me pain has come to an end.

I wish for you…and only you.

* * *

_Tears poured from the eyes of the fellowship as images continued to flash before. A brokenhearted Arim passed right before their eyes, the dirge of tears filled their ears…it was almost too much to take. None of Eiri's loved ones were hardly concerned for themselves-all of their hearts were placed on the novelist, who looked as though he wanted to just fall apart and spend the rest of his life sobbing._

I love you.

Even though I know very little of you…I love you…

…Eiri.

_Those words violently struck chords within a certain heart. Clutching at his heart, he found himself no longer able to breathe through the lumps within his chest…let alone through the pain of his heart. As his eyes dilated, he could hear the urgent voice of his brother…and another…but they were far from him. Pain…it had become too strong, far too strong…

* * *

_

"I'll see you in a week, all right?"

"'Kay...I'll miss you, Eiri..."

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll have to call the whole thing off."

"'Bye..."

* * *

"What are you nervous about?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just everything. You?"

"The same...and I can't wait...to see you again. I've missed you soo much. And thank you..."

"For what, baby?"

"...the flowers. And the strawberries. And..._the card."_

"...you're welcome, Shuichi."

* * *

"I missed you..."

"I can't...tell you how much I missed you...how much I needed you...it's all right..."

* * *

_Memories._

_It was all too much, too much to bear…_

…_and the events that were next to come increased his pain tenfold. _

_The reel of images had come to an end, but the newest developments gave him the desire to just break down and release a loud, long scream. Before the entire fellowship stood the images of guardsmen…pushing a certain angel straight into a dark chamber. A tearful, heartbroken Ryuichi looked into Niha's face with the innocence of a frightened child, looking as though he were about to be dragged into darkness himself. "What's going on?" he asked the Princess softly, but received no answer. The answer he required came in a flash-two guardsmen forced Arim into the chamber, bearing only hatred about their horrific faces. The look upon the beautiful one's face broke the hearts of his friends, but it did nothing to improve his communication with the guardsmen._

"_That's where you'll stay until you come to your senses!"_

_Tatsuha's body tensed. **"What the hell?! What do those bastards-"**_

_The cries that came from Arim's heart caused Tohma, Mika and Suguru to break out into sobs. Unfortunately, not a single guardsman acknowledged them with a caring heart. One took the responsibility of slamming the chamber door, locking the angel in a world that was completely devoid of light or warmth. The beautiful one's cries were **too** hard to listen to._

"_Let me out, please! I can't stay here! Please, let me out! **Please!"**_

_**As the young one struck the chamber door with his fists, K turned away. Indescribable horror broke out within all of their hearts, the strongest horror being within Eiri's heart. The angel continued to pound against the door with all of his strength, tears flowing from his reddened eyes, body wilting from exhaustion...**_

"_**Please let me out! Please don't keep me in here! I just want to see him!"**_

_The look on Eiri's face did nothing to improve their anger or sorrow. The novelist was in just as much pain as Arim was, feeling his heart slowly crack into a million pieces. His face completely devoid of color, he buried his face in his hands and began to sob in a tone that **incensed **Tatsuha. His brother was sobbing like a maiden watching the slaughter of a beloved pet--not something that made the Priest happy._

"_**What in the hell is going on here?!"**_

Why can't I stop this?!

Why?! It's driving me insane!

"_The angels were **not **pleased with Arim's connection to a mortal." Niha explained grimly. "And so they threw him into a dungeon."_

"_Now I understand why you were so nervous, Lady Niha." a tearful Tohma said gently, sniffing through oceans of tears. "I dearly hope that this is as bad as its going to get. I don't think Eiri will be able to take much more of this!"_

_Holding onto the sobbing novelist, Mika looked upon the Princess. The archer's face was literally **red **from anger. "Why in the hell are those bastards treating him like a circus animal?" she asked fiercely, receiving an answer from the sovereign. "It's because of his birthright." Niha replied instantly, and Hiroshi shook his head. "Some birthright." the guitarist snapped venomously._

"_Aya, ana'chas. It was Arim's duty to care for all of Alyta."_

"_Yes, but must they be so cruel?!" Tohma asked, his voice surprisingly loud despite its hoarseness. "How could they possibly be such wretched beings?! Towards their own guardian!"_

_Pain shot through the heavens as the angel slumped against the chamber door, sobbing with strength that was quickly fading. Chest heaving from exertion and exhaustion, he closed his eyes and kept himself still…unable to digest everything that had just happened. Tears continued to pour from his closed eyes as he curled himself up…not daring to look at the darkness that surrounded him…still sobbing as a child that had just lost so many dreams. Another arrow split through Eiri's trembling body as the angel whispered one question._

"_Where are you?"_

I want to see you…

"_I'm…I'm right here…" the angel's prince whispered, eyes shining with warmth. Despite the tears flowing from his eyes, he whispered. "I'm right here, Kitten…right here…"_

_Suguru choked. _

"_This is horrible. Absolutely horrible." K said sadly, shaking his head…eyes overflowing._

"_You don't have to tell me twice. I don't know if **I** can take much more of this." Hiroshi said in agreement, eyes blazing with a fusion of sadness and fury._

_It was as though all of them were being forced to watch a newborn animal die._

_Seeing someone within the present…call out to someone in the past…was just…_

**…**_**too hard to watch.**

* * *

_

The memories within the second half of this chapter were excerpts taken from 'An Angel's Dream' and 'Eien'. The angel Elysium was inspired by the character T-elos of 'Xenosaga III' fame.

I thank you all for reading!


	15. Forever Love

Welcome to 'Forever Love'. I am happy to announce that the fluff quotient is about to rise even higher, so prepare yourselves. Two of my readers have already reported on their reactions to the latest chapters, and here's what I've learned. I've succeeded in making my readers cry! Joyous celebrations are in order!

This chapter will be inspired by the 'Ah! My Goddess' movie, which is playing as I write this. Other sources of inspiration are the Sailor Moon and Chobits anime. Wish me the best of luck!

_Theme of 'Forever Love': Luna Aeturna of Ah! My Goddess OST

* * *

_

_Note: The first half of this chapter will be told in Eiri's POV.

* * *

_

I remember.

I remember how bright the sun had been that morning.

I remember how peaceful my dreams had been, with you tucked in my arms.

I remember the soft scent of your skin, and how it warmed me.

I remember waking up alone, greeted by a sweet melody.

The first sight I found was your face, radiant and beautiful...

...as always.

Your song had led me out of slumber and into reality. Warmth blanketed me as I rubbed at my eyes, overjoyed to see you standing near me. You had on one of your beautiful smiles, and your eyes were as bright as ever. As soon as rose out of sleep, you brought your song to an end...

...but the sound of your voice was a song in itself.

"Morning!" you said happily, those beautiful violets of yours overflowing with light. I noticed how you were dressed and blushed, breath taken by your mere presence. I then noticed that I wasn't dressed in anything, scowled and buried myself underneath the sheets-still blushing. You found your way to me, though, as persistent as always. "I brought you something." you said to me, face bursting with the beauty I had come to love so well.

Your voice was so clear, so warm and intoxicatingly beautiful. You had the spirit of a child about those precious eyes of yours, but there was something deeper to them...something that transcended the meager comprehension of any mortal. As you leaned into kiss me, I felt as though I were falling in love with you...all over again. I felt as though I were falling in love with something so beautiful and precious...for the very first time.

Outside, waves struck the white shores of our temporary home. We were in our honeymoon suite, but to us it was much more than that. In our eyes it was our castle, our home away from home...

...our sanctuary.

We spent ten minutes covering ourselves in kisses-nothing compared to the three hours we had spent kissing last night-and then you placed a bouquet of red roses into my hands. Violet eyes shining like a pair of moonlit rivers, you sent small kisses over my face before giving an explanation. "I found them for you." you told me, talking as if you had just found the most beautiful treasure in the world. Damn it, you were so beautiful...and to make matters worse, you were blushing just as much as I was.

"Do you like them?"

I had gone through this many times in the past. Before Deus had stolen you away for the first time, you had been a ball that couldn't stop bouncing off the walls. I remember you well. You couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop asking me questions...always wondering if I liked whatever you pushed into my hands. I remember how you had given me a plate of burnt toast one morning, and you had the nerve to ask if I liked it.

I had been in the role of the dumb-ass bastard back then, and I played my part. But I remember how happy you had been about that simple plate. The look you had on your face then...reminded me of that time. It also made me hope for even more memories.

No longer able to control myself, I pulled you right into the bed and took you into my arms. Damn you were beautiful, blushing and smiling...so beautiful that you brought tears to my eyes. So much had changed between us since those simple times, but some things would never change. You still had your everlasting tendency to glow. "You know I do." I replied, holding you close. You snuggled within my arms-another one of your old habits, but something I found increasingly adorable.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them."

I placed the bouquet upon the nearest table, noticing that glimmering sunbeams were pouring into our small home. "I think there's something I like even more, though." I said to you softly, running a hand through your pink hair. With those glowing, radiant eyes of yours, you spoke to me.

"What?"

"Nothing special. Just...well...**you."**

Neither one of us said a word for the next five hours.

Yeah...I remember that day well.

* * *

_Just when he assumed he could no longer shed any more, a million tears replaced the ones that had already fallen. A large boulder developed in his throat and in the pit of his stomach, creating obstacles that were hard to even breathe through. His skin was pale, no longer the bright and warm color it had been during so many happy days...which could also be applied to his eyes. No longer were they warm and happy, happy to have finally found relief after so many years of solitary torment. They were cold, not in a venomous manner but in a lonely, lifeless manner. Cold in a way that spoke of his heart's loneliness, his heart's yearning._

_Listening to the angel's pleas had broken his heart into so many pieces, so many pieces. Feeling as through he were drowning in his own pain, he clutched his heart and struggled to focus...struggled to keep his eyes upon everything he had been placed in. His loving siblings held onto him, both of their eyes filled with just as many tears. Both of them realized that their brother, although they held him within their arms, was too far away to reach._

_Tatsuha, the steadfast Priest of the group, had just about enough of seeing his brother in so much pain. Thinking of the time Tohma had to deal with Eiri's grief alone-the time that followed the Yuki Kitazawa tragedy-he angrily looked upon the Princess Niha with pleading, urgent eyes. "There isn't any more to this, is there?" he asked firmly. "I can't watch any more of this. I've never seen Eiri like this before!"_

_Mika, the team's archer, couldn't find enough strength to say anything. However, her voice was within her tears. Sobbing with the novelist, she held him close as though she were his **mother, **mourning over a lost family member. Saying that the atmosphere was strikingly similar to the atmosphere of a world-wide funeral wouldn't have been too far from the truth. Claude K Winchester had removed his eyes from the sight of the pleading angel, uncomfortable with the sight of a child in pain. Suguru was just as distraught as Mika was, while Tohma and Ryuichi were huddled close to each other-not saying a word. Hiroshi was also stone silent, feeling as though his soul had been ripped right out of his body._

_Their guide shook her head sadly, wishing with all of her heart for an end to their journey. "I am terribly, terribly sorry." were her first words. Her long silver tresses streamed over her body as she shook her head. "Please forgive me. I do not enjoy seeing my peita like that either, but this must be done. One cannot move towards the future...without knowing all of one's past. None of you knew about Shuichi's beginning, no?"_

_Sadly, Hiroshi and Tatsuha hung their heads in response to her question. Noticing that the environment had changed, K brought up another question. "Where are we now?" he asked, his voice small and hoarse. It almost pained him to speak._

_With the exception of Tatsuha, who was whispering consoling messages to his sobbing brother, the members of the fellowship slowly scanned their new place of being. They had returned to the Garden of mortal stars, but the elements of the garden had been altered. No longer did snow rest beneath their feet-in its place were acres of glowing emerald grass, accompanied by beauteous white flowers. Before them, once again, was the miraculous treasure they all knew and cherished so well...holding the star he had come to love so much...singing a certain melody..._

_...Eiri came dangerously close to vomiting.

* * *

_

That's...that's the same song...

The one you sang to me...that morning...

The very same one...

* * *

"_Well." an older, familiar voice piped happily. "You seem to be extraordinarily happy this morning, sei'ryn. Am I right?"_

_Feeling like a child in the presence of a comforting, older being, Suguru felt his heart rise a little. It was the Guardian of the Gardens, the angel named Gelryn. He brought himself closer to the young angel, who had an expression that was **excruciatingly **familiar to Eiri. "Here! Here, Gelryn! Look!" the angel said happily, voice brimming with immeasurable elation. With glowing violet eyes, he held out the star within his hands...bearing the most beautiful smile about his soft features. Hiroshi and K gasped simultaneously, taken aback by the object in Arim's hands. "It's glowing!" the Bad Luck guitarist announced excitedly, happy to see some warmth after the previous scenes._

"_Well well well." the Guardian chuckled with the usual warmth of a doting grandfather. "What just happened here?"_

_Arim's next words choked a certain novelist._

"_It's alive! The star came to life! It's alive, Gelryn! It's alive and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"_

_Tatsuha increased his hold upon the author, who had become as cold as a **glacier. **Even though it pained him to do so, the novelist couldn't tear his shivering eyes away from the sight of his husband...a beautiful, glowing angel holding up a small star...an angel with overflowing eyes and the most beautiful smile..._

_...his...his Kitten..._

"_Oh Gelryn...it's absolutely wonderful." the angel continued, brightening the entire Garden with a light of everlasting, pure and unbridled love. The warmth within his eyes spilled into every acre of the garden, brightening even the smallest of flowers. The skies of the Garden, which were crystal blue fields, transformed into golden oceans of translucent promises as dove feathers broke out into the air, creating the most beautiful sight any of them had ever seen. Mika, deeply moved by the angel's doings, gasped as she gazed upon the changing environment._

_The ground began to glow with pearl white light, transforming the emerald grass into a blanket of pure white starlight. A brisk, beautiful melody began to drift throughout the air as the angel continued to cry, continued to hold out the star he had come to love so deeply. "They said it wouldn't live, but here it is..." he went on happily, voice trembling with tears. "Here it is, even more beautiful than the heavens themselves. I feel honored to be able to hold such a beautiful, wonderful treasure...and I'll watch over it as we move towards the future. I'll continue to hold it close and treasure it, for it has become a vital piece of my heart...a vital piece of my life."_

_Everything around them around them became so bright, so pure and tremendously beautiful. Tohma took his wife's arm with a gasp as the Garden was transformed into a golden, flowing paradise...one with blissful flocks of doves, flowing skies and effervescent waters. An angelic melody took flight and soared throughout the air, each word rich with happiness...the happiness that came with liberation. It was the most glorious sight any of them had ever witnessed...and wouldn't ever forget._

_It was a sight...created from the love of a certain angel._

"_Here I hold something I'll never let go. I hold the link to my future, my heart and soul. My destiny. I'm able to hold this immaculate treasure...because of you, my friend. Thank you...for allowing me to see...the one I'll love...for the rest of my life."_

The rest of my life.

"_This explains why Shuichi was dumb enough to cling to 'Yuki'." K said softly, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully...even as tears poured from his eyes. "This explains a lot of things."_

"_I feel like I'm in the middle of a really beautiful fairy tale..." Hiroshi added, rubbing at waterfalls that wouldn't stop anytime soon. "This...all of this...I can't believe it actually happened...all because..."_

_As if for the first time, the heavens came to pure, unbridled life. Gelryn smiled with pride at the wondrous sights, his heart singing with the melody flowing throughout the skies. "Bless you, young one." he said to the overjoyed Arim happily, placing a loving hand about his shoulder. "You owe me no appreciation. Who am I to keep an angel from his one true love?"_

"_Thank you, Gelryn...thank you...so much..."_

"_Seiata. Always quick to cry. You'll never change." the old angel said warmly, tenderly rubbing at the beautiful angel's tears. Hiroshi laughed at those words, tears still pouring. "Yeah, he's a crybaby all right. I should know-I was the first one to meet him on Earth."_

And what an honor that was, Shuichi.

Thank you.

"_Does this mean...Eiri's been...born?" Tohma asked the Princess Niha gently, eyes glimmering with the curiosity of a tearful, hopeful child. Niha, bearing one of her usual smiles, nodded. "Yes, ana'cha. The birth of that angel's star has just taken place!"_

_Mika, wiping at her watery eyes, chuckled. "I wondered why the sky was so bright that day. Even thought I was pretty small, I remember that day...being so beautiful. And now...now I know why...that was..."_

"_I've never cried so much in my life..." Tatsuha, still holding onto the frozen Eiri, grumbled with a loving smile. "This has got to be the **sappiest **day of my life-"_

"_Lo, little one. Now that the star has been born, I'm guessing you've finally discovered its name!"_

"_Yes I have, Gelryn. And it's the most beautiful name...I've ever heard..." Arim replied, sniffing...still wearing the most beautiful smile about his glowing face._

"_Well then, tell me. What is it?"_

_The answer, placed in such a simple manner, put the icing on **everyone's **cake._

"_Eiri."_

"_Oh God, things just became a whole lot worse..." Tatsuha said with a heavy sigh, sobs now threatening to consume him. More tears poured out of his eyes once they fell upon his brother, who looked as though he were about to explode from crying so much...who looked as though he wanted to bolt towards the smiling, radiant Arim. Wishing he could have released his brother with **all **of his being, he held onto the shivering novelist **tight.**_

"_Broo...bro, stay here. Stay put. Sit."_

"_But-"_

"_I know. But you can't. He's not real."_

_He hated himself for saying that. The look Eiri gave in response to those words made him feel like a criminal. "I'm sorry bro. Shuichi's...not actually there." the Priest explained softly, voice shivering._

Man, I feel like some bastard telling a child that their dreams won't ever come true.

"_Stop looking at me like that!" he demanded playfully, patting his brother on the back. "There's nothing I can do! We're in the past, you knucklehead!"_

"_Everything's just so beautiful..." Tohma sobbed happily, wiping at his eyes. Tatsuha, feeling as though he'd never be able to stop crying, glowered in his direction. "I never thought...I'd see something so wonderful. Oh, I wish Shiri were here to see this. Don't you, darling?"_

_Mika, the mother of Shiri Uesugi-Seguchi, couldn't answer. Her eyes were locked upon the angel, who was now alone with his precious star. Desperately trying to ignore the desire to rush out and embrace the angel, she watched him with wide and curious eyes. There was a glowing smile still about the angel's face, and his violets were still filled with the energy she had become so familiar with. The star was still glowing in the palms of his hands...and he looked upon it as though it were a prayer, a hymn..._

"_I won't let you drift through your life alone. I'll take care of you...sweet Eiri."_

_A thousand pounds of icing were thrown upon the cake...as the angel gave a small kiss to the glowing star. "I love you, Eiri." Arim declared happily, his crystal white wings piercing the air. And that was the final straw that broke Eiri's back._

I love you too...

"_Hey! Eiri!"_

_Tatsuha gasped sharply as his brother tore himself out of his protective grasp. Mika, K, Ryuichi, Tohma, Niha, Hiro and Suguru gasped simultaneously as the most **precious **miracle took place...right before their eyes. Eiri Uesugi, eyes overflowing with tears, tossed his arms around the angel...and held him, sobbing..._

"_I love you too...I love you too...I love you...so much..."_

_The sudden contact surprised the angel. Surprise, warm and tender, blossomed across his face and held itself there for a moment...but then...a warm and happy smile fell upon his face...presenting a very familiar sight to Eiri's family. Mika put a hand to her heart, feeling as though it were about to short circuit because of the overwhelming emotion flowing through it. It was as though Eiri was actually...with Arim..._

"_Wait a minute!" Tatsuha cried out in disbelief, eyes wide. "Hold on a minute! I thought we couldn't affect anything! I thought we were, you know, in the past! How is Eiri able to-"_

_Niha's explanation was everything he needed. _

"_Love transcends all barriers, ana'ryn. Even time."_

_Wide, glimmering and tearful eyes fell onto the couple before them. Holding onto a blushing and tearful Suguru, Hiroshi spoke with a voice that glistened with childlike innocence. "It's like we're at their wedding, all over again." he said softly, bottom lip trembling. "I seriously don't think we'll be able to take much more of this..."_

"_Look!"_

_Ryuichi's urgent voice snapped Hiro to attention. His heart jumped as his eyes fell upon the happy couple...taking in a transformation that took his breath away. Slowly but surely, a warm and golden light was slowly enveloping the two lovers...coming forth from the angel's heart and covering the heart of the mortal. The heavens continued to sing as a transformation slowly took place...singing of the everlasting power behind their destined union. Happy, blissful and true, angels of the past rose to the skies and sang what their hearts had to give...as the golden light slowly covered the angel's chosen mate...bringing tears to the eyes of the witnesses. An excited Niha took Ryuichi by the arms as the light slowly worked its magic, causing her to think of a certain prophecy._

"_It's happening."_

"_What's happening, other than us drowning ourselves?" Mika asked softly, sniffing._

"_It's happening. The fire's rising...and it's in the form of light. It's rising...all because of...his angel's love."

* * *

_

I remember.

I remember how you'd always smile at me...even when I pushed you away.

I remember...how you'd always say 'I love you'...even when I turned away from you.

I remember...the first time I made love to you...

...our first kiss...and our first real date.

I remember...our wedding...our honeymoon...

...I remember _everything._

And...no matter what happens...we'll make more memories.

We'll have more things to remember...together.

* * *

_Cherry blossoms rained down from the heavens...covering each and every one of them...including the two lovers._

_It didn't take any of them to realize that the blossoms were actually the angel's tears of happiness._

_The holy melody of rapture came to an end several minutes later, wrapping all of them in bright blue light. That beam of light transported all of them back into the present...back into the chamber they had begun their journey in. There wasn't a single dry eye in the house-every heart, every eye was overflowing with tears...oceans of pure, unbridled happiness._

_Several minutes went by, allowing all of them to sob and sniff within their own thoughts. Mika was the first to shake herself out of her ocean of tears, noticing that Eiri was no longer with Arim. Her brother was still upon the ground, holding his arms about his chest...in the formation of an embrace. More tears rose into her reddened eyes as she saw that, thinking of an animal searching for its lifetime mate. There was something different about her brother, though...and she could feel it. This wasn't just in regards to his attire, which was the empyrean attire of a celestial warrior. The light had given him that...but there was deeper meaning behind his transformation. The light had been born within Arim's light...Arim's love._

_His 'Kitten' had given him strength._

"_Eiri...are you...all right?"_

_Her voice was horrible. She chuckled at herself through a weak, weepy smile._

_The answer she received lightened her heart tremendously. "I...I'm...I'm fine." her brother replied softly, voice shivering with tears...voice shivering with..._

_...with...**love.**_

_Happiness took the form of so many tears...took the form of so many smiles and sobs. Suguru choked as tears poured from his eyes, accompanying a golden smile of relief. Hiroshi smiled through a tremendous amount of his own tears, wiping millions of them away. Ryuichi and Tatsuha brought themselves into each other's arms, nuzzling against each other lovingly...while holding hands. K felt like firing a couple of rounds, and wouldn't warn anyone about it. The weight of their hearts had been lifted...from all of them..._

"_Hiro." Tohma asked the guitarist softly, after a moment of silence. Tatsuha and Ryuichi rushed to Eiri's aid and took him within their loving arms, earning a warm smile from the novelist. "This is in regards to the childhood you shared with...Shuichi. Just...how many dates...did Shuichi-kun turn down?"_

"_Lemmee see." the guitarist said happily, rubbing his chin as his 'Chieftain' did. "Well, there were quite a few. See, there was this guy that sent him a ton of flowers, then there was this girl that sent him a love letter, and then there was **that **guy with a box of candy-oh, and then he received letters by the truck load. He turned them all down, though, the poor saps. Quite a lot, too! Hahaha!"_

"_All because he was waiting." Mika said softly, her voice filled with tears. "All because he wanted to wait. And now he's...waiting all over again."_

"_He won't have to wait much longer." a certain prince said firmly, eyes gleaming with...love. His brother smiled at him lovingly, wiping away thousands of tears from the novelist's face. "I'll make sure he'll **never **have to wait again."_

I promise.


	16. Rescue

Theme of 'Rescue': Not Gonna Get us by t.A.T.u

_Before this chapter begins, allow me to thank all of those that are with me. I heartily enjoy reading your feedback!_

_I've been reading other Gravitation fanfiction, and a masterpiece to keep my eye on is called 'Rinse'. A golden treasure of phenomenal worth-the author's certainly one heck of an author. I love being inspired by the works of others!_

'_Sailor Moon', 'Tokyo Mew Mew', and of course 'Kingdom Hearts 2' are vital sources of inspiration as well. Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew will become even more important in upcoming events-such as a particular angel's transformations..._

_Stay tuned!

* * *

_

I won't let them destroy what you've dreamt of.

I won't let them annihilate what you've created.

I don't know what's going on, but I won't let it continue...

I promise.

* * *

_The air was unfit for an angel's consumption. Poisonous, cold and thick, it crept into her lungs and glued itself to her insides. She desperately tried to ignore its searing torment but was unable to do so, for it caused her body to scream louder than it had ever screamed before. Every vein throbbed against her skin in urgency, screaming for their owner to leave the place she had entered, but she pressed onward. Her heart bashed against her chest as a madman, but she pressed onward. She had a mission to complete, and wasn't about to let it go._

_Images of her young brother streamed through her mind, as though they were being fed to her through the arms of a machine. Fast but immaculately clear, each image that entered her mind also entered her heart...driving her deeper and deeper into a realm she never believed she would step into. Violet eyes, energetic portals to her luminous soul, held themselves on the path that lay before her as her feet carried her deeper into the Shadow Realm...a realm that was only inhabited by demons, beasts and other unholy creatures._

_Yes, the place was filthy. Cold, black and eternally empty, it glimmered with the light of pure evil-a light that held no radiance at all. It held only the eyes of demons, beasts that were hungry for power and bloodshed...and nothing more. Her insides cringed as she coursed through her unseen path, her heart hardly able to believe that such evil could even exist. Red eyes darted to and fro as black melodies danced throughout the cold air, holding every poisonous thought imaginable. The Shadow Realm was the haven of all evil, the sanctuary for all things dark and empty._

_It was a place Arim had been dragged in to._

_For that reason, it was the very same place Maiko wanted to tear down._

_She thought of Elysium and his companion, who were seeking the aid of ancient Eons. Surely they were a thousand times stronger than she was-they'd make it through the Shadow Realm without a single threat. But if she were successful, then they'd have nothing to find-only darkness. She was determined to make it that way. No way would she allow Elysium to grab her brother, who loved another._

_She thought of her brother. She thought of how she had been kept away from him, sealed away in a sanctum of silence-just to protect everything else around her. Just to protect a world she had been fated to never see. Horrid, thinking of the prison she had dwelled in for so long. Anger and determination increased as she thought of her imprisonment, remembering the silent days she had spent gazing into an unknown world._

_Her brother had been locked away from the mortal world, while she had been locked away from her brother's world. But now all of that was about to change. No more would she hold herself back. She would no longer be a prisoner, a slave to everyone else's whims and wills. No longer would her brother be kept away from the one he loved, cherished and treasured._

_It was time for ignorance to come to an end.

* * *

_

_Deus had just about run out of luck. _

_Chasing after a rebellious, evasive piece of meat was no picnic. For a reason he couldn't understand, his prey's spirit had been renewed. Somehow, in one way or another, the angel had become even stronger than he had been before. The heavenly creature **refused** to let the demon near him, let alone **violate** him. Yes, his chosen piece of meat had now become quite irritating-curse the 'power of love'. The beautiful angel was waiting for his beloved prince-**that's **where his spirit had come from. How atrocious, to think that a mortal could even think of entering the Shadow Realm. It was easy to see that the angel wasn't afraid, though. He was adamant, firm about his belief in his chosen husband-refused to belief that his Prince wouldn't rescue him. Such disgusting rubbish._

_After several beatings (Arim had rebelled against his attacker with violent attacks of his own), Xen finally decided to step in. The superior member of the duo instilled black poison into the angel's soul, simmering his flames but **unable to eradicate them. **Slowly but surely, the black flames ate away at the young miracle...but his anger only became stronger. Deus held back his massive cravings (although he could hardly take his eyes off the angel), frightened by the angel's increasingly savage strength. Curse that mortal husband of his._

_Minutes were eons. Well, at least they were to Deus. He could hardly imagine life without the angel's soft skin...without that pure, silk skin in his mouth, wrapped underneath his hot tongue...and those pink tresses of his. Such pure, beautiful locks of hair...just waiting to be savored...sitting on a delicate head of soft skin...which was attached to a body of maddening beauty-_

"_If you're still there, I'd like to inform you of something."_

_Xen was quite indifferent to Deus' cravings, but at the same time, he found himself rather amused by his partner's hunger. He was a nonchalant father watching an over-eager child poke at a rocket. "I'd like to speak with Xion on our current matters. We're about to do something quite drastic, so I'd like to ensure the safety of our operation. I'll leave the two of you here...so you may have some quality time. Please...enjoy yourself, my friend." he said, his elegant voice shining with the devious mischief of a secretive feline. With an elegant bow, the silver haired deity initiated his departure-leaving his partner in crime to his schemes. His departure instantly brought more anger to a certain angel's violets-if Arim had been a canine, he most certainly would have been growling with bared fangs and glowing eyes._

_But it was hard. Oh, was it hard, keeping himself away from that luscious body. Drool formed upon his lips as his tongue crept over them, his eyes taking in the growling angel before him. Lust flooded his eyes as he gazed upon their captive, hands cringing with uncontrollable desire. Oh, did he look delicious. Ripe and ready for the taking, perfectly delectable and delightful in every way imaginable. So what if the angel wanted to kill him? That just made things even more exciting. Besides, there wasn't anything wrong with a little 'foul play' during lovemaking, now was there? Oh, were the prospects exciting._

_Despite the poison sapping his strength, the beauteous creature was still able to have his heart **roar **in anger. "Keep away from me." were his first words, cold and fatal. "Don't come near me, or you'll regret it."_

_How could he keep himself away? The angel was far too delicious. A lion couldn't keep himself away from a piece of steak, so why should he have to keep himself away from Arim? Curse that mortal mate of his. He didn't deserve to fondle such delicate, pure and rare beauty-he had all rights to it, by far. Lust carried itself to an insane degree within his eyes, transforming him into a ravenous beast ready to make a kill. Hands leapt out at his prey as he made his way towards the angel upon the floor...heart pounding in expectation, eyes overflowing with joy-_

_A flash elapsed before a flood of white light broke into his private haven. His heart skipped a million beats as a being of radiance entered the room, small pink petals flowing behind it as it made its way into his world-interrupting his meal time. The angel upon the floor glued his eyes to it, his heart and soul dearly wishing for the appearance of his beloved Prince...but the voice that came from the beam of light surprised him._

"_**YOU KEEP AWAY FRO M MY BROTHER, SCUMBAG!"**_

_The vocalist upon the floor felt a gasp tear itself from his throat. The heavenly light faded, revealing a phenomenally beautiful angel...one that bore a striking resemblance to **him.** Long, flowing pink tresses brushed the cold air as strong, ethereal violets pierced the eyes of his predator-who had backed away in fear. She looked tired, but one could hardly tell. Her anger was far greater than her exhaustion._

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN! BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'LL GET THE CHANCE TO ANYWAYS, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING DOWN! KYAH!"**_

_The vocalist wasn't able to determine the identity of his rescuer, but he knew one thing-he had a **strong **connection to her. She was his reflection-the female version of his form._

_And after being separated for so many years..._

_...and as she began her duel against Deus Kyren..._

_...brother and sister came together..._

_...through their hearts..._

_...for the very first time.

* * *

_

It'll be all right.

I'll protect you.

I'll make sure you'll reach your husband...brother of mine.

* * *

_The prince's confidence had made quite an impression of his team. Tokyo's greatest novelist had promised to rescue his husband in no time at all, and his words had rejuvenated the entire fellowship. Warmth blossomed throughout the hearts of his family as they silently came together, exchanging warm smiles of brand-new confidence. Seeing the look upon their hero's face assured them of the sincerity behind their hero's words-he was certainly ready to tear down the universe for his mate._

_Claude K. Winchester, not surprisingly, was the first to break the silence. Twirling his beloved pair of guns about, he grinned at the reborn novelist with the love of a proud father. "It seems as though our hero has finally gotten back into the saddle." he said with a wink. "Good job. I'm proud of you, Eiri."_

_Tatsuha, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted (shedding so many tears had made a heavy impact on him), gave his brother a loving smile. "Who isn't?" the young Priest asked merrily, folding his arms. "All I know is this. He has **no **reason to fall out of the saddle **again." **he said sharply, pretending to be an old-fashioned teacher. Hiroshi supported his words._

"_You can say that again."_

_The guitarist turned to the rejuvenated novelist, who had his heart rescued throughout the series of distant visions. His personality now bearing a strong resemblance to Tatsuha's, he spoke to his friend with profound warmth. "Eiri, you've got it made. You've got someone that fell in love with you **waaaay **before you were even **born **You have to admit-that's something worth fighting for. So if we catch you sagging again, you won't hear the end of it!"_

"_Damn straight." the novelist's sister added with a nod. "Let me tell you something else. If you don't write a book about what we just saw, I sure as Hell **will. **I never thought I'd see anything like that before."_

_The rest of the group laughed at her words, for they too hadn't expected on seeing such a beautiful tribute to love. A minute elapsed before the Princess Niha spoke, her voice regaining its usual amount of energy. "Well then!" she said ecstatically, taking Eiri by the hands. "Shall we? The Dark Realm awaits our entrance!"_


	17. Healing Light

We've arrived at 'Healing Light'.

I've decided to continue today because of the wonderful reviews I've been receiving, accompanied by the masterpieces I've discovered. The tale 'Nowhere to Go' is certainly a competitor against 'Rinse', for that tale is just as phenomenal as its opponent. We're living amongst a gold mine of Gravitation fanfiction, let me tell you that much!

Those two masterpieces have also driven me onward. So, with a special 'thank you' to all of my reviewers, I shall continue. Oh, but before I begin, allow me to share just a tip of a recent development: someone very important is about to sacrifice his life for a certain someone. That's all I'll say!

In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

_Theme of 'Healing Light': Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.Tu

* * *

_

They've crushed your dreams for far too long!

I won't allow their treachery to continue!

At any cost, I'm going to give you back to your husband-

Even if it means my life!

* * *

_She was radiant, emanating the power of an eternal sunrise. Draped about her body was a beauteous beam of white light, immaculate and infinite in its scope. Long, silken pink locks of hair streamed about her body as winds streamed about her, brightening her fiery violet eyes. Within her hands was an ethereal sword, a weapon that had been carved from the very stars themselves, and it had been placed in a dangerous stance. Despite the youthful energy that raged within her eyes, she held the rage of a thousand wildfires within her soul-and they were due to be released._

_She was pissed-no, beyond pissed. The flames within her eyes made that quite apparent. So many had tarnished her sibling's dreams for so long, and she couldn't forgot about the imprisonment she had been forced to endure. For eons she had been kept away from her brother, all to protect something she wasn't meant to glance upon. Now she was angry, out to seek revenge upon those that kept her away from her sibling...and those that had tormented her brother simply because he had fallen in love with a **mortal. **Love held no boundaries to it, so they weren't meant to apply any. But she would teach the angel world a lesson. Oh, she would most definitely break every rule she had been given..._

_...just by rescuing her beloved brother._

_The light draped about her body healed the angel that had been silenced by Xen's handiwork. Poison became a thing of the past, drifting out of his fragile frame as quickly as it had come. The only thing left was shock, pure and unbridled shock that poured out of his own violet eyes. He had never seen his liberator before, but that didn't matter. Her abrupt arrival initiated a lifelong connection, one that had never been found but never broken, never lost. He immediately placed his trust, life and soul in her hands...feeling as though he had known his female reflection before birth._

_She, in return, silently blessed his soul with all of the love burning in her heart. Would you like to know how? Well, that's simple. Angels had the ability to speak with any being telepathically: angel, beast and mortal. Her heart sent silent waves of everlasting love into the heart of her brother, not only calming him but bringing a smile to his face. Ah, that smile. Through the duel that had been initiated, she was able to catch a glimpse of her sibling's smile. Pure, bright and utterly wonderful.

* * *

_

You really are beautiful, big brother.

* * *

_He was a child observing an important conference between parents. He kept himself silent, face burning with eagerness, anticipation and hope. No longer did pain plague the features that had been carved so lovingly. He had returned to his prior self, the one that had incessantly brimmed with effervescent energy...while retaining his true self at the same time. As blade clashed against blade, Maiko saw this. She saw the one her brother had transformed into...and the angel her brother had been born as. With a smile upon her face, she realized something quite important: the past and present had become one. Shuichi Shindou and Arim were the same, the one and only._

_There were no differences between the two...with the exclusion of energy levels, of course._

_Arim had cut quite a solemn, rigid figure. His beauty was radiant, but his personality only glimmered with signs of vitality around Gelryn, the Guardian of the mortal stars. Around the other angels, including his so-called friend Elysium, he had been as stiff as a board. As a result, he had been sent to Earth as the direct opposite-bright, bubbly, unstoppable and brimming with energy. Even though her brother had matured, not much had changed. The bold and beautiful energy flowing through his veins remained intact, always firm and beautiful despite the darkness that lay ahead._

_All because of one prince._

_Light clashed against darkness as she thought of her brother's rescuer. Thought of the mortal her brother had fallen madly, deeply, truly in love with. Growls tore themselves from her mouth as she lashed out against her opponent, thinking of the love she found within her sibling's eyes. He looked happy, ready and eager to see the one he loved so much. The beauty within his eyes couldn't have been broken, would never be broken._

_So she would free it. She'd do anything to free the energy that had been bounded for so long, that had been held back for so many years._

_The light of love was a powerful mentor. Her fierce violets were locked upon her opponent, glistening with the prowess of a lioness, but her heart was set upon the thoughts of reuniting her brother with his mate. It gave the confidence that had been absent before, gave her the strength she needed to surpass both Elysium and his companion...gave her the strength she needed to surpass even herself. Her silver blade struck out against the foul, stinking demon...her heart raging with the shards of injustice. A bond of love had been torn far too many times-it was about time to put a stop to everything._

_Minutes elapsed. Both combatants went into a deadlock, eyes staring each other down. The angel's eyes were hardcore when it came to ferocity, filled with the flames eternity had to supply. The demon, on the other hand, was purely driven on by hatred-and not much else. Oh, with the exception of desperation. As he had been towards the rejuvenated 'Arim', Deus was afraid to face the newcomer-let alone duel her. It was no different from fighting against a lioness that had been torn away from her helpless cubs-fighting against an unstoppable force._

"_**YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF CRAP! GET OUT OF MY BROTHER'S SIGHT!"**_

"_**Who do you think you are, putrid little flower?! How dare you interrupt my feast!"**_

_The demon's face tossed off its earlier beauty and transformed into the face of a **true **demon-ugly, wrinkled and filled with insanity. **"Arim's mine, wench!"** he bellowed, voice crackling from the maddening vices of obsession. **"There's nothing you can do to keep me from my precious pet!"**_

"_**Oh yes there is, pal!"**_

_With an elegant, quick swipe, she performed an attack with her sword that formed her into a ribbon dancer. The moves she executed with her slim, graceful weapon were radiant and smooth, no different from the strokes of a swan's journey across a pond. That particular move, although beautiful to the eyes, was quite **potent. **It left her opponent on the floor, holding his torn eyes in pain...and it allowed her to place herself in a triumphant stance, which was accompanied by a smile. "And one more thing, before I put you out of your misery!" she went on, her radiant voice bringing light to the demon's sanctum._

_Her next words surprised the silent vocalist._

"_His name's Shuichi! Shuichi Shindou-Uesugi! **DON'T FORGET IT, DEMON!"**_

_Pink tresses flew over her shoulders as she performed her finishing move, bringing her blade down on the demon's head. Speed, elegance and potency became one as she performed the beast's execution, sealing his eternal sleep in a golden sphere of light. Violet eyes glistened with triumph and fury as a shrill cry broke out against the skies, forever echoing throughout the Shadow Realm. It flew away on the wings of darkness, carrying away the demon's soul as quickly as it had come._

_Moments passed, then the maiden sheathed her sword. Hm, nothing else was left. Her one and only enemy had been eradicated-Xen wasn't anywhere near them. She rubbed at the back of her neck-a habit she took up whenever a matter irritated her. The silent angel tilted his head in her direction-she made it seem as though she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, and yet she had just saved his life._

"_Hmph. That jerk must've taken off somewhere. I was lucky to get here so quickly-thought I'd end up losing my way. Pretty long trip-I'm worn out! Sheesh!"_

"_Um...excuse me..."_

"_Oh!"_

_Laughing nervously, the beauteous creature turned to face the one upon the floor. Beauty, happiness and embarrassment became one element upon her face and within her voice. "Sorry about that." she began, her bubbly voice bouncing throughout the room. "I'm a bit of an airhead, hahahahaha!"_

_She knelt in front of the confused angel, eyes bearing the deepest affection and loyalty. Her glimmering pink tresses fell over her shoulders once again, brightening the violets that had been dipped in everlasting starlight. "Hi." she began warmly, tilting her head to one side. "You don't know this, but...I'm Maiko. Your...your **sister."**_

_The one in front of her was so cute, just so cute. "My...**my sister?"**_

_He didn't doubt her words. Didn't assume she was lying. He was merely confused, like a toddler meeting a new parent for the first time. "Yep, that's right!" the maiden confirmed happily, eyes brimming with tears. "It's me, your lil' sis Maiko!"

* * *

_

I've finally found you!

* * *

"_This is, like, totally weird. It's like I'm looking at myself or something-"_

_A gasp tore itself from her throat in a hot second. Her eyes widened in shock, watching her heart fall into a chasm of silence. Light, pure and warm, blossomed throughout her body as she digested reality's current events: her brother had tossed his arms around her, accepting her without question. The world and everything about it suddenly became warm, so warm...it was as though they had never been separated, despite their distance. It was as though they had always been together, had always been near each other..._

"_Sis...sis..."_

_Sobs threatened to consume her, and she let them come. A soft sob broke out of her heart and into the air, initiating the descent of a million tears. The frustration she had felt during their separation, the pain she had felt...all of it came loose, breaking out as though they were lions releasing themselves from captivity. Shock wore off and wrapped her arms around the sobbing other, her heart falling through a chasm of golden serenity. Everything was just so warm, oh so warm...and it was wonderful, truly wonderful..._

"_Sis...I can't believe it...I have a sister...I didn't know..."_

"_Well, of course you **didn't know. **I never would have found that I had a brother, if I hadn't been dumb enough to sneak into the sanctum's records!"_

_The smile upon her brother's face was too beautiful for words. She felt as though she were seeing the sun rise...for the very first time. "Thank you..." he said to her, placing his forehead against hers. "Thank you...for coming after me...sis..."_

"_You're welcome. You're welcome...Shuichi."_

_They held each other, sitting within a room now filled with light. Tears flowed freely, evanescent yet eternal images of bliss. Sobs fell from their shivering chests and into the warm air, each one even heavier than the last. Finally, they thought, finally. After so many years of being kept apart, they both could see the truth. One had a reflection of the other...and they had finally come together. The world had suddenly become even warmer...and even warmer when Maiko realized something else. Her brother was definitely fragile-he felt so small in her embrace, so delicate and tiny. What a beautiful creature her brother was, so pure and warm..._

"_Heh." she began, holding him out at arm's length. "I see where my good looks come from!"_

_Wiping at his eyes, the vocalist spoke softly. "How...how do you k-k-know...m-m-my other name?"_

"_What, 'Shuichi'? First off, your real name's 'Shuichi'. It's not 'Arim'. Get that through your head, okay?"_

_When confusion entered her sibling's precious eyes, she rose to her feet and took up arms. Passion erupted within her chest and flew straight into her melodious voice, brightening the room even more...brimming with the energy that had brought the vocalist into the hearts of so many. "You're not meant to be amongst us angels! You're meant to be within the world of the mortals! You know, the place you found your husband in!" Seeing the look on her brother's face, she added, "That's right-your husband! He's waiting for you, Shuichi! **Let's get a move on!"**_

_One could have described her as 'spastic'. Without another word, and without warning, the maiden took off on a mission-completely leaving the other angel behind. Warmth blossomed within his fragile heart as he called out to her amidst laughter, seeing himself in his sister's hyperactive drive. "Maiko, **wait! Wait a minute, come back!"**_

_He laughed as small footsteps trickled back into the room, accompanied by the embarrassment of a certain maiden. Sheepishly she placed her hand on the back of her neck, laughing as though she had undressed herself in front of the Angel Court. "Sorry about that, hahahaha! Told you I'm an airhead!" she stated happily, tears still flowing. "You're just gonna have to get used to me, that's all. Don't worry-I don't bite or anything. I'm just a bit fluffy when it comes stuff like this. I just want the two of you to hurry up and get back together! You've been away from Eiri long enough!"_

_The mere usage of the name 'Eiri' **intoxicated **the other. "You...you know my Eiri?" he asked her softly, his innocent voice sparkling with light. Maiko loved how she could see both 'Shuichi' and 'Arim' within her brother-he was filled with energy, just as she was, but both were unstoppable when it came to determination and strength. "Of course I do, dimwit!" the 'spastic' Maiko said impatiently, tugging upon her brother's sleeve. "Like I said, I snuck into the sanctum at least a thousand times-let's go let's go let's go! He's waiting for us, so come on!"_

_He understood her vibrancy, but could see that something was bothering her. Urgency rose within his violet eyes as he tugged upon her sleeve, eyes filled with soft tension. "Wait a minute!" he shouted before the other could bolt off again. "Maiko, what is it? Something's about to happen-please tell me what it is! What's going on?"_

_Long pink tresses glistened with twilight. "They're after Celsius and Aries, Elysium and Erudice. They were planning to use them against Deus and Xen, but I came here just in time. Long story short, Elysium wanted to reclaim you for **himself**-thus breaking off the Prophecy. I took off in order to prevent that from happening."_

"_Just...just so...my Eiri and I...can see each other again? Was...**that...**your reason?"_

_With a radiant smile, she nodded with the eagerness of a Chihuahua that had eaten too much sugar. "That's right, brother of mine!" she replied happily, noticing the newborn tears within her brother's eyes. They fell swiftly and silently, pure and wondrously immaculate._

"_But...you've never even...I've never even...we've..."_

_Those words returned the arms of Shuichi Shindou to his sister's waist. He held her close, sobbing only two words._

"_Thank you...thank you..."

* * *

_

Nothing can stop us...

Now I love you...

They're not gonna get us...

Not gonna get us...

-t.A.T.u

* * *

_The fellowship had darted straight into their own battlefield, fighting against beasts that had risen out of silent abysses. Eiri's fierce determination had initiated a search for Anuryn's portal to the Shadow Realm, therefore initiating an attack from the most unholy of creatures. Feet marched across the blackened grounds in fervor as blades clashed against claws, and magic spells clashed against the winds. Princess Niha, one of the Sovereigns that held Anuryn close to their heart, ran at the front of the pack with the love and determination of a mother wolf. Her emerald green eyes glistened with the valor of a lioness as her friends carried out necessary tactics behind her, leading them towards the portal they sought._

_Mika and Tohma had placed themselves in efficient positions. Tohma, a wielder of Light Arrows, fired arrows at a speed that proved to be quite deadly to the rising forces. His wife, tied to her husband through their duty as archers and guardians, fired at a speed that was equal to his...her seductive eyes glistening with a fiery combination of mischief, happiness and relief. Both of them created an unstoppable team-one might even add 'adorable'. At times they even exchanged winks, smiling as they emitted arrows from their quivers. A seemingly effortless job._

_Ryuichi and Tatsuha, who was no longer concerned with 'babysitting' his brother Eiri, formed another breathtaking team. The Priest, who had been given the power of an elite swordsman, clashed out against his enemies as his life mate clashed out against others, supporting his lover with his 'alter' spirit-the spirit that lit up a stage whenever he stepped on it. Chakrams met with dual blades, creating a duet that effortlessly sliced through the black skin of beasts. Minutes elapsed before Tatsuha spun his fiancée around and planted a deep, loving kiss upon his lips-a gesture that lit Ryuichi's chakrams up with bright, heavenly fire. With a cry of unbridled elation, the singer embraced his fiancée._

"_Yaaay! I love you too, Tatsu-kun!"_

"_Yeah, well, as much as I'd love to stop the world and make love to you right now..." the Priest began softly, eyes scanning the beasts around them. **Those words brought a severe fit of blushing to Ryuichi's cheeks. **"...we've got an angel to save. Perhaps, when we're finished, Shuichi and his 'hubby' can share our bedroom with us!"_

_Eiri, who had become quite the dashing prince, turned to his brother with an affectionate smile. "Not on your life, asshole!" the rejuvenated soldier shouted about the cries of torn beasts, eyes flaring with a **smashing **amount of life. Strands of caramel brown hair bounced off his head as he bounded over a large enemy, arms extended in the fashion of an eager bird...spirit soaring with the velocity of a jet. With a single spin, he beheaded the enemy before it even had a chance to react. "We've got our own place, thank you very much!" he shouted, voice strong and **beautiful. "And when all of this is said and done, WE'RE NOT LEAVING IT!"**_

_Without putting forth the smallest bit of effort, Eiri Uesugi and Tatsuha Uesugi combined their strength. One demon fell beneath their blades, split into two halves because of their combined attack. Ryuichi, glowing and overflowing with joy, had joined forces with the over-eager K. Actually, he had been forced to join forces-the officer had quite a penchant for persuasion. "Fine!" the young Priest said, finishing off the demon they had come to share. "All right then, I propose a challenge! Let's time each other! Whoever finishes first **wins!"**_

"_You're diluted, you pathetic wretch! There's no end to eternity!" Shuichi's prince shouted about the melee, taking out a demon that threatened Tohma. He went straight to the aid of his childhood friend, right before his wife had found his side. Returning to her own station, she sent a smile of perpetual fondness towards her siblings. "I'll tell you who won a contest!" she shouted, eliminating a red-eyed beast that had crept behind Hiroshi. "My husband and I won the contest for 'kinkiest lovemaking'-beat that!"_

"_I'm afraid you're wrong, Mrs.Seguchi!" a familiar gunner sang out, soaring above their heads in all of his glory. Hiroshi Nakano sighed in frustration-his Chieftain was acting like an idiot **again. **But what else was new? "My wife and I won that contest, fair and square! Want proof?! I'll show you our home movies once we return to Tokyo!"_

"_Awwww, come on chief! Home movies?!" the Summoner groaned, taking out several with a pure crystal staff. Feeling like the martial artists he had seen so many times in movies, he lashed out against those that managed to bypass the power of his faithful Summoner's staff. "That's just plain **freaky!"**_

_There was only one member of the fellowship excluded from the banter, and he went by the name of Suguru Fujisaki. Silently he sent magic against his enemies...a part of his heart wishing he could ignore the conversations about love and 'home movies'. Remembering Hiroshi's words to Eiri, he forced himself to submit to reality...eyes unfocused on the beasts around him. Due to the emotional condition of his heart, his attacks weren't too stable. His heart was far from the battlefield, wishing that he too could joke about making love to another...especially in the face of Eiri, Shuichi's 'prince upon a white steed'._

_If anyone had a reason to sag, it was Suguru.

* * *

_

"I love Shuichi, yes! But I don't know if I could do what you're about to do!"

* * *

_He most certainly fell limp in his saddle. After everything they had been through prior to their second venture into Anuryn, after all of the blushing and silenced comments...he had arrived at a dead end. Arrived at something he could never hold. The angel had it all-a prince that was ready to give his life for him...and a dear admirer._

_He lapsed back into the very place he hated-the shadows._

"_Suguru?! **Suguru, watch out!"

* * *

**_

Oh, why did I even bother?

It was useless, thinking I could ever...

I can't do it. He still loves Shuichi...

...and with good reason.

I don't blame him.

It's just that...I wish...

I wish...I could have someone to-

* * *

"_**SUGURU!"**_

_He looked behind him-_

_Claws flashed right before his eyes-_

_Arms wrapped themselves around him, brown locks covered his body-_

_-and he struck the floor, bundled in the arms of a certain guitarist._

"_H-Hiro?!"_

"_What in the hell did you think you were doing?! Are you nuts? Can't space out around a bunch of creepy-crawlies!"_

_His body became light but heavy at the same time. Deep crimson fires erupted upon the musician's face-his face wasn't too far from the other's, his chest wasn't too far from the other's chest...breathing became difficult-_

"_Oh Hiro..."_

_Hands placed themselves about his shivering cheeks. Dizziness flooded his skull as reality meshed into fantasy...the other's body became warmer, tighter..._

_...his voice was a soft, gentle whisper..._

"_Suguru...I'm sorry."

* * *

_

I'm really, really sorry, Suguru.

* * *

"_Hiro, I-"_

_Nothing else could be said. Soft, warm lips cut off the rest of his words, silencing the rest of the world...melting into a soft moan upon the Mage's lips. He melted into the other, wanted to keep melting into the other...the one **he **had come to love..._

_...lips lifted from his after several seconds, and hands cradled his blushing face. "We'll talk later." the guitarist assured him, his own face radiant. "For now, I'll just say this. I was just as blind as our Eiri was, but it's not like that anymore. Eiri and Shu were meant for each other...and **I **was meant for **you!"**_

_Burying the secret love he had carried for Bad Luck's vocalist, burying the unrequited love he had carried for his childhood friend, Hiroshi Nakano sent another deep kiss to Suguru Fujisaki's lips and dashed back onto the battlefield...giving a certain prince support...and leaving behind a blushing Mage._

"_Guess what, guys?!" the guitarist cried out, sending a barricade of kicks against a beast that wanted to slice the prince's head clean off his shoulders. "Suguru and I are joining the competition!"_

"_Hah! And you scoffed at me for being 'freaky'? I disown you, child of mine!"_

"_Shut it, Chief, or I'll knock you a good one with this **stick!"

* * *

**_

Yes, it's true.

I did love Shuichi.

I loved him with all of my heart, hoping that he'd end up being _my _one and only.

Now I see how foolish I had been...especially since you were _right _in front of me.

I'll always love and treasure Shuichi...but...the future shall see me...

Loving him as a **_friend._**

Someone he can count on...someone he can _always _count on.

The same applies to Eiri.

As I loved Shuichi, I hated the bastard named 'Eiri Yuki'...

...but now I see the true Eiri as a brother.

I'll keep on loving them both...

...as I become _your _prince.

* * *

_The fast-paced journey towards the portal continued...all of them bearing even tighter bonds than before. Running at breakneck speeds, lovers kept themselves near each other while the solitary lovers ran side by side, their feet carrying them closer and closer to their desired destinations. K and Eiri cut quite an adorable pair-father and son they were, the officer bearing an expression of fatherly pride while the other held the firm, unyielding expression of a determined knight. The officer chuckled to himself, eyes twinkling.

* * *

_

Now the pieces have finally come together.

Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

I'm coming, baby.

Just wait for me...a little longer.

Hold on tight.

I'm coming for you.

* * *

_Deus. That bastard was undoubtedly tormenting his husband once again, tearing him to shreds. His angel, his vocalist and 'Kitten', was out there...somewhere...calling out his name. **And he was about to answer.**_

"_Just hold on, Kitten. Hubby's coming."_

-The flight of our heroes was inspired by the matches within the Battle Athletes anime. I love how fast those characters run, and thought it would be exciting to have our heroes run at a similiar, perilous pace. Increases the suspense of the situation, no?

Hiro's reference to K as 'Chief' and 'Chieftain' is a small tribute to Allen of 'Xenosaga' fame, who incessantly called Shion Uzuki 'Chief'.

And as I stated earlier, the masterpieces called 'Rinse' and 'Nowhere to Go' were huge sources of inspiration. I applaud both of those writers heartily!

Stay tuned for the reunion you've all been waiting for!


	18. I've Found You

Welcome to 'I've Found You', the newest entry of our exciting adventure. Before the show commences, however, I'd like to give a hearty embrace of appreciation to those that have reviewed, and even just added me to their Alerts list. I shall be commencing review replies shortly after this chapter, so keep your eyes open.

To honor the spirit of Gravitation fanfiction everywhere, I give you my newest chapter. Please enjoy.

_Background music of 'I've Found You':' The Escapade', 'Tension Rising' and 'Dance to the Death' of Kingdom Hearts 2, **'Not Gonna Get Us' by t.A.T.U, 'Xepher' of Dance Dance Revolution Supernova, 'Quixote' by Bond

* * *

**_

You and I, always forever.

Shining forth, now and always.

You I have always loved...

And it is to you that I shall return.

You're out there, waiting for me...

And I shall answer your heart with a soft kiss...

* * *

_The flight to the portal had been a fast-paced adventure, but the ride wasn't over yet. As soon as the fellowship's mentor declared their advent into the portal, tension scooped up their hearts and threw them beyond the roof. Veins began to pulsate within their bodies as raging lions bashed against their cages, wanting to escape from the upcoming eruption of even greater tension. Bloodstreams became vehement, fiery and just as desperate, pulsating through their owner's bodies in the manner of cheetahs running after prey._

_Eiri Uesugi was at Princess Niha's side, mind flowing through memories as his feet carried him ever deeper into the gateway of the Shadow Realm. The visions of the past were extraordinary tools when it came to inspiration-they were efficient devices, driving him forward and beyond his body's limits. But then again, he was accustomed to being pushed beyond his limits. A certain 'Kitten' had pushed him several times, with even the most simple of gestures. A tiny smile and the blink of an eye sent him over the edge, intoxicating him with the potency of a million aphrodisiacs. One could have said that the angel's ability to enchant his husband was quite strange, for he could melt his husband's heart with the smallest bit of effort._

_The prince smiled inwardly, thinking of cherished memories that had blossomed between them. Of course Shuichi could cause his heart to melt even quicker than a slice of butter in a volcano. Even when he had taken up the role of 'Eiri Yuki', the bouncy vocalist had always managed to bring a soft shade of red to his cheeks. There was a certain morning he remembered, one that had taken place prior to their first Anuryn venture. A small chuckle came forth as he remembered when that morning had taken place-after his first confession of true love to the other._

_He had spent the hours of the day at his laptop, working on the latest project his agent had asked for. His vocalist had left the house, beautiful and radiant as always, ready to work on his latest project. He allowed the angel to go without a fight, but Shuichi saw right through him. That became apparent as soon as the vocalist rushed into the house, showering him with kisses and a bouquet of white blossoms. The novelist quickly followed the other's gestures, showering him with kisses that seemed to have no end. Without a single word, he undressed a giggling, blushing vocalist, placed him in his arms and dashed off to their bathroom-an area that had been prepared for a certain 'Kitten's return. Complete with candles and rose petals in the bath water.

* * *

_

Even the simple times are precious to me.

They are the times I share with you...

The one who saved me from myself.

* * *

We'll run away, keep everything simple...

Night will come down, our guardian angel...

-t.A.T.u-

* * *

_Night flooded into his eyes, but light remained intact. Another memory surfaced, bringing bright tears to his eyes. It was the memory of their first night together...the first night he had made love to his beloved. It was on the night he had laid the final straw upon the angel's back...the very night Shuichi Shindou decided to walk out of his life. Torn, confused and heartbroken, the angel had packed up all of his belongings and began to leave on that rainy, cold night...shivering and in tears. The novelist, who had been lost in thought prior to that night, finally spoke to the sobbing vocalist in urgency...receiving an answer to a question that horrified him. He wanted to leave, he said. Wanted to get away from the one he loved so much...but someone he felt would **never **love him **back.**_

_Shuichi was inconsolable, crying and thrashing within the arms that wouldn't release him. The novelist held onto the smaller one with all of his might, fearing that he'd lose the other if he allowed the other one second to escape. Confessions poured from his heart and into the cold, thundering air...sobs poured from the shivering vocalist...and they eventually fell into a night of warm, rejuvenating lovemaking. That memory was one of their most precious memories, a memory the novelist cherished dearly._

_On that very night, destiny had been born._

_The air became thick. He realized this as he snapped back into reality, noticing the faces of his beloved family. Family, they all had become. His family didn't just come with Tatsuha and Mika anymore. With the inclusion of his husband, his family had become considerably large. No longer were K, Suguru, Tohma, Ryuichi and Hiro mere **friends.** They had become brothers, blood kin that were indescribably close._

_His family's faces were doused in the level of determination **he **had within his own eyes. His heart was moved by this, seeing how much his family wanted to assist in the retrieval of his beloved husband. He had come quite far since his days as the hermit 'Eiri Yuki'-tremendously far. Just thinking of the distance he had crossed brought tears to his eyes..._

_**...and it was all because of a certain vocalist's dream.**_

_They were deep into the Shadow Realm-that became apparent as soon as the fellowship brought themselves to a halt. Their feet seemed to sink into the ground beneath their feet, which appeared to not even exist. Going back to back, the members of the fellowship placed themselves in stances that would be suitable for defending their loved ones. Tension shot even further than the heavens themselves as they scanned their surroundings, with even the Lady Niha displaying unbridled shock. "It's like we've been swallowed into a black hole or something!" the group's Summoner cried out, voice shrill from disbelief. He placed his hands about his head, unable to bear the sound of a certain melody-a melody no one else could hear._

_Suguru, still failing to recover from Hiroshi's sudden kiss, saw his new lover's distress and instantly went to his aid. Placing his hands about him, the timid Mage of the congregation looked into the Lady Niha's motherly features. "Milady!" he began urgently, brown eyes shining in the surrounding darkness. "What's wrong with him? Please tell me!"_

_As usual, the Lady Niha's response was instant. "Summoners are always vulnerable to sounds we cannot hear." she began, her silver locks flowing in the cold winds of the Realm. "Here he is susceptible to the sounds of restless demons-demons that have fallen from the past thrones and into everlasting darkness. We may be able to see them, yes, but our Summoner can hear them as well."_

"_Not if I can help it." a certain Priest declared, determination blazing throughout his eyes. Suguru looked upon the face of Eiri's loyal brother, who had become an invaluable friend to all of them. Hopefully, holding his newfound lover close, he observed the Priest's movements-he was creating a small beam of golden energy with his hand, preparing it for use. A moment elapsed before he released it with an elegant wave, its rich power blessing the Summoner-and eradicating the melody plaguing his ears. Tossing a quick grin to the appreciative, glowing Mage, he folded his arms and spoke. "That should take care of that. Don't want any of us having nightmares once we're through here, now do we?" he asked the group, earning an affectionate smile from Bad Luck's guitarist._

"_And so the power of light beats out darkness once again. What a fairy tale this is turning out to be." the group's Gunner declared warmly, throwing up his hands in playful surrender. "If I'm right, you shouldn't have been able to block out anything. This place is overflowing with dark spirits-I can feel them, running chills up my spine. Congratulations on rescuing my subordinate, my friend."_

_Playful indignation lit up the guitarist's warm eyes, and he balled his hands into fists. "Call me that again and I'll send Erathros on you!" he announced angrily, then threw a dart at a certain prince. "What are you laughing at, Your Highness?! I'd keep quiet if I were you, unless you'd like to meet **all **of my friends! If I remember, I can call at least five with this here-"_

"_Stick?" Mika supplied, earning a nod from the prince and a 'thumbs up' from the Priest. Her seductive eyes sparkled as she spoke, her voice bearing a melodious fusion of motherly affection, pride and mischief. "Poor thing, resorting to such methods. After all, you're facing the Liberator of Eternity. Are you not?"_

_Unfortunately, the banter was not fated for another round. Almost as quickly as it had arrived, the warm atmosphere vanished and was replaced by thick clouds of suspense. Titanic beams of golden light flooded their vision, rendering them blind for what felt like an eternity...signaling the arrival of a collision. Hearts thundered within their chests as the ground beneath them began to shake, shivering as though demons were coming forth from its very core. Silence, reality and fantasy meshed into one element as light scorched their eyes, accompanying a most unexpected response to the lady archer's question._

"_**I know that I'm facing the Liberator, but no matter. His existence shall come to an end quickly, and it shall be by my hands!"**_

_Tremors continued to course through the unseen ground, making the fellowship feel as though the entire Earth were shivering-and they were in severe danger of falling **right **off. Gasps tore themselves from the throats of Mika, Tohma and Ryuichi as golden flames unfolded around them, engulfing them in a massive ring of fire. Hands clasped onto hands as thunder erupted, resounding throughout their chests and threatening to deafen them. K gathered both Suguru and Hiro into his arms, forming a protective shield around his remaining 'subordinates'. Tatsuha bundled his lover into his arms, keeping firm eyes upon the source of the turmoil. Along with Eiri and the Lady Niha, he was the only one unaffected by the severe explosions around them._

_The ring of fire remained intact, but the skies were finally returned to their previous state. The removal of blinding light enabled the fellowship to discover the source of the chaos, and it was none other than-_

_Eiri felt his heart **drop.** "**Elysium!"**_

_And so, fires lit the battleground that would lead to eternity. Flames flared against a black backdrop of unseen fate, heralding the vengeance of an angel and the unbreakable determination of a mortal. A clash for true love would soon begin, bringing many souls to heights they had never dreamt of before. The source of the calamity hovered within the air, his face darkened by the velocity of unstoppable evil...his eyes glistening with the intention to kill. His eyes fell upon the firm, unyielding eyes of the mortal, who knew of his past deeds. Who knew of the injustices he had brought upon his life mate. Oh, he knew all too well about Elysium's contributions to Arim's misery. That knowledge formed a bridge between the two of them-one that would only lead to eternal hatred. The mortal hated the so-called angel for bringing tears to the other's eyes, and the angel felt as though he had been wronged. _

_Tatsuha, K and the Lady Niha placed themselves in front of their vocalist's prince protectively, brandishing their weapons. Tohma and Mika exchanged nods and prepared their crossbows, while Hiroshi spun the wheel of possible Eon Summonings. A Summoner had to make quick choices, especially if their enemies were jackasses..._

_The angel sent malicious laughter after the expiration of several tense seconds, increasing the radiance of the ring's flames. "You there, mortal, shan't have a chance to see your precious 'husband' again." he began, his vicious voice a soft purr. Long silver locks fluttered about as he tossed his head back, as though he were dealing with a lifelong struggle. "You see, I'm sure you've already found out something quite important. That angel belongs to me, and no one else. **I shall reclaim him by taking your meaningless life, peon!**"_

_Before Eiri had a chance to respond, Tatsuha Uesugi placed himself in front of his brother-creating a shield that prevented Elysium's first attack from making contact. The Priest had been the shield-he took the hit that had been meant for his sibling. Without wasting a second, though, he began the battle that would cause time to flash by at the speed of light. **"NOT ON MY WATCH, PAL!"** he bellowed, whipping his blades throughout the thunderous skies before him._

_Seconds **whipped **by, not allowing any of them to breathe. Tatsuha lashed out against the intruder, blades clashing against blades as heart struck against heart. The Priest's eyes roared against Elysium's with a fiery display of anger, equaling the insane passion that burned within the angel's eyes. Seconds elapsed before the Priest was forced away from his opponent, and the Mage instantly took his place. Without wasting a second, Hiroshi replaced the fallen Priest and instantly began to deliver his own array of attacks. Elegance, speed and agility formed one union as the mismatched duo clashed against each other, the Summoner clearly unable to fend for himself against Elysium for a long period of time._

_Mika, Tohma and Claude K. Winchester had taken up the position of long-range soldiers. Firing away at the elusive, slippery enemy, they found it intolerably difficult to breathe through the thick atmosphere. Mika also found it difficult to focus on their target-the angel was pretty much impossible to follow. The enchantress was rather surprised by K's ability to make contact with the target, but of course the officer had gone through years of training-_

_A blast of white light. It zipped through the area, unfolding itself into the dark, thick and cold web of reality. Eiri Uesugi propelled himself into direct contact against Elysium, finally able to bypass the beloved friends protecting him. The angel's fury experienced a severe increase as his battle against the prince began, eyes burning with bright red insanity. The prince's eyes were pure and immaculate, shining through the darkness with the magic of a certain element. An element commonly known as..._

_...true love._

_The past, present and future became one right before their very eyes. Eiri's blades lashed out against the angel's fierce blades, his eyes holding the light of unbreakable valor. Elysium found his determination quite amusing-he looked rather cute, the little mortal wielding a pair of blades. His pace was also impressive-he could almost run at the speed of sound, executing a barricade of kicks, slashes and punches that held the very epitome of grace, the meaning of splendor. Several seconds elapsed before the angel's feet struck one of his opponent's blades, initiating his leap over his opponent's head. "You're quite skilled-I'll give you that much." the corrupted soul declared happily, eyes glistening with pure hatred. "Too bad that's all you've got-your blades!"_

_The heavens bore witness to their duel. Blades struck blades, flames struck the skies and battle cries roared against the black fields of darkness. Feet soared into the air, blades made contact-to the average set of eyes, the battle would have been much too difficult to follow, possibly even excruciating to follow. One could not follow the journey of light, mind you, no matter how hard they tried. One could easily say that they were phenomenal swordsmen, though-they presented a duel that was utterly breathtaking, despite the gap between their power levels._

_Seconds elapsed, initiating a deadlock. The angel's prince pushed his blade against the angel's blade, eyes and heart roaring-_

"_**You...I'm not letting you near my Shuichi AGAIN!!"**_

_Both of them broke away from each other, due to a turbulent explosion of light from the prince's side. His words had done their magic-they had incensed his opponent to no end. The demonic angel was now furious, eager and ready to kill the other that had claimed his 'prize'. Eyes shining with a light that resembled the depth of Deus' insanity, he recovered his composure and brandished his chosen weapons._

"_**I'LL KILL YOU FOR STEALING MY PRECIOUS PET AWAY FROM ME, MORTAL!!"**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY HUSBAND!! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!"**_

**_Eiri's heart stopped._**

_Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K, Mika, Tohma, Hiroshi and Suguru gasped._

_The Lady Niha's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

_

The fast-paced battles were inspired by the climatic clashes of the Xenosaga adventures-the duel between Jin and Margulis, accompanied by the battle T-elos presented against the Xenosaga fellowship. The songs that drove the battle on were 'Xepher' of Dance Dance Revolution fame and an amazing song called 'Quixote' by Bond.

Due to an abrupt interruption, I shall commence review replies at a later time. Stay tuned for the continuation of the action-packed battle!


	19. My Eternity

Welcome to 'My Eternity', the continuation of the exciting battle. I am writing on a night of profound inspiration, a night that endowed me with several surges of stimulation. A trip to the local bookstore always does wonders, and listening to scintillating music always does the trick as well. I write on a night filled with passion, ready to share what I have to say.

So, as a certain song plays in the background, I shall share a new gift with my readers-a new chapter. To all of you, I give you my love. Enjoy!

* * *

_Background themes of 'My Eternity': '**Quixote' by Bond**, 'Xepher' by Tatsh

* * *

_

_The two of them were no different from a magnet and a ball of iron. Whenever the two of them were torn apart, by any form of circumstance, they would become lonely and hungry for the other's presence. Between them they shared a form of dependency, one that was urgent and natural. Their bodies truly couldn't live with each other-they needed, wanted and cherished each other thoroughly, the way a set of lungs welcomed the entrance of oxygen. Eiri had been separated from Shuichi Shindou several times, left behind because of the vocalist's rehearsals, and his heart began to cry every time the lyricist left his side. Now the situation was much larger, transcending the mere departure a certain rehearsal had wrought, and Eiri would have killed for a chance to **grab **his husband._

_His eyes, wide and urgent, looked upon the one that had entered. Energy welled up inside of his heart, increasing his previous loneliness tenfold. He clutched his heart and called out to the other, instilling every last bit of desperation into his voice...wanting the other to answer but receiving no answer in return. The angel heard his cries, yes, but he acknowledged them by keeping his eyes upon the devilish imitation of heavenly power. Both of them could reach other, and now that Shuichi had assumed his 'true' form, his senses towards his Eiri were stronger than **ever. **_

_He knew. He knew his husband wanted to reach out and grab him, hold him and never let him go. He knew how much **he **wanted to grab onto the other. He also knew that the current situation would allow a reunion to take place. Keeping his eyes upon the enemy in front of him, he grabbed at his husband's cries and had his heart transform them into power-the strength he would need to take down his recent obstacle._

_Beautiful. The very word had been coined for him, molded for him. The angel was the personification of the word, enveloped in the lunar light of a silver moon. Translucent pink light glimmered about his svelte frame, bestowing its riches upon long pink tresses. Violet eyes shimmered with an ephemeral light of transcending beauty...beauty that could only be measured by immortality. Pink locks fell upon his silken shoulders, which participated in the function of an divine white uniform. The angel's curvaceous form stood within a defensive stance, radiating an impossible amount of beauty even in the face of the greatest darkness._

_A certain someone was rendered breathless. His brother and childhood friend rushed to his aid in a flash, hardly daring to breathe themselves. Silence filled the area and bounced off the walls for what felt like an eternity, the fellowship **drowning **in turbulent tension. After the expiration of several moments, Ryuichi nudged K in the chest. "Umm..." he whispered, speaking as though he were a child witnessing a secret operation. "...that's Shuichi-kun...right?"_

"_I think so." was the answer, coming from someone that was almost breathless himself. Despite the nonchalance of his tone, he was no different from an archaeologist that had discovered an ancient civilization. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."_

_Tatsuha and Tohma quickly realized that restraining Eiri was no picnic. An iron ball had a natural attraction to a magnet, and the novelist had a **fiercely **natural yearning to be near his husband. "Eiri, you've got to calm yourself!" the gentle Tohma cried out urgently, silently asking Tatsuha to increase his grip upon his sibling. "Please, just hold on!"_

"_**Don't tell me to 'hold on' when my Kitten's RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, DAMMIT! LET ME GO!"**_

_The novelist's voice was angry-just urgent, sad, pleading. Conveyed his desire to be near the angel all too well. Feeling a pang of sadness, the Priest wrapped his arm around his brother's neck with just enough strength to hold him. "Sorry, bro." he began softly, tears welling up in his eyes. "You've got to stay put. I think I speak for all of us when I say something **big **is about to go down, and we don't want you getting hurt. I don't think 'Kitten' wants it either."_

_The Priest surprised himself when he jumped at the sound of Elysium's voice, realizing that he had become pretty antsy about the current standoff himself. The false angel had become quite angry, practically **livid. **"I see you've finally returned, Arim." he began, fury rising. "And you haven't changed a **bit.**_ _Still as beautiful as **ever."**_

_Ryuichi caught the look upon the divine angel's face and felt a shiver run through his spine._

_Elysium had the face of a deprived by evil's vices, he slowly composed himself and sent his eyes straight into the eyes of his former friend. "I wish you'd come to your senses." he said with a fatal smile, looking upon the group's Priest-who, in return, shot him a fatal glare. "How many times must we tell you? You're an angel-that putrid little thing's a-"_

_A cold, hard gasp tore itself from Mika Uesugi-Seguchi's throat and left her throat burning in pain._

_A divine blade had buried itself in the wall, barely missing its target by **two centimeters**._

_**The blade had been meant for Elysium's neck, and it belonged to the one named 'Arim'.**_

_Gripping his divine weapon in his right hand, the beauteous angel lowered his head and spoke. His voice, although soft and deadly, resounded throughout the heavens with its immaculate resplendence. **"Don't talk about my Eiri like that." **he warned the other, violet eyes burning with immeasurable hatred. His chosen tone sent a colossal chill throughout the spines of his family, and made it even harder for the prince's current guardians to hold him._

"_You know **nothing. **Don't you **dare **speak ill of my husband again, or you'll regret it."_

_Not yet fazed by the divine one's wrath, Elysium leapt away from his new opponent and took up an offensive stance. "Why should I watch myself?" he asked, placing a hand about his slender hips. "You know as well as I do that you were meant to pair yourself with such an atrocious piece of flotsam. It would have made a lot more sense to give your heart to me, lovely one, but you **chose not to. **Tell me, why are you so bent on fighting for that wretched creature anyway?"_

_The heavenly one's answer brought tears to the eyes of the fellowship, the strongest tears forming within the eyes of the novelist. "I fight for him because I love him." he said, speaking as though his words should have been obvious, removing his blade from the wall. He placed himself within his own offensive stance, causing his surrogate father to gasp. As the other members of the group did, he detected a special light within the angel's precious violets. As his sister had discovered, the past and present had become one. Both Shuichi and Arim were present, speaking with one heart and soul._

"_He set my heart free! He tore my heart out of its dark prison and led me into a world of pure, **beautiful **light!" the angel declared passionately, bright beams of light emitting themselves from his blade. His next words caused his husband to tear himself out of his guardians' shield._

"**_I fight for him because he's my heart, my soul, my sanctuary!"_**

_Two events occurred simultaneously._

_Elysium and Arim leapt out at each other, initiating a duel._

_Eiri tore himself out of his family member's arms, only to have himself shoved right into the arms of the vigilant Niha._

_An epic duel unfolded right before their very eyes, its speed surpassing the awesome impact of lightning. The members of the fellowship watched the battle in awe, their hearts watching over the divine one's husband as the two angels struck each other in vicious assaults. Battle prowess was displayed as reality transformed itself into fantasy, breaking the line between the truth and the world of dreams. Silver locks streamed against beauteous pink tresses as the combatants fought against each other, both of them wielding their own intentions._

_The angel of divinity was truly a miracle to behold. Elegance, suppleness, and speed were in their greatest forms, creating moves that were swift and beauteous sights. He held his own against his thunderous opponent, violet eyes raging against the other in vehement passion. Elysium, driven on by the light of darkness, retaliated against the angel with attacks that were just as **quick and deadly. **The two were evenly matched, but one angel's intentions would soon win over the others._

_Seconds elapsed before the fellowship's eyes. The melody of clashing blades struck their ears as their eyes surveyed quick flights, hurriedly picking up movements that were almost painful to follow. The two angels were unparalleled blade wielders-that was most definitely apparent. "This is almost a little **too **weird, if you ask me." the group's Summoner remarked, holding the timid Suguru within his arms. "I mean, look at what's going on! **That's our crybaby Shuichi out there, kicking some serious ass!"**_

"_I think that bit about Eiri being a putrid something pissed Shuichi off. Bad choice on Elysium's part." Tatsuha said, clearly in awe of everything that was unfolded-and everything that had already unfolded. "I think he's **sunk."**_

"_It's strange how life is, isn't it?" K asked nonchalantly, his eyes betraying the emotion within his voice. He placed his eyes upon the worried Ryuichi, who had volunteered to watch over Eiri. Seeing the angel's prince was a horridly painful sight-the prince wanted more than **anything **to rush out and grab his beloved. One couldn't keep a ball from its magnet long. The poor thing, he was no different from a lion wanting to rejoin its mate. No different._

_He was almost propelled to release Eiri from Ryuichi's grasp. He didn't enjoy the sight of a family member in pain, especially when the means to end that family member's pain was right in front of him._

_The duel of the angel's continued to flash by at the speed of light. Both of them went into a deadlock and instantly broke away from each other, both of them soaring several feet away from each other but not averting their eyes. Weapons at the ready for another round, both of them stared each other down for a second-and then the divine one spoke. **"You know nothing!"** he shouted, voice clear and beautifully passionate. **"You know nothing of the light my husband has given me, and you never will!"**_

"_**Foolish one, how can you stand there and protect someone that can offer you NOTHING-when I can give you eternity?!"**_

_The air became excruciatingly tense. Mouths wide open, Mika, Eiri, Ryuichi and Suguru kept their eyes upon their angel-who had lowered his head. Waiting for their Shuichi's response almost **killed **them, but when it was finally delivered, they wouldn't have been surprised if their own tears had killed them._

"**_I would give up eternity...just to spend..."_**

_**Something was about to happen-something HUGE.**_

"_**...one day...no...one MINUTE...with my Eiri!"**_

_An immeasurable sphere of light broke out against the fellowship's eyes...coming forth from the divine one's heart. It was at the moment that the prince decided he could no longer keep himself from his life mate, could stand being out of his arms no longer. He had been away from his 'Shuichi' for far too long now, and listening to such beautiful words had finally broken his back. Hellbent on embracing his beloved, the novelist tore himself away from another protective grasp-_

_-only to have his movements silenced.

* * *

_

Hold on a minute, Hubby.

* * *

_A gasp, clear and savage, tore itself from his throat. He clutched at it, instantly swept back into the arms of a watchful companion. He couldn't tell who the arms belonged to-he was far too busy focusing on the movements of his mind, which had been engulfed in a wondrously warm rush of serenity. Everything around him became silent-even the voices of his family fell into a silent void. He could only hear warm, soft music flowing through his mind...the music of a distant yet nearby ocean. Soothing and calm...painted by immaculate hands-_

_-painted by the heart of a certain 'Kitten'.

* * *

_

Hold on just a little bit longer, okay?

I know. I know you want to hold me...

And I want more than **anything **to hold you.

Just give me a little more time...

...and then...I'll take you into my arms...

...and **_never let you go.

* * *

_**

"_Shuichi..."_

"_What?" Suguru Fujisaki asked instantly, soft eyes bearing urgency. "Eiri, what is it?!"_

"_It's...it's Shuichi! I...I can hear him! It's my Kitten!"_

_His eyes filled with tears, he cried out to the one that had spoken...through his heart._

"_**Shuichi!"

* * *

**_

I love you...I love you, my beautiful Shuichi...

I love you...

* * *

_Tears blurred his vision for a moment, but they streamed into the air as another gasp tore itself from his throat. That gasp came about due to the entrance of a new female voice._

"_**Bro, looks like you got here just in time! I hope your Eiri's all right, because if he's been seriously hurt then that guy's going to get the worst beating of his life!"**_

"_This just became even weirder..." Hiroshi Nakano whispered._


	20. Distance

Welcome to 'Distance', the newest entry of 'Sanctuary'. We're coming up on this adventure's final stretch, and I do hope you've enjoyed the trip. Judging from the reviews I've received, my readers have been quite happy with the love, sweat and tears I've poured into this little project.

The telepathic conversation between Eiri and Shuichi was inspired by 'Chi' and 'Freya's telepathic conversations of the CHOBITS anime. I also found a little help from the 'Kingdom Hearts 2' introduction, where beautiful golden lines flow across the screen-and the beautiful Kairi's waiting upon a moonlit beach, gazing upon falling stars. **That** small bit was profound inspiration for Eiri's part in this chapter. The bond between the fellowship, once again, was inspired by the bond between the Sailor Scouts of classic anime fame.

Small note: I use the word 'fellowship' because that word was used for the 'Lord of the Rings' band of heroes.

So, without further ado, allow me to reassure you that there will be more to come where this came from! Let the show commence!

_Background theme of 'Distance': Tranquility (Original Mix) of Armin Van Buuren. Warning: If you thought the previous chapters were tearjerkers, **think again**.

* * *

_

Even though you aren't near me...

Even though I'm not in your arms...

I can still feel you near me.

I can hear you breathing against me...our hearts beating as one...

I can feel you.

* * *

_Making a dynamic entrance took some effort, but the new combatant formed one with the slightest bit of difficulty. With her pink tresses streaming behind her, she came forth from a bright sphere of light and instantly took up a fighter's stance. Divine blade in hand, she took her place at her brother's side and focused her passionate eyes upon the enemy before them. She was just as radiant as her 'counterpart', strong and beautiful with the evanescent mystery of childhood dreams. Seeing that her brother was unable to look upon his own husband, she tossed her head towards the fellowship._

"_Everyone all right back there?"_

_The members of the fellowship felt as though they had been tossed into another dimension-with the exception of a certain prince. Tatsuha Uesugi, the young Priest that had taken responsibility over his shivering brother, spoke on the behalf of his anxious companions. "Yeah, the home team's fine..." he replied softly, hardly daring to raise his voice beyond its current level. With the assistance of the lady archer, Mika Uesugi-Seguchi, he kept a firm grip on the one that wanted more than anything to reach his beloved-even though the angel appeared to be so far away._

_The Priest's eyes, soft and compassionate, fell upon the face of his trembling brother. Eiri was doing everything he could to refrain from launching himself at Shuichi, but was enduring a heavy price for the restraint. He was preventing his body from taking in what it craved the most-the presence of its mate. Without the warmth of the other, the novelist's body felt as though it wanted to explode into a million different pieces. Looking upon the silent novelist was a bit difficult-for neither one of his siblings enjoyed seeing their brother in such distress. Unfortunately, the option of releasing him was not present at the time._

_His angel wanted more than anything to see him, and he could feel it. He felt his beloved's desire to rush out and scoop him into his arms-but refused to even look at him. The angel couldn't look upon the face of his mate, or else the battle would be hopelessly lost. He couldn't...just couldn't look upon the one he wanted to kiss, the one he wanted to hold and love...even beyond the end of eternity._

_**Looking into his Eiri's eyes would have resulted in triumph for Elysium.**_

_Elysium tossed back his head and laughed, witnessing the emotions flowing through the battlefield. Long silver tresses streamed into the cold air, flowing against a dark blue backdrop of flames. The battlefield was no longer composed of golden flames-they had been transformed into dark sapphire flames, due to the entrance of another pure angel. "Such trivial matters, emotions." the demonic angel said mockingly, eyes glittering with malicious light. "They disgust me, and yet the two of you are adamant about holding onto them? And what of you, Arim? Can you possibly explain the need for meaningless, human emotion-in a world of trivial human possessions?"_

_The one he referred to as 'Arim' placed himself in a stance that spoke one message: he was ready to attack. Suguru clasped his hands to his mouth upon the absorption of his friend's words, his mind peering into a fact he had just been introduced to. **"The only thing that's meaningless is your pursuit, Elysium." **the divine one began, violet eyes flaring out against the other. **"The love I bear for that mortal transcends anything the heavens can offer, or even the galaxies!"**_

_Crystal pink light flooded the battlefield, causing Mika to release a small cry of surprise. Along with Tatsuha and Tohma, she shielded the desperate Eiri from colossal gales, all of which had been born within the core of the light. Bonds were tightened as the members protected each other: Hiroshi buried Suguru underneath his arms, as he had done with the prince earlier, and K bundled both Ryuichi and Niha into his protective grasp. The vigilant officer noticed the impact of soft objects against his back, even in the midst of such strong light-and opening his eyes revealed their identity. _

_**They were small cherry blossoms.**_

_Tears entered his eyes. **There was a certain someone that adored Tokyo's cherry blossom festival.**_

_In a whirlwind of cold tension, the pink light vanished-and revealed a miracle that was far greater than the one before. Every member within the fellowship gasped as their rescuers emerged from the remnants of the light, feeling their hearts sink a million miles below the previous surface of reality. The ones before them, despite their inability to believe in such a fact, had become even more radiant that they were before. The female angel, who the fellowship assumed to be their 'Shuichi's sister, bore the empyrean white outfit of a goddess. With shimmering white gloves, a matching set of boots and a glimmering outfit, she stood ready to eradicate the 'bug' before her._

_Her sibling was dressed in a similar manner, one befitting of a male angel but beautiful enough to surpass even the highest Seraph. Coupled with the celestial outfit, his violet eyes had been enriched with a powerful gift-the strength behind his love for a certain mortal. If one looked into those eyes long enough, they surely would have fallen straight into the vices of eternity._

_With his blonde locks soaring throughout the cold air, Claude K. Winchester felt a sharp gasp tear itself from his throat. The ground beneath his feet began to glow with a white light, transforming the battlefield into a realm that **couldn't** have been constructed within reality. As doves had done during their visit into the past, white petals pierced the air as dancing ribbons, carrying with them a time-honored melody. Eyes, wide with disbelief, examined the altered environment with the rapid beating of a tense heart. It looked as though the entire group had been buried underneath an underwater utopia...but at the same time, they were floating against a sapphire sky of stars._

_Grasping onto Ryuichi's arm, he looked into the singer's face with a surprising expression. It was the facial expression of a loving, eternally warm and benevolent father, one that was apprehensive about the predicament a child had fallen into. "What's going on?" he asked the other softly, eyes glazed over with sweet and pure warmth. He placed his free hand over his heart, looking upon it as though he had just received a new one. "I...this may sound rather strange, but...I feel rather funny. You know...**warm."**_

_No longer wielding his playful, childlike persona, Ryuichi answered the other in a similar tone-a tone that was warm enough to transcend the stars. "So do I." he replied, smiling into his friend's face. "And...it's peculiar...how this warmth reminds me...of the times I spend with Tatsuha."_

_Eyes shining with tears, the group's Priest looked onto the face of his beloved fiancée. In return he received a playful wink, but both of their eyes shared much more than a simple gesture. "I can feel it too." the Uesugi said softly, speaking as though Ryuichi were the only one on the face of the planet. "It's right here, this strange feeling..." he added, patting his heart. His next words were simultaneously spoken with his sister, who had become misty-eyed herself._

"_...and here it shall remain."_

_The entire fellowship had become surprisingly warm and emotional, feeling as though all of them had found eternity. Eyes were now glassy and radiant, filled with everlasting warmth and undying affection. Hearts were overflowing, silently beating against an unseen chamber. "I think I can assume the source of these 'odd' feelings." the softhearted Tohma said, his voice firm as tears streamed from his eyes. "Looking into Eiri's face tells all. I do believe I **know **what's going on."_

_With the exception of Tohma and Eiri, the members of the party exchanged confused glances. As white petals soared by them, all of them focused upon the warmth that had suddenly flooded throughout their bodies...feeling even lighter than dove feathers. After a moment of silence, Ryuichi confirmed the validity of Tohma's words. "I know what this is too." he assured the other's happily, smiling at the prince-whose eyes were far more beautiful than they had even been._

"_It's Shuichi."

* * *

_

This is what I feel...

When I am near him.

This is what I see...when I am with him.

This is what I believe in...when he smiles at me.

Near or far...this is how he makes me feel.

* * *

_Tears, pure and free, sprang from Ryuichi's eyes. Remembering how Eiri had just communicated with Shuichi, he placed a hand about his ear and turned to his family-wondering if they had heard the angel's message. The words themselves were immaculate, but there had been something else about them-the dual tones. Two voices carried those words...but both of those voices functioned as one. It was the voice of Arim...and the voice of the bouncy, endlessly energetic 'Shuichi' he had met long ago._

_The looks upon his family's faces told him that they too had heard, and all were quite moved by what they had just witnessed. Waterfalls were falling from each set of eyes-not a dry eye could be found. Even the eyes of their newest family member, the female angel, were overflowing with glimmering dewdrops. Feeling calmer than she had ever felt before, she placed both of her hands about her chest...closing her eyes. "This is what I see..." she whispered, smiling through a cascade of tears. "...when I feel him. This is what I see...even when I think of him."_

_Her eyes snapped open upon an abrupt, passionate cry._

"_**KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS, SHU!! GO FOR IT!"**_

_The female angel gasped happily, realizing that one of her brother's friends-the one with long, dark brown tresses-had spoken. Driven by the ever-increasing warmth within his chest, Hiroshi called out to his lifelong friend as though he were the rowdiest spectator at a football game, cheering for his all-time favorite team. **"GO FOR IT!"** the guitarist cried out, causing his throat to burn._

_His cry echoed through the blue paradise. The one he called out to launched himself forward, igniting the second half of their tumultuous three-way battle. Divinity clashed against blades of evil as the three combatants fought, grunts and battle cries piercing the soft blue air. Anxious eyes followed the two pure angels as they struck against their demonic opponent, fighting as one unit instead of two separate souls. The female angel executed moves that were quickly followed by moves from her sibling, forming both of them into a formidable team of unparalleled grace, speed and courage. The one was the light, the other was the shadow-both of them complement each other flawlessly, their blades sending forth heavenly beams of light.

* * *

_

This...is what I feel...

When I hold you.

* * *

_Seconds elapsed. Both of the angels were forced away from their enemy, pushed back several yards due to an abrupt, violent retaliation from their opponent. Suguru's heart sank as soon as he saw Shuichi's expression-the beautiful vocalist appeared to be highly upset over something. The source of the angel's discomfort came a second later._

"_Sis, get my family out of here!"_

"_Wha-**why?!** Big brother, what's going on?!"_

_Another second flew by, and a gasp shredded itself from Suguru's throat. Directing his voice at the female angel, he cried out two words...tears streaming down his cheeks, voice **louder **than it had even been before-_

"_**Look out!!"**_

_The maiden gasped, glanced back at the Mage for a split-second, and bounded out of the way of an attack. The attack had not come from Elysium's arsenal, and it had been rather large. Her face became steely as soon as she recognized the source of the attack-it was none other than their enemy's companion, Erudice. Placing herself in another offensive stance, she glowered at the newcomer's direction. **"And just what are you doing here, lackey?!"** she shouted angrily, beautiful voice ringing out with passionate fire. Her brother gave her the answer she needed._

"_**I'll tell you what he's doing here! Don't you remember, sis?! You told me they went after the two greatest Eons-and they DID! Erudice and Elysium are now owners of Celsius and Ares' SPIRITS! That's why I told you to get my family out of here!"**_

"_**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THESE TWO ALONE, NOT WHILE THEY'RE CARRYING CELSIUS AND ARES AROUND! I JUST FOUND YOU, YOU HALF-WITTED DIMWIT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"**_

_The pitch and tone of her voice sent the group's hearts far and beyond the galaxies. **"What's going on?!" **Mika asked the Lady Niha, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What in the hell is happening? What's Shuichi going to do?!"_

"_It better not be anything **STUPID!"**_ _Hiroshi put in, voice radiant with love and concern. "Believe me, our Shuichi's **famous **for doing things without thinking!"_

_Tohma's eyes were focused upon Shuichi's prince, who was forming quite a beautiful sight. Waterfalls were flowing from his reddened eyes, and each teardrop formed itself into a tiny white petal. The prince's eyes were focused upon **Shuichi**, begging and pleading, yearning and wishing..._

"_Look at me...please...**please...**just turn around..."

* * *

_

I want to see you.

Why? Why won't you...look at me?

I _can't._

Why? Please, even just for a second. Let me see you! _Please!_

Wait just a little bit longer for me, okay?

I can't...I don't _want _to wait any longer!

* * *

_Tears streaming, pouring, coursing from his eyes, Eiri shouted at his beloved 'Kitten'. "I've been waiting for you my whole life!! I can't wait any more, Shuichi!! Don't ask me to stop breathing because it's **IMPOSSIBLE!** I NEED YOU! **PLEASE!!"**_

"_Eiri..."_

_Tears gushing from her eyes, Maiko released a turbulent gasp. Her brother's stance against the demonic angels **snapped-**the divine angel's eyes lost their battle fire and were **flooded **to their rims with tears. Everything he wanted to prevent **happened. **He lowered his guard against Elysium and Erudice, listening to the heartbreaking sobs of his beloved life mate. "Eiri..." the empyrean being said softly, speaking the name as though it were a hymn. "...don't cry...p-p-please...d-d-don't cry...don't cry...I **hate **it when you're sad..."

* * *

_

Don't cry...don't cry...

* * *

"_Stop...don't cry anymore...please..."_

_Events occurred simultaneously._

_Shuichi whirled around, tears streaming into the air as glittering dew-_

_Erudice released a savage battle cry, issuing a massive energy beam against the angel's back-_

_Tohma released a vibrant, tearful cry of "BEHIND YOU!"-_

_**And Maiko retaliated against the attack, issuing forth her own beam of light.**_

_As the maiden placed herself at the head of the fellowship, ready to sacrifice her life for the safety of her brother's family, sobs broke out amongst the group upon a certain reunion. An angel had wrapped his arms around his sobbing prince, nuzzling against the other comfortingly as hands brushed against the prince's back...**increasing **the potency of the prince's sobbing. _

"_Don't cry...don't cry...I'm sorry...don't cry anymore, please..."_

_Eiri couldn't even **speak. **He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the only sound that drew itself forth was a deep sob. Moments passed before he found enough strength to whisper, and whisper he did...gently, softly, as cascades rained down. "Don't ever leave me again...don't ever leave me again, please...don't go..." he pleaded, holding onto the other for dear life...never wanting to let go. "Don't ever ask me to wait ever again, because I can't. I won't be able to...**not **after everything I've seen. I can't...because I...I love you...so much..."_

_Smiling, bearing the energetic warmth he had possessed during the first phases of their relationship, Shuichi gently placed his hands about the other's cheeks. "I love you too, Eiri." he said softly, speaking as though they had returned to their home in Tokyo...and were far away from the battlefield. "That's why I **have **to go...just for a few minutes..." he continued, bringing the other's face closer to his._

"_...but I'll come back. I'll find you again."

* * *

_

I love you.

* * *

"_What...? I...I don't...I don't understand...I don't...no, I don't **want **to understand. Please...I just...why can't I be near you?"_

_The angel brought the other's face even closer...close enough to have his lips brush against the other's with every word he spoke. "You **are **near me, and **I am near you." **he whispered, tenderly brushing the other's cheeks with soft fingers. "I've always been with you, my love...and I'll **always **be with you."

* * *

_

I love you.

* * *

_Shuichi sent his sobbing husband into a deep, caressing kiss. Their lovemaking nights could not hold a candle to that one, solitary kiss. Running gentle fingers through his mate's hair, the angel caressed the mouth of his mate with his own...chest heaving against Eiri's with a fusion of desire, unparalleled love and bliss. The novelist returned the power of the kiss, struggling to refrain a desire that wanted to **break out in a blaze of fire.** Soft, tender moans rose from the weary prince's chest as his angel cradled him, cheeks burning...heart no longer beating in the midst of silent white petals._

_Three minutes elapsed, and then the angel held the mortal out at arm's length. Smiling with an innocence that was all-too familiar, the vocalist said only one word._

"_Bye!"_

"_**SHUICHI! SHUICHI, WAIT!"**_

_Once again, events were simultaneous._

_The smiling, glowing vocalist of Bad Luck took off in a whirlwind of crystal blue white and dove feathers-_

_Maiko gathered all of Shuichi's family underneath a protective sheath, urging all of them to vacate the area-_

_A bright blast of white light covered the entire area-_

_-and a certain prince whispered three sacred words._

"_I love you..."_


	21. Love's Call

Welcome to 'Love's Call', the newest entry of our amazing journey. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I am empowered with the spirit of Gravitation! I shall warn all of you, though, that the tearfulness has not come to an end. If you wish to read further, **I recommend a box of tissues and sappy music.**

I thank you all for reading my work of love. May Gravitation live on forever, and let the show commence!

_Background theme of 'Love's Call': Sanctuary (Future Mix) of Utada Hikaru, Not Gonna Get Us by of t.A.T.u, **Sanctuary (Ganny Remix)

* * *

**_

I held you, right there in my arms...

I held eternity.

I held you close to me, hoping that our eternity would last…

…but then you vanished as a dream.

* * *

_Everything was a blur. Maiko had assisted the team in escaping the area, in fear of having any one of them harmed by the upcoming battle, which had released chaos from its black cell. The entire fellowship had been placed into a safer area, thanks to the female angel's assistance, but the ongoing battle between her brother and the fallen angels was tremendous. The ground beneath their feet trembled at a high velocity, as if the core of the planet was frightened of an unseen demon. The skies above them held a bright fusion of light, trembling with the same pace of the earth._

_Two forms of light were exploding throughout the blackened heavens: celestial and dark. The members of the fellowship were in awe, witnessing the eruption of both darkness and heavenly light above their very heads. They felt as though they had been written into the climax of a divine fairy tale, hardly able to breathe or believe in the ground beneath their feet. All of them kept themselves close, not wanting to lose a loved one in the midst of such grand chaos._

_As the heavens trembled, lovers and family members kept themselves tied in an unbreakable vigil. Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki held each other, both of their eyes tied to the sky's vibrant displays of light. The guitarist of Bad Luck had the eyes of an excited child, one watching a duel between a hero and villain, while the group's Mage bore the eyes of a nervous, timid kitten. Mika Uesugi-Seguchi and Tohma Seguchi, who had become extraordinarily close through the entire adventure, held each other fervently-only death would have separated those two._

_Claude K. Winchester and Ryuichi Sakuma's bond was quite apparent in their communication. Both of them, as they had done in the midst of Shuichi's white petal shower, kept themselves near each other as though they were blood brothers. Surprisingly, K carried the eyes of an excited toddler. Holding his friend by the arm, he spoke with a voice that held a banner of bright, brilliant anticipation. "I can't believe what I'm seeing." he said softly, bearing the face of a successful scientist. "This is absolutely amazing!"_

"_What is it we're seeing, exactly?" the timid Suguru asked, to no one in particular. He looked upon a certain prince's face-**and immediately wished he hadn't**. The one that took the responsibility of answering his question was none other than maiden angel, the beautiful sibling of their precious vocalist. Her violet eyes were focused upon the heavens, radiant with concern and undying affection. Her voice was no different._

"_Oh, I'll be more than happy to tell you. My brother's beating Elysium and Erudice into dust."_

_Smiling, feeling as though he were in the presence of a lifelong friend, Tohma spoke to the maiden. "I think we'd like a deeper explanation, please." he said kindly, tears twinkling within his eyes. 'I'm afraid we aren't used to this sort of miracle. We certainly weren't expecting that lovely petal shower back there."_

_A second passed before one thing became apparent: Maiko had already made her entrance into their family. There were no questions poised in regards to her connection with Shuichi, no questions posed on where she came from-everything they needed was instantly brought to the surface. The members of the fellowship felt undeniably comfortable around her, and her eyes held a familiar spark of energy they all knew so well. There was no doubt about it-she had quickly become a part of Shuichi's family. _

_Seeing this, the maiden turned to face the fellowship with shimmering eyes. Her melodious voice held passionate energy, and she was quite expressive when she spoke: hand gestures seemed to be her specialty. "My big brother's using the love he has for his mate to fight against Elysium and Erudice-which explains the massive explosions of white light you're seeing. Normally, no angel would be able to compete against either one of those two-especially since they're wielding the spirits of the greatest Eons. My brother's kicking some serious behind, though."_

_Tilting her head, she gave the most loving smile to a certain member of the group. Soft, dulcet laughter came forth before she spoke to him, her eyes glistening as raindrops upon a moonlit pond. "Hey there." she said to him warmly, perpetuity dancing throughout her violet pools. "Everything's gonna be all right, okay? Trust me. I know. My brother's going to come back soon. You'll see."_

_Looking upon her brother's husband almost broke her spirit. His heart was trapped in the magic of the moments he had shared with his angel-the distant look within his dilated eyes proved that. His face was soaked with tears, which were still falling from his reddened eyes as geysers. Weariness had settled in over him, due to the exertion he had endured from crying, but his tears weren't about to stop anytime soon. Dewdrops continued to descend from his eyes…the very same eyes that begged for the angel's safe return. Soft sobs were issuing themselves from his throat, each one conveying his desire to hold his beloved once again. The mere sound of his tears almost smashed her heart millions of pieces-it was almost too much to take. As a matter of fact, his distress **was **too much to handle._

_The maiden had the attributes of both a loving mother and a protective sister. Combining both of those personas, she placed a scowl upon her face and balled her hands. Although her own eyes were still filled with tears, she couldn't take much more of the prince's distress. Just listening to him made her want to go insane. And so it was time to do something about it. She created and believed in several philosophies, one of them being: if you don't like something, fix it. This was the one she used in regards to her discomfort with Eiri's emotional condition. Violet eyes shimmered with moonlit stars as she spoke, once again expressing herself through hand gestures._

"_Hey there! No more crying, okay?"_

_A moment later, her heart **was **crushed into a million pieces. A gasp rose from her lips as the prince placed his eyes on her…bearing a look that was intolerable to look upon. Placing a hand over her heart, as if she had barely missed a missile of death, she found her eyes melting into the other's lonely, tearful eyes. His red, watery eyes were quite similar to the eyes her brother had just given her-beautiful, solid pools of everlasting light. Unfortunately, these particular gemstones were filled with pain. Her heart soared to him as she studied his look-surprised at her ability to even keep her eyes on him._

_It wasn't merely a matter of his heart, or even his mind. His **body **wanted the angel to return, and due to a severe lack of the angel's warmth, it was bringing him dangerously close to a breaking point. Emotional and physical pain combined themselves into one operational unit, dragging him further and further into an abysmal chasm as time went on. Mere seconds were excruciating to him-his dependence on his brother's strength, coupled with the weakness of his sobs, made that horridly apparent. He wanted more than anything for his husband to return, and **soon. **The maiden almost found herself sobbing at the mere sight of the novelist, but with fierce determination she shook off her sobs-only to have them lay lumps within her throat. Dangerously close to choking on her own voice, she brought herself before the sobbing novelist and gently placed her hands upon his cheeks._

_Thanks to the petal shower, coupled with the shower's effects, the entire fellowship felt as though they had spent eons in tears. Never believing that they would cry so much in their lives, illimitable happiness and disbelief flooded their systems as plagues. Even the Gunner of the fellowship, who was normally calm and perfectly composed, found himself coming dangerously close to wailing-particularly because of the warmth that had flooded him earlier. The unfolding events between Maiko and Eiri just made everything even worse-but they would soon prove to be rather beautiful._

_The light the maiden held was unfathomable. Truly beautiful, it was composed of radiance only a goddess was known to hold…but at the same time, it held the love of a mother's heart. With that light soaring throughout her eyes, she held her hands against the prince's cheeks and **smiled. **"It'll be okay." she began, her voice a soft zephyr. "Don't cry anymore, Eiri."

* * *

_

Don't cry…don't cry…

* * *

_Gasps tore themselves from the throats of K, Mika and Tohma. Ryuichi clasped a hand against his mouth, his eyes overflowing once again. "That's exactly what Shuichi said, not too long ago!" the youthful musician pointed out, speaking that thought for the entire group. The group's Priest took the baton, taking the hand of his lover. "We may not be accustomed to seeing miracles, as Tohma put it, but I think I'm getting a handle on all of this." he began, his voice trembling with tears. With a soft sniff, he continued. "Shuichi's speaking through his sister, if I'm right."_

"_You're almost there, Tatsuha." the lady archer said, realization widening her eyes. "That's only half of the puzzle. They're **both **speaking to our brother. Shuichi's spirit has combined itself with the spirit of his sister, and so they're **both **on the same level. How I came to that, I sure as Hell **don't know. **And I feel like I've spent my entire life **sobbing **my eyes out." she added, wiping away at tears that were instantly replaced. The Lady Niha nodded in her direction, happy to see that her pupils were quickly catching onto the latest developments. "Aya." the beauteous, silver-haired sovereign said happily, clapping. "You catch on with amazing speed, pen'cha."_

_Even more tears entered her eyes as she caught something-Maiko embracing her brother. Falling to her knees, no longer able to stand further emotional exertion, she continued to observe angel and mortal with wide eyes. The embrace was only several seconds long, but it formed a connection that would last forever-one that had been built within a phenomenally small amount of time, but pure and everlasting. With another soft smile, she chuckled at her new friend and released him. One of the angel's fingers caught several of the mortal's tears, transforming them into small crystals. "There!" she said happily, triumphantly holding the drops out. The fellowship looked at her as though she had caught an entire planet._

"_Pretty, aren't they? Well, I know neither one of those punks could make such pretty things! I'm glad my brother had enough sense to pick someone so pretty!"_

_Without wasting a second, she crushed the drops of crystal within her hand-forming a small shower of stardust. "Sad to look at, though." she went on, running a hand through long pink tresses. "I'm sure your smile's **much **prettier, Eiri!"

* * *

_

I'm sure your smile's **much **prettier, Eiri!

* * *

_Past, present and future had combined themselves. The delivery of those words had been immaculate, executed with the warmth and energy of a certain bouncy vocalist. Her pink locks had streamed over her body as she spoke, brightening the all-too familiar energy of her violet eyes. Hiroshi felt his eyes widen to their limits as he spoke, directing his voice at the lady archer. "You were **right, **Mika!" the Summoner cried out. "Shuichi's in there! Our Shuichi's in there!"_

_As if on cue, golden light flooded into their current area…almost bearing a smile about its being. It produced the same warmth of the angel's petal shower, consuming all of its witnesses with gentle embraces, gentle promises. Warmth flooded through all of them as though it would never stop, bringing smiles to all of their faces-including the face of a certain prince. For now, his tears had come to an end…softened, soothed and calmed by the light of not **one…**but **two **angels.

* * *

_

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing,

In you and I, there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me,

What's left of me?

-Utada Hikaru-

* * *

_The trembling of the heavens had come to an end. Finally, the earth was blanketed in a light that was not meant to last, but pure while it **could **last. Golden resplendence shot throughout endless halls as shooting stars, bearing the grins of excited children about their unseen bodies as they blessed all around them. Smiles blossomed upon the faces of the fellowship as they dove deep into their thoughts, dreams and even memories…feeling as though the past had become the present, and the future had become the present. K chuckled to himself as thoughts of his family rolled through his mind, each one heightening the light within his eyes. Mika and Tohma were immersed in their own precious memories, not only thinking of the 'games' they had played…but the time they had spent with their two year old son, Shiri._

_As a pebble fell through a sunlit pond, Hiroshi thought of the bygone memories he had formed with his dearest friend-Shuichi. Laughter fell from his lips as he thought upon everything, even the smallest and silliest memories they had formed together. The mere thought of the angel spilling an ice cream cone brought tears to his already-watery eyes. "I knew there was something funny about you, Shu." he whispered, holding a hand over his heart. "All this time…I **knew. **I just didn't know **that **well."_

_Memories, pure and rich, rushed back to them **all. **The days a certain prince had spent locked up in his tower returned, bringing a tearful smile to their owner. The days he had spent as 'Eiri Yuki' rushed back to him as tidal waves, even causing him to laugh. Those days…those days filled with solitary confinement…seemed to be so long ago. Closing his eyes, finally feeling warm and at least a little calmer than before, he lapsed back into the old times his angel had given him. All of them…from the times he had spent closed up in his laptop, from the times he had spent pushing Shuichi out of his bedroom…brought a deep glow of happiness to his face.

* * *

_

Although it was rather hot, the day had been quite beautiful. Tokyo's golden orb was high within the sky, smiling as it shared its abundant warmth with the city's denizens. Unfortunately, several of its inhabitants chose to lock themselves away from the happy orb's light. Refusing to even look upon the light, they kept themselves out of the world's way...completely adamant about spending their day inside. Why even bother with the turbulent heat, anyway? It was too much of trouble, attempting to cool yourself in the midst of ninety degrees.

A certain novelist was within his usual place-his bedroom. He was visiting his usual companion-his laptop. Fingers drumming against the keyboard mechanically, his emotionless eyes kept themselves focused upon the monitor as words magically fell from his fingers-none of them carrying any sincere magic. Every minute droned by as an hour, laughing at him as he worked with only the sounds of birds lilting through the outside trees. Not a single emotion could be found upon the face of the novelist that appeared to be a robot-what _true _human could produce masterpieces without even caring?

Twelve o'clock. Sunshine continued to pierce the insides of his home, bearing happiness about its arms but completely ignored. He continued working on his current project, not even feeling the need to _eat. _The only form of nourishment at his side was a water bottle, which was only half full. One could say that was his other companion, but having a laptop as a friend was **bad enough.**

Twelve fifteen. Without even expecting the unexpected, he continued to send his fingers across the keyboard-but his ears were quickly assaulted by an unexpected noise. Frustration pierced his heart as an arrow as his ears took in the opening of his front door-a rather vibrant opening, one would say, due to the _slam _the door created against the wall. The one that had _erupted _into his house rushed into his bedroom, looking as though he had just discovered a brand-new ice cream flavor. Tears streamed from his eyes as he embraced a surprised novelist.

"Yuki, I'm home! I'm home! I came home!"

"I can see that, brat, but _what in the hell are you doing here?! **What about your damned rehearsal?!"**_

The look upon the sunshine's face was utterly _beautiful. _"I came home to see _you, _Yuki! I came home because I missed you so much! And I'm so glad you're home!"

* * *

_I'm glad you came home too, Shuichi._

_I love you.

* * *

_

"_I love you."_

_Those three words fell as whispers, drifting into the starlit skies. They carried the emotions he had wanted to give as Shuichi's 'Yuki', the emotions flowing through his body throughout current eternity…the emotions he had shared with the angel during their wedding. They were no longer simple words, but words of sacred meaning-words that formed their own hymn. They were whispered as he kept his eyes closed, a smile upon his face and a hand over his heart.

* * *

_

_I love you.

* * *

_

"_Look!" Hiroshi cried out excitedly, pointing towards a sphere of soft pink light. A second elapsed before the sphere exploded, releasing a radiant shower of cherry blossoms over the group…and revealing…a treasure they **all **cherished…and a treasure that would **surely **ignite the advent of more tears._

_K felt his jaw drop at least a million miles to the floor-and so did Hiroshi. Simultaneously they both cried out one name. **"Shuichi?!"**_

_It was previously impossible, but the angel before them was even more radiant than he had been before. Cloaked in a uniform of white and cherry blossoms, accompanied by a longer set of pink tresses, the angel grinned as though he had merely come from a grocery store. "Yep, I'm back!" he announced happily, throwing his arms into the air…bathed in ribbons of cherry blossoms. "Pretty fast, huh? I hope none of you missed me too much!"_

"_Oh…" a teary-eyed Tatsuha said warmly, folding his arms. "…I can think of at least **one **person that missed you. **Tremendously**."_

"_**You're damn right I did!"**_

_A magnet and a ball of iron shared an unbreakable, unyielding attraction. Eiri Uesugi's embrace to Shuichi proved that. In a mere flash, the prince had his arms about the angel…and head buried within his husband's chest. No longer were his tears issued through sobs, but they were just as beautiful as they had been before. Falling into a golden pool of blossoms, each one captured a precious memory and sent resounding love throughout the heavens…accompanying a certain joyous reunion. Holding the angel with the stubbornness of a child holding a puppy, he placed his heart against the heart of the angel. Silence elapsed for several seconds, forming broad smiles upon the rest of the fellowship, and then the angel placed his hands about Eiri's cheeks. Smiling, he nuzzled his forehead against Eiri's and spoke._

"_I'm home."

* * *

_

I came back…Eiri.

I'm home.

* * *

_As if tomorrow could not be promised, Shuichi drew Eiri into a kiss of vast warmth. With both of their hearts whispering a certain hymn, they nuzzled, caressed and drank each other…white wings protruding from the angel's back, golden blossoms raining down from the heavens. Several unmeasured minutes passed before the kiss came to end, accompanied by smaller, tearful ones. "I came back…" the angel said happily, caressing his husband's cheeks. "…because I wanted to see you. I came home…because I missed you so much."_

_As if not even **eternity **could be promised, Eiri brought his mate into their second kiss. Wrapping his hands around the other's waist, he brought the other's body deeper into his…welcoming the warmth, embracing the warmth the other had to offer. Ethereal stars shot against a backdrop of celestial, deep pink light…as he sent several kisses along the angel's neck. "I love you." his mate whispered happily, no longer able to speak at a high volume. "My darling, I love you."_

"_I know…I know. I know you do, Kitten. I know. You've always loved me."_

_Shuichi frowned, kissing his mate's hands. "I'm so sorry…I made you cry. I didn't mean to, I swear…"

* * *

_

I know.

* * *

"_It's all right…it's all right. I'm just glad…you're here. Right here, right now. All of my tears…the days I spent without you…none of them matter anymore. All that matters…is **you."

* * *

**_

If I had known that love was supposed to be this beautiful…

I wouldn't have fallen in love…

…**with someone that didn't truly love me.**

If I had known…our hearts were fated to meet…

If I had known…that love could be so beautiful…

**I wouldn't have given him the time of day.**

But why…why didn't destiny…just lead me straight…

…to **_you?

* * *

_**

"_Why…why can't we just go home? Why can't I just…take you back?"_

"_Because…we aren't done yet, Eiri. We **can't **leave."_

"_If I open my eyes again…and you're not with me…what do I do?"

* * *

_

What do I do _then?_

Do I close my eyes…and hope that you'll awaken next to me?

Or do I _wait?

* * *

_

"_Wait for me. Wait for me, Eiri…and…and if…you need me…just whistle."_

"_Whistle?"_

_Shuichi laughed. "Yep-whistle. Like this."_

_With the innocence of a child, the angel placed two fingers into his mouth and released a loud call. "See?" he asked his husband, violet eyes shimmering. "Like that. Just call me…and I'll answer. I **promise."

* * *

**_

That's all you have to do, I promise.

Just whistle, and I'll come running.

I _promise.

* * *

_

_Feeling just a tad bit silly, the novelist placed two fingers into his mouth and released a similar call. "That's it!" Bad Luck's vocalist announced happily, and then sent a tiny kiss to his lover's cheek. "Simple as that."_

"_What if…what if I can't…can't even breathe without you near me?"_

"_You were **always **such a pessimist, Eiri! Use **this **to call me if you can't use the way I showed you!" the angel snapped playfully, placing a hand over Eiri's heart. "It'll work the same way. Either way…I'll come running. I'll find you…I promise."_

"_But why…why, Shuichi?" the novelist asked, eyes overflowing. "Why…why **me?**"

* * *

_

Out of everyone, why me?

Out of everyone you could have chosen, why _me?

* * *

_

_Shuichi took both of Eiri's hands and placed them upon his own cheeks. "I chose you…" he began happily, his own eyes overflowing. "…because **you were a perfect fit."**_

_When used perfectly, words could be quite powerful. They could strike a perfect chord, make someone's day or even someone's **year.**_

_**The words Shuichi used struck a perfect home-run.**_

_Through waterfalls, K nodded._

"_Bingo."

* * *

_

Well said, Shuichi.

* * *

"_You always had a knack for bowling others over with your words."_

_Remembering a certain time period of the novelist's life, Tohma Seguchi clasped a hand to his mouth-and ran **right **out of the area, completely overtaken by tears. Mika followed suit, but left the room at a slower pace. The remnants of the fellowship, accompanied by Maiko Shindou, watched the silent lovers hold each other…their own eyes filled with tears. Several minutes elapsed before the maiden angel made a decision-a decision to shove the others right out of the room._

"_Okay okay, show's over! Let's leave these two alone, shall we? Come on, come on, **get your behinds out of here!"**_

"_You want to watch too, I know you do!" Tatsuha Uesugi whined, slumping over like a defeated child. "Aww, come on! They're about to make out, **right in front of us!"**_

"_You're a **freak!" **Maiko snapped playfully, affectionately grabbing the Priest by the arm. "Lady Niha, **so are you!"**_

"_Well, what's wrong with the natural occurrence of sexual intercourse? Studies have shown that it's a completely natural sight-"_

"_Chief, you and your dumb statistics…"

* * *

_

Even though we were far away in the beginning…

I was always near you.

Even though I couldn't reach you in the beginning…

I was always near you.

Even though the days I spent with you…

…were nothing but dreams…

**They were real to me.**

If I ever have to leave you again, just call me…

…and I'll find you.

This…I vow.

* * *

-Before I go, I shall share details on this chapter's birth. The first half of this chapter was inspired by several 'Kingdom Hearts' cutscenes-the introduction of the first 'Kingdom Hearts', the ending sequence of 'Kingdom Hearts 2', a 'Kingdom Hearts 1' cutscene of Sora sacrificing his heart for Kairi, and the ending sequence of 'Kingdom Hearts 1' endowed me with powerful inspiration. Shuichi's suggested method of communication, a whistle, was inspired by a Final Fantasy X cutscene featuring Tidus and Yuna-where Tidus told Yuna to 'whistle' if they were ever separated. The poetic lines within the second half of the chapter were inspired by both Kingdom Hearts introductions, and Shuichi's inspiration/angel outfit were born from the transformations of Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and even Sailor Chibi Moon.

If any of you can guess who Eiri was referring to as the 'someone that didn't truly love me', I'll give you a sugar cookie.

I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this chapter, for a **_tremendous_** amount of love went into every line.

This is my gift…to all of those that love.


	22. Promise?

Welcome to 'Promise?', the aftermath of my greatest chapter. Before I begin, I shall point out something to those that have not yet left a review, but wish to do so in the future. If you're not a believer in Gravitation fluff, and if you have the itch to leave behind something ridiculous, I'd recommend not doing so-unless you'd like the Sugar Cookie King to eat you. I had a reviewer for 'Sanctuary's prequel tell me that it was a mite too fluffy, so once again I shall tell you. Don't like fluff? Well, that's about what you'll find here, so **don't leave a review stating '1 plus 1 equals 2'. I'd appreciate it.**

The inspiration coming for this chapter is an amazing Kingdom Hearts 2 video I found on a certain site. The creator of the 'film' called it 'A Kingdom Hearts Dream', and it's playing in the background even as I write this. As I've said before, Sailor Moon is also playing a vital role in this story-the Sailor Scouts have inspired Shuichi's uniform and transformations.

Let the show commence!

* * *

_Background theme of 'Promise?': Sanctuary (Ganny Remix) of Utada Hikaru. **Warning: this chapter will feature a small lemon.

* * *

**_

Waiting.

I spent so many days and nights...just waiting for a single embrace.

I spent so many nights dreaming...of a simple kiss.

Waiting...

I could feel you near me...

Even though...we were worlds apart.

Waiting...

I spent so many days and nights...praying for you.

Now that you're here...I pray that...

...my waiting has come to an end.

* * *

_Minutes elapsed before silence made its return, giving two lovers the privacy they needed. Hearts aglow, they held each other...wrapped up in blankets of everlasting sunshine. Cherry blossoms, each one dipped in golden light, continued to fall upon them as small raindrops fell from a cerulean sky. The world had transformed itself into a rich, serene utopia...one that had been made for the two lovers, and for them only. Time was of no importance-it had frozen itself, allowing the magic of eternity to work its ethereal spell. It was no longer in existence, allowing the two lovers to hold each other without restraint._

_Years of waiting had finally come to an end. Restless days and nights had led up to this one embrace, their embrace of perpetuity. Every memory they had created together, every kiss and touch they had shared, every word left unsaid released illimitable light throughout their bodies, bringing them closer than they had ever **been before. **Through their hearts they spoke, holding onto each other as though they were resting upon a moonlitbeach, and were afraid of being swept away.

* * *

_

All of the tears I shed...

...have led me to this one moment.

All of the days I spent alone...

...have brought me _here._

They've brought me to _you..._

...and because of that, I shall not regret them.

Throughout the lies, throughout the deception...

You never stopped believing in me.

You were always there, right there...

...and now you're right _here, _holding me.

* * *

_The angel's hands cradled the face of the mortal, soft and tender. Soft, glimmering crystals fell from his shivering mate's eyes, running as eternal rain would course through a lonely desert. Although his prince whispered not a word, the angel could feel. He could feel what the other's heart was saying, could read what the other's heart was saying...and responded with his own heart. Smiling with an innocence that was all-too familiar, he sent tiny kisses to his husband's neck.

* * *

_

I feel the same way.

I regret _nothing._

All of the tears that left my eyes...

The loneliness I endured, the frustration I fell through...

It all led me straight to _you.

* * *

_

_The trembling, timid eyes of a tearful child fell into soft, blissful eyes. Hands caressed trembling cheeks, which were soaked in tearwater. Small kisses fell onto the prince's face, each one accompanied by a small sob. The novelist looked as though he had spent ages in tears, his face not only holding his current persona but the aura of his previous self-the existence that had been tainted by Yuki Kitazawa. He had the eyes of an apprehensive child, one that was frightened, didn't want to let go of a dream that was right in his hands...one that didn't want to lose everything they had spent their entire lives waiting for. Shuichi Shindou saw that fear within his husband's eyes and heightened his kisses, wanting to let his mate know that he'd **never **bring another tear to his eyes-unless it was a tear of joy. Unfortunately, the kisses only served to bring even greater sobs._

_Moments passed between them, and the angel placed his forehead upon Eiri's shoulder. Hands tied around his husband's waist, he spoke to the other in a voice that was as gentle as a newborn bird's wing. "Don't cry..." he began, dangerously close to sobs himself. "...don't cry anymore, please. I hate it when you cry...it breaks my heart..."_

_Remembering how the vocalist had always gone into a slump whenever 'Yuki's spirits fell, the prince laughed through a thick sheet of tears. "Don't see how I can't." he replied, surprising himself at his ability to speak. His voice was exceedingly hoarse, and he found it excruciatingly difficult to speak at all. He would have preferred roasting himself on a stake. "Why shouldn't I? I'm scared."

* * *

_

I'm scared.

* * *

"_I'm scared, Shuichi." he repeated, tightening his grip on the vocalist's waist. His voice wavered, wanting to crack as quickly as it had been born. "I'm **scared."**_

"_Of what?" the angel spoke, adorable violets melting into the eyes of his mate. Tears, small, bright and beautiful, streamed from those eyes. "What are you afraid of? Losing **me?"**_

_He tightened his grip upon his prince's chest, releasing soft sobs into the starlit air. Hands running over his husband's body, feeling every inch of the other, he whimpered messages to the other's heart. "Don't be afraid..." he began, small frame trembling within the other's arms. "Don't be afraid, please...I won't **ever **leave you...d-d-don't cry anymore..."_

_Laughing, the novelist shook his head. "I think your definition of 'leave' is a little different from mine." he said tenderly, stroking the other's back. A colossal boulder formed in his throat, almost choking him. "Shuichi, I want...I want...the two of us...to go back. I want t-t-to take you home, away from here."_

_His voice completely hoarse, the angel sobbed his response...holding onto the other with every ounce of his strength. "I don't care where we go." he began, conviction ringing throughout his voice as a trembling melody. Emotions rose to an intense level, causing his soul to release every thought. "No matter what happens...no matter where I go...or where **you **go...I'll always be home. I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU...AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WITH ME!"_

_Sobbing, Shuichi buried his head into Eiri's chest. Teardrops drifted into the air, and as they had done in Maiko's hands, transformed into small shards of crystal. Serenity, tainted by the presence of sorrow, entered the novelist's eyes as he stroked his mate comfortingly...his heart still falling through precious memories, while cherishing the present. Several minutes elapsed before the sobbing fell to a lower level, allowing the tearful prince to speak. Making his greatest attempt to smile, despite his throat's boulder, he placed his hands upon the vocalist's cheeks and brought their eyes together. "Well, look at you." he said playfully, eyes glistening. "What happened? Do I have my role back now, or is this only temporary?"_

_As he had done so many times before, Shuichi gave him a look that would have caused a cavity epidemic. "Wh-wh-what are you t-t-talking about?"_

"_Well..." the novelist began, and then planted a deep kiss into his mate's hair. "...for a moment I thought I had lost my role as Prince Charming. You and I pretty much exchanged roles back there. I had prepared myself to rush off to the castle on my white horse, but you had already jumped from your tower." Blushing, he added. "You were the one that saved **me."**_

_The most beautiful violets melted into his own eyes. Soft sobs withdrew themselves from the angel as whimpers, accompanied by the soft flicker of starlight. The vocalist opened his mouth to respond, but his words were cut into a soft whimper...due to a kiss his husband drew him into. Slowly, as his mate cradled him, he closed his eyes and fell into the tender caress. Warmth flooded throughout their bodies, causing both of their hearts to fall into a state of serenity that was almost surreal-but then the angel broke away, as though he had sensed something was amiss. Actually, he had._

_Two reactions ensued. Confusion rushed onto Eiri's face, while Shuichi's tearful face became bright with anger. "Kitten?" the novelist began, his fearful eyes gazing into the eyes he loved so much. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice barely above the power of a breeze. Shuichi's response, passionate and euphonious, came in an instant._

"_I've always hated that."_

"_What?" the other whispered, tilting his head-as Shuichi had done several times before._

"_I've always hated your tendency to be cruel to yourself. Eiri, you don't think I need you anymore."_

_As a novice criminal would upon a stand, Eiri cringed in horror-almost looking as though he wanted to deny the charges. Silence passed between them for a second, which allowed the angel to continue. "You're assuming that you're not of any use to me, all because we were born in two different worlds. We haven't found eternity yet, but you don't think you'll be able to reach it-all because I was born with a set of wings. You feel **inferior **to me-and I **hate **that!"_

_Sobs, pure and immaculate, racked the vocalist's body. "I **do **need you with me, Eiri! I've always needed you, and don't **ever** think otherwise! You're the only light that keeps me going-the light that **kept **me going throughout my years of captivity! I could have easily given up on everything, but I didn't! I held on-on to **you! **You carried me through so much! I fell in love with you, and that love is what keeps me going!"

* * *

_

It's true, we were born in different worlds...

...but...that doesn't make a difference to me.

You and I...we're the same.

* * *

"_As a matter of fact..." Shuichi continued, voice taking on a surprising amount of firmness. "...you know what? I'm tossing away that old dream of mine! I didn't set out to fall in love with some image in a fairy tale-I set out to find you! I fell in love with **you, not the image of some Prince riding upon some horse! I don't want that, Eiri! I want you, and only you!"**_

"_Kitten...is that...is that **true? **You'd be happy...with just...me? In black and white?"

* * *

_

After spending so many days dreaming childhood dreams-

You'd be happy with simple reality?

* * *

"_I don't want you to play pretend any more, Eiri. I don't want you to hide anything any more...all because you feel you have to play a part. I sought the image of a Prince...because it enabled me to escape from my lonely reality. But you know what? I want **you, **my darling, and every second I spend with you...is nothing but a dream."

* * *

_

Of course I would.

I love you, not words or images out of a picture book.

I'm not after an illusion.

I'm after _you.

* * *

_

"I'm dreaming...but which parts...were the _dream?"_ –Roxas of Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

_Greater warmth erupted throughout their souls, bodies and hearts. Hands tightened themselves upon bodies as lips began to caress, suckle and drink. Soft, tender moans tore themselves from heaving chests as fingers gripped upon skin, passing underneath clothing and seeking out natural warmth. Two bodies pierced each other, crying out for even greater warmth, grabbing onto each other as though eternity was about to end._

_Time passed, unmeasured and infinite. Shuichi's hands gripped his husband's thighs, mouth drinking in every bit of nourishment as though he had spent eons in a desert. His hands felt the caramel brown tresses of his lover as his small frame rubbed against the other's, heart pounding within his ears. Pink locks brushed the other's cheeks, chests heaved against each other, deep moans rose from the novelist's chest...and the angel pinned him down, heightening the brilliant flames between them._

_Legs rubbed against each other, feeling the tender yet burning ascent of hands. Moans, born within the core of their hearts, rose from their chests as their fingers ate everything they could find. Blossoms continued to rain upon them, lips continued to fondle lips...fingers threatened to remove clothing, despite their current situation..._

_Eiri opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by a deep, slow kiss. Pink locks of hair brushed against his face as his angel spoke, his heavenly voice tender from passion. _

"_Don't speak."_

"_But-"_

_Another long kiss fell onto the other's soft lips. "I said don't talk." the angel repeated, gently placing a finger about his lips. "Ssssh."_

"_Shuichi...please...wait..."

* * *

_

What?

* * *

_Blushing even harder than he had before (which was quite a feat, considering he rarely blushed at all), Eiri spoke through half-closed eyes. "I'm still scared." he whispered, shivering beneath the other._

"_Don't be, love...don't be..." the vocalist whispered in return, sending kisses between each word. "Don't be...I'll always be here...**right here...**where I belong. With you."_

"_Promise me something..."_

"_**Anything. I'll do anything to make you happy, baby."**_

_The use of a pet name made the novelist smile. "Promise me..." he began, bringing the other closer. "...promise me you'll never leave. Promise me you'll stay home."

* * *

_

Stay with me, please.

Always.

* * *

"_Eiri..."_

"_Don't ever leave me. I don't know...what I'd do...without you...in my arms..."  
_

"_Don't...don't...please don't cry..."_

"_Promise me...please...please don't leave me, Shuichi...I'm scared..."_

_Sadness, deep and profound, pierced the angel's violet eyes. Sadness, pure yet eternal, shot through his soft soul. He pressed it away, forming it into reassuring warmth..._

_...using his previous words, his previous intentions._

"_It's like I told you, baby. I'll never leave you."_

_His next words were not directed at his mate's mind, but his own mind instead.

* * *

_

I can't make a promise...

**...I can't keep.

* * *

**

"_I love you, Shuichi...and thank you..."_

"_For what?" he whispered, burying his face into his husband's neck. Hands grasped onto treasures...they would never be able to hold again._

"_For loving **me.**...for being **stupid **enough to pick an idiot like me...out of so many others..."

* * *

_

I'm sorry.

I can't go back, baby.

I can't go.

Not there.

Not back to Tokyo.

* * *

_Whispering, eyes overflowing, he spoke as his lover began to fall into a warm slumber...unaware of the pain flowing through the angel's eyes._

"_I hate myself...I really, **really **do...I hate this..."

* * *

_

-If you'd like a hint towards the 'secret sacrifice', look at this chapter's title, look back on the promise Eiri asked Shuichi to keep, and look at Shuichi's last thoughts.-


	23. Incomplete

Welcome to 'Incomplete', the next chapter of our exciting adventure. We're coming closer to the final stretch, so I hope all of you are prepared for what's about to come. Thanks so much for staying with me!

_Background themes: 'Passion (Remix)' of Utada Hikaru, Kingdom Hearts 2. 'Passion (Ganny Remix)' of Utada Hikaru. 'Sanctuary (Future Mix)' of Utada Hikaru, **'Imagine Me Without You' of Jaci Velazquez, 'Incomplete' of Backstreet Boys**_

_**Note: The last lyrics of this chapter are from 'Incomplete', this chapter's theme song. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**_

If I could change my fate, I would.

I'd do it in a heartbeat…all for the one I love.

If I could change my path, I'd have it completely altered…

…for _your _sake.

If I could choose another world…

I'd most definitely live within _yours.

* * *

_

_Whenever parents struck up important conversations, children were normally left out. In one way or another, though, their offspring found ways to access the 'secret' information. Hiding places were frequently used in the midst of such situations, allowing elusive children to grasp upon the topics of their parents. Such was the way of life when it came to Claude K. Winchester. As an officer he had received extensive practice in regards to dodging eyes, but more importantly, he had taught himself to play the part of something commonly known as a 'moron'._

_Able to combine two personas within a single bound, he took on the stance of a mature officer **and **the heart of a clown. He had placed himself right behind the door that led to the two lovers, hiding behind it in the manner of a vigilant soldier-hardly able to keep himself still. With the exception of Tohma and Mika, who had succumbed to tears, the other members of the fellowship were no different from the 'Chieftain'. Even Maiko Shindou had joined their antics, anxiously interpreting everything that went on behind the doors. Of course, due to their distance from the couple, the translations were horribly corrupted. None of them were able to get the true gist behind Shuichi and Eiri's conversation, but the results were quite comical._

_Shortly after they had left their beloved friends, Maiko took the opportunity to explain herself. She was aware of how comfortable her new friends were around her, but felt that she owed them an explanation. Learning of their dear friend's sibling must've been quite a shock for them, she assumed, so they were in need of an explanation. Her audience listened to her tale eagerly, each member bearing their own facial expressions. Surprisingly, K and Tohma had the most adorable expressions of all: the two of them looked no different from anxious puppies. The others were anxious on a different level, looking as though they were being informed on the latest emergency._

_The maiden spoke of how she had been held within a secret sanctum, locked away from even the heavens her brother had been born into. Her soul had been used to safeguard those heavens, and her 'prison' itself. She had been born two years after her 'big brother Shuichi', and **hated **how she had been forced to keep herself away from him-especially since he had been such a rebel. Despite their distance, however, she managed to keep up with her brother's doings thanks to a hidden archive-the stars of her sanctum. Each star granted her wish, and she wished for nothing to look upon her distant sibling._

_The explanation had been quite an emotional one, as she was an emotional being herself. Energetic and passionate, she shared the events of her lonely life through tears and expressive hand gestures, her voice bearing enough magic to transcend the stars. For what would have been the tenth thousandth time, the fellowship almost fell into even more tears-and they would have if Ryuichi hadn't brought up the condition of the two lovers. Mika and Tohma, who were taking the opportunity to relax, decided to stay out of the antics while their friends pushed each around, each one wanting first dibs on the lovers' reunion._

_Tatsuha, as usual, was eager to see the 'make out' session between the two of them. Practically gluing his ear to the door, he struggled to hear anything from either lover-something must've happened. "I don't hear anything." he reported, shaking his head in frustration. "Dammit, what's going on? Stupid door!"_

"_You know…" the maiden angel began, wearing one of her trademark smiles. She placed her hands behind her back, giving herself the look of a mischievous child. "…for a Priest, you're really…I don't know…**weird."**_

_Hiroshi shrugged, his jovial eyes glistening with affection. "Oh, don't mind him." the guitarist said happily, speaking as though he were walking through a park. The light situation, although it wasn't fated to last much longer, certainly lightened all of their hearts. "We know he's an idiot, but we love him. Isn't that right, guys?"_

"_Keep it down, I'm trying to listen!" a certain Priest snarled, trying to glue both ears to the door. Hiroshi sighed in dejection, bearing the demeanor of a coach that had surrendered to an important fact: one of his star players had failed him. "Yep, he's an idiot all right." the guitarist said with a soft sigh, turning away in playful shame. Maiko giggled at his facial expression, laughter bubbling into the air._

_Claude K. Winchester slowly backed away from the door, wearing a cautious expression about his own face. "Umm…" he began, speaking as though he were instructing an over-eager child on the proper usage of scissors. "…Tatsuha, you might want to back away from the door."_

"_Why?" the Priest asked, and received his answer a second later. The bridge between both areas was opened, and the Uesugi found himself upon the floor-rubbing an injured nose. A certain angel was revealed, wearing an adorable expression of regret. **"Tatsuha! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" **their beloved angel exclaimed, instantly helping the Priest to his feet. The one at the angel's side shook his head in playful shame, placing a hand about his forehead._

"_Never mind him, baby. He deserved it."_

_Earning a bright grin from his brother, Eiri Uesugi delivered a playful slap to his brother's head-right before he had a chance to greet him. "And for your information," he began, placing his hands about his hips. His voice held a fiery amount of passion within it, skillfully combining the forces of frustration and regret. "nothing like that happened. I would have **loved **for it to happen, but it **didn't. So there."** he finished, folding his arms. "I hope you're happy, you sick freak."_

_Tossing off his playful demeanor, Tatsuha Uesugi resumed the role of vigilant, protective Priest. Dusting himself off, he looked into his brother's face with ever-flowing concern "Actually, I'm a little worried." he said warmly, gentle eyes glowing with anxiety. "Are the two of you are all right? Maiko tried to getin on everything for us, but her translation skills are pretty much non-existent-OW!"_

_Happy to see the maiden deliver a slap to the Priest's head, K grinned and took a step forward. "I'm a little worried myself." he began, tilting his head in a thoughtful manner. "I can tell that the both of you spoke on a few things. And Shuichi, you're looking rather pale."_

_The mere mention of Shuichi's name caused one fact to crash down on the entire fellowship-they had missed their vocalist **terribly**. The return of silence brought forth geysers to all of their eyes, accompanying the whirlpool of precious memories flowing through their minds. The angel they had missed so much lowered his head, silently thinking of his own memories through closed eyes. He was the one responsible for breaking the silence between them, speaking in a voice that brightened the heavens. "Never mind that for now." he said softly, violet eyes glowing with a familiar, beloved energy. "I'm okay. I'm just happy to see all of you again." he explained, voice quickly becoming hoarse._

_Hiroshi, standing at his lover's side, chuckled lovingly. "I know what it is. You're probably tired out from too much butt-kicking." he offered, bringing laughter to the rest of his family members. "I never thought I'd see our whiny, bouncy singer kick such serious ass!" he added, eyes twinkling. That caused his dearest friend to frown, and the guitarist received a rather adorable response._

"_Whiny?! How can you say that?! I thought I was your **friend!"**_

"_Shu, you are my friend." was the infinitely warm response. "One can't deny the truth, though. You were a bit of a crybaby."_

"_Don't forget clueless and endlessly irritating." Suguru chimed in, taking his newfound lover by the hand. Shuichi saw the spark between the two of them and felt his heart **fly, **but decided to keep the current conversation going. "Some friends the two of you turned out to be!" he whined playfully, placing his hands about his hips. Maiko, Tohma and his beloved mate laughed in the background, while K stood by with the expression of a satisfied father. 'If you didn't like me, you shouldn't have put up with me!"_

"_How could we **not**, dear friend?" Suguru asked nonchalantly, grinning. "Your songs were immaculate. We couldn't have found another singer in Japan with your voice."_

_Those words were said with such love, such warmth and loyalty, that they almost placed Shuichi's emotional condition in danger. Tears rose to his violet eyes as small tremors were born, threatening to overwhelm every last one of his body's functions. Words continued to rise amongst his family members, every one of them loving and perpetually affectionate. "I don't think we could have found another **friend** like you, Shuichi." Mika put in warmly with a nod._

_The lady archer of the team walked towards the angel, took him by the hands, and placed both hands upon her heart- a movement that moved all of them to tears. With closed eyes, she spoke with a warmth that gave her the title of 'eternal mother'. "I know you and I didn't get off on the right foot," she began, tears falling from her closed eyes. "but I'm glad we met, and I'm glad you found our brother. I'm sorry about not liking you before. I guess I was just playing the part of the inconsiderate, jealous bitch. **And don't deny it, or else I'll fill your body with fire arrows."**_

"_I'd like to place an apology as well." her husband said softly, wiping away at tears that were instantly replaced. "You and I didn't exactly form a solid friendship at the start, but I came to love you with all of my heart. That's especially true **now. **I know my jealously towards you was inexcusable, but please allow me to apologize. It's all I can give, aside from my friendship."_

"_I'm also a part of the guilty party." Suguru said sadly, lowering his head. "Shuichi, I constantly told you how annoying you were during our rehearsals. I remember one day in particular, where you spilled coffee all over my clothes."_

_Remembering the same incident, K and Hiroshi broke out in wild laughter. "Giving him coffee was a **horrible **idea, let me tell you!" the manager of Bad Luck rang out, slapping his knees. "Hahahahahaha, we didn't get anything done that day! We couldn't have! Shuichi was too busy rocketing all over the place, talking about how **cute **'Yuki' was when he slept! 'Yuki' this, 'Yuki' that-hahahahahaha!"_

"_And then he tried to play my guitar! Boy, was **that **a nightmare!" Hiroshi cried out, eyes overflowing. "I almost **died! **It was like being in a torture chamber!"_

"_Shuichi tried to play your guitar?" Mika asked, eyes wide in curiosity. "**Oh, you bet **he did!" the guitarist replied happily. "You should have been there-it was intense! And here's something else-I took up a spare guitar and played with him! Pretty insane, huh?"_

"_And so," Bad Luck's manager began, speaking in the voice of a dramatic narrator. "that was the **last **day of coffee for the members of Bad Luck. Never again did we indulge ourselves in the cold beverage known as pure evil-"_

"_Chief, you're not making any sense!"_

"_So what? Life doesn't have to make sense all of the time." K went on, keeping the same tone. "That's what I tell my beautiful wife during our positions. You know, not everything has to make sense." he went on (amidst a wild chorus of 'ewwwwws'). Ryuichi placed his hands upon the sides of his head, groaning._

"_Awww, come on! Did we **have **to hear that?!"_

"_I hate being around stupidity…" a certain Uesugi groaned playfully, shaking his head. He instantly earned a warm wink from a certain angel, and gave his mate another wink in return. "It seems to be an epidemic in this family, Maiko. I hope you're happy with it."_

"_I don't mind it!" the maiden angel announced happily, almost leaping into the air with energy. Her pink tresses shimmered as she held up a hand for 'victory', eyes twinkling with passionate happiness. "I love you guys! You're all so adorable!"_

_Right then and there, they all learned of Maiko's instant mood switches. Lowering her hand, she took on the look of a bewildered wolf in the middle of a pet store. "It sounds like my brother was an idiot, though." the maiden angel said, frowning with the most adorable frown. "Hmm. I hope we don't share the same 'idiot' genes."_

"_Too bad. I can definitely see the similarities between you two." Tohma said with a grin. "You're just as 'bouncy' as our dear Shuichi was, so long ago."_

"_Getting back on track…" the stouthearted K said softly, wiping away at several tears. "I'd like to give an apology as well."_

_The atmosphere went from being light and comical, to light and emotional. The manager of Bad Luck began to speak his heart's words, speaking with a depth of devotion he had **never **used before-speaking words he had only kept to himself. "I just realized something." he began, noticing the look upon a certain angel's face-Shuichi looked as though he wanted to break down in tears. "I've never said what I'm about to say before. I've never told you how much you actually mean to me, Shuichi, and for that…I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay…" was the tearful, throaty response._

"_Not it's not. I've learned a couple of things throughout this **lovely **trip of ours, and here's one of them. You've got to let your loved ones know how much you love them, because if something were to occur…your unshed feelings would be swept away. I don't mean for that to happen, so I'll speak now." he continued, grasping the vocalist's hands. "Bad Luck began with a dream-**your **dream. It was your dream to sing, to share love and happiness with the rest of the world. At first I thought that dream was a little bit silly, for I hadn't been opened to the world your heart was born in, but I saw a potential star in you. So, as any respectful agent would have done, I grabbed you before anyone else could. For what seemed like the longest time you weren't anything but my client, an irritating kitten that always came purring at my heels._

"_As time went on, you became closer to me. I was a pretty slow learner, but I slowly came to realize something."_

_K's next words were just as powerful as Shuichi's had been._

"_Your music had finally made its way into **me."

* * *

**_

Your music had finally made its way into _me.

* * *

_

"_Wow." Tatsuha whispered, eyes filling themselves with tears. As everyone else's began to do so, his chest began to burn. The angel responsible for the emotional calamity felt the end beginning-his chest cracked into a million pieces, bringing forth waterfalls to his violet eyes._

"_K…"_

"_It's true." the officer said happily, voice becoming hoarse. Despite the lump within his throat, he managed to keep up a happy front. "I was just as solitary as your 'Yuki' was. So was Suguru. Tohma was the same. As I keep thinking on this, things are becoming clearer. It took a little bit of time and effort, but your music finally found us…and we all brought ourselves together. If it hadn't been for you, none of us would be this close. And Eiri wouldn't even be with us. Your dream to spread happiness touched us all…and I'm very proud to call you my friend."_

_Tears streaming from his eyes, bottom lip quivering, Shuichi Shindou ran straight into the arms of his manager. Sobbing, instantly grasping onto his friend, the fragile angel sobbed so much into his chest. "K…oh, thank you…thank you, so much…thank you...I love you, Dad..."

* * *

_

I love you.

* * *

_Gently patting the sobbing lyricist upon the head, K chuckled. "I don't know how you can possibly stand calling me 'Dad'." he said affectionately. "You've got your real Dad up there, somewhere."_

"_I don't care…I just don't care…"

* * *

_

I don't care…

* * *

"_You **are **my father…an even greater father than he could **ever **be…I love you…"

* * *

_

Imagine me without you…

I'd be so lost and confused…

I wouldn't last a day without you there to see me through…

-'Imagine Me Without You', Jaci Velazquez-

* * *

"_He's right." a tearful Tatsuha said softly, choking on the lump within his throat. "It's true. We wouldn't be like this…if Shuichi hadn't saved all of us." the Priest said happily, dangerously close to sobs himself. He smiled with every bit of love towards the sobbing vocalist, who looked into his direction._

"_Stop it…please stop it…it's not true…"_

"_Nothing's ever true when it comes to things like this, Shu. At least…not with you." Hiroshi Nakano said with a shrug, voice as warm as it had always been. 'You're just as bad as your Eiri. You never give yourself credit for **anything, **and you saved all of our lives."_

"_I couldn't imagine life without you." Mika added, eyes shining with profound love. "It'd be pretty hard to do so, since we humans can't live without light-"_

"_**Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"**_

"_Oh! **There he is! It's our old Shuichi!" **Tohma announced happily, clapping his hands. "Our old, lovable crybaby!"_

_Still sobbing within K's arms, sobbing at pace that was unbreakable, Bad Luck's vocalist spoke to his loved ones-chest burning, eyes flooded. "I love you guys too…s-s-so much…and I'm glad…you love me the way you do…th-th-thank you…"

* * *

_

Thank you…all of you…so much…

I'm glad…

* * *

"_Okay, I've had about **enough. **Before we all **drown,** can we all move onto something **else?!"**_

_The whole family burst into laughter upon Tatsuha's words. "I'm serious!" the Priest cried out, wiping tears off of his soaked face. "I'm dying here!"_

"_Oh shut up. You contributed!" K snapped playfully, ruffling the Priest's hair._

"_This is the **worst **day of my life…" Suguru muttered, eyes almost flooding the entire area. "Can't we go home yet? Tokyo's waiting for us, and I want to take our angel back home! We've been here long enough, and I could use a good night's sleep!"_

"_We've got to get working on our next album, don't we Shu?" Hiroshi chimed in, ruffling his dearest friend's locks. "Tokyo won't wait forever, now will it?"_

"_And I'm sure Eiri's dying to take you home. Heaven knows how long the two of you will stay locked up in your bedroom." Tohma put in happily, chuckling. Eyes twinkling, he threw back his head and sent a stream of laughter into the air-pure and happy, as though he were releasing a massive burden. Those words only served to ignite an even greater burden within the angel's heart though, for…_

…_he knew the awful truth.

* * *

_

I can't…I can't go home…

I just can't…

Not if…I want to protect all of you…

I can't…

* * *

_The laughter of his family…the look upon his mate's face…_

_**It was all…just too much…**_

_He wanted so much to tell them, so much to say that he couldn't go back…_

…_but held everything back, not wanting to break any hearts._

_An immeasurable lump formed within his soul, breaking his spirit. Memories, all precious and beautiful, warm and bright, filled his mind with such happiness…happiness that wouldn't be able to follow him much longer. He wanted so much to tell the truth, wanted to tell them everything…but found that he couldn't, couldn't break any of their hearts…

* * *

_

I'm sorry…

I just can't…

* * *

_The words of his first friend snapped him back to reality. "What else is there to accomplish?" he asked both Lady Niha and Maiko, eyes filled with solid determination. The same depth of determination blossomed throughout every remaining set of eyes, pure and unbroken. **All of them wanted to take their Shuichi back home, regardless of their unseen fate.

* * *

**_

Voices tell me…

I should carry on…

I am swimming…

In an ocean all alone…

-Backstreet Boys, 'Incomplete'

* * *

"_Well, it's not like we can forget about the root of all evil." Maiko said as though her words should have been obvious. "You know, the one that started it all."_

"_No, we **don't **know." Ryuichi snapped playfully, snickering with a grinning Tohma. The maiden angel threw them a playful glare, then stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. I'm talking about The High Ruler of all Darkness-the one that needs to eradicated by the hands of eternity! The two stars of eternity must dig deep into their souls, using the past, present and future…and then they have to wipe away impending darkness." she explained, speaking as though she were reciting a formula._

_Right then and there, the tearful vocalist placed his violet eyes upon the one he loved, cherished more than anything. Serene silence tied them both together, filling both hearts with eternal light…while filling one heart with eternal regret. Tokyo's greatest novelist was responsible for breaking the silence between them, wearing the most beautiful smile Shuichi had ever seen._

"_Baby…"_

"_Yes?" _

_Sweeping his beloved into his arms, Eiri began to stroke his mate's head lovingly. "When we finally return to Tokyo…" he began, voice filled with immeasurable love. "…I'll make sure…**nothing **separates us again."_

"_Eiri…Eiri, I can't…I c-"

* * *

_

Eiri…I can't go home!

* * *

"_Baby…don't..d-d-don't, please…I can't…"

* * *

_

I just can't…

* * *

_The rest of his words were transformed into a soft moan, cut off by a single kiss…_

…_one of their very last kisses.

* * *

_

**I pray…**

**…for this heart to be unbroken…**

**…but without you…**

**…all I'm going to be…**

**…is incomplete.**


	24. Reach

Welcome to 'Reach', the next chapter of our wondrous adventure. It'll be a little short, for it'll be the transition for our next chapter: 'Far Away'. That chapter will be the beacon for the finale, and I can assure you it'll be much longer. We've come dangerously close to the tear-filled finale, and I ate a lot of inspiration over the weekend, so reach the finale with a box of tissues in hand. I won't disappoint.

Squall and Rinoa, the stars of a Final Fantasy video created with a certain song, have given forth abundant inspiration. The bond between Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife, along with the relationship between Tidus and Yuna, supported me as well. So sit back, relax and enjoy a tale of tear-jerking moments, inspired by those beloved Final Fantasy couples.

Background theme of 'Reach': **Confessions of Madonna's 'Confession' Tour. This chapter, and this entire fic, will now be made to honor _two_ special hearts-the heart of my beloved 'Kitty', and the heart of a VERY close friend.

* * *

**

_Reaching towards eternity..._

_...I see that you are the only star here._

_Reaching towards reality..._

_I see that you're the only real light, the only true beacon..._

_**...in the midst of surreal darkness.**_

_Broken apart by separate worlds..._

_...you and I came together underneath the same sky._

_Despite our attachment to each other, though..._

_...you're so very far away, on a star all your own.

* * *

_

_Several minutes elapsed before the two lovers broke away from each other, their eyes and hearts filled with copious tears. A tremendous burden crept within the angel's heart and ate it alive, snapping up every piece with the zest of a ravenous crocodile as he continued to gaze into his mate's eyes. Upon the departure of his husband's arms, pain became a close friend of his. It entered him, stronger than it ever had done so before, and became adamant about haunting him for the rest of his life. It stole away every bit of happiness that had been born within the last couple of minutes, broke off every one of the dreams he had nurtured for the future, and crushed his breathing spirit._

_The look within the eyes of Eiri Uesugi **killed **him. His husband looked so happy, peaceful and content...certain of their future together, in Tokyo. Certain of an event that was not fated to happen. The angel could hardly look into those precious eyes, the same eyes that led to his beloved sanctuary. He felt as though he had taken on the role of a criminal, preparing to perform a coup de grace on a beloved heart. Bearing such a horrid responsibility upon his shoulders almost caused him to go insane._

_Fortunately, insanity found no time to spread its wings. The hands of fate swept everything along, pushing the winds of time with absolutely no patience. The end of a certain embrace brought upon an explanation from the maiden angel, one that gave birth to unbearably hot tension. Her words concerned their nearby mission, and how everything was finally about to come to a halt. The angel and his mate were fated to find the Chasm of Obscurity, which would inevitably led to the Sovereign of all Evil. The two hearts of eternity were meant to join together and eliminate that very demon, who had chosen a human soul to be his host._

_The two Shindous were the highest Angels of the Court. Therefore, they had unrestricted abilities, all access to the forces that streamed throughout the realms of fantasy. The one named Maiko volunteered to open up the Chasm's portal, which would allow the two lovers to find the Sovereign, but then she presented an offer that horrified her brother. She offered the two lovers her assistance, eyes twinkling with merriment-her intentions seen by none other than Shuichi. Instantly her brother declined her off, putting it down as quietly as he could-he couldn't have blown his cover. Luckily for him, his intentions weren't discovered by Maiko. The only result that stemmed from his response was the perfect example of sibling rivalry: Maiko tossed protests in every possible direction, Shuichi retaliated with the expected responses of a protective brother. The scene they presented was adorable, one that strengthened Maiko's connection to her new family._

_Five minutes withdrew themselves before the playful banter came to an end, sending the eloquent maiden into a slump. The end of the confrontation came about with a sigh from her end, giving her brother the opportunity he needed to move on. Giving into her brother's wishes, she wiped away a million tears and opened the portal-the portal that would lead to dark infinity. The process was arduous, due to the portal's dark nature, and it stole away a great amount of her strength...but she pushed herself beyond her limits. Mere minutes elapsed before the gateway was opened, and the exhausted maiden fell to the floor. Although she was still disappointed at her inability to assist her brother and his mate, she was happy-no, thrilled-to see that the two of them were ready to embrace eternity. Being pushed farther beyond her limits, she felt tears wrench themselves out of her violet eyes...transforming into shards of crystal as they struck the ground._

_Even more tears were shed. Emotions rose to a feverish pitch as the lovers faced the portal, preparing themselves to leave behind the warm voices of their family members. Raindrops fell from so many hearts, each one wielding the warmth of an embrace, the warmth of a promise. Hearts tied themselves closer together, holding each other as the past tucked itself underneath the curtain of a distant future. The burden within a certain angel's heart became greater with each passing promise, each passing tear._

_He wanted more than anything to return home. He would have given his heart for the chance to return home, with the ones he loved deeply. Without his family, life would bear no meaning. . Without the light of their smiles, life would bear no meaning. Looking into the eyes of fate, he would find only empty sorrow if he were to walk without the hands of his family._

_One could not live without the presence of light._

_He knew. He knew what was about to come, knew the consequences of his nearby actions. He was well aware of the fate that crept before him, waiting in store for the one that had chosen it. He shivered, thinking of the pain he was about to cause his entire family-thinking of the pain he was about to cause his mate._

_**Eiri. **_

_The very one that gave him life, gave him the inspiration to breathe, the inspiration to dream. The very one that allowed him to gaze into the heavens and reality, all at the same time._

_His sanctuary._

_Sanctuary._

_The very word was coined for him, created for him. It was a perfect fit, engulfing Tokyo's greatest novelist with every syllable. It had the perfect ring to it, as beautiful and crisp as a star that sailed over the oceans. Matching that word to his husband created a tsunami of light, composed of perpetuity's love-but it also created everlasting pain._

_He thought. Thought of the short reunion they had drowned in, thought of the embraces they had tasted and shared. He thought of his mate's skin, and how sweet it had tasted underneath his tongue. He thought of how warm, how soft his mate's body had been during steaming kisses, tender caresses and turbulent squeezes. He thought of the whispers they shared, drowning within a sea of silken linen._

_He thought of how beautiful his Eiri was...thought of how much he loved, cherished and adored every fiber of his husband's being._

_Tears coursed through his violet eyes, appearing to be nothing more than tears of eternal love. He continued to think, his mind returning to the first days of his relationship. Even when his mate had been the cold, apathetic Yuki, he had loved him with every fiber of his soul. Even when the novelist had shut himself away from the world, only bearing his laptop as a companion, the angel had loved him. He had given the solitary novelist every bit of his soul, putting his heart into every breath he took as the author wandered through a solitary existence._

_Just thinking of how much he loved Eiri killed him.

* * *

_

I swore to myself that I'd never hurt you.

I swore to myself that I'd never bring a tear to your eyes...

I swore to myself that I'd die before hurting you.

I'm about to break every vow I ever made...

...including the wedding vows I gave you.

I promised you I'd never let you go...

...but those promises are about to vanish, about to disappear.

Forgive me, my darling...

...for what I'm about to do.

Despite all of the vows I'm about to break, there's still one I'm about to keep.

I'm about to break all other vows...

...to keep one.

I'm going to protect you...

_**...at any cost.**_


	25. I Need More Affection Than You Know

Welcome to 'Far Away'. I'm already tearing up at what this chapter is destined for. I can only hope that you're all prepared as well.

Before we begin, allow me to speak upon a certain story. The creation called 'Blessing' has not only incensed me to a certain degree, but it has inspired me as well. Along with the newest chapter of 'Votum', and several beautiful songs, I shall write with tears in my eyes. Thank you all for joining me on such a tearful journey!

I shall continue to do my best.

_Background theme of 'Far Away': Far Away of Nickelback, Incomplete of Backstreet Boys. **Note: Shuichi's transformation and attacks were inspired by none other than the Sailor Scouts.

* * *

**_

_He could think of nothing else._

_Even though they were rising closer to the brink of eternity, soaring through darkness…_

…_he could think of nothing else._

_As cold, harsh winds carried them through a vast portal…_

…_he could only think of one treasure._

_In the midst of rising turbulence, he could only think of one miracle. He only thought of the light in the midst of ever rising darkness, thought of how beautiful and rich it had been throughout his entire life. For so many years he had carried that special light, cradling it even when times became harsh, cherished it even when the soil was dry. For eons he had loved that certain light, held it close enough to have it engraved in his soul. As they fell deeper and deeper into an unseen abyss of darkness, he continued to think of that precious light…unable to think of anything else._

_That light belonged to none other than his husband, someone he loved and treasured with every fiber of his being. Merely looking up his beloved's face caused darts to strike him, but he forced himself to reach beyond that pain and look into his eternity. It was there, right there, at his side-breathing and living, beautiful and radiant. It was his sanctuary, his perpetuity, his first and last breath. The angel loved his mate, loved him with a light not even the heavens could carry._

_He hardly noticed their arrival into Oblivion's Chasm. Two pairs of feet struck the ground, and eyes mechanically scanned the place. The angel noticed something about his husband: doubt and uncertainty were about those beautiful eyes, causing them to glimmer with a light the angel was uncomfortable with. Warm violet eyes studied the novelist's face for a moment, and then silence was broken by his soft voice._

"_What is it?"_

_The mere sound of the angel's voice caused his heart to skip a thousand beats. The novelist looked into the worried lyricist's eyes, his heart sinking into the abysmal darkness. "Nothing much." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks had taken on a light tint of red, accompanying the embarrassment within his eyes. That soft tint caused the other to laugh._

"_You're nervous."_

_The vocalist's beautiful voice echoed throughout the seemingly endless darkness as a bell, one that brought the other to tears. "Well, I guess I am." the novelist replied sadly, lowering his head. Anger immediately rose as a result._

"_Why? You still think you're useless, don't you?"_

_The facial expression of a bashful, uncertain schoolchild fell upon the novelist's face. He began to rub his hands together, finding that his eyes were trapped upon his mate's small figure. "It's not only that, baby." he said softly, voice frail and trembling. "It's…it's just that…well, I can't get over…how much things have changed. I can't get over…how **beautiful **you've become."

* * *

_

I can't get over how beautiful you've become.

* * *

_Noticing the distance that had been born between them, noticing that his husband was shivering from the chasm's frost, the angel rushed over to him and swept him into a tight embrace. Sniffing, shedding soft tears that glimmered within the chasm's darkness, he buried his head into the other's chest…feeling tremors shake his smaller frame, feeling teardrops descend from his violet eyes._

_As darkness echoed around them, soaring throughout endless halls of unseen fate, they held each other. Shivering, sniffing and crying, they held each other and never wanted to release their light…the light that had been born upon contact. As it had done so many times before, light had been born as soon as the angel brought the other into his arms…and it was glimmering between their hearts, pure and completely beautiful._

_The only sounds that could be heard were their descending tears. Trembling, hands comforted shivering bodies as tears fell from their reunited hearts…one heart wanting to treasure this moment for all eternity, the other fearing the nearby future. Unmeasured time elapsed before the angel felt a soft, tender hand fall upon his cheek. "I'm sorry." his mate said gently, rubbing the angel's back lovingly. "I'm sorry, darling."_

"_For what?" were the angel's soft, innocent words. They were met with a deep, tender kiss…one that drew itself throughout unmeasured eternity. Hands caressed trembling frames as the two lovers kept themselves locked in each other, lips drinking in every bit of warmth. They slowly broke out of the kiss, foreheads brushing against each other. "For bringing more tears to your eyes." the angel's lover replied, kissing the other's forehead as though it were a precious thread of gold._

_Gently Shuichi pulled away from the other. His tearful face burning indignantly, he replied to the other's words. "Well, I wouldn't be crying right now if you weren't so mean to yourself!" he cried out with an innocence that was all too familiar to the former 'Eiri Yuki'. "I wish you'd stop seeing yourself on the bottom of the pole! It makes me angry!"_

"_I can see that." the novelist replied with a tone that was all too familiar to the angel. Tightening his grip upon the other, Shuichi continued to speak with a tone that combined anger, trembling sorrow and undying light. "I'll say this again, since you apparently didn't hear me the first time. **I need you. **Want me to spell it out?"_

_He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Couldn't take his eyes off of the angel that had captured his heart, body, mind and soul. In the midst of turbulent darkness, surrounded by clouds, he couldn't take his eyes off of the solitary being of light. Translucent white wings were protruding from the angel's back, and frail pink locks were brushing against a svelte frame. The angel's violet eyes were radiant, possessing an immaculate beauty that caused him to drown…possessing fires that held him in a trance._

"_**Eiri, you're not listening to me!"**_

"_So?" he said with a shrug, bearing a warm smile. Shuichi playfully punched him in his left shoulder. "You're just being mean! What are you doing? Undressing me with your eyes?"_

"_Well, as a matter of fact…I **am."**_

_Turbulent red starlight blossomed upon the angel's face, and his mate laughed. "You don't mind, do you?" Eiri asked softly, eyes twinkling with a light that brought the other close to sobbing. The angel shook his head passionately, tears streaming from his violet eyes. _

"_No. No, I don't. I've been doing the same thing."_

_Shuichi brought the other into an even deeper embrace, caressing his husband's trembling frame through millions of raindrops. "It's okay…" he whispered, unable to keep his eyes open. "…it's okay…I don't mind…I don't mind at all. Actually…I wish…I wish…"_

_Raindrops falling from his eyes, Eiri Uesugi placed both of his hands upon Shuichi Shindou's face. "What?" he whispered, sending small kisses to the angel's face. Small whimpers rose from the sobbing one's chest as hands gently squeezed his face, wiping away tears that couldn't stop falling. Shuichi looked into his mate's eyes, his own eyes filled with immeasurable sorrow._

"_I wish…I wish that…since we're the only ones here…and all of time has been frozen…I wish…I could m-m-make love to you…right here…**right now…** I love you, Eiri…**"

* * *

**_

I love you.

* * *

_Burying his head deep within the other's chest, Shuichi held on…sobbing, shivering, holding as though he only had a few seconds left to live. "Stop being so mean to yourself…it hurts…" he whimpered, eyes overflowing. "I love you…so much…and I wish…y-y-you could just…see yourself through **my **eyes…"_

_Eiri tightened his hold upon the other, hands rubbing against the other's shivering frame. He began to sniff the other, which was a normal display of affection for them. Their relationship held the qualities of a bond carved within nature-embraces, sniffing and body warmth were wondrously familiar, wondrously beautiful. Releasing soft whimpers into the cold air, the angel allowed the other to sniff him…hiccupping because of the abundant tears that had fallen. Moments elapsed before his husband placed a hand upon his forehead, bringing their eyes together. "I love you too, Shuichi." the novelist declared in a tone that almost bowled the angel over, bringing a violent shade of red to his cheeks._

"_Eiri…you're cold…"_

"_It doesn't matter. **You're **all that matters, Shuchan."_

_The flames of valiance rose into Eiri's eyes, causing Shuichi's heart to **drop**. "B-b-but…" he whimpered, feeling his husband tighten their embrace. "…it's because you're here. I completely forgot…this place is full of really bad energy…and it's hurting you, baby…"_

"_What? Now you're going to say you wish you **hadn't **brought me?"_

"_No…it's just that…I…darling, I…"

* * *

_

I love you…

* * *

"_I…I don't want…you to leave me…don't ever go away…please, Eiri…"

* * *

_

I don't want to let you go…

Don't worry. I'll **die **before I let you out of my arms.

* * *

_Squeezing the angel's soft body, Eiri Uesugi brought him into a kiss that rose beyond all time. Soft moans, whimpers and tears accompanied the soft rhythm of beating hearts…drifting into the air upon silver wings. "Don't be afraid." he whispered into the angel's ears, kissing away his tears. "Don't be afraid. I won't let you go. You said you'd never let me go…and in return, I'll hold **you."**_

"_But…b-b-but…"_

"_Sssshhh. Don't say another word, Shuichi. **Just let me kiss you**."

* * *

_

**Just let me kiss you.

* * *

**

"_Eiri…I…"_

_Not another word could be said._

_In the midst of overpowering darkness, in the midst of darkness that threatened to consume light…_

…_two beams of light held each other, their hearts falling deeper and deeper…_

_..into the very miracle known as…_

…_love.

* * *

_

"Yuki! Yuki Yuki Yuki Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"What is it, brat?! Can't you see I'm busy, or have you gone blind?!"

"Look! Lookie lookie lookie at what I've got! See?!"

"…it's…a bunch of flowers. On top of that, you're covered in **_dirt! What in the hell were you doing?!"_**

"I found the prettiest ones for you, Yuki! I went looking everywhere for really pretty flowers, and here they are! They're bright and pretty, _just for you_!"

* * *

"Guess what?! I made you breakfast! Try some-I worked really hard!"

"Are you sure it won't kill me?"

"Absolutely sure! Don't be so mean to me! I worked really hard on it!"

"I'm surprised you didn't burn down the kitchen. What is it?"

"It's an 'omelet'. I hope you like it, Yuki!"

* * *

"Let me go!! _I don't want to stay here any more!! You don't love me!"_

"_**Yes I do! That's not true, damn you! I DO love you! I can't get my mind off of you! I love you, Shuichi Shindou!"**_

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE! ALL I EVER DO IS MAKE YOU ANGRY! YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME!"**_

"_**GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I'VE BEEN DRIVING MYSELF INSANE HIDING THOSE THREE WORDS FROM YOU! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO TELL YOU THAT FOR WEEKS, BUT I WAS JUST TOO MUCH OF A JACKASS TO SAY ANYTHING!"

* * *

**_

"I want to spend the rest of my existence making sweet love to you. I'm going to make sure that you spend the rest of days living out an adventure, the kind you've dreamt of your whole life. I want to make of your name one of those words that hold no meaning at all, but that are powerful enough to transcend time…"

* * *

We've come a long way…

We've come so far, no turning back…

…we're about to find…**eternity.

* * *

**

"_Well well well. How cute. Look at what I've stumbled upon. I'm all choked up."_

_Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi released each other, gasps tearing themselves from their throats-_

_-both turned around-_

_-and felt their hearts **stop **simultaneously._

"_Looks like I came just in time, though. I don't want my little trinket to be soiled when I take him back with me."_

_Anger, impenetrable and unbridled, erupted in both of their hearts. It filled both pairs of eyes, shattering the previous reign of unbridled love. They saw who had arrived, saw and knew who had interrupted them-and neither lover was too happy to see the newcomer. There was a significant difference between the two hearts-one heart was also filled with sorrow and confusion, while the other heart was filled with pure wrath. That heart belonged to the angel, and seeing the look upon his husband's face caused his anger to skyrocket. Protectively placing himself in front of Eiri, eyes **thundering **with hatred, he spoke to the intruder with raging fury._

"_**Don't tell me you're the Sovereign's host!"**_

_Eiri clutched his heart, feeling poison seep into his soul. Creating a stronger distance between him and the newcomer, he desperately tried to tear his eyes away from him-**but found that he couldn't. **He was right there, the third inhabitant of the Chasm…standing within Eternity as a living, breathing human. He was the same, all the same…the same deceitful, maliciously charming eyes…the same cold smile…**still the same…**_

"_**That's right…Arim."**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BASTARD! IT'S 'SHUICHI'!"

* * *

**_

Get away!

* * *

_In an instant the angel was upon the intruder, blade in hand. The two of them instantly went into a deadlock, one of them grinning at the other-while the other's face was practically **fuming **with hatred. **"Awww, is the widdle Kitty upset with me?!" **the newcomer purred, enjoying the deadly look upon his rival's face._

_With a degree of hatred that stole Eiri's breath away, Shuichi's voice roared against the other. **"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU HORRENDOUS BEAST, OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!"** the angel thundered, eyes **glowing.**_

_To his horror, Eiri realized something. This wasn't just about the highest angel meeting the entity of all evil-it was on a much deeper level. This wasn't just about 'Arim' going up against a demon-it was about his Shuichi taking revenge, finally taking revenge for everything his husband had been through. Bad Luck's vocalist had wanted to extract revenge ever since Eiri spoke of his tragedy, and now…he finally had his chance…_

"_**Shuichi!"

* * *

**_

Shuichi, answer me! Shuichi!

* * *

_Ignoring his mate's tearful cries, Shuichi kept his eyes locked upon the newcomer with the fatal efficiency of radar. **"GET LOST OR ELSE, YOU BASTARD!"** the angel roared, throat becoming raw. Yuki Kitazawa's grin became even larger, eyes became even brighter…_

"_**You know, you're rather cute when you're angry. It's too bad I'm going to have to kill you…for stealing away my precious little trinket."

* * *

**_

Kitten, don't listen to him! Please!

* * *

"_Shuichi! **Don't listen to him, baby!"**_

_Once again, Eiri's cries fell on deaf ears._

"_**I stole nothing, you putrid insect! AND EIRI'S NOT YOUR TRINKET, YOUR TROPHY, YOUR PET, YOUR ANYTHING!"**_

_Bright white light erupted from the angel's body, swallowing the entire realm. In the midst of such light, the entity of darkness grinned…witnessing the transformation of his fated enemy. His 'token' watched in horror as his husband was swept underneath a blanket of luminous white radiance, his body blossoming to its fullest potential._

_The angel's transformation came to an end several moments later, creating a miracle both of them could hardly believe-but a miracle one of them was greatly amused with. White light was still streaming about the heavenly being's body, sending cold gales throughout the Chasm. Long, radiant pink tresses were flowing into the air, glimmering amidst moonlit streams as violet eyes pierced the eyes of darkness…both violets filled with perpetual fury. _

_Shuichi's voice continued to thunder against the skies, shaking the very heavens themselves. **"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING AWAY FROM YOU! YOU HAD THAT BEAUTIFUL CREATURE ONCE AND YOU MISTREATED HIM, SO I STEPPED IN!"**_

_As a certain novelist's face became as red as a rose, Kitazawa laughed insanely. **"YOU CONFUSE ME, 'SHUICHI'! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY CLAIM HIM WHEN HE WAS DESTINED FOR DARKNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YOU MERELY INTERRUPTED! EIRI BELONGS TO ME, BY ALL RIGHTS!"**_

"_**You obviously can't hear very well! EIRI'S NOT YOUR LITTLE 'TRINKET'! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM ANYWAY, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! DEMONS DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!"**_

"_My my my, such language. I do believe an angel shouldn't be using such a tongue…'Arim'."_

"_Shuichi-"_

_The angel pushed off his husband's arm. _"_STA**Y OUT OF THIS!"

* * *

**_

Stand _back, _Eiri!

* * *

_Strong white wings broke against the Chasm's black skies. The eyes of a vengeful angel struck the eyes of demon as an anvil struck against steel, bearing a heart that was ready to defend the honor of his mate. The demon grinned maliciously, preparing his weapons of choice for the battle of eternity._

"_**WHAT FUN! I, THE GREAT KITAZAWA, CAN FINALLY GET THE CHANCE TO KNOW THE GREAT SHUICHI SHINDOU! IT'S TOO BAD I HAVE TO KILL YOU, THOUGH! I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE PLAYING WITH MY TOYS!"**_

_Kitazawa's words were doing the trick._

_Every single attack that was made on Eiri **incensed **Shuichi. _

"_Starlit moon, **RELEASE!"**_

_First move. A heavenly eruption of golden light occurred, swallowing Oblivion. Golden petals assumed the form of whips and struck their enemy, each one instantly dodged by their assigned recipient. Cries of frustration tore themselves from the angel's throat as he released a barricade of punches and kicks, dodging the attacks from his opponent while his light continued to pierce the Chasm._

_Time struck in **flashes.** The ground shook beneath, the heavens shook…as hearts clashed against each other, both of them raging. The angel's and demon's moves were almost too hard to follow-the angel lashed out against the other with pure, immaculate light, using every one of his limbs to attack his hated enemy. _

_It would have been an understatement to say that Shuichi Shindou was angry._

_He was pretty much **pissed.**_

_Blasts of light burst into the air, each one bearing phenomenal power._

_Attacks pierced the air, the voices of their owners raging with passion._

_Seconds passed. **Deadlock.**_

"_**STUPID LITTLE ANGEL!! THAT LITTLE MORSEL IS MINE!"**_

"_**I'LL DIE BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO EVEN LOOK UPON EIRI AGAIN, KITAZAWA HEAVEN'S THUNDER, FLOW!!!**_

_And so the battle for eternity continued…with both of its participants ignoring a certain novelist._

_The Highest Seraph of Eternity clashed against the Entity of all Evil…fighting for the sake of their desires…_

…_while a certain someone watched them from afar…_

…_**blushing.**_

_Despite the seriousness of the situation, Eiri Uesugi found all of the attention…_

…_**rather embarrassing.**_


	26. I Love You

Welcome to 'I Love You', the finale of our grand battle. The aftermath of this won't be a wondrously happy aftermath, I shall assure you. **_I hope you've come prepared, because this one's going to be a mighty fine ride._**

The tender scenes between Rinoa and Squall inspired elements of this chapter. The last embrace between Shuichi and Eiri was most certainly inspired by Rinoa's attempts to awaken a lifeless Squall Leonhart. The last moments between Sora and Kairi of Kingdom Hearts 1 were also beautiful sources of inspiration.

Please enjoy! Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Background theme of 'I Love You': **Incomplete of Backstreet Boys**, Sanctuary (Rewind) of Utada Hikaru. Note: The name of the last chapter was altered from 'Far Away' to 'I Need More Affection Than You Know' because of Sanctuary (Rewind).

* * *

_

There are some things you can't put a finger on. There are some things you can't fathom, no matter how much you try to figure them out. Many elements of our lives are born in the strangest of ways, and no matter how much we try to comprehend their birth, nothing comes about. The birth of those elements places us in a labyrinth, and our attempts to comprehend those elements only lead us deeper into our maze.

I know of something _I _can't put my finger on. It takes over my body every single day and night, like the raging fires of a storm. It consumes me, takes a hold of my body and never lets me go. I can feel it burning inside of me, even when I'm sleeping. It's strong and beautiful, like the song of a sunrise. Even though I can't hold it, even though I can't see the difference between reality and fantasy, it's _there. _

And it's the love I bear for _him._

It's there all right, pulsating through every second of my existence. It's strange, how something can be so powerful and yet cannot be touched by human hands. It swallows me whole every time I take a step. It overtakes every breath I take, every step I make. My heart, body and soul live off of the fire that burns within me-without it, I could not even _think _of living.

I've held this fire for eons now. It was burning inside of me even as I kept myself detached from the rest of the world, scowling at everything that turned my way. I loved him madly, deeply, truly during those times, but I had to ignore the flames burning inside of me because of one element: _fear. _I had been tainted, and so I believed I deserved not a glimpse of true happiness. I believed I had every right to be treated like a beast, instead of a _human. _

I believed I had no right to see _his smile._

A certain bastard had deceived me, and so I had deceived _myself. _Throwing myself headfirst into the first smile I found, I believed he _loved _me. I believed he'd always love me, and never let me go. When it became time for us to say 'goodbye', though, all of those beliefs shattered into a million pieces. My heart shattered, leaving me unable to breathe or even think about taking another step. I believed he had given me _everything..._but I had been wrong.

_**He didn't give me a damn thing.**_

My angel rescued me. He taught me everything about life, and the treasures it had to offer. Behind a simple smile I saw unbridled radiance, beauty blazing throughout his violet eyes. Through his voice I could hear the melody of a distant ocean, calm and beautiful in every way imaginable. Through his arms I discovered the warmth of a sunrise, a miracle so precious that it swept me away for the very first time. Through his eyes I found the true meaning of love...and was liberated through his smiles, his kisses and tears.

If I could go back in time, I'd change one thing and _one thing only. _

I'd change the fact that I had ever met Kitazawa, because you know what?

If I had known that love was supposed to be _this _beautiful...if I had known that love was supposed to be this miraculous, this _wonderful..._

...if I had known then what I know _now..._

_**...I wouldn't have given Kitazawa a second glance.**_

When all of this is over...when all of this _finally _ends...

I'm taking him _home._

We're going home together...back to Tokyo...

...and I'm **_never _**letting him out of my sight again.

* * *

_Two entities exerted all of their strength against each other, causing the heavens to tremble above their pulsating bodies. Battle cries broke out against the air as beams of light were exuded, breaking the invisible windows of Oblivion and causing fire to echo throughout eternity. The ground shivered in fear as their battle raged on, sweeping all of time underneath a curtain of unseen depth. The radiant angel placed his heart, body and soul into every one of his attacks, while his opponent merely tossed off his most powerful arsenal with a wild grin. There were strong differences between the two fighters, but one very important similarity tied both of them together. They were fighting for the same treasure, the one and only treasure they had both set their sights on._

_Despite the seriousness of the situation, Eiri Uesugi couldn't keep himself from blushing. With cheeks that were as red as cherries, he found his eyes darting throughout the skies as lightning bolts. Shyness had erupted as a volcano, causing him to feel rather silly in the midst of the tremendous duel-but how could he help himself? Could one have possibly predicted being in the middle of such an epic duel? Not once did he imagine himself being at the end of a finish line, having two runners chase after him. No one could keep themselves from blushing with such attention, even if they hated one of the runners with a passion. One couldn't prevent themselves from blushing in the midst of such competition, especially if they had never been exposed to such treatment before. Despite the adorable qualities of the duel, however, he found himself cheering for one and **only **one combatant-the **angel.**_

_He found himself unable to remove his eyes from the heavenly being, feeling as though he had been swept under a hypnotic trance. As fire blazed within his cheeks, a smile crept over his face and bloomed as a bud blossomed in the midst of Spring. Starlight fell through his eyes as he pondered his mate's beauty, and how he could have possibly become so **beautiful.** Initially he felt awkward about surrendering his previous role as 'Prince Charming' to the angel, but no longer was he uncomfortable with being the 'damsel in distress'. He found his husband's desire to defend him endearing on a fervently high level._

_Time scorched Oblivion in flashes of light. Battle cries, bursts of light and roars were unleashed upon the unsuspecting winds. Minutes elapsed before Eiri's mate was driven into the ground, buried several feet under a surprisingly vicious attack. With a sharp, clear cut gasp, the novelist called out to his mate and began a flight, running towards him without wasting a second. Unfortunately, a second was all Kitazawa needed. In the blink of an eye, the demon had his arms wrapped around the novelist's waist-grinning with a devious brilliance that was all too familiar._

"_Hello. Long time no see, trinket."_

_Hatred shot through Eiri's bloodstream as though it had been injected into his veins. Glaring at his attacker, he spoke in a tone that would have frozen an entire planet. "Hello you putrid little bastard. It's nice to see you again. Haven't changed much, have you?"_

_The arms around his waist **squeezed **him. Fingers began to grip at his body, sending shivers of poison through his spine. Kitazawa had been a pretty filthy pig before, but the soul of the Dark Sovereign only made him even dirtier. Now Eiri could truly say that Kitazawa felt like **poison.** "Of course I haven't, pumpkin." the demon said happily, slowly brushing a finger against his captive's neck. "But it looks as though you **have. You've become rather beautiful, sweet Eiri, if I do say so myself."**_

_That was all he needed. Throwing back his head, his captive tore himself out of his grasp and quickly executed an attack from his own arsenal. Hatred, no longer bearing the baggage of sorrow, roared within the novelist's eyes as he launched himself into a duel that was sorely fated for failure. Still grinning, the Supreme Entity willingly followed his prey's move with his own-acting as though he were amusing himself at a playground._

_High upon the reaches of darkened eternity, the mortal and demon initiated a swordfight. Both of them bearing unparalleled prowess, both beings struck out at one another without any quarter. Their duel rose to an even greater level once the demon made a decision: he had become rather bored with dancing around the bush, and wanted to make things a little more interesting. Using their deadlock as the perfect opportunity, he retaliated by sending an attack that caused his opponent to whirl around, and then pinned him to the floor-fangs glisteningwith hunger. Two elements rose in Eiri's mind simultaneously: a red flag and a flame of determination. Both of them propelled him to act, preventing his predator from gaining what he wanted. Breathing heavily, feeling as though his heart was about to burst, he sent a fatal glare in his eternal enemy's direction._

_The demon Kitazawa chuckled, clearly amused by the other's show of strength. He too was breathing heavily, but found his physical exertion to be rather exciting. Running a hand through long brown locks, he spoke to the other as though he had lost every bit of his mind. "You've become amusing! When did you gain such a spirit? I wish you had found this strength long ago! If you had, I would have made **sure **that angel wouldn't have put his **cruddy **hands on you!"_

_It was perfectly clear now. Kitazawa and the Demon Sovereign had become one. No, perhaps they had always been one and the same-Eiri just didn't see it until now. Shaking his head, the novelist brandished his weapon and placed himself into a defensive stance. **"I don't belong to you." **were his first words, clear and unyielding. "I never **did **belong to you, you son of a bitch. My heart has always been with Shuichi, and that's the way it's going to stay. Don't like it, too bad. You don't have a say in this, shitbag."_

"_Oh, but I will. I will if I can find a way to kill either one of you."_

"_Like that'll happen, you fucking bastard." Eiri declared proudly, smiling.

* * *

_

Stand.

Stand with me.

I'll make sure you won't fall again.

* * *

_Blade in hand, the Uesugi returned the grin of his predator. "Nothing you say or do can kill us, for we're immortal." he announced, pure confidence and love ringing through his voice-his heart speaking with a certain angel's heart simultaneously. Noticing the birth of a beautiful beam of light, he felt his heart lighten. "I don't have anything else to say to you, other than I wish we had **never **met. Oh, and kindly get out of our way. I'd like to take my Shuichi home, if you don't mind."

* * *

_

Stand.

I'll hold you.

* * *

_The rejuvenation of an angel occurred. Rising to his feet, not too far away from his mate, Bad Luck's vocalist smiled at his husband with a level of light that was equal to his-ready to stand against the demon before them. Exchanging a smile, both of them spoke to each other through their hearts-not saying a single word. Sometimes, life only required the simple things._

_Sometimes, all they needed was a **smile **to communicate._

_Standing on the brink of eternity, standing in a realm they had never dreamt of before..._

_...their hearts began to fall into their memories, into the world they had created so lovingly together._

_Taking his mate's hand, Shuichi Shindou looked into the eyes of his beloved Eiri. For eons he had cherished the one at his side, loved him with every inch of his existence. Even as soul mate had played the part of the stony author Yuki, he had treasured him with his heart. He now realized that something was different about his love for the other, though. Although it had been quite strong before, there was a deeper light to it. He realized he not only **loved **the other, but **adored **him as well. There were no flaws to his lover, his hero, his dearest heart-everything about his chosen mate was **beautiful. **His sarcastic demeanor, warm eyes, beautiful voice...everything about Tokyo's greatest novelist made the angel's heart melt in ecstasy._

_Well, almost everything._

_There was still the Uesugi's irritating tendency to degrade himself._

"_Eiri..." he said softly, squeezing the other's hand. Wind blew through his pink locks as he gazed into his lover's eyes, eyes overflowing with tears. "I...I..."

* * *

_

I love you.

* * *

_The blonde chuckled, eyes shimmering. Warmth erupted over his face as he brought the other close, cradling his mate's small frame within his arms. "It's all right." he said tenderly, his voice barely above a whisper. "You don't have to say anything. I already know."_

"_Know what?" the angel replied, stroking the other's muscular chest. _

"_How much your heart burns for me. And you know something?"_

"_What, baby?"_

"_I wish...I wish...destiny had led me...**straight to you."

* * *

**_

I love you.

* * *

_Holding on, nuzzling against the other in tears, the angel absorbed every bit of his husband's presence. Violet locks of hair brushed against the other's bodies as the angel began to sob softly, his frail heart breaking within his chest. Arms gripping the other's body tightly, he spoke to him through small whimpers. "Eiri...oh Eiri...I'm so sorry..."_

_Misinterpreting Shuichi's words, the novelist supplied him with one of his nonchalant smiles-one of the smiles Shuichi loved **so much. **"It's all right." he whispered, tenderly stroking the vocalist's sea of pink hair. "Doesn't matter any more. All that matters...is **you."

* * *

**_

You're all that matters.

* * *

_Eternity shook as the heavens trembled. Time scorched the surface of existence, controlled by an unseen force. A great beam of light issued itself from the Demon's soul, accompanied by a fierce cry from the Demon himself...but was quickly countered by a fused attack from both the angel and mortal. The ground beneath their feet shook as their hearts roared against dark fate, releasing a beam of light that transformed the chasm of Oblivion._

_Once their beam of light met with the Demon's body, Shuichi's heart **shattered.**_

_Time continued to flash as lightning. Completely overwhelmed by their combined attack, which held a light that was far greater than his, the Demon gathered up the remnants of his power into one last attack-an attack that would wreak **devastating** damage. Simultaneously the angel did the same, his last attack bearing different intentions. Everlasting tears flowing from his eyes, he took one look into his husband's eyes and spoke._

_Despite the gales brewing about them, despite the Demon's roars before them, Shuichi Shindou spoke to Eiri Uesugi as though they were home._

"_Eiri?"_

_Looking upon the white wings that had broken out from Shuichi's body, the novelist looked upon his mate in great fear-feeling the pain of his mate's soul. "Shu-chan..." he began softly, eyes shimmering with profound apprehension. "...what's going on?"_

_Tilting his head with a beautiful, tearful smile, the vocalist of Bad Luck chuckled. "You'll see. Just get behind me, baby."

* * *

_

I'll protect you.

* * *

_Horribly uncomfortable with that telepathic thought, Eiri refused to follow his mate's instructions. "Darling, what's going-"_

_There it was, pure and unbridled. Pain._

_It was within those beautiful violet eyes, the eyes he had come to treasure so deeply. The eyes he had kissed and caressed so many times...the same eyes he had drowned in a countless amount of times. _

_**Something was wrong-DEAD wrong.**_

"_Darling...my sweet, wonderful darling..."_

_Drifting from the angel's lips, those words flew into the cold air upon silver wings. The angel's violet eyes, which were now solid pools of loneliness, **shattered **Eiri's soul in half. Feeling his body lose every last bit of strength, the novelist looked into his mate's eyes...his heart no longer beating, his mind no longer able to comprehend anything-_

"_My wonderful, darling Eiri..."_

"_Shuichi...Shu-chan...what's wrong?"

* * *

_

What's wrong?

Why are you so sad?

* * *

_Not another question could be asked. Bright light shattered the novelist's vision, simultaneous with an eruption of pain that broke out within his body-due to the pain of a certain 'Kitten'. In the midst of transcending light, the novelist was brought to his knees-completely helpless before tremendous power. A loud, ear-splitting cry rang out from the Demon's soul and tore the skies in half...almost causing the mortal's soul to **split **because of its velocity._

_Minutes elapsed before the light vanished, and the mortal found that he was able to lower his hands from his ears. Despite the departure of the light, unfortunately, he found that his pain was still present. The urgent, chaotic fear of a defenseless animal seized him as he sought his mate...remembering the mournful smile he had received prior to the explosion._

_It didn't take too long to find the angel that had fallen._

_Pain, immeasurable and merciless, broke out like a virus. With a loud cry of distress, Eiri Uesugi dashed over to his fallen husband and immediately swept him into his arms. His heart was crushed into a million shards as he felt his soul slipping away, his body no longer warm...no longer comforted by the presence of his beloved, heart no longer peaceful. Cradling the small angel within his arms, he caressed the other's face tenderly...hoping, wishing with all of his heart for their nightmare to end._

"_Shuichi...please...Shuichi, wake up..."

* * *

_

Don't leave me.

* * *

"_Shu-chan, please...p-p-please...open your eyes..."_

_Soft kisses fell from his lips and onto the face of his husband, while fingers caressed the angel's face. A moment passed before the angel gripped his hand, his grip bearing **no **strength within it._

"_Eiri."_

_A weak smile instantly broke out on the novelist's weary face. Bringing the other into an almost savage embrace, he sent heavy kisses across the other's body. "Don't **ever **do that again." he snapped, his **voice **bearing no strength. Shuichi, his eyes half-lidded, laughed weakly._

"_Do what?"_

_Pain crushed Eiri's heart into even greater pieces. Nausea, cold and maddening, broke out and threatened to consume him-acting as though it had taken the form of a demon. "Close your eyes, dammit!" the author urged his mate, squeezing the other's face. "I thought...I thought you had left me..."_

"_Eiri...I **have **to leave you."_

"_...what?"_

"_I...I c-c-can't...g-g-go back...c-c-can't go h-h-home..."_


	27. Goodbye

Welcome to 'Goodbye', the aftermath of our epic battle. For those of you that are returning to 'Sanctuary', feel free to scan through previous chapters. Wouldn't want to have anyone confused, now would I? Anyway, inspiration has still been pouring in like crazy. Kingdom Hearts 2 has still been an invaluable asset, and the original masterpiece of the Lady Maki Murakami has been one of the many sources to lend its help.

Before we begin, allow me to share one last thing. For those of you that are rejoining me after my long hibernation, or for those of you that might have jumped in and skimmed through previous chapters, heed this. _**I SPECIALIZE IN GRAVITATION FLUFF. HIGH AMOUNTS OF ANGST AND LOVE ARE INSTILLED INTO EACH WORD. DON'T ENJOY FLUFF? WELL, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME A REVIEW STATING THAT YOU'RE NOT INTO FLUFF.**_

Many talented authors reside in this category alone. I'm sure you could find something more to your liking.

For those of you that wish to read further, then I embrace you. Thank you!

* * *

_Background soundtrack: 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas, 'Incomplete' by Backstreet Boys, Kokoro (Instrumental) of the Xenosaga OST, 'Wandering' of the Final Fantasy X OST_

_Theme: 'Incomplete' by Backstreet Boys_

_**Note: Shuichi's department was inspired by a Kingdom Hearts I cutscene, where Sora transforms himself into a Heartless-right when Kairi awakens.

* * *

**_

_The words he had heard smashed his heart with the merciless potency of steel. Trapped in a nightmare he couldn't have ever imagined, he fought for the ability to breathe as he felt himself going deeper and deeper into an aching heart. No longer did he feel like a human, but a spirit that had been torn from its physical form-a soul that had been removed from its previous home, removed from a dream that seemed to have no end. His throat became painfully dry, as his heart froze itself within its chambers. Those two occurrences alone were enough to prove the extent of his predicament, but not a single word could describe the emotions flowing through his mind._

_Sadness, confusion, frustration, anger-they were all tormenting him, playing with his sanity. All of them had combined themselves, forming a union that threatened to kill him. Deep within a world that was all its own, completely detached from the reality he had come to know and love so well, he found his soul drifting further into the black abyss known as 'sorrow'. It had wandered into that abyss before, but this time was, by far, the worst time he had ever-and would ever-experience._

_The one within his arms had now become even more fragile than he had ever been. The angel was nothing but a dream, one that had been fated to vanish without a single trace. A part of the novelist wanted to deny everything he had just heard, wanted to deny everything that had just struck his ears, but the other half of him-the other half that had accepted his 'fate' as a 'Beast'-told him that reality couldn't be shaken off. No matter how much he wanted to turn away from it all, no matter how much he wanted to return to Tokyo with his mate, reality would not let them be. Somehow, deep down inside of himself, he knew this. He was just afraid to acknowledge it-still afraid to accept it._

_He thought he had cried himself raw during the aftermath of the Kitazawa tragedy, but that pain couldn't hold a candle to what he was feeling now. He felt as though he'd never be able to stop crying, would never be able to smile again-no matter how much time would pass. He felt as though someone had physically torn his spirit straight from his body. With trembling, shivering hands, he held his mate and spoke, hoping to dispel reality's cold grip with his words. _

"_Kitten, what are you saying? Of course we can go home. We're done now. It's all over."_

_In no more than a second, his heart fell a million miles. The one within his arms had shaken his head, confirming his worst thoughts, his worst fears. "I have to stay here, baby." he said softly, stroking the other's face. "I can't go home. I'm so sorry, darling."_

_He couldn't understand it. Wouldn't understand it. If he had any chance of surviving, he would refuse to understand it. No way could he surrender to such a horrendous thought-the thought of his losing his one and only, the one that loved him. Tearful eyes peered into the eyes of the angel, hoping-desperately hoping-for a chance to breathe. "Why not?" he began, his voice no stronger than a whisper. "Shuichi, are you hurt?"_

_Feeling useless was a natural occurrence. Fearing the answer to his own question, the novelist winced. Once again he felt as though he could do nothing for his mate, and the angel was suffering within his arms. Still bearing a smile about his silken features, though, Shuichi spoke to the novelist happily. That happiness was tainted by an inevitable outbreak of sorrow, though-sorrow that would never end. "No, I'm not hurt." he assured the other, his voice frail and distant...tears coursing from his eyes. "I'm...just fine."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Bad Luck's vocalist hated himself. He hated himself with a passion. How could he possibly look into the eyes of his husband-the one he was about to leave behind? How could he possibly answer the other's question without breaking down? The answer he had to give was going to transform him into a criminal. "I have to stay here." he began, voice hoarse, delicate body falling into slumber. "I can't go home with you...because I have to stay here. I have to...have to stay because...I..."_

_His words didn't make it. His husband had drawn him into another kiss, tears flowing as freely as a waterfall. Rain fell from both pairs of eyes, all teardrops holding a thousand acres of sorrow...a million acres of love. For what felt like an eternity to the both of them, they held each other in that solitary kiss, crying...both of them wishing for the sun they had come to love, instead of the darkness they had been placed into. They drew away from each other, but not too far-their foreheads were close enough to brush against each other, lips close enough to brush against each other. Hands caressed the angel's face, which was soaked in tear water. "Why can't you stay with me?" the mortal whispered, no longer able to speak at a higher volume._

"_Because...because...oh Eiri, I'm so sorry..."_

"_Why? Shuichi, please...please don't...don't scare me anymore. I thought...can't we go home now? Isn't everything all right?"_

_Eiri Uesugi would never be able to stop crying. And neither would his mate. Surprised by the absence of weeping, the novelist spoke amongst hiccups and sniffs-his voice frail enough to be broken by anything. "I thought...you promised me...we'd go home. I thought-"_

"_I didn't promise anything, baby, because I knew. I knew...I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. I'm...I'm so sorry."_

_He didn't know what to do. His mind had shut itself down, allowing his emotions to take complete control over his body. The process of thought had become far too weak for a situation of such magnitude. Breathing was pretty much impossible, while keeping his eyes open was excruciatingly difficult. Tears continued to descend from his eyes as he kept them upon the vocalist of Tokyo's greatest band, fearing the worst-knowing the worst was about to happen. "I have to stay here." his frail angel began, his body becoming lighter with each passing second. "I...I have to seal myself here...in order to protect..."_

"_In order to protect...what?"_

"_In order to protect...the world I've come to love. The world I wasn't meant to be in. The world I wasn't meant to find, but found anyway...and fell madly in love with. I have to...have to protect everyone's dreams...my family...and..."_

"_And...and __**what?"**_

_Shuichi blinked. "You."

* * *

_

You.

* * *

_What now? How could the novelist possibly react? How could he even think of breathing, when his greatest fears had come true? He could no longer even see his mate, whose body was slowly fading from existence. Oceans were occupying his eyes, clouding everything around him...clouding the surreal reality he wished he could end. Silence elapsed for several seconds before he spoke, hardly able to speak...body almost convulsive from sorrow. "What are you telling me?" he whispered, not only to Shuichi but to his heart. Oceans continued to fall onto the angel's face, delicate and in danger of being broken-as dreams usually were. "You're saying...that it's over?"

* * *

_

It's over?

* * *

_A fragile hand caressed his soaked face. The voice that came from that hand was soft, fading farther and farther away. "It's not. Don't say that." the voice whispered, trying its hardest to be happy. "Don't talk like that. Nothing's going to end...because...no matter what...no matter where I go...I'll always..."_

_Another kiss ensued, bringing them together in the warmth they had come to love-the warmth that had brought both of their worlds closer together. "I'll always love you, Eiri." the vocalist whispered, his smile becoming visible-for one last time. "No matter where I go...I'll always...always be home."

* * *

_

I'll always be home...because you love me.

* * *

"_But...I don't...don't leave me. __**Please don't leave me. Don't leave me, Shuichi. Please don't leave me. Don't go."**_

_No longer was he holding a body. The frame within his arms was becoming translucent-__**and it wasn't because of his tears.**_

"_**Don't go...please don't go...d-d-don't leave me..."**_

"_I'm sorry...baby, I'm so sorry..."_

"_Don't...please don't. I __**need **__you...K-K-Kitten..."_

_The angel's physical form manifested itself one last time. Tears coursing from his violet eyes, the eyes that had smiled so much before, he placed both of his hands upon his mate's face and brought him into the deepest kiss they had shared-and those words spoke volumes. Their contact was only for a moment, but it was long enough to break both of their hearts-__**forever. **__Shuichi looked into his husband's face one last time, wearing the smile that had captivated Eiri so many times before._

"_**No matter what...I'll never forget you."

* * *

**_

**I'll never forget.

* * *

**

_The novelist's heart came to a violent stop. Disbelief lit up his eyes in a flash, tears paralyzed themselves upon his face and within his eyes._

"_**Now wait a minute! Kitten, don't-"**_

_But there was nothing that could be done. Nothing at all._

_In a matter of seconds, the body he had cradled was transformed into golden balls of starlight...entities that blossomed into the gray ether and gave it light. In a matter of seconds, the world that had captured the final battle became a world of shimmering cherry blossoms, sunlight and crystal blue warmth. A beam of sunlight initiated all of this, spreading not only blossoms but golden radiance throughout the ravaged, previous home of evil. _

_He looked. Looked at everything taking place. The world was being transformed in no time at all, no longer bearing the attributes it had during Kitazawa's reign. It was now taking the attributes of another's heart-the heart of the one that had just vanished into thin air. Tearful, heavy eyes looked upon the world that was being reborn, given another chance to live-given the strength it needed to conceal the evil within. _

_He could hear his Shuichi's voice, even as life began to lose all meaning...even as his body became colder and colder.

* * *

_

No matter where I go...I'll always love you.

I'll always hold you close, even if I'm far away.

Thank you for making me smile.

I'll love you...always...

...and I'm sorry.

Goodbye...my darling.

* * *

_A scintillating flash of white light wrapped itself around him, placing him into a place he couldn't identify. The realm he __**had **__been in was no longer open-the angel had closed it for all eternity, preventing the future outbreak of harm against the mortal realm. It took the novelist a few minutes to identify __**anything, **__let alone the area he had been placed into. It was the bridge they had taken to meet Yuki Kitazawa-the very bridge they had stood upon moments ago, the very bridge they had shared so many kisses on._

_Reality had now become the worst enemy imaginable. And so had 'life'. Realizing this, the novelist fell to his knees...bearing the attributes of a confused, dying animal. A dying animal that couldn't find its way home, out in the middle of a desolate wasteland. His knees struck the ground with the harshest thud, and his hands followed suit. Physical well being had lost all meaning, though-physical pain was no longer of any importance._

_Shivering, dangerously close to becoming convulsive, he kept himself upon the ground-eyes transformed into solid pools of never ending pain, tears falling and falling. In a world that was all his own, surrounded by no one but himself, he kept his body against the ground-feeling his life force drain out of him. An eternity elapsed before he slowly curled himself up into a ball, and then placed two fingers into his mouth.

* * *

_

Just whistle.

I promise.

* * *

_He whistled. Harder than he had even done before._

_Thirty seconds elapsed without a result. He took a deep breath, then tried again._

_One minute._

_Another deep breath, another attempt._

_Another minute elapsed...bringing only more tears to his eyes._

"_You told me...told me that...you'd..."_

_Hiccupping, Eiri Uesugi slowly placed the hand that sheltered his wedding ring into view._

_A minute later, he placed his head between his knees..._

_...and began to weep._

"_I thought...I thought I could finally take you home..."

* * *

_

...but...I guess...I was _wrong.

* * *

_

_The remnants of the fellowship, during the battle that had taken place, had kept themselves inside of the holy sanctum of Anuryn. During Shuichi's clash against Yuki, Maiko had endured her own battle-with the help of her newfound friends. Her own clash had occurred prior to their entrance into Anuryn, initiated by the appearance of a certain demon-the one that had been known as 'Xen'. After desires had been made clear, the maiden and her newfound family fought against the demon that had supported Xen-and he quickly proved to be a formidable enemy. Throughout the course of the battle, two of her companions-Hiroshi and Tohma-had been placed in grave danger, but were successfully protected by their loyal teammates. Their injuries, thankfully, hadn't been harsh enough to close the lid upon their lives._

_The ending of the battle had exhausted each and every one of them, but not a single one of them succumbed to physical weariness. They knew that their beloved couple, Eiri and Shuichi, had taken themselves far from the safety of their family, and were surely fighting the battle of their lives. Anxiety reached a dangerous peak within all of them as they kept themselves within one of the palace's sanctums-the ethereal shrine of the Priests. Priests and Priestesses alike, including the young Namine, were keeping a close eye upon the pool that would lead both novelist and vocalist back to them-the pool they would emerge from. Not a single word passed between any of them, but no words were needed. Verbal communication had become meaningless in the face of non-verbal communication, especially since the final clash against Xen had brought them all closer together. Hands were being clenched as hearts anxiously drummed against cages, while eyes kept themselves posted upon the golden pool-hardly blinking. _

_Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki held each other, the guitarist taking the part of valiant Prince while his newfound love held the part of distressed damsel. Claude K. Winchester, Ryuichi Sakuma and Tatsuha Uesugi were together, huddled together for warmth as Mika held her hands in a prayer position, in the arms of both Tohma Seguchi and Maiko herself. Waiting proved to be almost fatal to them-Hiro almost wished that Xen __**had **__killed him, for anything would have been better than suffering under such distress._

_Seconds passed as minutes, but at the same time they were no friendlier than __**eons. **__Tohma and Hiro gasped simultaneously, alerting those around them. The pool had caught their attention-ripples were resounding, bringing hopeful smiles to their faces. __**"It's about time!" **__Bad Luck's guitarist and Summoner cried out, hardly able to keep himself still. __**"Geez, what took them so long?!"**_

_The Priests and Priestess observed the fellowship as they bounded from their resting places, more than excited about the return of their beloved friends. Rushing as children would to a Christmas tree on Christmas Day, all of them carried bright smiles and twinkling eyes to the pool that would soon return their friends. The first one to reach the surface was none other than the novelist, Eiri Uesugi-who was instantly 'attacked' by a verbal waterfall of ecstasy._

"_Bro! You're back! You made it! Finally!"_

"_**What in the hell were you two doing all of this time?! I'm a mother, for cryin' out loud! I've got a baby and husband to take care of, so don't ever freak me out like that again! Do you hear me?! Make out on your own time!"**_

_K's eruption of bliss died as quickly as it had come. Hiroshi took the opportunity to speak, failing to see what his 'Chieftain' had noticed. "That comes double from me!" the guitarist said, combining ecstasy with playful anger. "You had us all worried out of our skin! I hope you're happy, Eiri!"_

_Maiko and K exchanged fearful glances. Taking their opportunity to speak, Tohma Seguchi spoke with the voice of a parent that had been reunited with a long lost child. "It's so good to see that you're all right, Eiri." he said softly, eyes brimming with tears. "I'm so happy...to see that it's all over now."_

"_Yeah!" Ryuichi Sakuma chimed in happily, using his natural childlike innocence. "And now we can all go home!"_

_Reality began to set in a moment later. All of them realized that Eiri hadn't made the slightest attempt to remove himself from the pool, head lowered and completely silent. What K and Maiko had noticed had now become visible to everyone else-and all hearts dropped. Silence tormented them all for what felt like an eon, and then Ryuichi spoke-approaching the one within the cool waters, slowly removing his limp form from the body of water. "Eiri..." he began softly, eyes filled with fear and affection. "What's wrong?"_

_Another moment of intolerable silence passed before Mika spoke. "Eiri..." she began carefully, knowing full well that she was about to tread upon dangerous territory. K assisted Ryuichi in holding up the silent novelist, also filled with limitless apprehension. "...where's Shuichi?"_

_As quickly as it had come, happiness withdrew itself from the temple. The Priests and Priestesses kept themselves silent, already possessing a full grasp upon the inevitable. The members of the fellowship looked upon the silent author in silence, none of their hearts beating-all of their souls screaming. Throats became dry as they waited for the answer, __**any **__answer at all. Ryuichi spoke to the novelist once again, his soft voice entering the now cold air after a horrid era. "Eiri..." he began, sorrow crashing into his voice-as his heart began to fear the worst. "...what happened to Shuichi?"_

_Mika clasped a hand over her mouth, instantly swept into her husband's arms. Hiroshi lowered his head, his own heart fearing an answer that had nothing to do with happiness. After what felt like a millennium, an answer came from the novelist...but it was so small, so frail...and everything they had feared._

"_Gone."_

_Tatsuha gasped and placed a hand over his heart, feeling as though it had literally shattered into a million pieces. "What?" Suguru asked softly, finding the strength to stand through the Priest's free hand. Eiri repeated his answer, still keeping his eyes posted upon the ground. K knew the reason behind this, and released a heavy sigh-one that signified an onslaught of tears._

"_Gone."_

"_I know what he's talking about."_

_The eyes of Eiri's companions instantly struck the violet eyes of Maiko Shindou. Her face was no longer the bright, radiant picture of innocence it had been-it was now a portrait of motherly, empyrean wisdom. Perpetual sadness had etched itself into her eyes, which had once been so alive with energy before. "I know what he's saying." she said, speaking as though she were speaking inside of a dream. "I know what happened."_

"_What happened, Maiko?" Tatsuha asked, trying his hardest to speak around the boulder in his throat. The maiden placed a hand over her mouth and held it there for a moment, unable to answer, but the passage of a few seconds gave her a bit of strength. "I know why...he didn't want me to go." she began, her voice becoming hoarse and shaky. "I know what happened. He told me to stay behind...so I could take care of...his family."_

_As if she had spoken in Egyptian, Tatsuha and his friends looked to her for further instruction-all of their faces bearing severe confusion. One and one no longer made two, although the formula had been used for countless eons. "What...what are you saying?" Hiroshi asked, his voice no higher than a murmur-eyes about to become flooded with rain water. "What's going on?"_

"_Where is Shuichi, Lady Maiko?" Tohma asked, his hoarse voice __**begging **__for relief. "Please tell us."_

_The maiden lowered her head and didn't raise it until several seconds later. When she did, geysers planted themselves within the hearts of her friends. Her violet eyes were drowning in sorrow, filled with tears that wouldn't ever stop. "I'm sorry. He told me to stay here...so he could protect everyone." she explained, wiping at tears that couldn't be erased. "I'm so sorry. He __**is **__gone. He's not coming back. He's staying there...as the way he was __**'meant' **__to stay there. He took his place...as this world's guardian."_

_One and one __**still **__didn't make two._

_Fearful, confused glances with exchanged rapidly. The maiden began to sob softly, face buried in her hands, as Eiri Uesugi's companions struggled to make sense out of what had just been said. "Wait a minute." K began, exerting every last bit of strength to hold back a volcano of tears. "I don't understand. Shuichi's not coming back? __**Ever?"**_

"_That can't be true. It just __**can't **__be true." Tohma sobbed, tightening his grip upon Mika. "That's not true. He __**has **__to come back. We said we were all going home! Something's not right!"_

"_**He **__didn't."_

_K's voice alarmed all. "He didn't." he repeated, keeping his eyes upon the ground. "Shuichi didn't say anything. If memory serves, he __**did **__look rather pale...when we were all reunited."_

_Hiroshi gathered Suguru into his arms. Both held onto each other with every bit of strength they had, both of them fearing what reality had in store for their family next. Tohma, overwhelmed by tears, buried his face into the embrace he shared with Mika-and both of them sobbed softly in each other's arms. Ryuichi and Tatsuha, still unable to digest anything, looked upon each other in the greatest degree of confusion...as the remaining vocalist and Bad Luck's manager held up the still-silent Eiri. For what felt like another eternity, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of tears-and then Ryuichi spoke._

_  
"Eiri. Eiri...__**please **__say something. Please...talk to us. Something-__**anything. **__Let us know...that...that you're...okay..."_

_Pain gripped the singer's heart and __**ate it. **__It ate the rest of his body as soon as the novelist raised his head-wearing a look that massacred every single one of his family members. Indescribable, unfathomable, bottomless pain had engraved itself inside of the novelist's eyes-he had the look of an animal that was putting forth its last breaths, wanting to be reunited with the body of a dead mate. Sobs broke out within Mika before he even spoke, and things only became heavier when he __**did.**_

"_It's...it's all over. My Kitten's gone."_

_He choked. The worst had not yet occurred._

"_He's gone...and I'm...I'm..."  
_

"_You're __**what, **__Eiri?" Tatsuha Uesugi asked tenderly, eyes pouring out oceans. He and Mika exchanged glances that signified their immeasurably reluctant acceptance of reality. The answer that came next trampled upon both of their bodies and crushed them._

"_**I'm cold."**_

_Eiri Uesugi, the husband of Shuichi Shindou, fell from the arms of Claude K. Winchester and Ryuichi Sakuma. The crying of a dying soul, one that could be neither the cry of an animal or a human, broke out from the novelist's throat and shattered the souls of its witnesses. Mika Uesugi, Tohma Seguchi, Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki and Maiko Shindou rushed to their fallen family member, all of them drowning in their own sobs. The one named 'K' swept the inconsolable, broken Eiri into his arms...and the remnants of the fellowship joined him in a mournful, tearful embrace. Their own grief towards the loss of their beloved friend, coupled with their pain at hearing Eiri's indescribable cries, dragged them all deeper and deeper into the coldest world of tears and pain._

_Deep within the tearful arms of his family, Eiri Uesugi wept as he had never wept before. Wept for lost dreams, broken promises..._

_...wept for the life he had loved, and for the life he had lost._


	28. Recollection

Welcome to 'Recollection', the next chapter of our tale. I apologize for causing one reader to think that the story had come to an end! We're not there yet! And allow me to say that I enjoy my ability to make readers cry. After becoming incensed over one story yesterday, I wonder to myself. Do I actually have the power to make others become so emotional? Well, I try my hardest!

* * *

__

_Background soundtrack: 'Umbrella' by Rihanna, 'Incomplete' by Backstreet Boys, 'Wandering' of Final Fantasy, Final theme song of Xenosaga III, 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas_

* * *

The day's agenda wasn't helping him any. His vision had run right into a frantic book signing, an event that had taken him away from his most beloved source of comfort. The other half of his heart had gone off to a rehearsal, and so the two of them would have been separated anyway, but the novelist felt as though circumstances were treating him unfairly. As rain waved to him from the outside world, he kept himself in the presence of a crowd that seemed to have no end. Tokyo's sky, as though it had sensed his pain, had filled itself with silver rain clouds. Even though there was an abundant amount of fans, eagerly waiting for their chance to meet Tokyo's greatest novelist, the world had been dipped into sadness that was far too hard to explain. The sadness belonged to the author, and the author alone, but it felt as though it had consumed the entire world.

Minutes droned by as hours. Mechanically he met with each fan and signed books, autograph books, photos-anything that had been placed in front of him. He managed to uphold a somewhat cheerful exterior, but his insides betrayed everything about the weak mask he had formed for himself. The night had not been kind to him, and he wanted to see a certain someone more than anything. He found himself _hating _the day's current events, and wished he could end _everything..._for a chance to find his certain someone, if only for a glance. Only _he _could bring a smile to the novelist's face.

He didn't know how many hours elapsed. Two, ten, twenty-it was all the same to him, all merciless and unfair. Rain continued to fall against the bookstore as he released a heavy sigh, running a hand through his golden hair. He found his eyes placing themselves upon the items of his table-a solitary copy of his book and several photos. Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked upon a certain ring, his most beloved possession. The bookstore was the last placed he want to be, let alone in the middle of a rainstorm...and all without a certain someone. He couldn't even think about the other without his heart _aching-_just seeing the other's smile crushed him, for a mere vision wasn't enough. All he could think about...all he wanted...all he needed was...

_**I miss you.**_

Those three words carved themselves into the jewel that was his heart. Tears formed within his eyes as he repeated those three words over and over again, each painful syllable running through his mind's eyes. It hurt, it hurt to be away from that certain someone. Hurt to be away from the only one...the only one that could bring a smile to his face.

_Where are you? If only...even just for a moment...__**could see you!**_

There was the magic of a cell phone. He could have used it, but that was just as bad as a _vision. _They were still apart, still torn away by the duties of the day. Technology couldn't bridge the gap that had been born between them, no matter how much it would try to help. At least the line had died down. After three hours of non-stop signing, hand shaking and smiling, he had finally come to a break. But it didn't matter. The rain was still pouring, the skies were still gray-and his sunshine was nowhere to be found. Nowhere in sight.

Five minutes. Tears began to descend from his eyes, small but capturing every bit of his distress. His body became cold, and it wasn't just from the awful weather plaguing his world. He had finally attained the opportunity to place the truth upon his face, and he did so without further hesitation. His spirit wilted as a flower wilted during the hardest Winter, unable to keep its petals flourishing in the midst of hard times. No longer did he bear the attributes of a dutiful author, for the attributes of a lonely puppy had taken their place. The novelist was _sad, _lost and aching in the midst of heavy, black rain.

_**Damn it. I miss you. I can't tell you how much I miss you. I need you.**_

_**If only I didn't have to-**_

"Excuse me."

Eiri Uesugi's heart _stopped._

"Is this where I can meet the famous Eiri Uesugi?"

Not daring to breathe, let alone _believe, _he slowly looked into the face of the speaker-

-and fell into a brand new world of light.

The rain had stopped. The sun was finally withdrawing itself-he could tell that, just from the light seeping through the windows, just from listening to the squeals of excited children. The one before him had brought an end to the rain, bearing a smile about his divine features.

There _he _was, standing before him in every bit of his angelic radiance. Short pink tresses glimmered with an increasing luminosity, while violet eyes blinked with the everlasting innocence of a child. Sunlight was incessantly blossoming within those eyes Eiri had come to love and cherish _deeply, _brightening all of eternity with the _smallest _bit of effort. Within his arms was a book, the very same book he had been familiar with all day. He had hated that book, but seeing it in the arms of his beloved made it appear in a _different light. _It had now become a treasure, something he had created to bring a smile to his angel's face.

"If you can, I'd like you to sign this. Please."

Those words. They had come from the angel's heart, formed with a set of sparkling eyes. Beauty had no end when it came to the angel before him, even as he wore a simple smile about his face. Love was blossoming within the divine one's eyes, clear and eternal as the sunshine itself. It took Eiri a moment to register his words, for all he could focus on were two things: the mere presence of his husband and his perpetual beauty. The book within the creature's hands had been placed upon his desk, but ended up being pushed into temporary oblivion. For what felt like an eternity, the two of them gazed into each other's eyes-one set of eyes bearing love, bliss and comfort, while the other set bore love, confusion and limitless disbelief.

Eternity came to a temporary end. Eiri Uesugi opened up the book and signed it-mechanically. "I thought...what happened to your rehearsal, Kitten?" he asked, voice wavering...shivering from oncoming tears, shivering from tears that had already been shed.

"It's okay, baby. I'm just taking a little break, that's all!"

_No you're not._

"Shuichi, I don't understand. How did you-"

"I heard you."

_I heard you._

**That was it.**

The bookstore became a grand, sprawling utopia. One of dreams, smiles and warm pursuits. Families shared stories amongst themselves as lovers shared kisses, gushing over the most simple of magazines. Cashiers and visitors alike were drenched in conversation, happy to see that the rain had finally come to an end, sharing the details on routines that were about to take place. Coffees, teas and fruit drinks wafted throughout the air, bringing delight to not only their creators but the visitors of the café as well.

In a flash, the bookstore he had hated just moments ago had become one of the world's most beautiful places-a place that seemed to be within a dream. In the very same flash, he had thrown himself from his seat and into the arms of his husband...bringing him into an embrace that would have no ending. The angel returned the ferocity of the embrace with equal passion, dewdrops falling throughout the newborn dawn.

Time _still _didn't have any meaning. They held each other, happy and warm...listening to each other's heartbeats, taking in the other's presence. They held each other, oblivious to all about them but aware of the sunlight that had blossomed throughout the world they had come to love so deeply. Unmeasured time elapsed before they drew apart, standing about an inch away from each other. Eiri opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but his words were cut off by a tender kiss. "You've been crying, haven't you?" the other asked him, gently caressing the other's cheeks.

With an innocence that would have been _**tremendously**_ rare in the past, the novelist nodded.

Shuichi drew him into their second kiss, which was even softer than their last. "I'm sorry." the angel said, his voice a tender whisper. "I shouldn't have left you alone, baby. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Kitten. You _had _to leave, and I wouldn't have stopped you."

Bad Luck's vocalist frowned. "Why not? Eiri, you _know _I can't sing if there's no music."

Confusion spread itself across the novelist's face. He had the facial expression of a bewildered toddler. "Honey, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I can't sing if you're not happy. Without your smile, _life doesn't have any music."_

Neither of them said anything for the next three minutes-

-thanks to all of the nuzzling and kissing.

After those three indescribable minutes, Eiri broke away from the other in a playful fit of anger. _"Wait a minute! I already gave you a copy of my book! What are you doing with another one?!"_

The angel laughed. His laughter lit up the world, drifted into the heavens as bells. "Cradling it." he replied, beaming from ear to ear. "And now I have _two!"_

The sunlight was _**beautiful, **_utterly _**beautiful. **_Pain was no longer near him, for it had been replaced with an immortal, pure and _overwhelming _warmth. Through a soft sheet of tears he smiled-smiled with the warmth his angel had given him, smiled with the happiness his mate had given him. The day had become brighter, _a whole lot brighter..._

...because of a certain angel.

* * *

_Pain. It snapped him back into reality, brought him back into the world away from dreams. Pain. It was all he knew, all he could feel. Eyes fluttered open and darted about, searching. Arms, legs, eyes, back, neck-everything hurt, hurt badly enough to drive him __**insane. **__Pain. Pain. Pain._

_Eyes continued to dart about. The mind couldn't register the faces within the room, or the room itself. Time brought identification to him-the faces within the room belonged to his family, belonged to the ones that had fallen asleep at his side, their faces drenched in tears. Left hand had been taken by Mika Seguchi, right hand had been taken by Tatsuha Uesugi. They were huddled together, huddled together for warmth and comfort. The only one missing was Maiko. Where could she be?_

_Pain. Everything hurt. It hurt to breathe, hurt to even __**blink. **__Even the hairs on his head were burning in pain. Pain. Pain. Pain._

_Nausea surged into the throat. Hands clutched the throat, the mouth releasing a whimper. Pain, pain, pain. Several whimpers followed, each one heavier than the last. Tears wrenched themselves from the eyes, eternal, unstoppable. Vision became blurry, eyes could hardly keep themselves open...all the body knew was __**pain. Pain, pain and more pain.**_

"_Hurts...hurts...everything...it all hurts..."_

_A whimper transformed itself into a sob. The sob awakened Tohma Seguchi, shortly followed by Hiroshi Nakano-who had wrapped his arms around a sobbing Suguru Fujisaki. Family members awakened in a flash, eyes fluttering open, filled with their own pain. Voices, worried and sorrowful, fell into the ears but the mind could not comprehend their words. Arms wrapped themselves around the body in a comforting manner, but their warmth evaded the body. Whimpers drew themselves from the mouth, eyes shivered with tears-pain, pain and more pain._

"_Help me, please. Please...find my Kitten. Please..."_

_A voice spoke. It belonged to Mika, who was sobbing inconsolably. She made an attempt to speak, made an attempt to comfort, but nothing comprehensible came forth. Releasing a sob, she buried herself in the arms of another-must've been Tatsuha, her brother. Someone with long blonde tresses spoke next, his tearful voice calmer but just as sorrowful as the Seguchi's. Words tried to comfort, but failed._

"_Where's...where's my Shuichi? Please, please find him for me. Please."_

_A tearful Hiroshi turned to the one named 'K'. "Chief, tell me something. He can't even see us, can he? I mean, we're 'here'...but we're not really...__**here."**_

"_You're right." Bad Luck's manager said with a nod, eyes overflowing. "We're only entities, physical forms. He can't recognize us. He's hardly even __**speaking **__to us." he explained, in a tone that normally wasn't his. "Eiri can't see us. He no longer even knows who we are. He's not even __**Eiri **__anymore. Just someone searching...someone searching for his other half."_

Searching for his other half.

_Tohma was prepared to break down himself. The past had returned to the present, and neither were treating him well. "Oh, I wish there was __**something **__we could do." he moaned, tears flowing and flowing. "There's nothing we can...I can't stand to watch this anymore. This is absolutely __**dreadful."**_

It's like I've gone back...back to the awful time...all the way back...

_Ryuichi Sakuma had taken the sobbing body into his arms, sobbing right along with him. Not a dry eye could have been found within that room. The one within his arms was looking __**straight **__into his eyes, asking, pleading..._

"_Please...where is he? Please tell me. Please...I need him. Everything hurts...without him."_

_Knowing full well that Ryuichi wasn't emotionally equipped to handle such a situation, Tatsuha instantly took over. Pushing his lover out of the body's grasp, the Priest wrapped his own arms around it. Wide amethysts glued themselves to the Priest as he spoke, filled with fear and sorrow. "He's gone." the Uesugi said softly, speaking as though he were a father breaking a child's most __**precious **__dream. Tears continued to fall, more and more. "He's __**gone, **__Eiri. He's not coming back."_

He's gone.

_The one within his arms stared at him, unable to compute. K released a trembling sigh, shaking his head. His voice was hoarse, fragile from destructive emotion. "He's not even __**human **__anymore." he explained. "He's become an animal, a dying one that's searching for its mate."_

_Tatsuha took a long, deep breath._

"_**Father, help me. If you can hear me, help me. Help US. PLEASE."**_

_Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, belonging to none other than Ryuichi._

"_I'm right here, Tat."_

"

* * *

**Father, I shall ask for nothing else. Please help. Help my brother.**

* * *

"_Please...tell me that's not true. He's...he's not gone. He can't be."_

_Eyes scanned faces. Not a single face brought the body relief. All of them were drowning in tears, filled with sadness. Mika couldn't even face her brother, her face buried into Tohma's chest. Suguru could hardly watch himself, let alone __**listen. **__Hiroshi was close by, ready to shelter his new love if needed. Tatsuha felt his spirit fall farther and farther into pain, a part of him wishing he could have killed himself to prevent speaking to his broken sibling._

"_It's true. It's __**true, **__Eiri. He's gone. I'm...I'm s...sorry. I don't know...what...t-t-to do..."_

"_No it's not...it __**can't **__be true...can't be..."_

"_**JUST LISTEN TO ME, OKAY?!"**_

_The intensity shocked them, frightened all of them. Mika released a sharp gasp. Everything within the room must've jumped at least a thousand feet into the air._

"

_A loud sob tore itself from Tatsuha's throat. Ryuichi brought himself closer to the other, sobbing as well. Despite his shivering, despite the loss of vision through tears, the Priest held onto his brother's hand. "I'm sorry." he whispered, over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_The other hand gripped the Priest's hand with a surprisingly painful intensity. Tohma gasped with widened eyes as the body's fingers dug into the hand of Tatsuha, giving birth to small streams of blood._

"_**EIRI, PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING YOUR BROTHER!"**_

"_It's okay." the Priest said softly, winking at Tohma. "It's all right. I won't let go."_

_Ryuichi continued to hold onto the other's waist. Mika took one look into her husband's tear-stained face, and then dashed over to Tatsuha's side. Placing her hand upon the hand being penetrated, she looked into the Priest's face with a fragile smile._

"_I won't let go either."_

_Realizing that the three siblings had finally come together, for the very first time, Tatsuha broke into even __**more **__tears._

_Physical pain continued to transcend. Heated blood surged from the Priest's torn hand, __**but he didn't move it. **__Veins screamed from the abrupt intrusion, __**but he didn't move his hand. **__Mika kept her hand upon the hands of her two brothers, feeling the surges of blood...sickened by the sight of such pain but unwavering. She could feel both of their hands shivering, Eiri's almost __**convulsive, **__and wanted to break down...but didn't move. _

_Seconds drew themselves by. Eiri's hand fell limp, and eyes closed. _

_Tatsuha __**still **__didn't move his hand, and neither did Mika._

_Sister and brother exchanged a nod and a smile._

_Tohma frantically checked for the body's pulse, and was a little bit relieved to see that it still had one-although faint._

_As tears surged into the eyes of those within the room, Tatsuha and Mika spoke simultaneously._

"_Please. If you can hear us...if you can hear your __**husband...**__please. Please...please come back. __**Please."**_


	29. Kitten

Welcome to the next chapter of our epic, 'Kitten'. We're coming closer to the finale stretch, so prepare yourselves! I do believe that I forgot to mention something last chapter, though. The segment that came before Eiri's painful awakening was a memory, something that came up in Eiri's mind while he slept.

**A warning to those that have not yet computed this/are jumping straight into this chapter. This story features heavy amounts of fluff. Don't appreciate it? Don't read it. I apologize to those that have become sick of seeing this warning.**

Soundtrack to 'Kitten': 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas, Kokoro of Xenosaga I, 'Dearly Beloved' of Kingdom Hearts II, 'Wunderkind' by Alanis Morrisette, 'Can't Take it In' by Imogen Heap, 'Finale' by Masashi Hamauzu, 'Wandering' of Final Fantasy X, 'Sanctuary-After the Battle' by Utada Hikaru

Theme song: 'Sanctuary-After the Battle' of Utada Hikaru, Kingdom Hearts II. The ending cinematic of Kingdom Hearts II played a vital role in this chapter's inspiration. The character Taishi of 'Comic Party' inspired Claude K. Winchester's personality.

* * *

_Azure blankets were brushing the tips of her feet, trying to give her reassurance. She could find none within the cool blue waters, gazing into the heavens she had been imprisoned in for so many years. Violet eyes kept themselves posted within the endless skies, searching for an answer that possibly wouldn't be found. While grief made itself her dearest friend, pushing out the happiness that had exploded just moments ago, she peered into the ether that had given her birth and asked it for comfort...but was always disappointed to receive none. Once again she felt as though she had become a prisoner, even though she had made onto the planet Earth._

_Winds brushed her long pink tresses. She closed her eyes, thinking on the events that had occurred. Six hours had passed since the family's departure from Eiri Uesugi's room, and things had not improved. Claude K. Winchester had urged his companions to depart from their vigil, and alarmed every single one of them, but his wisdom won in the end. His words claimed her mind with a ferocious certainty, frightening her even as they repeated themselves for the fifth time._

"Once two hearts are bound together, they must remain as one unit or disaster will strike. If one is detached from its mate, then that heart will cease to exist. It'll shut down, no longer able to operate because of its mate's absence. Without the other heart, life will lose all meaning-and that broken heart will sleep, forevermore."

_With bowed heads, broken hearts and weary eyes, all of them accepted a single fact-there was nothing they could do for their Eiri, no matter how much they wanted him to smile again. The novelist had shut himself down, and his only chance of smiling again had sealed himself into the heavens. Knowing this, the family decided to break off into groups, wanting to deal with the grief over losing their friend-and the grief that came from another possible loss. Tatsuha Uesugi carried a tearful, brokenhearted Ryuichi Sakuma off to their bedroom, while a silent Hiroshi Nakano was led to another haven by Suguru Fujisaki. K had made the decision to be alone, as he had done during critical times of his officer days, and a sobbing Mika Uesugi-Seguchi was led to her bedroom by Tohma Seguchi. Prior to Tatsuha's departure, Maiko had healed the hand Eiri had almost torn apart, earning a fragile 'thank you' from the Priest's end. The young maiden had given him a weak smile in return, hating herself for the inability to do more._

_There was her life force. Once Eiri lost his life-there wasn't an 'if', for his death was inevitable-she could easily give her angelic life force, the force that granted her immortality, over to that mortal. But what would the point be? She agonized over this, her heart breaking inside of her chest. He'd fall right back into grief, suffering without the one that gave him the reason to live in the first place. Without her brother, life had no meaning-right?_

_The ones that were in danger of losing not just one, but __**two **__family members, had spent the previous six hours in tears. Hiroshi and Suguru had spent their time reminiscing, finally breaking down when they had found a memory of their first album's triumph-a triumph Shuichi had been more than eager to celebrate. Tatsuha had held a sobbing Ryuichi in his arms, hating his inability to heal either Ryuichi or his brother, Eiri. Tohma had done the same to Mika, unable to wipe the memories of Eiri's previous meltdown from his mind. K, the lone ranger, immersed himself in thoughts of his family-and, for the first time in his __**life, **__began to __**weep **__as soon as he thought of Shuichi Shindou._

_He had lost a child. What father wouldn't grieve over the loss of a child?_

_The ether above the Anurynian kingdom had become calm, peaceful. It was a soft shade of pink, tinted by an even softer tint of orange. The waters were soothing, stroking white shores in an attempt to soothe the pain of the kingdom's visitors. Maiko released a heavy sigh and shook her head, silently telling the heavens that nothing could be done-unless a wish was granted. She looked onto the white sands beneath her feet, and as thought she had looked there for the first time, realized that she was standing right before the ocean's embrace. Kicking a pebble into the never-ending embrace, she almost wished could have tossed herself straight into the azure depths._

"_M-M-Maiko?"_

_The angel released a small squeak. She whirled around in a flash, her pink tresses sailing against the wind as she did. Violet eyes widened in shock as she registered the face of the speaker, hardly able to believe that __**anyone **__had come after her. __**"Ryuichi?!" **__she cried out, wiping teardrops from her blurry eyes._

"_Yep, it's me."_

"_What are you doing out here?!" she asked, speaking as though she were speaking to a groom that had accidentally stumbled into the bride's dressing room. "Where's Tatsuha?!"_

_She hated the look on his face. It was a look of childlike, warm innocence-innocence that had been tainted by so many tears. "He's asleep." he replied, smiling. "I'll go back in a little while. I just wanted some fresh air. I also wanted to see if...well, I know this is probably a stupid thing to say, considering everything that's happened, but...I just wanted to see if you were okay."_

_A gasp lifted itself from her throat. A soft tint of red washed upon her cheeks, proving that she had been moved by the other's words. Turning away from the other, she spoke in a tone heavy with sorrow, heavy with regret. "I __**would **__be all right...if there was something I could do." she began, almost bitterly. "For the first time in my life, I feel __**useless. **__All of my powers don't amount to anything...if I can't use them to help my family. What's the point of being an angel if you can't make anyone smile, I always say? And right now, I can't find any."_

_Ryuichi Sakuma, wiping floods from his own eyes, took a place at her side. Surprisingly, his curiosity had survived the downfall of happiness. Amethyst eyes fell upon the waves brushing against his feet, and a weak smile spread across his face. He looked tired, looked as though he had spent his life searching for something-only to find out that all of his dreams had been in vain. "Even though I'm not an angel..." he began, his hoarse voice breaking Maiko's heart. "...I feel the same way. I wish there was something I could say to cheer you up, Maiko, because I think you're an amazing angel, but...I can't. There __**is **__nothing to say. Everything's gone."_

_His words were spoken with a simplicity that made her smile. "It's the thought that counts, right?" she asked in an attempt to lighten his spirits, taking him by the hand. He smiled at her, but that smile wrenched even more tears out of his already watered down eyes. "Yeah, I guess." he whimpered, lowering his head. "I just wish we could do more than __**think. **__I never thought...things would end up like this. I never thought that...we'd end up losing __**two **__of our gang in one swoop."_

_For several seconds, the only sound that could be heard was the music of the waves. Ryuichi continued to speak afterwards, his voice taking on a high pitch from oncoming tears. "Eiri's...not going to last much longer, is he?" he asked the angel, giving her a look that swept her into a tsunami of sorrow. "We're going to lose both of them. I wish...I wish we had never even come here. It's just not fair! He was...they were both so happy before. And now everything's gone. It's like the world's about to end, and I miss it. I miss seeing them smile together. I miss seeing __**everyone **__smile."_

_Unable to come up with a suitable response, Maiko squeezed his hand. Tears fell from her violet eyes and onto the azure waves, which swept them away into their perpetual grip. Both sets of tears were swept away, becoming one with tears that were much greater. For what felt like an eon, neither of them spoke to each other. Words had failed them, presenting themselves with little or no value whatsoever. Hundreds of tears passed before Ryuichi spoke, gently removing his hand from hers. "Well, I'd better get back." he began, dangerously close to sobs. "Tatsuha's probably missing me by now."_

Sorry I can't do more for you.

_She didn't say anything. His smile quickly transforming into a quivering frown, Ryuichi turned away and began to make his departure...his steps slow and listless, form trembling from oncoming tears. He took one last look at the friend he had made, crushed by her failure to even respond to his last words, but then gasped when she whispered something._

"_Shuichi."_

_Confusion infiltrated his amethyst saucers for a second, and then he shook it off. Resuming his departure, he allowed even more tears to fall as his body threatened to sink underneath turbulent distress. Only three steps were taken before his new friend released a scream, one that didn't possess a readily identifiable tone. All he knew that it was enough to __**paralyze **__him, and paralyze him it did. Her cry almost bowled him over._

"_**Maiko?! Maiko, what is it?! Are you okay?!"**_

_The angel could no longer keep herself still. White wings protruding from her back, she continuously leapt into the air as a child would leap upon the discovery of treasure, pointing at an object Ryuichi could not yet make out. A miracle had taken place upon her face, brightening it with effervescent, phenomenal energy. __**"The star the star the star-THAT STAR!"**__ she cried out, struggling to keep herself on the ground. __**"THE STAR! IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING IT'S COMING IT'S COMING!"**_

"

_The maiden was seized by bliss so ferocious, it was almost frightening. Grabbing him by both hands, she placed her face an inch away from his. __**"DON'T YOU SEE?!"**__ she began, shouting as though she had done nothing but consume sugar all of her life. __**"DON'T YOU GET IT?! IT'S COMING! THAT STAR-MY BROTHER! IT'S FALLING AND IT'S COMIIIIIING!"**_

_Ryuichi was swept into her tsunami of rapture, but couldn't make out the tsunami's origin. He felt like an official that had been elected __**on the spot, **__without prior knowledge and with painfully high expectations from his people. Before he could verbally deliver his confusion again, Maiko pointed him in the direction that was necessary for him to grasp a hold of her happiness. She had become a scientist in overdrive, reveling in a discovery she thought would never occur. __**"LOOK!" **__she screamed, crystal white wings flapping from excitement. __**"THAT STAR BELONGS TO MY BROTHER! IT'S COMING! DON'T YOU SEE IT?!"**_

_The Sakuma didn't answer for a moment, and then everything crashed into him. Uncontrollable emotion swept through him, almost destroying his ravaged body. Now he truly felt as though he had been pushed into a revolution on the spot, and had __**no idea **__how to react. "Th-th-that pink one?!" he stuttered, pointing a shivering finger at it. _

"

_The tides became quicker. The ocean sensed their adrenaline, no doubt. Ryuichi felt as though ecstasy had taken on the form of a colossal wave, and that wave had fallen right on top of him. Having no prior experience with such a high amount of happiness, he could only react as though meteors were about to swallow everything whole. __**"Wh-wh-what do we do?!" **__he cried out, taking her by the hands. __**"Where's the star going to end up?! What do we do now?!"**_

_She had the ferocity of an army sergeant about her, coupled with the warmth only a goddess could bring. __**"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" **__she said, her eyes becoming brighter than they had ever been before. __**"Come on! We've got people to save!"**_

_In mere seconds she had the Sakuma within her arms, wings against the air. She had lifted him into the air, flying with him as though he were the most important ingredient in a critical mission. The shock that came from flying within an angel's arms quickly wore off, though, for the matter at hand instantly crashed back into view. Before he even realized it, the angel had placed him into the hall of the palace-a hall they had become all too familiar with. Prior to their discovery, that particular hall had been filled with nothing but silence and grief. Now it was about to come to pure, screaming life._

_Astronomers must've been victims of severe shock whenever they formed new discoveries or theories. Ryuichi saw this as he stood within the palace hall, head spinning, hardly able to think. Maiko Shindou, on the other hand, had absolutely __**no **__problem with high amounts of adrenaline. She would have been perfect material for an army soldier, exerting energy that would have taken the breath of the most merciless general. __**"EVERYONE, WAKE UP!" **__she began to scream, cupping her hands around her mouth. Wide amethysts stared at her as she formed two items with her magic-a stick and a small gong, which was attached to a string. She began to use both items, surely awakening everyone within the known universe with the instrument's noise._

"

_Still unable to comprehend the swiftness of the situation, the silent Sakuma watched as doors were slowly opened. Maiko's cries halted when Suguru and Tohma popped their heads out, looking as though the planet __**was **__about to come to a violent, destructive end. "Please, Lady Maiko." the gentle Seguchi began, voice almost __**dead **__from previous sobbing. "I feel that we would __**all**__ appreciate a minimal amount of noise. Now is not the time!"_

"

_Suguru spoke next. He released a gentle sigh, placing a hand about his forehead. "I don't know how to say this, Maiko, but I fear you may be delirious. You're just as upset as __**we **__are over all of this. Shuichi's __**gone, **__remember?"_

_Hiroshi was the next to appear, followed by K and Mika. The guitarist spoke next, his weary voice holding a bit of anger. "This better not be a __**game, **__Mai." he began. "Tohma's right. None of us are in the mood to play around."_

_Maiko had taken a temporary leave from the position of 'messenger'. Chest heaving, she sent her instrument away and placed both hands upon her knees, no longer able to speak at the moment. Ryuichi looked upon her for a second, and then spoke to the others. "We saw it." were his first words, spoken with the purity they had all come to know so well. Tatsuha was the next to appear, looking as though his lover had just dropped from another planet. "We saw his star!" he continued, finally able to contribute to Maiko's discovery. "It's out there, and it's coming closer! Maiko says that it can only mean one thing-Shuichi's coming back!"_

_Now it was __**their **__turn to drown underneath uncontrollable adrenaline. Exchanging apprehensive, confused glances, even K found himself lost underneath such a rush. Previous battles and surprise twists had not prepared him for this particular occasion-that became clear as soon as dizziness penetrated his skull, almost causing him to fall onto the ground. He would have done so if it hadn't been for the arms of his 'subordinate', Hiroshi Nakano. "You've got to be kidding me!" the guitarist cried out, uncomfortable with a massive rush of happiness. Should he be happy, or would he waste his time holding his breath? That was the question they were __**all **__having a __**huge **__problem with. "Shu's on his way __**back? **__Are you sure, Mai?"_

_She had recovered the ability to speak. Still breathing heavily, she lifted her violet eyes onto the eyes of her bewildered family. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't doubt what my heart tells me." she replied, her voice no louder than a whisper. She placed a hand over her heart, noticing something-sunlight was making its way into the palace, which had been horribly dark just moments before. Dawn was finally arriving. "Come on, follow me. I know where to take you."_

_Even more glances were exchanged, all of them holding anticipation and adrenaline. Mika took in a deep breath that almost caused her to faint, brought into the arms of her doting husband. "I don't believe this." she whispered as the others began to follow the maiden, whisked into the unknown. Looking into her husband's eyes, she found herself gasping for air. "What's next? Are we going to end up on a different planet?"_

_Tohma took her by the hands, supporting her with every fiber of his being. "We just might, my dearest." he told her softly, face glimmering with hope. Sunlight was beginning to spread itself across his face, and even though he didn't know how to comprehend such a tremendous magnitude of happiness, he knew he was more than happy to fall into it._

_Feet dashed across the white sands of reality. The skies above their heads glimmered with unmistakable dawn as they raced towards the ocean, which Maiko and Ryuichi had sealed their friendship just moments ago. Hearts found themselves screaming within their cages, unable to cope with the adrenaline that had abruptly rushed into their captor's systems. Blood pulsated underneath skin, no longer hot but cold from the rushes of excitement. Every fiber of their bodies struggled to keep up with the ongoing, increasing excitement, never before experiencing such dynamic energy. None of them had expected to fall into the fate's unknown tidings either, for they had all spent so many hours in tears. Mika had every right to feel as though they were about to be whisked off to another planet, for at this moment, anything could happen._

_In mere seconds, the entire group found themselves were Ryuichi and Maiko had been not too long ago. With swift eyes, all of them scanned their environment as though they were pirates searching for a legendary treasure. Seconds passed before Suguru pointed to the star Maiko had discovered, his words falling out faster than he could catch them. __**"There it is! I see it!" **__he cried out, pulling Hiroshi into their __**fiercest **__embrace yet. "Oh, Hiro, I see it! That's the star! It's Shuichi!"_

_Excitement had swallowed the normally calm K, causing him to lose his position as 'valiant, vigilant Chieftain'. Bearing the eyes of an exhilarated child, he placed his eyes upon the falling entity-which was coming closer to the waters by the second. A broad smile spread across his face, accompanying the starlight that gave his eyes a rare sheen. "I can see it too! It __**is **__our Shuichi!"_

"_He's coming back." the young Priest whispered, almost __**squeezing the life out of Ryuichi. With each word, the happiness within his voice grew, the brightness of his eyes grew. "He's coming back. I don't believe it. He's coming back. He's coming back**__!"_

I don't know if you heard us or not, but **thank you!**

_As though they were about to make contact with a being from another planet, the family huddled together in silent anticipation. All eyes were glued to the star, which was rapidly approaching. Hearts were frozen, not daring to breathe. Not a single chest was heaving, not a single eye was blinking-no one dared to move, no one dared to speak. A dream world had meshed with reality, and none of them knew how to deal with this new form of reality._

_Tohma swallowed. __**Hard. **__The star crashed into the ocean, only several feet away. All of them brought themselves closer together, still unable to breathe. Throats became dry, hands squeezed the life out of other hands, heads began to throb from overwhelming excitement-life had suddenly become harder to believe, harder to swallow. Dizziness entered the picture, almost causing Mika and Suguru to faint._

_Three seconds. A head popped out of the water._

_Every last bit of air was knocked right out of Hiroshi Nakano. A deep, sharp gasp tore itself from the pits of his stomach as he looked upon the figure within the water, almost unable to ignore the desire to faint himself. Other gasps were torn from other hearts, all of them wielding both immeasurable happiness and disbelief. Happiness exploded within the guitarist's eyes, and he wasted no time in dashing out into the waters. __**"That's our Shuichi, all right!" **__he cried, his voice high pitched and hoarse from previous sobbing. __**"Shuuuuu! Shuichi!"**_

_He began to laugh. Began to laugh like an individual that had been released from lifelong imprisonment. Began to laugh like an individual that had lost all hope, and had just regained every bit of hope without reservation. He began to laugh as a child would, finally realizing that every bit of their dreams had come true. One could have said that he laughed like a madman, which wouldn't have been too far from the truth, for his happiness had been given him indeterminable strength._

_The figure within the waters ran closer, bearing a beautiful smile about its own face. It was a smile that was all too familiar, loved and cherished by those that had seen it within the past. It was a smile that belonged to none other than Shuichi Shindou, Bad Luck's precious vocalist...and an invaluable friend. A set of radiant violet gemstones glistened, capturing the bliss of the heavenly waters, as a divine smile came closer and closer to a beloved friend. "Hiro!" the figure cried out, its eyes glistening with tears._

"_Shu! I'm coming, Shu!"_

_No one else dared to move. Not even Maiko. Perhaps it was because they still couldn't believe in reality's dream?_

_The two figures came closer and closer, one of them entering the waters while the sought the surface. Both of them ended up in an embrace, temporarily swept underneath crystal clear waters. Cool mist blanketed them both as they fell into each other's arms, laughing as though there were no tomorrow-crying as though there were no tomorrow. Oblivious the rushing waters, both guitarist and vocalist held each other, tears streaming from their eyes...faces beaming with uncontrollable, unfathomable happiness. Hiroshi, completely forgetting about his fear of drowning, nuzzled against the other and almost squeezed the life out of him, hugging him as though they had been torn away from each other for __**years.**__ The blushing Shuichi returned the passionate happiness, laughing through tears while nuzzling his friend with equal affection._

"_Oh Shu, I can't believe it's you! Oh man, you're __**back! **__I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_Barely giving the other a chance to breathe, let alone speak, Hiroshi nuzzled against the other as a child would nuzzle against a parent. "You're back, I can't believe you're back." he whispered, running his hands through the other's pink tresses. Violet gems fell upon the guitarist's face, observing the damage so many tears had done. Sadness stabbed the vocalist's heart as a dagger, causing it to throb with pain while it screamed with joy. "I can't believe it. You're back, Shu." his friend continued to whisper, dangerously close to sobbing. "You're back. You're __**here."**_

_Both pairs of eyes met. Violet eyes spoke of happiness and regret, capturing every day they had spent together. Soft green eyes spoke of disbelief and ecstasy, finally happy to see the face that had been missed so much. For a moment they spoke to each other in silence, words no longer needed, and then a voice from the shore cried out. It belonged to none other than Suguru._

"_**Hiro! Is he real?!"**_

_Shuichi assisted his friend to his feet, smiling through thick sheets of tears. Both of them exchanged a smile and a nod, then the guitarist answered. __**"Of course he is! I wouldn't be out here if he wasn't!" **__he replied, instantly sparking a stampede. Like a children racing towards the world's greatest paradise, the rest of the family bolted into the waters. Each of their faces carried limitless happiness, disbelief, excitement-all of which were about to crush their bodies with their strength. Smiles glistened underneath a brand-new dawn, while feet carried them closer and closer to the one they sought. They too had taken up the laughter of a madman, their eyes shimmering with tears._

_What was known as a 'dog pile' was created. With happiness they had never known before, Claude K. Winchester, Mika Uesugi-Seguchi, Tatsuha Uesugi, Suguru Fujisaki, Ryuichi Sakuma, Maiko Shindou and Tohma Seguchi pounced upon Shuichi Shindou and immediately began to drown him in affection. Kisses were planted upon his head from a sobbing Mika, while K buried a fist into the top of his beloved 'child's head. The others nuzzled and squeezed him to death, sobbing...laughing...their hearts finally lifted from the sorrow that seemed to be eternal. Maiko was the first one to speak, her voice holding a thousand tons of jubilation. "See?! Oh, I told you he was coming back! I told you my brother was coming back to us! We're __**saved!"**_

"_Yeah, well he won't be able to come back next time, if he pulls something like that again!"_

_Mika began to pummel her brother with the fists of an angry child, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Don't you __**ever **__pull anything like that again, do you hear me?! And you didn't even give us a chance to say goodbye! __**Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"**_

"_Spoken like a true mother." Hiroshi whispered warmly, shaking his head. K was the next to pounce upon the vocalist, squeezing him as a child would squeeze the life out of a teddy bear._

"_Oh, dear child of mine! How I wept when you were astray!"_

"_D-D-Dad, I can't breathe! Waaah!"_

"_K, that doesn't even make sense!" Tatsuha snapped playfully. "Stop tormenting Shuichi! He just came back! We don't want him to disappear __**again, **__now do we?!"_

"_Oh, precious blood of mine, how I sobbed when you were taken! Now I shall rejoice, thoroughly pleased by the outcome of my endeavors! Oh, beloved baby of mine, never again will you leave my loving grasp! I, your father, will care for you until the __**end of your days!"**_

_One look into his surrogate father's face revealed __**all. **__K had spoken truly. He __**had **__been crying-had spent the last couple of hours in non-stop showers. His eyes were reddened by a countless amount of waterfalls, and he was releasing happiness in a manner he had never exhibited before. Shuichi felt his insides crumble as his father continued to throttle the life out of him, bearing the audacity to stroke his hair as he squeezed him. The poor thing had spent the last hours in so much pain-he had every right to cradle his long lost child._

"_I feel as though we've been apart for __**years! **__How I thank the fates for bringing us back together!"_

_Normally, when Claude K. Winchester spoke with such flourish, he was playing about as a child would do in a costume. This time around, though, was different. His words were sincere, coming straight from his soul and heart. That small fact caused Shuichi to wince inwardly, feeling thoroughly responsible for the damage he had caused his father-and the rest of his family._

_Tohma spoke next, whisking the tearful angel into his arms. "Oh Shindou," he began, bringing even more tears to the other's eyes. Tohma hadn't referred to him by last name since their first days together. Back then, that reference had been made out of spite. This time, that reference had been made out of pure affection. "Eiri will be overjoy-"_

_In a flash, the entire group released a single gasp. __**"EIRI!"**_

_Shuichi's eyes instantly conveyed distress. 'What about my mate?' his eyes asked, bringing even more tears to the eyes of his family. Fearful, apprehensive glances were passed around before K took the opportunity to speak, once again speaking with the flourish of an enthusiastic storyteller. Grabbing his 'child' by the hand, he spoke with a tone befitting the situation._

"

* * *

_Seconds elapsed. Not another word was said, but prayers were whispered. Eyes kept themselves on their chosen path as feet thundered towards a certain bedroom, bodies unable to breathe. Tension coursed through their blood at an unbelievably painful rate, causing their bloodstream to transform into an icy pool of unending apprehension. Stomachs became the haven of poison, the poison becoming stronger and stronger as they approached their destination. Even though the flight had only been mere minutes, it felt as though they had sought Eiri Uesugi's resting place for eons._

_Once Hiroshi Nakano took the opportunity to kick the door open, Maiko Shindou swept her brother into her arms and took him on a flight that was similar to Ryuichi Sakuma's. Angel wings carried him closer to the center of the room, where a bed sheltered the body of Eiri Uesugi. Silence tormented all of them, the rest of the family huddled together in the room, Maiko's fingers checked for a pulse-_

_-relief spread across her face. She released a heavy sigh of happiness, lifting a titanic boulder off the hearts of her family members. Happiness lit up her violet eyes and she turned to her brother, as happy as she could be. "He's all yours, Your Highness." she said softly, voice bearing a fusion of motherly affection and childlike excitement. She returned to the small crowd of her remaining family members, happy to see that they had been knocked __**breathless **__by the onslaught of relief. K had literally been bowled over, heaving while he kept his hands upon his knees._

_The sights that followed brought further tears to their eyes. Shuichi Shindou began to run his hands across the face of his sleeping mate, his eyes pleading for the other's awakening. Slowly, exploring the other's features as though he were witnessing them for the first time, the angel cradled the face of his beloved...face emitting a depth of love that sent Mika into sobs of happiness. Observing the vocalist's movements, K nodded to himself with folded arms-and a heavy body, one that was being weighed down by tears._

I know what he's doing. He's hoping to awaken Eiri with body movements. If Eiri can register his presence, then he'll awaken. Simple as pie. They're just like a pair of lions, nuzzling and kissing.

_Shuichi's soft, tearful voice filled the bedroom a moment later. Still stroking his mate's face, he tried to speak as though they were back home...back in the sanctum known as their bedroom, back in Tokyo. "Eiri...it's me. It's me, Shuichi. I'm back. I've come back, darling."_

_Nothing. An excruciating pang shot into the angel's eyes. His mate was before him, pale and lifeless...sleeping in a darkness that seemed to be eternal. Tears crowded his eyes as he looked upon his husband, temporarily unable to breathe in the face of ethereal beauty-and in the face of such massive sorrow. Maiko clasped her hands to her face as she realized something-Shuichi looked like an animal that was desperately trying to awaken its mate, and the other was as lifeless as a stone. Both presented a heart-rending picture._

"_Eiri...please wake up. I'm back, darling. I've come back. See?"_

_Shuichi placed his lips upon the other's lips, initiating a one-sided kiss. A sharp gasp rang throughout the group of 'dwarves' as they realized something-the kiss was not one-sided for long. Mika released a sob as a pair of hands lifted from their resting places...and slowly wrapped themselves around the vocalist's waist. "He's awake!" Ryuichi cried out happily, forgetting the importance of volume. __**"Eiri's awake!"**_

"_Not quite, my dear Sakuma. Not yet." the one named 'K' explained, tapping his foot-happy with the return of his 'Professor/Chieftain' role. He hated being out of his normal demeanor-it destroyed his composure. Noticing the wide amethyst eyes of his friend, he continued. "Studies have shown that animals act out of instinct, act on voices that are purely mechanical-but come straight from the soul. Without even being aware of their environment, they can sense the presence of others and react. We have a case of that __**here."**_

_No one knew if K's studies were true, but the description of the scene was accurate. The novelist's eyes weren't open, but his __**heart **__had awakened. Both were now completely immersed in a kiss, a deep caress that never failed to rejuvenate, never failed to brighten eternity. A minute passed before the kiss was broken off by Shuichi, who climbed underneath the blankets to become closer to his mate. Tatsuha saw this and spoke, placing his hands about his hips._

"_I feel like an __**idiot **__standing here. It's like we're re-enacting 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'."_

_Mika, who had just emerged from sobbing, sighed happily. "I know. Isn't it romantic?"_

_The family could take a hint without offense. Taking her by the arm, K began to lead her-and the others-out of the room. "Come on, 'Dreamy'. Let's listen in from outside."_

"_I know! I'll make it so we can hear __**and **__see everything! Remember, I've got wicked awesome angel powers! I can do anything!"_

"_What?! Why didn't you tell us this before?!"_

_Maiko delivered a playful shove to Tatsuha. "I didn't remember that spell then, okay?! Leave me alone!"_

"_Great." Hiroshi Nakano sighed, folding his arms. "Looks like we're stuck with another hyperactive, clueless ball of pink fluff."_

"

_A door slammed behind them, signifying the arrival of silence. Shuichi Shindou had observed the departure of his family with a warm, loving smile...but then, all attention returned to his husband. Stroking, caressing the other's face, he continued to speak to the other...voice softer than a whisper but loud enough to reach the other's heart._

"_I'm back. Eiri, it's me. I'm __**home."**_

I'm home.

_He looked. Looked upon the one that had kept him alive for so long, looked upon the one that had given his heart to him. Looked upon the one he loved, treasured, cherished and adored. He caressed the face that had moved him, caressed the lips that had kissed him...nuzzled against the body that had warmed him, brought so many smiles to his face. A tender kiss left the angel's lips and fell onto the lips of his sleeping husband, accompanied by a smile._

"_Nothing's changed. Even as you sleep you're still immaculate. I wonder...if you're dreaming of me."_

Are you dreaming of me, I wonder?

_He closed his eyes, sinking into the other's presence. Unmeasured time passed before hands began to move through his body, alarming him for a second-and then bringing a smile to his face. Hands, slow and cautious, started from the knees and moved upwards. Every part of the vocalist's body, front to back, was examined-and when the hands came to a halt upon the other's face...__**eyes opened.**_

"_It's you."_

_Shuichi's heart __**dropped.**_

"_It's you. I've found you."_

"_Oh no. No no no, darling. Oh no."_

_Tears threatened to wipe out the ability to speak. "You didn't find me. I came back. I came back home, baby."_

_The confusion of a newborn baby blossomed upon Eiri Uesugi's face. "You're...you're __**home?"**_

"_Yes..." the other replied, defenses crumbling. Sobs were about to be unleashed in all of their fury. "...yes, it's me. I'm back. Baby, I'm home."_

_Eyes flickered, and a name was spoken...as though it were being spoken for the very first time._

"_Shuichi."_

"_Oh Eiri..."_

_Tears caused Shuichi Shindou to lose every bit of his vision._

_No more words were needed._


	30. Home

Welcome to 'Home', the finale of our epic adventure. I'm thrilled just thinking about the ending to this, for it's **final. **All of our characters will reach their true happiness, including our beloved couple. So sit back, relax, and enjoy all of the fluff you could ever want.

**Once again, I'd like to warn those that don't enjoy Gravitation fluff. Don't believe in it? Don't read it. Don't read any of my work, for that matter. I don't enjoy reviews that waste my time. No one's telling you to read sap, so don't read it.**

Soundtrack to 'Home': 'Sanctuary-After the Battle' by Utada Hikaru, 'Incomplete' by Backstreet Boys

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan._

_It was drenched in a light they had never dreamt of before. Blanketed in radiance usually found in dreams. The streets seemed to be paved with gold, glittering with the sheen of rare gems as feet walked upon them. Smiles were copious, pouring through the crystal clear ether. Hands were in hands, warm and comfortable in the embrace of loved ones. Yes, it was drenched in a light none of them had ever dreamt of before-and it was a light none of them would soon forget. The whole world seemed to be singing with the same light, for a single city couldn't have been responsible for holding so much._

_Morning winds were sweeping through the colossal city. Smiles were even brighter than they had been before, dancing without a single care in the world. Families enjoyed the company of friends as they attended to their day's duties, happy to just be __**alive. **__Several individuals found themselves standing even in the middle of the streets, savoring the air they had been blessed with. Businesses, including the airport that had been healed from Deus' attack, were glowing with pride and rapture-two ingredients for success. Products were exchanged with smiles and appreciation, giving birth to a depth of happiness that was painful for its wielders to describe._

_It wouldn't have been wrong to say that the whole world was singing. As a matter of fact, it was. The heavens were certainly happy, beaming with luminosity they would have previously kept from the mortal realm. Golden light was falling from a vocalist's previous home, bestowing rich warmth upon the world he had come to dwell in-and had come to love. The heavens and Earth were finally singing together, in a union that would never be broken-in a union that had come together through the love of a certain couple._

_Happiness was the only word that could come to so many minds. It was the only word that came to the mind of a certain family, as they returned to the lives they so cherished. Mika Uesugi-Seguchi and her husband, the loyal Tohma Seguchi, returned to their child Shiri Uesugi-Seguchi. Their son had been left in the care of a dutiful, affectionate babysitter-one that wouldn't have cared about a longer stay. Husband and wife quickly discovered that baby and guardian had formed a friendship, playing a game that involved smiles and nose-pinching. The child was happy to see his parents again, though. As a matter of fact, he was overjoyed to be reunited with his mother and father. Mother and father were happy to be reunited with __**him.**_

_Tatsuha Uesugi and Ryuichi Sakuma had returned to Tokyo as a __**true couple. **__An Anurynian wedding ceremony had been thrown to honor their strengthened bond, upon Tatsuha's request to the Anurynian Counsel. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, the Sovereigns of Anuryn (including the endlessly energetic Niha) made the proper preparations for a beauteous ceremony-all the while observing a blushing, rapturous Ryuichi Sakuma. In no more than a few hours, the kingdom's most beautiful ceremony had been created-and the two were brought together, underneath the newborn skies of another blissful union. Their entire family had been present, and they all spent the aftermath of the ceremony drowning themselves in tears._

_Eiri Uesugi's awakening, and Shuichi Shindou's return, were most certainly celebrated. Those two events were honored during the wedding, where a tearful Priest and his husband brought tears to the entire audience. This occurred through the rejuvenation of memories, the Priest's love for his brother, and their appreciation for the liberation Shuichi had brought to their entire family. The feelings Tatsuha harbored towards Shuichi and Eiri, coupled with his vows, to Ryuichi, brought many to their breaking points. Mika was the first to break out into sobs, and others soon followed. The reception was just as horrible-no one could find the strength to stop their tears. Thankfully, the Gunner of the family made the decision to 'wow' everyone with his 'amazing skills'. Maiko Shindou contributed to the relief by using her 'awe-inspiring, wicked cool' Divine magic. The skills of a professional gunner, coupled with the magic of a pure angel's heart, created a show that brought smiles to everyone in the room._

_And so that newborn couple returned to their home, instantly drowning themselves in kisses-vowing to never let each other out of sight, vowing to never leave the house (that vow would most certainly be temporary). Another newborn couple, with Maiko in tow, returned to their home and began their new lives. That couple consisted of Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki, who had finally come together after nights of unrequited affection, doubt and confusion. Eiri and Shuichi had been the __**first **__ones to invite Maiko into their home, followed by K, but Maiko took the offer Hiroshi had presented with great gusto. Tatsuha playfully remarked about how her nights would have been sleepless if she had moved into his brother's home (earning a slap from the novelist), and Suguru warned her about their 'Chieftain's home videos. All of which led to the angel's decision to become the 'big sister' of Hiro and Suguru._

_As one might have already guessed, Claude K. Winchester returned to his family in a __flash. Judy Winchester and Michael Winchester were reunited with their beloved family member, underneath a sunny sky that had no end. The small family threw their own celebration to celebrate not only the return of their beloved gunner, but the safe return of the others as well. K's dearest, childhood friend and 'nemesis', Ark, was summoned to the festivities-with a surprising amount of 'urgency' from the officer's end. His friend had been away on business, but the blonde had persuaded him to return to Japan as quickly as possible. Perhaps his urgency had something to do with the impact Shuichi's disappearance had made._

_A certain couple had already begun their new journey. One half was unaware of the journey that was about to come, but the other half knew everything well. He knew what the future intended, knew what the present intended. He knew they had been blessed with a second chance, another glance at happiness. And he'd do everything in his power to secure that precious, priceless happiness. That determination heightened itself with every kiss from his husband's lips, the pure treasures raining down on him at that very moment. Sunlight was blanketing both of them as they held each other, once again tucked underneath their white bed linen-once again tucked underneath the warmth of their own sanctum. His husband was finding it excruciatingly difficult to cease his kisses-he was practically drowning the giggling, blushing vocalist in affection. No complaints wouldn't come from him, though. He returned the kisses in full warmth, arms wrapped around the glowing body of his mate._

_They had arrived in Tokyo during the previous day. Neither one of them said much-just a couple of words, here and there._

**"_Here's a place I thought I'd never see again."_**

**"_I'm glad you __are __here, Kitten. I wouldn't have made it back...without you."_**

_That was about it. Hands were taken, eyes were penetrated with waves of everlasting, pure and unbridled love. Violet eyes peered into warm blue eyes, sinking further and further into a world they had always known. From that point on, the two of them spent the rest of the day-and night-in passionate lovemaking. In their eyes, this did not always involve the entrance into another's body. After __**that **__had occurred, heavy kisses, nuzzling and licks ensued-all of which still fell underneath 'lovemaking' to them._

_The morning had come, and the kisses had not stopped. Even as they dreamt they held each, kissing and nuzzling. Reality had brought upon no difference. Eiri was on top of his blushing mate, holding him without __**ever **__wanting to let go. Shuichi's hands were upon the other's cheeks, while his lips were speaking every word his heart wanted to say. Silence caressed them for unknown ages as they savored, drank, __**suckled **__each other...never wanting to let go. _

_One hour. A penetrating kiss was gently broken, with Shuichi running his hands through his mate's hair. Violet and blue eyes stared into each other for eternity, both pairs shimmering with the day's new sunlight. As Bad Luck's vocalist stared deep into the eyes of his husband, determination and courage grew to new heights. Minutes elapsed before they made themselves visible, causing the smaller one to bring his mate into another deep, warm kiss._

_He looked like he had something to say. Eiri could tell that easily. If Shuichi had actually been a kitten, his tail would have been wagging. Playing with the other's pink hair, the novelist spoke-with the most __**beautiful **__smile he had __**ever **__worn. "What's on your mind, baby?"_

"_You."_

_Blush. "I know that, but what are you thinking about?"_

_Shuichi giggled. "Nothing much." he said softly, speaking as though he had merely found a pebble upon the ground-face glowing. "Just thinking about how incredibly __**beautiful **__you are. I hope you know that you're glowing right now...and I've fallen in love with you all over again."_

_Hands stopped toying with pink locks for a moment, eyes widening in surprise. Neither of them said a word for the next five minutes, thanks to another fit of kissing. "Odd." Eiri said after their millionth plunge into kisses. "I was just thinking the same about __**you."**_

"_There's something else."_

_The novelist frowned, reviving his interest in the other's hair. That quickly grew to an interest in the other's entire body-hands moved from pink hair to a slender, radiant frame, squeezing and caressing. Shuichi sent his lover a small stream of kisses, trailing from the other's face down to his chest. Afterwards the vocalist nuzzled into the other's body._

"_I love you."_

_Those three words seized Eiri with an amount of passion that was even surprising to 'Kitten'. "No no no! Wait a minute! I'm not done yet!"_

"_Well, hurry up, dammit!"_

_Shuichi stuck his tongue out at the other. "I just...I __**need **__to say...that...I want...the two of us...to start over."_

Start over?

"_I want...things to be the way...they __**should have been...**__right from the very beginning. I want...I want to finally be happy with you, Eiri, and I've been given the chance to be happy. With you, for the rest of my life. For the rest of __**our **__lives."_

_He took the other's hands, deeply moved by the adorable confusion upon the other's face. "Everything's all right now." he continued, his dulcet voice warm and fragile to the touch. "Everything's all right. I won't...I won't __**ever **__leave you again, my darling, and I...I think it's time...for both of us to __**live.**__"_

"_What are you saying, Shuichi?"_

"_I'm saying that I want you to marry me."_

_Those words almost bowled him out of the bed. "Um..." the novelist said, recovering after momentary dizziness. "...Kitten...we're __**already **__married."_

"_I know. I want you to marry me __**again."**_

Marry...again?

"_I want to raise a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my days, the rest of my_ _nights, making you happy. I want to be by your side, always, even as the days slip out of our hands. I want __**you, **__Eiri Uesugi, to take my hand again, and hope that you will. Please say that you will, my one and only love."_

_Eiri lowered his eyes from view. Not another word was spoken for three minutes, but then he finally raised his head-with a look that combined past, present and future. One could see his sixteen year old self in his eyes, the one that had been tormented by Yuki Kitazawa-and that 'self' was finally healed. One could see the 'Beast' he had been for so many years, and that 'Beast' had finally been saved. One could see the flower he had blossomed into, the happiness that brought both of his past 'selves' into the present. All of them had been healed, all of them had been liberated...all of them saved...by an angel's love._

"_Yes...yes...yes, I'll...I'll marry you. I'll marry you, Shuichi...yes..."_

_Not another word was said for three hours._

-Epilogue's right around the corner. Stay tuned.-


	31. Epilogue

This chapter shall be written through a character's eyes. I hope it won't take too long to figure out which character.

_Theme song of 'Epilogue': Sanctuary-After the Battle. __**Please note that I don't claim any ownership over Las Vegas and its hotels. The same applies to Tokyo. The names Masaya and Emiko were pulled out of my imagination, for I do not know the true names of Eiri's parents. So bear with me.**_

Not wanting to ruin the flow of this chapter, I shall place all of my words here. We've finally found the ending of our fluffy tale, and I'd like to thank all of those that read it all the way to the end-without complaining about the 'sap'. To those of you that were able to withstand the adorable fluff, I thank you with all of my heart and soul. This tale has become dear to me, as it went through three revisions. This final version will forever remain dear, and I hope it'll leave you with something special.

What's next for me in the land of Gravitation? Well, since this story ties up all ends here, I don't know where I'll place Lady Murakami's characters next. Just be prepared for even more fluff, lovemaking and angst, for when it comes to Julin Mizumi, Gravitation fluff is a specialty!

I would like to thank the creators of YouTube, who supplied me with a generous amount of inspiring videos. I would also like to thank the masterminds behind Kingdom Hearts II, Xenosaga III, the Pita-Ten manga, the Kamichama Karin manga, CHOBITS, and the 'Ah! My Goddess!' movie. Last, but not least, I would like to thank the lady who started it all-Lady Maki Murakami.

May Gravitation live forever in our hearts.

* * *

K here. It's been three months since our lives have changed, and all for the better.

Things couldn't be better here in good ol' Tokyo. None of us could ask for greater happiness.

I know you've gone back out to your duties and everything, but I thought I'd give you a heads-up on things. For starters, my wife and Mika just discovered they've got kids on the way. That's right, dear friend of mine-kids. Blushing maidens are about to become the mothers of even more children, and as you might have already guessed, their husbands are **more **than happy about the news. Michael can't wait to meet even more playmates.

Where have the others come from, you ask? I'll tell you. Our very own Shuichi and Eiri have started their own family-two beautiful, healthy puppies were taken into their home shortly after their honeymoon. Two English Pointers were introduced to their happy home, both males and bearing the names 'Masaya' and 'Shiki'. Masaya's namesake is Eiri's father, and Shiki received his name from Shuichi's _first _surrogate father. I wish you were here to see their children, for they're absolutely wonderful-and their fathers glow with every step they take. Masaya, just like our precious Maiko, is a ball of energy (much to Eiri's dismay). Our novelist says that his son reminds of him of a certain Kitten he knew, a long time ago. _The very same 'Kitten' he met in a park, one night._

Our happy couple was married in the grand utopia known as 'Las Vegas, Nevada'. In the midst of the Bellagio's beauty, standing near the rising waters of the glorious fountains, vocalist and novelist were brought together in a brand-new union. Of course we all could hardly stand the ceremony, let alone the reception. Shuichi's vows almost killed us all. I seriously thought we were going to flood out the entire city. Eiri's vows didn't do anything to improve the rising floods, either. After Shuichi had tearfully apologized for leaving Eiri behind, our Uesugi came to some very important decisions. Prior to the ceremony, he had expressed profound distress at the possible loss of their newfound happiness. He had been so happy that he was frightening himself, he told us.

Taking one look at his husband, combined with something Maiko had done before the ceremony, washed all of those fears away. He vowed to hold onto their happiness, no matter what...vowed to fight for his angel, no matter what life would throw at them. Vowed to always stay strong, even if they were to be separated again...for their love would always keep them 'home'. Shuichi intervened at that point, tearfully shouting his decision to ensure the safety of their happiness...accompanied by his sister, who assured everyone that she'd protect their happiness as well. Good ol' bouncy Maiko. She reminds us of her brother, and the way he used to act...when _he _first came to our planet Earth.

What did Maiko do for our Eiri, you ask? Well, let me explain something first. As we had done for their first wedding, our family split into two teams. I, of course, went onto the wedding planner's team, right along with my very own subordinates (both of which are incredibly happy together-Suguru can't stop blushing). Maiko, the Uesugi siblings and Tohma made up the second team. While my teammates and I dwelled inside of the lovely Bellagio hotel, their team was sheltered in the rich luxuries of Caesar's Palace. One night inside of their room brought everything to the surface, changing lives for the better. Eiri, after his second emotional breakdown (he wasn't too happy about being separated from Shuichi, certainly not after coming so close to losing him), finally revealed something. He was frightened, scared out of his skin about losing his husband again. There was also something else. His past was still haunting him, threatening to ruin the present and even the future.

Maiko got wind of this and took action. She asked Eiri to write all of his feelings towards the past on a notepad (which was found within one of the hotel room's drawers, haha). He did so, and with her 'amazing, breathtaking angel powers', she turned that notepad into ashes.

**Eiri hugged her and vowed he'd be her friend until the end of time.**

Strange, how something so _simple _can be so _effective._

The wedding reception wasn't easy for us, either. I thought Ryuichi and Tatsuha's wedding had been bad, but that ceremony put the icing on the cake. The band I had lovingly put together performed one last show, with songs that were written by a former angel...dedicated to a certain mortal. I say 'former angel' because Shuichi forfeited his rights to the angel realm. By choosing to spend an eternity with a mortal, and no longer wanting that mortal to feel inferior, our beloved vocalist left his wings behind. Maiko was allowed to keep her angelic powers, for the other angels had asked her to look after their 'Arim'.

**He'll always be an angel in our eyes, though.**

Prior to the ceremony, we had come to a decision. Shuichi was the first to bring up the topic of retirement, saying that he wanted to devote every waking moment to his husband. This desire, of course, was quickly followed by fear. The pink ball of fluff didn't want to break anything up, and so he made the suggestion of being replaced by Maiko-who had a singing voice that was just as flawless as his. That suggested incensed Maiko, saying that she didn't want to 'dishonor' something her brother had kept up for so many years, and had no desire to replace someone that **couldn't **be replaced. We weren't too happy about his suggestion either, saying that we should all bow out of the field undefeated...and **happy.**

**Happy.**

We all decided to devote ourselves to family. It's not like we need any more money-who gives a rat's behind about money? And even if we did, we have enough to last us a thousand lifetimes-and maybe even more. Our band has been at the top of Tokyo's charts for ages, my friend. We'll be well taken care of.

Eiri's keeping his career as a writer. As a matter of fact, he just finished a book called 'Once Upon a Time'. I'm very, _very _happy to say that it's his _biography, _not just another tale straight from his vivid imagination. All of Tokyo is just as happy as I am about the new book. I remember our novelist saying that it's the first book he's actually proud of, and feels that he'll be able to write at his _best _now.

**We all couldn't be happier for him.**

I wish you had been here for the book's release. People were either immersed in silence, reading the book to themselves, sharing it with family and friends, or holding conversations about it. The entire city, including news stations _and _radio stations, were alive with Eiri's words.

A mother of five children asked if Eiri was going to write children's books anytime soon.

**Eiri answered her with a smile.**

He's been smiling a lot lately. Maiko told us that he spent the entire Vegas trip _**blushing, **_just as radiant as an expectant mother. Everyone he came across told him how beautiful he was, she told me, and how _happy _he looked. That's still apparent today, and will always be so.

Eiri wouldn't have looked _anything like this _way back then.

Tatsuha and Ryuichi spent their honeymoon in Vegas, while our other couple returned to their previous honeymoon sanctum-the private islands of cherry blossoms, waves and golden shores. It's easy to guess that they spent the entire time kissing, happily making love. Tatsuha no longer has the right to joke about them, for he's just as bad as they are now-with his precious Ryuichi.

They've adopted a magnificent pair of Akitas. The female's name is 'Emiko', after the Uesugi's mother. The male goes by the name of 'Xion'.

Ryuichi has sworn to 'Kuggy' that no one, no matter _how _cute, will _ever _be able to take his place...for all of his children are equally special.

Maiko's drowning in love letters and flowers-just as our Shuichi did, before he found his Eiri. She's just as adamant as he was about finding her one, true love, and will know his or her face **right **when she's it. Her brother loves her _**dearly, **_as we all do. It's adorable to see how protective Shuichi can be of her at times. While he's come far from his hyperactive days, she's just as bouncy and restless as he used to be-which leads to quite amazing antics.

We're all going to move into bigger homes. Rapidly growing puppies and babies are going to make our current homes just a mite too small, and we all want-we all _need-_to be closer together. Of course it'll be hard to move from our old homes, for we started our first stories in them-but we'll be able to make even _**happier **_stories in our new ones.

Right?

So I've reached the end of our tale. Ark, before I let you go, I shall share the last line of our Eiri's book with you.

'_The angel and mortal lived happily ever after...in a kingdom that was all their own.'_


End file.
